Voltron Family Moments
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: A series of one-shots and arcs about the Voltron Paladins, their Mother-hen lions and their allies. Much fluff, laughter and tears. 1st chap is mostly info /Dyslexia. Pairings verifies. Cover is not mine! Random upload days.
1. Chapter 1: Kerberos

**Greetings fans of Voltron and those that follow me o/ recently I watched the show myself 3 times (english, swedish then back to english audio). I love the show now and the characters and yes I jumped on the Shieth train! xD**

 **These are mostly solo bits and arcs of the episodes and/or my ideas or yours :) those who follow my Batfamily fic will catch on that this i will be done in a similar was because that's what Team Voltron is right? :D A found Family :) So in some fics there will be family fluff with all/or some of the characters.**

 **There won't be any Alpha/Beta/Omega stuff, Sex scenes (I'm terrible so I'll just mention them on the sides) and all to gory stuff.**

 **Now to the Warnings and I promise this chatter will end :) Fluff, dam bursting sadness and jokes are lethal so i beg of you to try:**

 **-Contain your loud laughter in public (Like a curch...** _no seriously i have gotten reviews of that!_ **) and at home.**

 **-Do not eat or drink while reading this or you will choke. (** _Seriously on that front too! **)**  
_

 **-Always keep a box of tissues and lots of pillows and/or plushies for the heart wreaking bits (I usually forget to warn my readers)**

 **OH! And I have dyslexia :3 so i will do my darnest to edit as much as i can before posting because beta have their lives too and i've not had much luck with them in the past.**

 **Moooving on shall we? :)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 1 - Kerberos~  
**

Matthew Holt was deep in thought staring into his book but not really reading as fingers snapped just by the tip on his nose and he jolted backwards, glasses slipping down his nose as he stared up at Shiro who quirked a brow at him. "You okay?"

Adjusting his glasses and slamming the book shut Matt sighed. "Am I okay? Am I- Of course not! I haven't come up with the best scenario to tell Keith about this! Man he's going to either murder us or the higher ups! My bet? The latter!" Shiro sat down beside him and all air seemed to leave his lungs as he tapped the table with his forefinger.

"I think he knows already. I've looked everywhere for him and-"

Matt's head landed on the table with a thud and a groan. "Why did they have to send us both away? What if something happens?! What if they announce us dead and Keith hears about it and-"

Shiro dove forward and shook Matt by the shoulders. "Matt years of my lifespan has been hacked away already! No need to hack away like 40 years more!" He let go and cradled his head in his hands as he tried to breath and not think about what Keith would do if he found out or what he was thinking if he had already found out about Shiro and Matt both being sent to Kerberos. Great honor sure but a huge mistake to send them both away and leave someone with abandonment issues and feisty temper.

They got up to get some air on the roof and by the far side of it they found Keith laying on his back looking at the stars, his hands would normally be clasped behind his head were laying on his stomach wrapped in bandages. Matt sighed and Shiro ran a hand over his face.

Keith had so found out and probably split his knuckles on a punching bag or a wall.

"You hate us don't you?" Matt decided to cut to the chase, pinching between his eyes as Keith looked at them before sitting up, when he didn't say anything they sat down in a triangle. Keith was slowly rubbing his left hand with his right until Shiro took it and Matt took the left.

"How long?"

"Some months...A year at most." Shiro mumbled and carefully cradled the wrapped hand in his, trying not to think what they looked like underneath. Matt sat with his head bent and then shook it. "They were eager to announce but it was like I was behind a thick door with the air being sucked out of the room. Shiro looked like he was ready to punch someone." Keith looked at the man like he found it hard to believe. He was the unstable one not Shiro but then again it took a lot of things to make Shiro snap.

They sat there for a long time until Shiro stood up and led them back to the dorms. Keith slipped into his room and on their way Matt stopped and slid down the wall to the floor. "It feels like something is stabbing me and sucking the air out... Maybe we should decline?"

"...As much as I wish for that they won't accept it as a good reason."

Matt tried at least with his father whom later went to speak with Keith who was studying in his room. Sam sat down in the other chair and began after a minute. "Matt told me a little about your past and I have seen how well the three of you are together. I can't imagine what it's like for you all now and yes this might not be my business but I have a favor to ask."

Keith slowly looked at him and the dark bags under his eyes made Sam almost want to call off the mission or have the high ups pick other people. "Katie got accepted here and she doesn't know it yet, Matt has told you about her right? Good well the thing is I wanted to ask if you could mentor her? She wants some skills in flight and you have some trouble with the other classes don't you? You could help each other and miss the three of us together?"

Understandably it was quiet so Sam picked up a random notebook and shimmered through it.

"Sure. I could try at least... We've skyped with her a few times so we aren't really strangers. She agrees with me and Shiro that Matt's a dork."

"My side of that equation, sorry. Colleen has pointed that out one to many times." Sam smiled slightly as he put the notepad back and clasped his hands. "I suppose visits to the Chancellor's office is out of the question? Have the Garrison know a bit more about you?" Keith shrugged and turned back to his text book, bandaged hands laying on both sides. Sam slipped out and went to Shiro's room where he and Matt were waiting.

"Not much talking but he has agree to keep an eye on Katie. Hopefully she'll do the same."

* * *

Day of the launch came far to quickly and though he wanted nothing more then to stay in bed and feel his soul wanting to leave his body Keith came to see his friends off, it was still early and Shiro led him to the rocket with a hand on his shoulder. Seeing that this was torturing him Shiro hugged him and whispered things that sounded hollow and let go as Matt came over.

"Pidge I wished I had canceled this all sooner but-"

"I'll be happy to break your leg. Shiro will have to jump from something high and break an arm." She hugged herself as the smile faded. Keith stood beside wanting nothing more then to kidnap the two and just leave the launch site and if he did Shiro and Matt would follow willingly. After that everything was a blur of flashing cameras, reporters, Iverson and then they stood with Colleen watching the rocket lift. Katie looked at Keith with Matt's glasses on her nose and slowly moved to hug his arm and fight the tears.

"Tell me this is just a bad dream..."

Keith watched with a boulder in his throat as 2/3 of his sanity slowly disappeared from them. Katie blinked the tears away but it only caused them to fall. "If I have to go up there to get them back I'm dragging you with me."

A year passed and dragged to space they were, by a blue alien robot lion with Hunk and Lance and a returned Shiro.

* * *

 **more bold text o/**

 **i have the stupid habit of writing in the middle of the night sooo... i'm sorry half is bold text with gibberish up top and very little writing T.T but i hope i did well :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds and Take Downs

**no chatter, only story this time :3 excuse any jumping points T.T  
**

 **Mother lions incoming ^^**

 **Mention of Olkari and Pidge connecting deeper with Green so about some time after S2E4 'Greening The Cube'.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 2 - Bonds and Take Downs~  
**

 _Keith._

 _Little cub._

Keith sat up rubbing his eyes and looked around his room to find who spoke but found it empty and so he stood up and put on his boots and walked past the mirror, backtracked and snorted at the complete mess his mullet was. "Lance would have died if he saw me right now. Now where was the comb or brush?" Keith looked around and got his bed-hair sorted out.

 _Kieth._

"Red? Wait you can talk?!"

 _Our bond has a telepathic link as well. It makes our partnership equally tighter._

"I was so sure you would make a fire related pun in that sentence but okay." He made his way to her hanger and found her in sphinx pose and lowered her head to him. _Where we are going you will need your armor. We have to be fast before Black catches on and you know who else would catch on?_ Keith nodded and soon he was in the pilot seat taking the controls and silently they left the Castle of Lions. "Red where are we going really? In the middle of the night?" He air quoted 'night' and waited for a response.

 _As Paladins you are also bound to an element. Ours is that of fire-_

"Oh joy, more proof I'm a hot head."

 _-Laughter- And I wouldn't have my Paladin any other way. Do not get me wrong, Alfor was a great friend and Paladin and we Lions owe him much for making us. And while we shared a trait or two it isn't like you and I right now. You humans picked up our links far quicker then the Paladins of Old. Black as you can understand is more cautious with her link as Zarkon most likely still has a connection._

"Coran mention something about that _._ I'm guessing this is a long flight so why not tell me more about the old paladins?"

* * *

Shiro bolted into Red's hanger to find it empty and Black roaring in the back of his mind in what could only be panic. He had woken up from a nightmare and had gone to talk to Keith about it but found his room empty, his red jacket hanging on the wall, went to see if he was in the training deck but it was empty, ran to find his armor missing and now found Red's hanger empty. Shiro ran his hands through his fringe and took deep breaths.

"Okay okay let's not wake the whole Castle up yet. Keith loves flying, he probably couldn't sleep and training clearly didn't do anything... Uh... Oh who am I kidding I'm about to lose it!" He threw his hands up and Black growled.

 _Red is impulsive but this is just ridiculous! And her Paladin equally so! Get your armor so we can find them and wake the Castle. I hope you have a good lecture thought out because I will certainly give Red one._

"I'm getting the feeling you lions are leaning more to the mother side right about n-"

 _Now Takashi!"_

Shiro grinned as he jogged to get get changed and before he used the exit to Black's hanger he woke up the Castle. "Everyone get up. Reds have left the Castle." That must have been the fastest they had ever moved because they arrived in armor and headed for their hangers, Lance yelling the whole time about Keith being nuts, reckless and hothead. Allura was almost red with fury and Coran tried to lock on to Red. Shiro got into Black and they deployed from the Castle following Coran's lock on and Shiro finally muted Lance.

Instead Pidge appeared. "Any quiznaking idea why Keith would leave?!"

"Just because I've known Keith before Kerberos doesn't mean I always know how he acts and when. Besides I've been away for a year, he may not be the same Keith I knew." Pidge slowly deflated at that. "Yes you're right. I'm sorry I forgot what you've been through. Heck your arm should be enough reminder but-"

"Uh Pidge? Rambling." Hunk warned and Pidge blushed. "Gah! Curse my random talking!" Shiro chuckled as her feed closed and Hunk smiled with a shrug. "Well she was suddenly called out of bed and into a chase so I think we can forgive her." "I'm not mad Pidge." Shiro called out and her feed appeared again, her face almost pink. Lance appeared with a pout and Shiro cringed.

"Sorry Lance, forgot I muted you. I'm guessing you have an input?"

Lance crossed his arms and sighed. "Well yes but- Blue told me she may know what Red is up to. She thinks this is Red's way of bonding with Keith outside of battle but of course Red can't pick a more reasonable time for it."

 _I told you. Red is rash. She acts more then she plans._

"Like Keith then."

"Sorry?"

"Replied to Black who says Red acts before planning. Kinda like Keith."

 _"Geez alright! Point made already!"_

Red was on an asteroid that moved into their view and her yellow eyes locked on them like they were more prey then hunters. Black growled at her and Shiro felt the anger rage through. "Okay Black let's not slag them before we hear them out?" He pleaded for Keith hoping to get his friend back in one piece. Red suddenly took off towards the planet below and they scattered.

"Whoa! Where is Red going?!" Pidge cried out from Green's cute upside down state. Hunk looked out the window and saw them enter the planet's atmosphere. "Um... Entering the planet's atmosphere but they aren't burning up."

Allura appeared in view. _"That is because the Red Lion is built to resist heat. You could say it is Fire rela-"_

 _"Ah yes that make very much sense now! King Alfor built the Lion with an Element in mind! We know Pidge is Forest thanks to the Olkari helping them connect, Lance felt faster underwater with Blue. Red must be trying to deepen their bond by going to a more fire related planet!"_ Coran appeared in view and the Paladins blinked at him.

"Oookay so Red was actually planning." Lance spoke up and then grinned. "Hey Shiro? What is Black's re-"

Black roared loud and angry enough to make the others hide behind asteroids. All Shiro could do was to hold his hands up in a don't shoot pose and gulp. "Uuuh..." Was all he could get out and Blue appeared her hiding spot. "Yeah okay we get it. Reds are still slagged!" Lance chuckled nervously.

* * *

Keith listened to Red's tale when the radio picked up chatter and he realized it was Voltron. "Well, I think they found out we were gone." He hid behind an asteroid and slowly their temper ticked down as team Voltron kept talking about the two making rash choices.

 _And Blue was not rash for bringing you light years from Earth without warning?_

"Hold that comment until we're done. This the planet?"

 _It is one of the more fire related planets we were near. I thought now was a good enough time as any. Don't want the last place do you?_

"So long as you convince Black not to stomp me." Keith replied deadpanned and Red laughed. He turned on the leg thrusters and barked into the radio. "Geez alright! Point made already!" The asteroid moved them into view and they heard Shiro speak up.

 _"Okay Black let's not slag them before we hear them out?"_

Red however now took control and took off from the asteroid and down to the planet. Keith gripped the controls looking over his shoulder. "Are you nuts?! Black is going to shred us for this!" He yelled as they entered the atmosphere like a meteor. _Black would listen yes but not likely understanding. Her element is Air-"_

"In human terms air gives fuel to fire!"

 _Oooh! So that is what Shiro is to you?_

Keith was almost darker then red at that point turning on his helmet and blacked the screen to hide his embarrassment. Red was so taking the mother thing seriously and she loved to see him so flustered, he didn't even defend himself!

 _I did not hear any back talking?_ She pressed on and felt him wanting to bale out of the cockpit before he exploded with embarrassment. They entered the planet that mostly made up of volcanoes, lava pools and rivers and rocky land patches. Red swung around to look and saw the other Lions enter as well.

 _"Keith! What are you doing?!"_

 _"Come on Mullet... Stop playing games!"_

 _"Coran how much heat can the Red Lion stand?!"_

 _"Keith... Keith please stop this!"_

Deactivating the black screen Keith looked at them and then at the pools below. "You're going to dive right in aren't you? Sure I want to connect with you but Shiro would probably either get more white haired or have a heart attack!" He couldn't deny the strength he felt being near the fire related theme but he wasn't that rash. He wanted to tell Shiro how this place felt and calm him... Red dove straight down into a pool and the lava rose on the impact. Keith could hear the radio explode with screams from the team and the Lions roar. Coran was freaking out and Red made the radio crackle and then made it appear like it had gone out. Keith could hear the team panic and could only imagine Shiro right now.

"So we're in a pool of lava, we just gave them heart attacks or strokes and I can feel how much strong I am in this... But there's something you haven't told me?"

 _...Yes. You saw the large mountain when we arrived did you not? I felt Galra there. There's a hidden base on this planet._

"Aaand you want to take it out by going the lava way? Can we at least tell the others? Have them nuke out on the Galra and not us?"

 _Oh fine. Radio works now._

Keith smiled and breathed out. "Guys... Guys I'm fine. Red felt a Galra base in the largest mountain. We're taking them by surprise from the lava and no this was not my idea Red moved on her on accord!"

 _"Keith... Oh thank the-"_

 _"Dude I can't decide who wants to kill you first! Black or her Paladin!"_

 _"Don't ever scare us like that stupid! Just because my biological brother is missing doesn't mean I want any of my found brothers dead!"_

 _"Wait what?"_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"...Oh can it you two..."_

 _"Piiidge!"_

Keith huffed a quiet laugh when a private feed appeared of Shiro, eyes red rimmed and his arm going down like he had just wiped the tears. _"Keith you- Please don't even do that again! At least tell_ **me** _what you're planning to do!"_ "Shiro I'm sorry I- Red was acting before I know what was going on! I didn't want to scare you that badly! We're close to the surface now. Galra flight hanger... Guess they couldn't make anything that withstood lava. Hanger doors all over the ceiling... And tanks of that glowing stuff again. Purple instead of yellow being loaded to a ship..."

Shiro wiped his eyes again and took a deep breath to try and fall into leader mode again. _"So another processing station, that means there must be a druid nearby too. Let's cue up with the others... We'll try talk in private later."_

"I'm getting grounded aren't I?"

 _"Well let's see I'm 7 years older and Coran is I don't know what but yes you are so grounded. Allura might slag you in training for this stunt so yes you are so getting grounded and punished for this!"_

"Lovely." Keith sighed as he switched to the team channel to hear Shiro explain what they had talked about, he gave them a heads up that a ship was leaving the hanger now and Hunk called out that the ground split up. "Let me know when to wreak havoc or should I make another try to get that quin-thingy?"

 _"Not with a druid nearby. I heard you tried once before."_

Keith pouted at the giggles he heard from the Garrison trio and hung his head. "Matt would agree with me!"

 _"And then I would punch him after grounding you."_ Shiro shot back and Keith was bone deep sure Shiro was grinning when he said it and that had really happened before! Shiro had given Keith 2 extra assignments as punishment and Matt had been dragged to Sam who laughed at the grin Shiro had on his face. Red growled him back to the present when alarms blared and sure enough a druid stepped out to see what was going on, from the open hanger doors Keith saw Blue fly around and freezing fliers left and right and then Yellow would smack into them.

He caught sight of Black making a large tear in the ship's hull and Green zipping past. Keith checked Red's vitals to see how long they could stay in the lava and so far it showed nothing, Red growled in his mind as more fliers were taken out. "Yeah I think this is their way of united punishment and then individual ones await back at the Castle." More fliers left the hanger and Keith saw that there was plenty of them.

"Hmm... You said we are connected to the fire element. Can we rise the lava and destroy them? Any prisoners here?"

 _Yes, yes and no._

With a smile Keith closed his eyes and concentrated. Visualizing an empty rock pool slowly fill up from the bottom with lava and Red's eyes flared up as the lava around them rose up and from the other points, the force field around those spots appearing and going out flooding the place, sentries turning just to be destroyed and the druid taking off in a cloud of black smoke. Keith could hear the Team over the radio.

 _"Uh guys! The lava is rising!"_

 _"Is it Keith?!"_

 _"It has to be! Look in the hanger! The floor is gone!"_

 _"But there's none by the control room! Pidge I think he wants you to hack into it."_

 _"In that heat?! No can do!"_

Keith finally saw through Red's eyes and flew to the control room's window and there was nothing but the controls for the bay doors, similar to the one in the Balmera. "Just bay door controls." He reported and Red looked down. "Shall I flood the place?"

 _"We're done up here with the Galra ship. Lance broke into one and snagged a tank of purple quintessence, Hunk a yellow one. Get out here Keith!"_

Red shoot up in a gazer of lava and joined the others. Lance appeared on a feed looking out the window.

 _"Geez dramatic exit much?"_

"Sorry. And I'm sorry for taking off like that guys. I didn't meant to-"

 _"We will speak later Keith."_ Allura appeared on their screens and Keith could feel the hair on his neck stand as her eyes seemed to want to freeze him solid.

* * *

On the bridge was Allura and Coran waiting for them when they arrived after changing out of armor and as the others took their seats Shiro stayed beside Coran as Allura walked up to Keith who was staring down the floor, his violet eyes tired and filled with fear. Shiro wanted to comfort him but the princess had higher status then him right now.

"Please explain your actions tonight Keith. We have time so make it a long one if you can. Short answers are not tolerated right now." Allura said as she stopped before him.

Keith closed his eyes and started telling them how Red woke him up and how they left the Castle for the planet, how Red had passed most of the flight telling him about the Paladin's of Old and when the others caught up, how Red shot to the planet and they dove into the lava scaring them to death, how they discovered the Galra base inside the large mountain and how they worked to take it out and that they had samples with them now in Blue and Yellow's hangers and finished off with that.

There wasn't much emotions in his voice as he spoke but his hands had clenched several times and Shiro couldn't help but think that if Keith didn't have the gloves on his palms would have bled by now. Allura stood quiet for a dubosh and frowned. "Please return to your quarters for now Keith. I will not have another run off for tonight." Keith turned and left the bridge and half a dubosh passed before Allura turned to Shiro.

"Can you back up your end of this event? How did you discover he was gone?"

"Nightmare. Keith offered to hear me out if I had them so I decided to take up on it this time, other times I tried to clear my mind of them and go back to sleep. Anyway I checked his room and found it empty and tried the training deck but couldn't find him there either so I checked the armors and only found ours there and bolted for Red's hanger. Red was gone, I nearly panicked and Black was pissed about it so I changed and called everyone out and we took off after Red, caught up and suddenly Red shot towards the planet, Coran told us about the elemental bonds and we followed to see her hover over a lava pool. We called over the radio and I swear I got a heart attack seeing Red nose dive into the lava and the knowledge of Red's fire resistance just left my head." Shiro tapped his head and let his arm fall back to his side.

"The radio crackled a bit before nothing and we got more nervous thinking Red did have a heat limit after all. Pidge scanned several times, Hunk and Lance were mute and frozen and- I tried to _not_ dive in myself to fish them out." Allura remained quiet before sighing. "We'll speak more about this later. If you wish to have a word to Keith feel free to do so. Shiro only, the rest of your will have your turns. Message him if you can't hold it."

The Paladins left the bridge and Shiro went to Keith's room to find him where he had wanted to find him the first time tonight, in his bed staring up at the ceiling or asleep. Keith turned to find Shiro there and for once he turned his back to him. "I don't want to talk about it any more..."

"That makes two of us... All this started because I had a nightmare and went to you to talk about it. Can't say it made my mind calmer not finding you anywhere on the ship." Shiro stepped in and sat by the end of the bed and by then Keith had turned and sat up.

"What? A flashback?" Keith had long figured out Shiro had PTSD and was glad he had memorized everything about it should he one day find Shiro. The older Paladin nodded and then he realized the question and shook his head.

"No. Funnily enough it was about you and fire... But you didn't come back and Red was trapped by a tractor beam, you having been thrown out when an ion blast took out most of Red's face hull... And..." Shiro's breathing was a little faster now and Keith dove for him, his chin resting on Shiro's head. "I'm here. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to calm you the first time... I'll ask Red not to repeat this again... And I promise to be here when you need me..."

Shiro slowly lifted his arms and rested his forehead on Keith's wonderfully breathing chest. "I still have to ground you for this stunt."

Keith groaned a laugh and held on until they rearranged for bed and woke up still holding each other.

* * *

 **heck this one got long o.O  
**

 **but i hope you enjoy it o/ and i'm sorry if there's any mistakes, as i said i tend to get ideas at night and even if i edit before post i re-read it later and find mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3: Small

**i couldn't resist ^_^  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 3 - Small~  
**

Pidge hated being small but more often she found it real useful and fun. Like now when she scrammed off with Shiro's vest on her and past Keith who was wiping sweat off his brow with a small towel and laughed when she ran past. "Does he know you have it?"

"He'll blame you!"

"Gee thanks!" He stuck his tongue out at her and entered his room for a shower. He had just exited it and was running a towel over his head when knocking was heard. "If it's you Shiro Pidge is the vest thief! I saw her bolt off with it on her!" Behind the door he heard Shiro laugh.

 _"And I'm suppose to believe that?"_

"Check the cams or ask a mouse!" Keith said as he opened the door with his jacket over his shoulder looking up at Shiro's smile, both on his lips and in his eyes. He clearly did not believe Keith to not have his vest and his eyes shifted from the younger man into his room and guessed it was hidden from view.

"Don't yell at me if I decide to ransack it later."

"Oh sure and it's conveniently there because Pidge decided to stuff it there to place the blame on me after all!" Keith huffed as he stepped past Shiro. "Come on, hopefully Hunk called dibs on the kitchen and not Coran."

"If not I'll just hold Coran while Hunk runs off to the kitchen.

To both their relief it was Hunk who was the chef tonight and in her seat was Pidge talking to Lance, still in Shiro's missing vest. Shiro glanced at Keith who had a sad pout on his lips. "Okay so you are innocent _this_ time. Pidge! My vest you little imp!" Pidge squeaked and bolted over Lance to run but Allura snagged her mid air and held her in triumph and a giggle. "Your vest." She turned Pidge to an amused Shiro who was kindly covering his grin with his metal hand.

"Thank you princess." He coughed out and reclaimed it and Pidge was allowed on her feet again to be hair ruffled by Shiro. "Imp because your signature color is green." He explained and took a seat beside Keith who was face pressed in the table clutching his sides in silent laughter and Hunk came back with plates and looked around. "Got your vest back. Who was the catcher when Pidge tried to book it?"

"Allura." Lance pointed over his shoulder to the head of the table with a grin and Pidge sunk lower in her seat and the neck of her shirt hid her lower face. "Should have stuffed it in Keith's room." The red paladin pointed at her while not breaking his current pose and Shiro shook his head with a laugh. "Okay okay I will check her first and then you. Fair?"

Keith rose up and coughed once to compose himself. Hunk handed out the plates and they ate with minimum banter and no food wars, Pidge finished first and excused herself about something in Green's hanger. Not even 5 minutes had passed when Shiro unknowingly smiled and Keith saw it. "Not that I'm glad that you are recovering and smiling but can I know why?"

"Black just told me Pidge was not in Green's hanger."

"She's- Nooo."

"Oooh Yes. And I hope we can see her from here."

Coran rose his hand before him. "We can now that you mention it. Let's see- this no... Here... Ah! There's the feed for the Black hanger, now for the lion's cockpit without outing us out..." Sliding it to a larger view they watched as Pidge sat down it the very much larger pilot seat and looked around, then she tried to reach to controls but growled crossing her arms and legs.

 _"I swear you are laughing at me right now and you told Shiro I'm here."_

The others looked at Shiro for confirmations and he spread his hands and shrugged. "Oh Black thinks she's adorable and of course she told me. Have I told you when we went looking for the Green lion how we found a canoe and there was this sloth like creature beside us a second after, it startled us and Pidge bolted up on my back. I think I can use those mind bands and show you."

The others laughed and declined because they could see it themselves right now. On the feed they could see Pidge look up over the control panels, grumbled then got up and left Black's hanger and really headed for Green's now, Coran closed the feed when they had spend 3 minutes watching her type on her laptop.

"Well that was amusing. Now if I may I must go run some diagnostics on the castle to purge any more Galran crystal so none are hiding out causing more 'haunted castle vibes' as Lance calls them." Coran stood up and Allura stood as well. "I'm going to try get some rest. Hunk the food was lovely. Good night everyone."

With that they spread out to do their own stuff and Keith trailed after Shiro and caught up with him. "Going to bust Pidge?" "And risk a wrench shaped mark in my face? Thanks but I think I'll stick with the nose bridge one." Shiro lightly ran his left finger over it and Keith bumped into him.

"Aaand you're joking about it. You really are getting better."

"Yeah but I'm still glad you all read up on PTSD. Who knew Pidge had that on her laptop?"

"What doesn't she have on it you mean? I'm going to be on the training deck if you want to look for me later." Keith waved as he turned to another hallway and Shiro nodded with a wave of his own and headed for Green's hanger, Pidge was sitting with the glasses folded beside her and Shiro covered her eyes with his flesh hand, covering most of her face.

"Hmm... Which paladin is the biggest of us and only has a left glove?" She asked out loud and Shiro smiled as he removed it when he felt her tip her head backwards. "I out myself no matter what I do huh?"

"Yup." She smiled back and turned to her laptop again.

Shiro picked up the glasses. "Don't you need these on?"

"No, they are window glass. My sight is fine they are just something Matt left for me. Can't lose them if they are on my nose all the time." She looked at his hand and he tilted his head. "No wonder I asked myself how Matt could not recognize me and be small, my second thought was I had to be in an alternate universe where you were age swapped."

Pidge snorted as he put the glasses back and ruffled her head again. "Oh and Black thought you were adorable trying out her cockpit earlier. Like a cub trying to act bigger then it was." And Pidge pulled up her shirt to hide her red face. "Shiroooo!"

"Hey Matt will just thank me for teasing you twice a day." He shrugged and walked backwards before turning around to join Keith on the training deck.

* * *

 **chapters 2 and 3 up in one night \o/  
**

 **i feel both proud and silly for doing this at 2:58AM.**


	4. Chapter 4: We Need You Keith I

**my view on S2E8 - Blade of Marmora aftermath.  
**

 **Poor Keith ;_;**

 **and jesus christ i lost track of time and length and i wondered if i should spit this in two or put up it's full lenght.  
**

 _italic -_ **Lions speak**

 _"italic" -_ **Djinns speak.** _  
_

 _-Italic-_ **\- Keith's mind link with Red later in the chapter.** _  
_

* * *

 **~Chapter 4 - We need you Keith I~  
**

Night cycle had started 3 Earth hours ago when Keith placed a recording device on his bed and shouldered the bag with his civvies on his left shoulder, his right still wounded and untended. He quietly slipped out of his room looking up and down the hallway as his door closed, he had started to move when-

 _You are needed. You cannot leave._

Keith had his knife out looking around when he realized there was another presence next to where Red was.

 _Your fear is a misplaced one. You are needed here Red Paladin._

The Black Lion.

Keith sighed as he dropped his fight stance cringing as his shoulder thumped painfully. "Black... I have to do this. You must have known I was different from the others!"

 _I sensed it, yes. Yet your heart and soul are like theirs. Wanting to save what planets you can even if your small paws can only do so much. Not all battles ends with victory._

"Then please don't stop me. I have to do this. They are going to book me off the Castle anyway!"

 _You are needed. But if this is your desire- We will aid you. Green has located a planet not far from here. Red is not happy about it but will bring you there. I will open the spire, come to my hanger. Do you have your armor? Weapons?_

"My knife, and I never changed out of the armor when we got back."

 _We feel the wound on your shoulder. Blue is unhappy you have not treated it. Come, there is little time._

Keith made his way to Black's hanger and waiting there were the lions with Blue hovering above looking at him with a sad purr. Yellow was laying with her head on her front legs and Green sat on her hunches with down-tilted head. Black stood on her platform looking at him, pose majestic but her voice sounded sad and with regret.

 _Your decision in noted but we beg you to think it through. You are needed to form Voltron's right arm. You are our blade. My Paladin needs you... Yet we agree you help you. The paladins are not aware yet.  
_

Red lowered her head and opens her jaw for him to climb in and he slots the bayard in its socket but leaves it unturned.

 _Please cub. We may be 'acting first ramble later' but now I wish it to be the opposite right now._

Keith clenched his jaw as his eyes sting. "I- I just can't- I know Shiro skipped telling them I'm part Galra and-"

 _Let me handle that. We will return for you. Perhaps then it will be the proof you need._

Black's eyes shone as her spire exit opened up with no alarms sounding and Red lifted. The left-behind lions watched in sadness before returning to their hangers but not before sending their last words to Keith.

 _Lance will blow a gasket._

 _Pidge has lost enough family. Please don't add yourself on that list._

 _Hunk will sorely miss you._

Keith closed his eyes and let Red fly them to wherever Green was sending them. He thought about what he was doing and once again told himself that it was the right thing to do, he was part Galra... Heck he should just turn himself in-

 _Not happening. This is enough torture cub. I wish Black had not convinced me to do this._

"You knew yet you let me pilot you."

 _I care little about your blood. It is your heart and soul I care more for and right now they are both being torn. Do you really think they will reject you?_

"Others have. I've learned to push them away before they leave me."

 _Hmm... Perhaps Black's Paladin is not the only one with a trauma... You thought us lions would reject you as well for being Galra._

Keith couldn't speak at this point so he only nodded. Shiro's disappearance had been a real sucker punch in the gut and his heart had ached for months to the point he thought he couldn't handle it anymore. Next punch had been the knife changing its form and Kolivan revealing he was part Galran. The universe must really hate him and what better way was there to tell that oh hey, you're part of the very race who destroyed Allura and Coran's planet, took Shiro's arm and a year of his life and took Pidge's family from her!

Next would have been Red using her fire blast to ash him on the spot.

 _Cub, your mind is truly damaged right now. Black feared as much when she sensed you leave your room earlier. I would never leave you willingly and I very much doubt the Paladins will as well. We have arrived._

Keith looked out the window and did a double take. It looked like a normal planet, but the water was lava and the people looked like Djinns. Their heads and lower body fire, upper body thin skin with wraps like mummies. The leaders had more robe like wraps as they floated forward after Red had landed and Keith stepped out.

 _"Mother of Fire. Guardian of Fire. We welcome you."_

 _Djinns of my element. The paladin before you is one of the new. Voltron has been reformed yet trouble as lit a flame of doubt and fear in my cub. Galra blood flows through him yet my sisters and I can not convince him other wise. Black Lion begs your care for him as we deal with this. He has much to learn about his element as well._

 _"We heard you Mother. We sense the doubt and fear, his flame is flickering out. We will take this task."_

Red lowered her head to Keith who had removed his helmet now and turned to her.

 _Try to stay out of trouble. This place may be fire but you might awake an inferno. I will return with my sisters and their paladins._

He nodded and rested his forehead on her warm metal. "I don't think I have the strength to cause trouble anyway." He stepped back to the High Djinns and watched Red walk away until she was at a safe distance to take off. The High Djinn rested a hand on Keith's shoulder having sensed the wound on the right.

 _"Come, rest is needed and your shoulder has worsen. We will speak later."_

* * *

With hanging head Red returned to Black's hanger and as the exit closed the smaller lion walked towards her larger sister whom sat on her hunches again, like none of this had happened and that they weren't one paladin fewer.

 _You are in time. Morning cycle has not begun. It went well?_

 _They still wandered. How did Green know of them?_

 _About now? What does she not know with a Paladin like hers?_

 _Grr- I hate it when you grow smug. Ticks thou they are._

 _Return before the Advisor begins his rounds._

Black jerked her head towards Red's hanger and Red moved towards it when Black stopped her again.

 _Is the bayard-_

 _Slotted and ready to be discovered. Your paladin?_

 _Unaware what awaits him, yet I fear it will be to much for him. Your paladin is what keeps him stable._

* * *

Morning cycle began and one by one they arrived to the breakfast. Pidge with her laptop and Hunk after he had set out plates with food stood looking over her shoulder and Shiro glancing at the screen a few times. Once Pidge had lifted his metal arm and run her hands over it like she was looking for hidden panels he understood what it was about and moved it out of the way warning her that a safety might go off and hurt her.

Lance was trying to keep his food safe from the mice and Allura looked up from her tablet laughing and snagged from his plate to give it to Platt, the larger mouse shook its head and gave it to Chulatt whom happily munched it and Lance gave the Princess a look of betrayal.

The ritual was the same every morning but today Coran came running before the doors were really open and grabbed the front of a standing Shiro's vest. "KEITH IS GONE! I've scanned the ship and there's no sign of him! No pods are missing, the air locks haven't been used, the bayard was slotted in the Red Lion and I found this first of everything!" He let go of Shiro who slumped in the chair Lance and Allura had placed behind him and Coran placed both items on the table, the red bayard that never left Keith's hands most times and a small device the humans did not recognize.

Moving it so they could see how it worked Allura brought up a small hologram Keith looking pale and worse for wear, the little they could see of his under suit was darker on the right shoulder.

 _"By finding this you have discovered I'm no longer on board the Castle and have found out about my Hybrid status. That I'm part human and part Galra. Shiro may have kept quiet about it to protect me but I know it will come to light at some point so it's best to tell you know."_

The knife was held up, wrapping gone. _"This mark has always made me wonder what it meant and I've always wanted to know more about my past. Why my parents abandoned me and why the knife was given to me. What little I remember about that is that my mother disappeared first and during the trial I had a vision of my father telling me the knife was given to him by my mother, and he passed it to me."_

Keith closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

 _"To find I'm part Galra is not an easy thing to digest and I decided to leave before you stuff me in a pod and book me off the ship. I know Allura isn't that fond of Galra."_

Allura stepped back slowly until she too collapsed in a chair Coran put behind her and the mice gathered in her shoulders. Shiro's face was in his palms and it sounded like he was having a flashback, panic attack and seizure all in one go. The Garrison Trio gaping at the holo-Keith with mixed shock, anger and _'what the bloody quiznak was he rambling about?!'._

 _"So I left. I've left the red bayard in Red for the next Paladin to pilot her. I'm sorry to drop this on you from a recorded message but it was better to do it the coward way then face you all."_

The holo-Keith flickered and disappeared, the device returning to dormant state and leaving the room silent save for Shiro trying to breath and the mice squeaking for Allura's attention. Lance sank into another chair staring into nothing and Hunk had long ago sat on the floor, Pidge stood looking at the device with tears in her dull eyes with a look that screamed she was about to either explode or she was possessed and about to lash out.

A gentle growl passed through their minds and Shiro's head rose up so it had to be Black.

 _He fear rejection. If you truly care about him, then think only about what you love about him. We lions do not care about blood. Your hearts and devotion have proven you are our Paladins._

"...Why didn't you tell me he was leaving?"

 _What could have been said?_

Shiro blinked before he saw Hunk look up so it must be Yellow speaking this time. They had no idea the lions could speak to them all at once.

 _You of all should know his fear. To know he was part of a race that caused so much pain for you, they destroyed Altea, took your arm and one Earth year from you and the Green Paladin's family. What else could he think?_

"But it wasn't his fault!" Pidge screamed. "He didn't do any of that!"

 _We tried to tell him that. Black tried to talk him out of it but in the end she let him go, Red has been moody since then._

 _My paladin feared his new found family was going to throw him out like rotten meat! Like all those horrible humans did before! They have done it his whole life! Of course I am about to lose it Blue!_

 _Yet you did not say other wise._

 _Green, sisters or not. Do. NOT. test me right now._

Hunk stood up then. "Okay let's all cool down before we have a mechanical cat fight in the hangers and I mean how can we prove Keith is Galran even?!"

Lance tacked down on his fingers. "He was able to use Galran tech to close the bay doors in the hanger on the Balmera, his eyes are purple, I had Pidge hack his helmet once and we saw him fight a Druid and Keith's right hand got hurt and the skin was purple, Zarkon of all people pointed out Keith fought like a Galran soldier, Keith has a sort fuse and his knife could only 'wake up' if he was Galra or part Galra." In the end Lance was holding up 6 fingers and Hunk was scrubbing his face.

"Okay so we have 6 things that could point out Keith is possibly Galran. Has he ever used a cryo pod?"

"No he hasn't now that you mention it. The only ones who has after an injury is Lance and Shiro." Coran pinched his mustache in thought and let it go. "But enough about that we have to find out where he is!" He bolted for the bridge.

 _Until it has been accepted. We will not reveal the location of_ _Red's cub.  
_

Shiro shot to his feet at that. "Black you can't withhold that! Tell me where Keith is! Galra or not I don't care I have to know where he is!"

 _Until it has been accepted._

Shiro's eyes widen a bit and then he ran out of the dining room to go destroy some gladiators. Allura was the one hiding her face in her hands now and the mice tried to comport her. Pidge ran to her lab but just where she usually has her laptop is a small green button with outer silver ring and she collapses in tears holding it.

The tracker.

Keith had found her tracker. He made sure to not be found and with the lions against them right now who knows how long it took before she got one of her brother figures back?

* * *

On the fire planet Keith had been changed out of his Paladin armor, his bruises and shoulder wound tended and had been dressed in soft black pants, boots and red long-sleeved tunic with gold embroidered flame decor. He wandered the fields and studied the flora around him and once he found a flower that must be a fire lily like on Earth. There was actually water there too and the pools with lava did not harm him like he thought.

One of the High Djinns approached and slowly the morning was spent learning about his bonded element and how it could be used to his advantage. Since his bayard was on the Castle of Lions a replica was conjured and a spell was put on his wound to allow him a short sparing match, Keith could even control the lava to move from a full pool to an empty one and adjust how the much lava was to be in the empty one.

Shiro had showed some Japanese meditation tricks, after the others had stopped gushing on why Shiro was so good at everything, and Allura shared some Altean meditation. Keith was told to clear his mind and before him in a fire pit was a pile of logs.

 _"It may be to early to try. But try light the logs by visualizing a flame in the pit and make it slowly grow larger, then you must try and put it out."_

Keith closed his eyes and behind his eyes lids he could see the fire pit and a small candle like flame appeared just above it. Slowly it lowered to the pit and to a log to light it, bark slowly caught fire and once the logs were lit in different places Keith's flame was move up to allowed the logs to catch fire and though slow the fire pit was soon ablaze.

 _"Good, you were patient with the flame and chose carefully spots to light. Now put them out."_

Taking a deep breath Keith focused on the center and how a small vortex appeared moving from the center to the edges. He had to go slow here as well and once the fire was out he waiting for the Djinns to speak. A hand landed on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see the fire pit and logs, all burned and put out.

 _"Mother chose well. You have a good bond with the fire. Yet the flame within you is like this one."_ It gestured to an orb on a flat stone and how it glowed a faint red like it had just been picked from a lava river, formed and left to cool. The Djinn by it was holding a similar orb, this one burning staidly and bright.

 _"This what it should be."_ They told him and Keith rose to study them better, his hands risen to hover close to them. His right was warm and far from the flaming orb and his left was closer but not yet touching. He lowered his hands and looked up at the Djinn. "Is this what Red and the other Lions was talking about?" It nodded and the orbs were returned to the lava and Keith was brought to his alcove. The mountain was full of life with aliens recovering from injuries like Keith and young ones sitting in groups listening to Djinns. Many turned to look at Keith as he passed and he shrugged it off since the chest of his tunic had a golden outline of the Voltron V that adores his Paladin armor.

A tray was brought to him with food and herbalists checked his shoulder once the spell from the sparing was removed. Once he had eaten and sat looking out the window his eyes shifted to the two small planets above them, the moons of the planet.

 _-Red?-_

 _Cub!_

 _-I learning about our element. Good news I did not inferno anything. Object or myself.-_

 _Good... And Black apologizes for thinking other wise._

 _-Rude!-_

 _She ensures to be less doubting about it from now on. The other cubs know of your departure._

 _-Shiro?-_

 _What do you think? He has yet to leave the training deck and has thus far destroyed all Gladiators. He is out of control and cannot find foundation, Black got overwhelmed by his emotions for you. And had to dampen their bond. We do not think he has notice. Green informed me you found her Paladin's tracker._

 _-And the princess?-_

Red scuffed in slight annoyance.

 _She has yet to speak to anyone. She has been in her room mostly with the mice. Paladins Yellow and Blue have been in half panic and brood states, the Green paladin tried to get inside me once to get your whereabouts but I had to bring up the force field. Such words from a small cub. We were stunned._

 _-Pidge? Foul mouthed?! You have got to show me that memory later! I bet if Shiro heard her he would flip and blame Lance and Coran.-_

 _Keith. As amusing as it sounds they are in pain. They need you badly. Shiro needs you, if this is how he act with you just being out of reach because of us I shudder to think what you actually missing or dead would do to him. To us all._

 _Red. Do not speak like that. My paladin may be out of control right now but we will not let it come to pass._

 _-Black?! Wait- How close are you?-_

 _The advisor had the ship turned around once your departure was known. Faint as it may be the bond you share with my paladin is strong enough._

 _-H-How is Shiro?-_

Black was quiet and all the warning Keith had was Red telling him to brace himself before a solid punch hit him in the chest and he almost feel on the floor out of breath and his mind screaming with random words. His body ached and images of a glowing hand and Gladiators hitting the floor.

 ** _*I should have talked to him!*_**

 ** _*I shouldn't have left him alone! I swore to take care of him! Be there for him!*_**

 ** _*He's gone because I was a blind idiot!*_**

Keith felt the assault fade and spent a few minuets taking deep breaths and placed his hand on his heaving chest.

 _Bit of warning next time Black? I could almost feel how that nearly punched my cub out of his own body._

 _He wanted to know. Best way to do it was to let him know the full version of what his little escaped is causing my paladin and- The princess is here. She is calling everyone to my hanger. Lions and Paladins._

Keith felt their presence dull in his mind and he laid down on the bed to let his breath fully return.

Black sure could be brutal about something when it came to Shiro. Keith was glad she was on their side or they would be in quite the trouble.

* * *

 **no i just had to split it here or this would take two days to find the end notes xD**

 **i have read through it and i hope grammar and spelling are correct and that the characters aren't to OOC  
**


	5. Chapter 5: We Need You Keith II

**my view on S2E8 - Blade of Marmora aftermath.  
**

 **part 2 of this super long fic because i had to get it out of my head.  
**

 _italic -_ **Lions speak**

 _"italic" -_ **Djinns speak.** _  
_

 _-Italic-_ **\- Keith's mind link with Red later in the chapter.** _  
_

* * *

 **~Chapter 5 - We need you Keith II~  
**

Allura stood before the Black Lion with her hands clasped before her and head bowed. "I have given it some thought and I am willing to accept the knowledge that Keith is a Hybrid and part of this family. May we know where you have brought him?" She lifted her head as the Black Lion lit up and the other lions around them stood on all four from their hunched poses. The Paladins were in their armor watching them nervously.

Black studied the Altean princess some more before looking at Green on her left.

 _Bring up the star maps._

Green's eyes shone brighter and a star map like the one usually viewed from the Bridge appeared and moved until stopping and the target icon stopping on a red planet with two moons. Coran set the coordinates and looked at the view screen. "Wait a tick, we just passed those! Hang while I bring the ship around."

They felt the ship tilt in its turn and then Black's exit opened. "Red planet dead ahead! Hopefully with our missing Red Paladin as well!" Lance called as Allura landed the ship on the outskirts of the village and the Lions flew out and landed, Red before them all by the Fire Djinns.

 _"Mother of Fire. You have returned."_

 _The princess and Voltron Paladins have accepted my cub. Where is he?_

The Djinn gestured east. _"He wished solitude away from us. We granted it."  
_

Red nodded and turned to look at her sisters and gestured with her head for them to follow her. The Lions lifted and slowly moved east to a water river and by the banks of it was a lone figure. Shiro brought a screen up and zeroed in on the figure almost holding his breath as it turned to them when the lions landed.

He was the first out of his lion and Jetpacked over to Keith, grabbing him mid flight and taking the brunt of the fall hugging him. "Don't ever. ever. EVER do that to me again Keith! I thought I was going to lose the last stands of my sanity finding out you were gone!" He whispered shakily into Keith's ear before moving him to hold his head. Keith still had a bruise or two on his face but he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry- I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly Shiro... I didn't mean to." Keith was pulled back into Shiro's chest and they clung to each other until Keith felt a smaller hand land on his shoulder, which ached a bit after the rough landing. Pidge had removed her helmet and glasses looking at him and when words refused to obey she hugged him just as tight as Shiro but she wouldn't snap him like a twig like Shiro most likely could. Lance and Hunk joined the hug feast rambling all sorts of things and then they just set to crying in relief.

Pidge got her arms free enough to free Shiro from his helmet and he buried his tear soaked face in Keith's hair. Keith smiled sadly at her and moved so that she was squished between the two elder paladins and she did not object to it and with her glasses not on her nose she buried her face into Keith's chest as much as she dared.

It took a growled from the Black lion and two comm pings from Coran to separate them and return to the village so Keith could collect his bag and change to his armor. His Djinn clothes were given as a gift for any fancy occasion and similar ones were given to the others in their signature color and/or gold or silver broidered decor. The paladins thanked them for caring for their Red paladin and they boarded their lions with a view screen to Keith's cockpit on.

"Are you giving the princess first dibs on the scolding or is Shiro?"

"Both."

"You are in sooo much trouble Mullet! What the hell were you thinking?! Do you know how scary it was to see Shiro snap like that?!"

"I didn't-"

"You destroyed the training desk! It'll take Coran, Hunk and I days to fix it!" Pidge pointed at the screen with Shiro who glanced away muttering sorry. Keith rubbed his neck and moved his right shoulder wrong. "Oh and you are getting inside a healing pod when we get back! How could you leave that untended? You'll probably have a scar there now."

"Hey it could have been worse! We could be having two cyber right armed paladins! You and Pidge could probably throw together a whole new arm for Kei-"

"Save that for Shiro once he gets tired of the Galra one or it shuts down on him." Keith interrupted Lance. "What?" He asked when Lance's jaw had hung open for more then ten seconds." Pidge seemed to catch on and later Hunk with a glee. Keith looked at Shiro's screen. "Uuuh what did I say and what are they thinking?"

All Shiro could do was shrug.

 _They have a point._

 _-What are you talking about Red?-_

 _You are Voltron's right arm. And you are part Galra. And who's arm is Galran?_

Keith blinked in confusion before his eyes shifted to Shiro- And his right arm...

"...I'm not going to teach Pidge more foul words." He declared with a smirk and everyone looked at Pidge who fled behind the pilot seat. "Pidge?" Shiro asked and froze. Keith guessed Black was telling him what Pidge has said. "You said what to Red?!"

"She shut me out when I tried to find out Keith's location! Could I help I lost it?!" Came the reply from behind the pilot chair and had to dive back into it when they neared the Castle and brought the lions to their hangers, Keith barely out of Red when Shiro once again jetpacked in but this time he landed before pulling Keith into his arms. "Shiro-"

"Don't. I'm not leaving you out of my sight again."

Keith looked over and found Coran and Allura waiting for them and Shiro tighten his arms before letting Keith go but stood close behind him as the Alteans stopped before them. "Keith. As irresponsible as your actions were they were understandable and I have to admit I was not prepared for this revelation, to find they you were a hybrid and the second part is that of the race we are trying the free the universe from. I may have told the lions that I accept this to get them to bring you back frankly it will take much longer for me to come to terms with it."

"And with that off to the cryo-pods young man." Coran clasped his hands behind his back giving Keith a pointed glare. "We need to adjust them to your signature anyway and with you here it can now be done. Shiro has offered to teach me a heritage trick should you try slip away."

Keith glared at Shiro. "Sadly he's recovered enough to remember all that."

"And don't think you'll escape them just because we've know each other the longest."

With that and less fuss Keith followed to the pod room and changed into the white cryo suit. Shiro stood before the pod when it closed watched his friend close his eyes and a beep was heard. "There. It's set to release him in 2 varga. You don't have to wait in here for it."

"I need to. I have to see that he's safe and right here. Thinking the opposite all day has been draining me."

"At least let me send the others for those bean bags and a tablet. The floor isn't exactly comfortable and the tablet may have something to distract you from those unpleasant thoughts." Shiro nodded and soon both items were brought in and Hunk left a tray of various snacks before they left the pre-Garrison Duo alone.

He spent most time watching Keith then staring at the tablet and more then once he got up to pace around and then looked at his arm.

 _-What are you talking about Red?-_

 _You are Voltron's right arm. And you are part Galra. And who's arm is Galran?_

Shiro used his left hand to wiped the tears and pinch the bridge of his nose and looked at Keith, walking over and rested his hands and his forehead to the glass, Galran hand just by their chests. "You're not alone Keith. We're both part Galran..."

* * *

 **this one was shorter then part one -flops face first to bed-  
**

 **i need a break from 4 hours of constant thinking and typing. and yikes i realized these 2 parts are similar to what i wrote in chapter 2 -.-  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Bulls Eye

**most inspiration i find is on tumblr so shout out to them if they happen to recognize any of these -in prayer pose-**

 **i'm sorry that it can be a mix of just about anything T.T**

 **and it can happen that i go by earth or Altean for second, minute ect. mainly because i haven't learned them fluently yet.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 6 - Bulls Eye ~  
**

Thanks to Pidge's color coding idea made it easier to book the training deck for alone time training. If single color, like red which was most of the time, or duo color they knew who would have the training room. Right now as Lance checked it the color code was a blue and yellow combo and it said _Target Practice - Non-Moving Targets._

Lance grabbed Hunk and after they had changed to training clothes (they didn't really need the armor unless it was _Moving Target Practice_ ) pulled him to the training deck where Keith was finishing up his solo training, slicing through Gladiators with his bayard in a speed they had to look twice where he was and where he was next. "Keith's pretty dangerous."

"Yeah and yet he looks like he hasn't eaten much in a year." Lance ran his thumb over his deactivated bayard and noticed Hunk had frozen. "You okay there buddy?" Lance looked at Keith again and back at Hunk.

"Uuh... Just let me find Shiro? Try to talk Keith out of his slicing trance?"

Lance blinked in confusion when Hunk bolted and Keith still hadn't noticed them, or he had and was plain ignoring them. Lance counted the ticks in his head and by 15 the door opened again and Hunk walked backwards talking to a understandably worried looking Shiro. "-And if he hasn't eaten well in that year then he really shouldn't be going this hard right?"

"Not if he wants to drop and we have to stuff him in a pod." Shiro replied and watched Keith for a minute. Lance rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Shiro. "How long has he been going anyway? I know I looked at the chart for the training deck but it was for us, I didn't really look how long Keith had been in here."

Shiro looked even more concerned and brought out the chart. "Keith's been in here for-"

Hunk's eyes widen. "Four hours going on his fifth!"

"End training sequence!" Lance and Hunk jumped away from Shiro who bellowed upwards and the Gladiators dropped around Keith, who blinked confused standing on one leg mid sword swipe. He finally straighten and yelped when he was dragged by the back of his shirt. From the low muttered Japanese words he knew it was Shiro and ho was he screwed.

Lance and Hunk watched lips pressed as Shiro dragged Keith out and the door shut. "Sooo how certain can we be that Keith will be alive when we are done in here?"

"We'll know when Pidge come to get us or Keith howls." Lance activated his bayard and aimed it. "Let's start training." Once Hunk had his bayard to cannon form Lance called out for Non-Moving targets and they started blasting. It wasn't really a sweaty session mostly picking for targets at different distances: items, gladiators holding something, fire something till they broke.

Pidge joined them at one time with her computer and Lance decided to take a break. "Keith dead yet?"

"...What?" She looked up from the screen which in normal cases were impossible. Hunk nodded deactivating his bayard. "Yeah we found him in here going on his fifth hour and while Lance stayed here I went to get Shiro who dragged him out." Lance shrugged as his bayard deactivated too. "I mean it wasn't that hard to drag Mullet out of here but Shiro almost burst a vocal cord calling off the sequence."

Pidge tilted her head at him. "Can you blame him? This is the third day in a row Keith's been in here but is normally for 2 hours. Five was probably what made Shiro lose it."

Her fellow paladins looked at each other in confusion before going back to their training. Letting Shiro deal with the stubborn Red Paladin.

* * *

 **poor Keith xD ... Not.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion: Pre-K Trio

**i love these three dorks soooo much ^-^**

 **Pre-Kerberos Trio: Shiro, Matt and Keith.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 7 - Reunion: Pre-K Trio ~  
**

Keith had just finished another blade mission when he was told to meet team Voltron on planet Olkarion and he nodded when the Blade Pilot looked at him over her shoulder, she nodded back and adjusted course. There had been times when this happen but Keith would shake his head and the pilot would turn forward again keeping course. Now it had been a long time and Keith missed seeing Voltron.

The ship landed and Keith told them not to wait for him and they took off. Keith didn't see anyone around but he did speak to an Olkari who showed him on a tablet how things had changed and how many more buildings had appeared, bringing the former Red Paladin up to speed. Keith nodded and asked questions when they heard a lion roar and the Green Lion zoomed overhead.

"Ah, The Green one returns. I hope her search was successful." The Olkari said and Keith nodded his leave and stood not to far from the group as they joined up. Keith could barely breath as Pidge introduced Matt to the others and how he was casual until he saw Shiro, understandably shocked that his friend was-

Wait what?

Keith took notice that the Paladin armor was a little dented and dirty, and Shiro had undercut... Lance stood between them talking and then Matt's jaw fall and Shiro's head wiped to look at Lance. "A what of me?!" Keith had stepped a little closer to hear them and jumped up so he was above them but still out of sight.

"A clone man. We had no idea until Coran and Pidge pointed out things that were odd. It was the mice who really dropped the bomb thou." Lance bent down to pick the small heroes up. "The clone's galra arm was a bomb meant to take everyone out but we managed to stop it and- heh- Hunk and I had to blast the thing to death before he could tear Pidge's head off."

Why did all the fun stuff have to happen when he was away? Keith wondered as he walked over and Matt turned to face him his eyes going wide and looking ready to faint. "Keith?" Everyone turned to find their Red Paladin stopping with a similar shocked look on his face.

"You didn't get your ass kicked."

Shiro snorted hiding his grin and Matt slumped with a groan. "Oh yeah you are so Keith Kogane! The same smug bastard that we almost gave up Kerberos mission for!" Keith tensed to not topple over when Matt barreled into him hugging, Shiro joined them and they all three had their arms around each other.

"Maybe Sam should count himself lucky he's as far away he can be right now. The three of us would likely blow up a planet." Keith mumbled and Matt laughed with a nod and Shiro huffed. He could deal with the updates later after he had his long needed reunion with his two best friends.

* * *

 **forgive me if most of these fics are either Shieth-ish or pre-K trio being mushy x3  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Shared Pain I

**i'll have you know this was torture to write, mentally and emotionally. i sat here crying as i played mahjong and then went 'okay i really need to get this out of my head'**

 **S2E13 - Blackout**

 **AU where Keith is the one who goes missing from Red's cockpit instead of Shiro going missing again.**

 **keep in mind i'm terrible at action scenes xD**

 **EDIT: did a re-read on my phone and found misspellings. all corrected now.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 8 - Shared Pain I~  
**

"I've got Zarkon's bayard." Shiro said in awe as it changed shape in his hand.

 _"You mean you got your bayard."_

Shiro smiled then, always wondering what he had done to deserve Keith and how the Red paladin was so insistent that Shiro was the only Black Paladin. "We only got a few minuets left before power returns to Zarkon's ship!" The bayard left his hand and into his thigh holster.

"Form Voltron!"

Combined into one they charged at Zarkon who deflected their attacks several times. After speaking to Coran Shiro ordered they finish this and they all threw their control sticks forward charging ahead towards Zarkon with the sword ready, they got a hit with the sword embedded in Zarkon's midsection when he suddenly reached out and grabbed Red's head and black-purleish sparks shot out.

Keith felt them course through him and he cracked an eye open in time to see the sword blaze up in fire.

 _"Awesome! Was that you Shiro?!"_ Lance gasped in awe.

 _"So the bayards can be combined?!"_

 _"Like we needed another reason you two were soul mates?!"_ Pidge joked.

Keith smiled and grunted when another wave of lightning shot through him and Red screamed in his mind as he shifted the handle, drove the sword back and struck Zarkon. After that he didn't know anything else.

* * *

As the sword tore through Zarkon like he was a piece of fruit Black felt the pain Red and her paladin were in and without a second thought, through the lightning that had them immobilized she sent the Red paladin away to safety just as the explosion happened and split them apart into Lions again. They all drifted until the Lions up-righted themselves and the paladins groaned. "Did we do it?" Lance asked as he tried getting his bearings right and looked up seeing Zarkon drift with a sizeable hole through him.

"Is it over?" Hunk asked a second later when the Castle arrived.

 _"I have Allura and Kolivan. We need to go."_

They all set for the Castle when Pidge looked out her window seeing Red still offline and drifting. "Keith and Red! We have to toe them back onto the ship!"

 _"I got them Pidge, you get inside."_ Shiro popped up on her screen and she saw Black zoom past grabbing the still unmoving lion and joined them. Pidge informed Allura they were all on board and they escaped through the wormhole. Once safe from the Galra Shiro ran to the Red Lion laying in Black's hanger and skidded to a stop with a gasp.

There wasn't a trace on the red color on the lion...

She was completely gray.

Eyes black and offline

"Keith..." Shiro whispered as his heart rate speed up in fear. "Keith!" Shiro and the others ran towards the flank laying lion and Shiro had to power up his hand to get through the roof hatch and slip down, it then took him, Hunk and Allura to pry the cockpit doors open enough for them to slip through.

"Keith?" Allura called as Shiro moved towards the chair and found the Red Bayard still in it's socket but no sign of Keith. The normally red lit and warm feeling cockpit was black and dead.

"He's gone..." Lance said in disbelief staring at the pilot chair.

* * *

Shiro watched the scanners intensely has he guided Black through the battle field once the Galra main ship was gone from the area, thou he had been there for vargas there was no sign of Keith. Shiro was lost in thought trying to pin-point when Keith could have disappeared but it only made his chest ache, his throat close up and his eyes burn. Gasping a shaky breath he opened a channel to Coran.

"There's nothing out here Coran..."

 _"I'm sorry Shiro. I know how badly you want to find him."_

"...Is this what he felt when I vanished?"

 _"I wouldn't know I'm afraid."_

With his heart now a lump of lead Shiro piloted the Black Lion back to the ship and headed for the Red Lion's hanger. She was still gray, still in the side slumped position and non-responding.

Black couldn't even feel her sister.

None of the lions could.

Shiro found Pidge in the pilot chair holding another photo Shiro hadn't seen before. He knew of the one with her and Matt before she cut her hair and became Pidge Gunderson but this picture was new to him. In it was Pidge with her still long hair, hugging the arm of a newly graduated Keith in the green instructor uniform. Shiro felt it hard to breath even when he was out of the armor.

"He mentored the three of us you know." Pidge spoke up quietly from her curled up position as Shiro crouched beside the chair, she looked so much smaller in it. "I had a hard time understanding the flying and Keith didn't understand the rest, so it was kind of fitting to help each other. Back then Lance and Keith didn't argue as much and Lance was kind of a nerve wreak around him and when in the SIM. That may have been the only times he didn't crash it."

Shiro nodded as he looked at the photo to see Pidge with the hand she was holding the photos with shift out another and aimed towards him. This one with just Keith in his red jacket and sharpening his knife looking into the camera so it much have been one of Pidge's stealth and then 'say cheese' moments. Keith was smiling slightly in the picture as if she had succeeded in sneaking up on him.

"We'll find him? Right?"

Pidge sounded choked up as Shiro placed the photo in a belt pouch and rose to lift her in his arms and sat down in the seat holding her to his chest. "I hope so Katie. We'll look for him whenever we can. Solo, in pair or all of us when we aren't saving planets and fighting Galra... We'll find him, Matt and Sam."

Feeling their lions prod in their minds for comfort they sat there for a long time in the dark.

* * *

Coran was looking through the old files of the Lions creation to see if it said anything about an offline lion and how to power it back up when Allura entered. "Without the Red lion we cannot form Voltron at all."

"Had it been only Keith disappearing and the Red lion functional a new paladin would have been easy to find but as our dear humans say, the universe just love to quiznak with us"

"Coran!"

"Go blame Lance. Those were his words. Although he used another word that had Shiro deck him because Pidge was in the room. I had to ask him later what it meant." Coran focused on his screen and then turned it off. "Nothing. I've tried to find a similar event but there's nothing in here." He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

Allura placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed. "How is Shiro while we're on the subject?"

"Torn between being leader for the paladins and spend hours searching the battle field. He returned not long ago and entered the Red lion, Pidge was already in there last I checked." Allura nodded and went to find them, her heart twisting seeing her father's former lion in its current state.

"Shiro?" She called quietly once she had entered through the roof hatch. The mouth entrance was a no go without power. She found him sitting in the pilot chair with Pidge leaning on his shoulder and him holding the Red bayard, he hadn't heard her and only looked up when one of the mice ran up his leg getting his attention before pointing at Allura.

"Princess. I didn't hear you."

"It's understandable. Perhaps bringing Pidge to her room for a more comfortable rest? You've been in here for a long time."

Shiro was quiet before nodding and they exited the Red lion and couldn't bare to look at her as they left the hanger. Allura took the bayard with her and Shiro brought Pidge to her room.

* * *

Lance had been blasting everything in the training deck and then took off in Blue to vent on some asteroids. Blue happily went blasting and tearing everything thinking of her offline sister and then just drifted.

 _Is this what a bittersweet victory is?_

"The full package of it. Never thought I'd have to experience it myself." He replied and looked out the window and his throat closed when he saw the red colors among the stars.

 _This never happened before with the Old Paladins. We can not even sense Red._

"Well we are not giving up looking!"

 _Look where? We have all gone through the battle time and time again trying to point when Red went offline and her paladin vanished._

Lance sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes only to be assaulted with images of Keith and the rare times they weren't fighting. When they found him Lance was going to dial down the fights.

 _"Hey Lance. Mind if_ _Yellow_ _and I join you in destroying harmless asteroids?"_ Hunk appeared on the screen looking sad and Lance nodded. "Could use the company right now. You holding up?" Lance took it as a 'no' when Hunk's eyes filled with tears the second after.

 _"No I'm not okay! We finally defeated Zarkon, was going to free the galaxy of his rule and go back home as a family and now Keith is gone and Red is dead and-"_

"Wait whoa back up!" Lance whipped into motion. "What do you mean Red is dead?!"

 _"Well Blue can't feel her either right?! Yellow has been a mess since the battle! And not to mention Shiro! I've seen him sneak out every night looking for Keith!"_ Hunk wiped his eyes and Yellow let out a sad purr that had Blue move forward and nuzzle her sister.

Lance leaned back again fighting the tears.

 _*Damn it Mullet Head.*_

* * *

 **i did some minor editing.  
**

 **words like prey, pray and pry always confuse me -.-**


	9. Chapter 9: Shared Pain II

**i re-watched the episode and only picked some S4E2 - Reunion bits, rest was made on the fly. but i hope i did a good enough job :3  
**

 **AU where Keith is the one who goes missing from Red's cockpit instead of Shiro going missing in S2E13 - Blackout.**

 **No gibberish about clones.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 9 - Shared Pain II~**

 _"Pidge there's isn't much I can do here and I don't like the idea of you going alone- You sure you don't want help?"_

"I'm sure Shiro. Plus it might be a good distraction." Pidge removed her glasses to put on her helmet as Green left Olkarion. Shiro sighed and leaned back in his seat on the bridge.

 _"Not so sure about that. Since the fight little has managed to distract me and Allura pointed out again today that I'm tuned out of every conversation."_

"Unless Keith is mentioned."

 _"Ugh! See?!" Shiro ran mismatched hands over his face and through his hair and undercut. "All I have swirling around my head is Keith disappearing and something sucking Red's life force right out of her! And we have no idea where either are!"  
_

"Wait what did you say?" Pidge looked away from her scanner and even Green sharpened her hearing.

 _"The lions are more then you think Pidge. There's an astral plane they go to when not needed and interact with each other there, Blue been searching it for Red but there's no trace of her so-"_

"You think Red's life force might have stuck to Keith? Wait, how many times has she saved him?"

 _"Four is what Coran and I managed to count. When we retrieved Red, then when Keith and Allura left, and when he left yellow to jetpack to Red's hanger when that Balmera Robeast reactivated."_ Shiro counted on his human fingers then looked over the screen to where Coran presumably was standing. _"The Blade of Marmora? Oh yeah Red lost it completely when Keith collapsed after the trials."_

Pidge made a sound that had Green send a questioning nudge and Shiro blinked at her. _"Did you just growl like the-"_

"Make a cub joke and I'll hack your arm to punch yourself." She glared harder as he rose his hands in a 'don't shoot' pose but his grin just spread and Coran was cackling in the back (or front). _"Okay okay no jokes. But let me know if you need help and I'll be there with Black."_

"Shiro you're leaning towards the Space Dad crap Lance wouldn't stop talking about."

 _"I'm 10 years older then you and highest rank next to Allura. Excuse me for feeling responsible and twice the nerve wreak as I've already lost one team member. Actually make that another team member if we count the Kerberos crew."_

Shiro looked over his shoulder at someone Pidge couldn't see and turned back. _"I have to go Pidge. Keep me posted."_ The feed closed and Pidge curled into a ball taking out her photos of her and Matt and the one of Keith she had taken while he was sharpening his knife. "I'll find you both. The order doesn't really matter right now."

* * *

After a 3 second (on the dot) scuffle Pidge closed her screen after getting the Intel she wanted from the arms dealer who sold the nano-thermite titanium-boron that the rebels who rescued Matt used and left him with all four arms tied up on his desk and returned to Green.

As they left the planet Pidge got a positive match on Te-osh who's last whereabouts were on Kraydah's moon. Once arriving Pidge dove into the Galra attack and thinned them out for a short moment, enough to speak with Lieutenant Ozar about Te-osh.

"I'm Pidge. What's going on?"

"We defeated a wave of Galra forces. More are coming so we're evacuating." He gestured to the ships being loaded not to far from them. "Now that you are here we might stand a change. Will the other lions be here soon?"

"No, Voltron isn't coming. I'm looking for Te-osh. Is she here?"

Ozar turned to point at the base behind him with a rebel ship on top. "Te-osh is inside the base loading up the last of the medical supplies. We were just about to leave so your timing is most fortunate." Pidge smiled knowing she was one step closer to finding her brother...

Well one of her missing older brothers.

"Thank you. I'll give you a hand loading up I just need to speak with her first."

Ozar thanked her but merely seconds later the Galra were back and the ship Pidge had been running towards took off. The debris knocked Pidge backwards as more fliers fired at them. Pidge managed to get into Green's mouth whom head was jolted back when the mizzles hit her muzzle and Pidge felt a touch of Keith surge through her.

"You are really, really going to regret that!" She hissed as she entered the fray to get rid of the fliers and one shot hit the ships leaving the rebels stranded. Pidge ordered them to board the Green Lion and set off to help Te-osh, destroying the two fliers that were attacking and entered the ship.

Te-osh was slumped in the pilot seat with a hand over her ribs as Pidge checked on her. "Oh, no. Are you okay?" She helped Te-osh out of the chair and scanned the area to find two cracked ribs that were limiting the time they had. Te-osh eyes opened just enough to see Pidge and confuse her with Matt. "He's my brother. I'm trying to find him."

"You look so much like him. It's the eyes." Te-osh coughed as she handed a transponder to Pidge, explaining that every rebel officer carried one of them to find each other but that Matt may not have his anymore but the code was still available.

* * *

Pidge toed the supply ship to it's rendezvous point and Ozar thanked her, sharing his transponder code with her for when Voltron would need their help. Green let go of the line and set off towards the location the transponder led them. Pidge sat in her seat looking at Matt's picture and got lost down memory lane about Matt teaching her about the two-step encryption.

She noticed how the signal got stronger and felt chills through her veins as she headed towards the destroyed planet yet the signal told her Matt was there somewhere. She looked at it in confusion as they neared a structure with a large tablet.

Letting the translation program scan the text Pidge felt a sledgehammer strike her in the gut.

 _In honor of the 127,098 brave warriors that stood against tyranny. The quest for freedom is won through sacrifice._

Eyes going wide is disbelief Pidge ran through the monument with statues of the races that flanked both sides of the tablet. "No! Please, no!" In her dormant state Green watched in sadness as her paladin ran, she too was hoping this wasn't real.

 _Sister._

 _B-Black?! How- Wait how are you near?_

 _I am right behind you._

Zooming past Green was a white and black streak heading after her paladin and Green felt like this was the end.

 _Did you follow?!_

 _He could not stay behind longer. The stress was tearing him. What have you discovered?_

Shiro followed Pidge and froze seeing the mile long rows of grave poles and he could see Pidge running towards one and went after her. Pidge turned as he landed and held his hands up. "Just me. Sorry I didn't listen. Why are we here?" Holding out the transponder Pidge filled in on everything when realizing she had utterly forgotten to update him via video feed and when she was done Shiro looked around. "And he could be here somewhere?"

"That's what I hope he's not!" Pidge looked at the transponder and turned around. "The arrow points this way!"

Both started running through the path and they each had a dear memory of Matt flashing before them, for Shiro it was the moments he shared with Matt and Keith. How often he had to hold them in choke holds telling them to knock it off, how they would all three rough house until they just lay tangled limbs laughing, the times they studied and Keith would faceplant into the book, Matt saying that slamming the words into his head wouldn't work and how they would be on the Garrison roof at night watching the stars.

Pidge remembered her own dear times of Matt and before them both was a vision of Matt in the white-orange cadet uniform turning...

Breathing heavily they stopped before a stone and Pidge fell on her knees and Shiro seemed to have shut down completely. He could hear the translation through his own helmet as it appeared for him as well.

 _Matthew Holt. 0-0-1-0-0-5..._

Pidge was on all four crying out that she was sorry and that she was to late, half conscious that Shiro wrapped his arms around her as the skies opened up and the rain poured. Clinging to Shiro Pidge howled her grief as he muttered his own mantra to both his friends as he held the young girl and started to rock them both.

"...His birthday is wrong..."

Shiro barely caught that and uncurled around her. "What about it?"

"His birthday is wrong." Pidge repeated looking at the grave and Shiro looked as well before something clicked, something he had heard long ago. "A quantum frequency? Matt told Keith about it but we didn't ask anymore what it meant. We thought it was something you Holt's wanted private."

Pidge stood up with a unshaken legs. "It's... It's a message! The code!" Shiro stood up as she grasped her head. "But what was the second encryption item again?"

"Something about having the same book and math? That's about what I can recall right now. Jumbled memories and all." Shiro shrugged but Pidge's head snapped up to look at him. "Yes the book!" She brought out a small orange handheld and started tapping it. "Additions and subtractions-" Shiro merely watched her forefinger fly over the small screen until four sets of double digits with a dot separating them appeared and something like a super nova went off inside their chests.

"These are coordinates! He's alive"

"Well he has a grave stone ready so he won't be that much longer _after_ I've dealt with him!" Shiro sighed in relief ignoring the elbow to his midsection before they bolted back to their lions and the coordinates were sent to Black. Both lions had felt the change of mood in their paladins and set off yet they all missed the cloaked figure walking away.

It wasn't long before they came across two Galra cruisers and Shiro slowed a bit. "Black and I won't get through them undetected. We'll have to go a longer route around them. You and Green go through."

"Shiro wait I might be able to give you a short time cloaking field. But I don't know how long it will hold."

"I'll set up a timer and try to be fast."

The field went up around Black and Shiro started the timer as they flew by the Galra cruisers and the fliers, Shiro felt Black take over so he could look at the timer. A full two minuets went by as they neared the destination and the field around Black went down after they landed in cave like openings. "There doesn't seem to be anything or anyone here."

"Maybe that's what we're suppose to think." After Shiro had left Black in a bigger alcove he joined Pidge entering the thin tunnel and reached a dead end with zero gravity rocks floating around them.

"It's a dead end." Pidge said as Shiro used his jet pack looking arou-

BONG!

Pidge wiped out her bayard only to find Shiro laying front down on the ground and lifting his head with a groan. "Found something." He lifted a small rock that fell straight down and looked at her. Pidge had the most goofy grin on her face.

"This your way of finding stuff?"

"Very funny Gremlin."

Getting the hatch open wasn't to hard and they floated down into the spy like facility, which Pidge pointed out looking around as Shiro stood up and turned when he heard something behind them, he hadn't much time to warn her as the figure attacked them with a staff and blocked their attacks before swinging Pidge down on the floor.

"What have you done to my brother?!"

The figure hesitated giving Shiro a second to tackle him away from Pidge and stayed between the two and Pidge got a solid hit knocking the helmet off their opponent and Shiro didn't have enough second to pull her back as she charged with her bayard.

They all froze however as the figure turned.

"Pidge?" He blinked.

"Matt?" Pidge asked stepping back and letting her bayard disappear and Shiro came closer staring at him.

"Shiro?!" Matt's jaw hung as he took in the sight of his friend who shrugged. "One: Your sister is stubborn. Two: You are sooo in for it pal."

Matt stood up to hug Pidge and grasped his friend's hand. "Heh, I'd say you're both stubborn."

"There's a gra-"

"Shiro. Please don't go there. Few years maybe?" Pidge bent her head back to look at him and he shrugged. "Fine. Don't maul the jerk who scared the both of us half to death with a fake grave."

Matt cringed. "Sorry, it's mostly to get bounty hunters off our tails. Trust me there's a lot of those guys creeping around like ants. But seriously how did the two of you get so far into space? Shiro I can understand because we got captured and-"

"Uh yeah- My right arm is a prosthetic." Shiro moved it and they could hear the wiring sound from it. "It's a long story on my end but is there any chance you've heard of Voltron?" Pidge asked with a sheepish grin. "Of course I've heard of Voltron." Looking between his sister and his long time friend he noticed they wore the same armor but colored differently.

"Well... We're two of the paladins."

Matt was quiet as the news sank in until a grin appeared. "No, no seriously? You're a Paladin of Voltron? That's so awesome!" He lifted Pidge into his arms and spun her around in a hug.

Shiro crossed his arms looking at Pidge. "And the gremlin here is a 24/7 tech monster. It's next to impossible to make her go to bed at times." Said gremlin gave him the most shit eating grin that proved she and Matt were related.

* * *

 **great fricking lord this got long! o.o  
**

 **hang on while I post this and type out the rest xD**


	10. Chapter 10: Shared Pain III

**AU where Keith is the one who goes missing from Red's cockpit instead of Shiro going missing in S2E13 - Blackout.**

 **No gibberish about clones.**

 **here it mostly became a jumbled drabble coz i wrote this at 3:30AM**

 **1/27: minor edits.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 10 - Shared Pain III~**

Shiro was pacing his room hours after they had returned to the Castle of Lions where Matt and Pidge had run all over the place showing her brother every nook and cranny of it. Thou they noticed she skipped the Red Lion's hanger and Shiro stopped when he remembered Matt's unhealthy curiosity and went to the room assigned to Matt and found it-

"Empty. Of course he put it together." Shiro jogged to the red hanger to find Matt outside and about to lift his hand to the panel when he locked over his shoulder. "Oh hey Shiro. Pidge must have missed to show me this hanger."

"Matt let me first-"

 _swish._

"-Save you the heart wreaking truth..." Shiro groaned as the gray lion was revealed and then he blinked. "Wait Black? What are you doing in here?" Matt nearly fell backwards trying to look at the lion and gaped. "Okay it never crossed my mind how huge she is... What is she?! 60 stories high?!"

"More like a courter of Mount Everest."

 _Very amusing._

"Thank you. She said we were just hilarious."

"Really? She knows sarcasm?"

"Sadly."

Black turned back to her offline sister and then to Matt. _He was also your friend. Keith._

Matt nodded before his eyes shifted to the lion and then at Shiro who was looking away. "Keith is the red paladin? He never said that." Shiro spun around and Matt blinked at him waving his hand behind Shiro. "He's standing behind yo- What do you mean they can't see you?"

Shiro looked over his shoulder around the hanger and then back at Matt who rolled his eyes, took Shiro's bio-hand and placed it midair bending his fingers. "There, now your hand is on Keith's shoulder!"

"Matt... He's not there..."

 _I can not sense him or Red._

Matt looked at them both and then past Shiro. "You've been here the whole time haven't you?"

...

"Red split herself? Then where-"

...

"You- Shiro's arm and your knife?! How the hell did you manage that?!" Matt's eyes widen and Shiro admitted defeat.

"What are you rambling about now?"

"Oh nothing. He's gone now anyway. He always did that at the Garrison remember?" Matt shook his head.

* * *

Matt joined them on a infiltration mission to get more data and the speed he and Pidge had were astounding, Shiro stood with his right hand on the panel and the Holts tapping up a storm. "Shiro your arm is amazing! Horrible to think you have it but still-"

"Matt, rambling."

"He's my brother of course we ramble!" Pidge grinned at him and shut her laptop. "And done! Let's go and-" They all lost their balance when the station rocked from the explosion and Hunk cried out in the radio.

' _Sorry! Galra cruisers arrived so expect wayward shots!'_

"We're done anyway. Lance get ready."

 _'Roger. Blades are clearing the hanger but I think the hall way you took has collapsed. Try find another way and I'll join.'_

The inside team ran to a new pick up point and Blue crashed her head through and opened her jaw. "Actually how about I make a new exit?" Lance flew them to where Black and Green were helping dwindling the fliers and their paladins boarded. "Let's go! To many cruisers and we can't form Voltron!" Shiro yelled as they tried to retreat but it was like a swam of wasps were on them.

 _'I really hate that Red is offline! She was one heck of a flame thrower!'_ Pidge screamed over the blasting from the Lions and nearly got hit when Yellow zoomed in and took it. _'Thanks Hunk!'_ _  
_

Shiro found his team and cleared a path that Pidge got through and repeated it until they had a head start but the fliers were right on them. Hunk appeared on Shiro's screen.

 _'I really hate that Red is down! We could really use my cannon!'_ He was panicking and Shiro could only agree. "I would clear out all the fliers and your bayards would cut through those cruisers!" Shiro looked at the screen with Matt even thou the other man was in the seat behind him. "Matt you've been able to see Keith..."

"Well, yeah he's right beside you and fades to the others."

 _'Wait what?! Mullet is in here?!'_

"No he's beside Pidge no _oope_ now he's with Hunk."

They grunted as Black took a heavy hit and Matt saw Keith appear again, still in his paladin armor but a red aura around him. Keith looked at him over his shoulder and then formed his hands in a V formation and mouthed 'Voltron'.

- _So that's where Red Lion went-_ He thought and then his eyes widen. "Guys go in formation! I think I know what Keith's been trying to tell me!"

 _'But we don't have Red!'_

"Yes you do! Red's separation backfired because of Black! _Red is in the other Lions and Keith is within you!"_

For Shiro everything became muffled like he was underwater and stared ahead trying to take in what Matt was saying.

Keith hadn't been gone...

He had been with them the whole time.

The nightmares hadn't been nightmares, but Keith's way of trying to tell them what happened. He closed his eyes and then reopened them to look on his right when Keith just crouched to smile at him and look out the window. "Do as Matt says! Form up!" Shiro pulled the sticks back to fly up and between him and Lance there was an empty space when a flash flared from them all and brightest was from Shiro's arm and the Marmora knife Matt had with him.

Shiro and Matt opened their eyes when a lion roared, everything exploded in fire and a streak of red shot past and a howl over the comms. Lance gaped in his cockpit as the wall of fliers before him melted and then a head appeared upside down. _"Bo!"_

Lance jerked back and Blue did a back roll and once she up-righted Red was before them and a screen popped up with Keith grinning in red cockpit. " _What? Not going to insult my hair?"_ The feed closed and Red shot away to melt the fliers chasing Pidge and laughed. _"Hey Midget!"_

 _"...KEITH KOGANE YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE ARE DONE HERE!"_

Matt gulped and laughed nervously. "Oh he's dead alright."

Shiro laughed and the rest of them joined the fray with Keith and Red blazing around them. "Well there's our firebug!" Matt cackled and Keith appeared on his screen.

 _"It wasn't my fault the lab caught fire! You know they tampered with my chemical set!"_

"Hey I fricking love you for that! You closed the Garrison two weeks early for the Holiday season!"

"Alright you two let's share old Garrison destruction stories later!" Shiro reminded them and Black stopped as fire erupted from above and Red followed and headed for the cruisers. "You are really letting lose aren't you?"

 _"I've been stuck in spirit form for months! Red is as itchy as I am!... And I'm not a firebug!"_

Shiro snorted. "No you're not."

 _"Thank yo-"_

"You're a spitfire."

 _"-uuI hate you Shiro"_

Two cruisers remained and a lot of fliers and the were almost surrounded when Hunk appeared again, this time giddy with happiness. _'NOW can we use my cannon?!'_ Shiro nodded with a grin and looked around them. "Good to have you back Keith. Now how about we finally form Voltron again?"

 _'YEAH!'_

The fliers had zero chances after that and after the cannon was replaced with the sword and then doubled Shiro called out his black one and Matt gulped. "Uh Shiro? What does all five bayards do?"

"Flare up the very long blade?" He guessed and shoved it into it's socket and it sure flared up.

 _"Still not a firebug!"_ Keith called out as he made Voltron hold the sword with both hands and cut through the cruisers like butter and they separated and fled to the Castle that had it's particle barrier up and blasted what it could. Allura appeared on their screen when they neared.

 _"Paladins I don't know how but the Red Lion's body is missing and-"_

Keith appeared from behind Black and on her screen. "You called Princess?" He grinned and she gaped for a moment before utterly losing her shit and screamed that he was in so much trouble not even Shiro could save him.

 _"How were we to know Black would try teleport us and stuck us in between I don't know what! Red's been pissed about it ever since! Matt was the only one who could see me since the rest of you started screaming when ever I tried to show you in your dreams!"_

 _"You traumatized us! You traumatized SHIRO!"_ Pidge screamed on top of her lungs through the comms and Keith winced and nodded his head a split second later. _"My ass is going to get kicked. Got it."_

Landing in their hangers they headed to the Red hanger where Keith stepped out of Red's mouth removing his helmet and ended up in a group hug. "I'm guessing this is what was suppose to happen after Zarkon?" He grunted as Pidge nearly snapped his middle and Lance slapped him on top of the head. "Well yeah Mullet! Instead we've had to deal with Lotor and what ever crazy shit he's cooking up!"

Keith just looked at him and Hunk tilted his head. "Wait you don't know?"

"I was mostly stuck in here unseen and unheard until Matt showed up and knew sign language."

"Thank you for listening to me and take the course!" The man threw his arms up and then froze before nearly knocking his two friends off their feet. "Original trio is back!"

* * *

After changing to sleeping clothes and bunking in the lounge Keith explained his end of the fight and after.

...

 _Keith groaned as he came too and looked around Red's dark cockpit and tested the sticks. "Red? You okay?"_

 ** _Yes, but something is off..._**

 _"Off how" He asked and stood up holding the chair and rubbed his head after removing the helmet when the doors were bended up and Shiro nearly landed on his face. Keith snorted and rose his hand._

 _"Shir-"_

 _The taller man went right through Keith who froze in place as the rest filed in and Lance also went through him.  
_

 ** _Are you kidding me?!_**

 _Keith looked at his hands as they glowed and changed to paws and then Red was standing there, in lion form and looking at the Paladins._

 ** _By. The. Meteor I come from you have got to be joking! BLACK!_**

 _"Care to tell me?"_

 ** _I was trying to briefly move us to the others when Zarkon started zapping us but Black must have tried to teleport us and now... We're stuck! I can feel I'm not in the Astral plane like usual when we are not in battle._**

 _Since then Keith noticed that he was limited to the Red hanger only and sometimes the other lions would come in and sometimes a paladin. One time Allura and Coran entered and spoke about how it was easy to find a paladin but to replace the lion was just out of the question. Red was fuming most of the time and Keith tried to have patience until he tried to enter their dreams and all hell broke lose._

 _Later Keith found he could be in the other lions as well and stood beside Shiro when they were out fighting and every time Shiro would look to his right ready to command when his voice just died and Keith wrote it off as the red nebula tricking them.  
_

 _Weeks would pass with rotation and Pidge would manage to lean the pilot chair far enough back to resemble a bed and climbed into it with her pillow, a blanket and his red jacket. Even Red felt the ache in her chest watching the little girl lose another member of her family._

 _Since the lions couldn't feel him he would lounge on either of them as they huddled around Red and when he was on Black's front paw the doors opened and Keith shot up with a grin on his face._

 _"Matt!" He called out and jumped down as the rebel officer and Shiro entered. Shiro was talking about Keith and Matt's eyes eventually shifted to Keith._

"He's standing behind yo- What do you mean they can't see you?"

 _Keith had quickly signed that Team Voltron couldn't see his ghost form and if they could reverse it he would explain._

 _Shiro looked over his shoulder around the hanger with a haunted look in his eyes that made Keith pinch himself hard and then back at Matt who rolled his eyes, took Shiro's bio-hand and placed it midair bending his fingers. "There, now your hand is on Keith's shoulder!"_

 _It was. Yet slightly through Keith who looked at Matt sadly before stepping back and signed something again_

 _"Matt... He's not there..."_

 _Matt looked at up at Black and then past Shiro. "You've been here the whole time haven't you?"_

 _Keith singed -Yes, Red split her self to avoid Zarkon's attack but something went awry.-  
_

 _"Red split herself? Then where-"_

 _-Well I had my knife with me so I hid one part in it and the other in Shiro's Galra arm to- -  
_

 _"You- Shiro's arm and your knife?! How the hell did you manage that?!" Matt's eyes widen and Shiro admitted defeat._

 _"What are you rambling about now?"_

 _Keith laughed at the tired sigh. Rambling Matt so things were terrific. He faded from the floor and back up on a Lion._

 _"Oh nothing. He's gone now anyway. He always did that at the Garrison remember?"_

* * *

 _During the escape battle Keith faded between the lions and growled.  
_

 _"Figured out a way to reverse this yet?"_

 ** _No. Argh! So many fliers and we're useless! I want to melt them!_**

 _"So far they are holding out." Keith faded back to Black's cockpit just as Shiro asked Matt about seeing Keith and the comms exploded as Matt revealed where Keith went next. The next time he joined them he signed to Matt to tell them to try form Voltron.  
_

 _Keith felt a pull as Red roared and white light blinded them. He reopened his eyes to find himself in the cockpit and it was lit up and warm, the Bayard appeared in his hand from where ever Allura had placed it and grinned. "Time to set some Galra on fire!" Red stood up and blasted out of her hanger and once near Black she let lose the fire and Keith opened a link and howled in joy as they shot past and blew up any flier unfortunate enough to be in their path._

* * *

"...And I think that covers everything." Keith finished and slipped down from the couch back down to where Shiro and Matt sat and swung to that his legs were in Matt's lap and head on Shiro's thigh. "So how did Pidge find you and why do you look like Shaggy?"

Shiro lost it at the scandalized look Matt had and Lance howled that he had been thinking about that but couldn't name the character. "Go back to being a ghost you pest."

"Can't. You missed me to much." Keith grinned back and Matt sighed. "Yeah I did and about that holy fucking hell I am so sorry for being captured and left you with those jerks at the Garrison!" He placed his hands in a prayer pose and then opened an eye when Keith snorted.

"I got kicked out not long after. I packed a bag the night before with both your clothes as well and then when my patience were desert dry I punched Iverson, took the hover bike and left. Spent a year in the shack looking for some energy that turned out to be the Blue Lion but when I took the pictures of the markings they didn't lit up, which they did when Lance was there with us. Allura cleared up that for me."

"I did?"

"Lion sense their paladin."

"Oh."

"Then Blue blasted out of her hiding place and shot into space. This after Shiro crashed and got drugged by said Garrison bastards." Shiro muttered something in Japanese and Matt understood enough to almost fling his head off with a pillow screaming ' _Children under 18 in the room!'_ and Keith nearly rolled out of the couch and their laps clinging his sides, since he was in that state the younger trio couldn't ask him what Shiro had said and Matt refused to translate.

Coran checked the translator on board and blinked. "Odd, it didn't translate that but it translates Lance who's been speaking Spanish this whole time."

"He has?" They all looked at the Blue paladin who stretchered in his seat. "Well yeah but I switch in between. But what did Shiro say?!"

"You don't want to know!" Keith was wheezing like an old man drying his tears and panted. "Oh if you ever say that to Iverson holy quiznak I'm going to drop." "You're not going anywhere after this stunt. No matter which Lion was behind it." Shiro tugged a tuff of Keith's hair and Matt slapped Keith's leg. "I thought I was going crazy seeing you but Shiro couldn't- Why could I see you anyway?"

Keith looked at him and shrugged. "I keep wondering why Coran and Allura didn't see me."

Allura blinked before something dawned. "The mice! They said you were in the hanger and we went down to investigate and it was one of those times the lions would all be in the Red hanger. I thought I imagined it but the mice said you were on the Black lion's paw-"

"And then I moved over to Blue's back yeah I remember that time." Keith made grabby hands towards Pidge and caught the pillow being throw and shoved it between his head and Shiro's thigh. "You're a brick." He grumbled and looked at Allura. "But you never told Coran you had seen me?"

"No and it never crossed my mind again even if the mice would tell me over and over."

Said little furballs ran in and climbed Matt's leg to sit on Keith's chest and he pet each of them. "Thanks for keeping me company while I was ghosty." The mice all squeaked and Chulatt made extra angry noises waving their little arm at him. "I can only guess that was a scolding?" Allura nodded and then her smile fell. "Speaking of scoldin _get back here!_ "

Keith had shot from his spot and out the door before Matt or Shiro could grab him and bolted after him, Coran got the camera feeds and guided them all to where ever Keith ran but he was to quick and got away. The next 3 hours was a hide and chase with them shouting when they spotted him or Coran guiding them.

Shiro and Matt.

Hunk and Lance.

Allura and Pidge.

Eventually Coran took pity on Keith and brought up a hologram that ran around and the real Keith slipped into the lounge again grabbing a water pack. "Okay lesson learned. Do not disappear with out a word and scare everyone. Anything you'd like to add?"

"Talk to Shiro when you can."

Pidge's words rang in his head and Keith winced. "Traumatized him... Shit." Coran nodded and kept guiding them around the castle until he called them back and Keith was back in his spot, bending his head back to grin at them and let the pillow Shiro threw hit him. Coran closed the cameras and clapped his hands. "Well time for some rest. Chop chop to your rooms or pick a spot."

* * *

In the morning Keith woke up first and found that Pidge was smooched between him and Matt, Shiro on his right and all had their arms around him somehow. Lance was asleep on Shiro's other side and Hunk was by their feet. Allura was asleep on the couches and Coran was in his rooms because Keith couldn't see him in here.

Slipping out of his prison was difficult but neither Shiro nor the Holts woke up and he escaped to the training deck to let loose on some bots. He had probably been there for an hour before Shiro and Matt came barreling in in panic and slumped in relief.

"Seriously Keith?! What did we talk about yesterday?!"

"Payback."

Both looked at each other and then shrugged, accepting the reply and understood better before walking forward as Keith ended the training sequence and his bayard went to sleep mode and then took out his knife which Matt realized had been unwrapped and a glowing symbol was near the hilt. "Not wrapped."

"Found out I was part Galra."

Shiro slapped a hand over his mouth bending away as Matt looked like Keith had told him Pidge had a boyfriend and Keith shrugged and tacked down on his fingers anything Galran trait they had discovered he had. The eyes, the way he fought, he could wake his knife into a blade which he demonstrated, he could interact with Galra tech and his short fuse. "So you saying I was alien wasn't to far off."

"THAT WAS A JOKE! HOW WAS I TO KNOW YOU WERE PART ALIEN?!"

"Hey I'm also part Galra." Shiro held up his arm and Matt blinked before sucking his lips and lifted his left pant leg...

Galra prosthetic.

"Waaay after you got me from the arena. Got a heavy metal box that crushed the knee and down so about here-" He placed his hand mid thigh and down. "-Is my leg. Rest is metal." They all had matching grins now and Shiro uncrossed an arm to cover his eyes and Keith threw his head back in a laugh. "Well since the 'Garrison Trio' title has gone to the youngsters I guess we're the Galra Trio?"

"Yep."

"I swear we're like Huey, Dewey and Louie." Shiro snorted and after that they were a laughing mess on the floor.

* * *

 **Matt's leg prosthetic was just something i threw in.**

 **other wise i hope i covered everything, that nothing is misspelled or confusing.**

 **thank you for reading o/**


	11. Chapter 11: Promises

**if you have seen S1E9 - Rebirth and remember that one scene when Keith is standing with Pidge slightly poking out from behind him holding his arm...  
**

 **that was pretty much my undoing and i thought "Space big brother! sibling fluff!"**

 **also i barely watched the S4E4 because omg it was torture! so let pretend even the mice were clueless, what little I know is that the Voltron show was Coran's idea.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 11 - Promises~**

Keith had been on a Blades mission again and arrived at the Castle of Lions to copy the information and thus save misunderstandings and time. He passed the lounge and found Pidge asleep on the couch with her laptop still on and casting a blue light on her sleeping form. Keith shook his head and went to save everything she had been working on and after making sure she had a sleepy death grip of it he lifted her up and carried the Green paladin to her room and got the laptop from her.

"'m not a 'aby Matt." She mumbled as he drew the blanket up to her chin and she turned her head away. "'o away Shiro..."

Keith smiled before making his way out and waved at the caterpillars that had joined Pidge after her landing on their home when the wormhole had sent them all away. He made his way to the bridge and found the chairs were still up and sat down in the Red one getting the screens up to start copying everything he got. He had been there for about 40 minutes when the doors opened and the Mice climbed his leg to greet him. "Hey guys, keeping an eye on Allura like promised?"

They all saluted but Chulatt, whom Keith like the most, looked at them all before just stretching it's arms straight up. Keith positioned the arm in a salute pose and the mouse got a more determined expression. "Good, and the others?"

Next was a charade of Team Voltron and Keith chuckled when Shiro had once again failed to cook something. "He was never good at it back at the Garrison either. What else have I missed?"

Platt pointed at the screen and held up two paws. "You want a second screen? You have something to show?" -nod nod- "Okay then- There." Platt brought something up and Keith's brain short circuited.

"Voltron on Ice? Who's quiznaking idea was that?!"

Plachu, the mouse with red eyes, made a mustache and Keith sighed. "And just what possessed him to do that?" They all shrugged and he nodded before going back to his screen and finally all the info was copied and he closed his screen when the mice held something to him, it was a tablet and the Voltron show was on it. "You want me to follow them?"

-nod nod-

"Sorry, the thought is comforting but it will just make me miss them even more." Keith grunted when something small smacked into his back and arms came around him, he looked under his arm and found light brown hair and green pajamas.

Pidge.

"Didn't I put you to bed nearly an hour ago?" He asked slightly amused and loosen her arms enough to turn and wrap his own arms around her. "You did but then I woke up and the caterpillars pointed at the photo of you on my wall and I looked at the camera where you were. Stop making nightly visits when we miss you like fuck and want to see you!"

"Language Midget." He had let her finish her sentence before pointing out the slip and his smile fell. "I- It felt better that way... Not seeing everyone aaand I'm being an idiot aren't I?" He asked when the mice ran up to Pidge's head and they all five glared at him intensely. Pidge snuggled closer to him and Keith knew that there was a slim chance she would let him go and picked up the tablet the mice had tried to give him.

"Voltron show?"

"...Oh. my. god who told you about it?!"

"Theeey are on your head."

"...Traitors." She looked up and they looked down at her with smiles and two ran up to Keith's shoulder and pointed at the tablet. "Okay okay I'll take it with me. Thanks for making it a collapsible one I can have in my pouches." He put it in the left one and checked the time. "I have to go before Kolivan orders a search party or comes for me himself."

"No, you are staying till dinner at least!" She hugged him again and no matter how much he tried to make her let go she refused until he admitted defeat and got a communicator out of his right pouch.

 _"Keith, what's the delay?"_ Kolivan appeared on the screen and Kieth merely turned it so it showed Pidge holding him and the mice giving sour looks. _"Ambushed?"_

"Something like that and she refuses to let go unless I agree to spend a day or two at the Castle. I got the info copied at least and it looks like I have to send the rest to you."

 _"We have some Blades near Olkarion. I could have one of them pick it up."_

"I'll be back when this Midget finally let's go. Small yes. Strong, also yes."

Kolivan had a rare smile on his face as Keith made the communicator hover back a bit to show them both and Pidge nuzzled closer. "Okay are you literally trying to merge into me? I am staying for two days!" He poke her sides and while she squawked and almost let him go she hung on for dear life.

 _"Two days. Then I would like Keith back here Little one."_

"No promises."

Keith caught the now dormant communicator and poke her again. "Alright smurf back to bed so I can crash in my room, which I assume is still mine."

"Of course it is dummy! Just because your scrawny ass is out playing demolition spy doesn't mean you're still family! Oh wait you don't even know about Clone Shiro." She looked up at him and as she had guessed there was a thunder struck expression on his face, opened and closed his mouth before sinking back in the chair and she let go of him and stood back to let him process the news.

"Explain. Slowly and as short as possible... One words if you have to."

So he moved over and they shared the chair as Pidge, as requested, told him how Matt had mixed with his old glasses and made one of the lenses like a scanner able to detect things just as the visor in her helmet and she had found that she could see Shiro's arm under the Paladin armor but that wasn't the only metal she had discovered. She withheld it all and after asking Matt for some stories from the Garrison Pidge had made sure Lance and Hunk had their bayards near before questioning Shiro.

Keith wrapped an arm around her as she took more shallow breaths and stumbled over her words as she explained her little quiz with Shiro and Matt found he had to correct them more and more often.

"-And then there was the was the thing about Shiro letting you join the Blades and Matt sprang up shouting that Shiro would never have let you go and Coran confirmed that there had been no PTSD episodes from Shiro since you found him. But then Lance and Hunk stood blaster ready and all hell broke loose. We made him follow us to the pool and after Allura made the water fall down we used our jetpacks and I shot my bayard to really shock him and our dear shooters demolished the drone made to look like Shiro and have his memories. Thanks to Matt and Coran we knew it wasn't him and our Voltron shows allowed us to visit planets and of course our usual 'free the planets from the Galra'."

She took a breath and Platt came with a water pack for her and after a few sips she looked at Keith. "Then what happened?" He asked.

"Well, there was a little girl... I forget the planet and race but she said that there was a man in an armor like mine who was in a sleep they couldn't wake him from. I asked to be shown there and we flipped because they had Shiro and they said they had kept him here until we happen to arrive. Shiro woke up after a few days when Lance suggested we bring him to Black and she managed to wake him and he counted up everything from our Zarkon fight, Matt quizzed him for two hours and when he heard you were gone he freaked out... And he had a PTSD episode just yesterday that Matt managed to bring him out off."

"Okay. So back to bed with you, I'll go to bed and we'll deal with the hug feast in the morning."

They stood up and as Pidge entered her room but stopped, ran back and hugged him again. "You're my older brother too and I'm glad you're back, even if it's just a little while."

* * *

Morning came and Pidge ran to Keith's room just as he came out putting on his red jacket and smiled at her. "Hey I said two days. Have I gone back on my word?"

"You might one day."

"And here I thought you trusted me." He pouted and she laughed and pulled him to the dining room, the doors slipped open and she waited till Hunk was sitting down before rushing in. "Special delivery for the Black Paladin!" Shiro was in the high seat and turned the chair slightly, dark circles under his eyes that widen when he took in Keith and was across the room in a heartbeat almost snapping Keith in half hugging him.

"Twig...Here..." He gasped and almost lost his balance being dropped and panted. "And I thought Pidge was a hug monster." Pidge just grinned widely at him as the others joined and they ended up in another group hug that lasted longer, Hunk scrambled off to make a plate for Keith and Lance was about to update him when Keith held up a hand.

"Pidge and the mice updated me last night when I got here. I was copying some data over to you and planned on sneak away again but the mice caught me and then Pidge, I literally had to show Kolivan why I won't be back for two days." Matt expressed his pride to his sister while Shiro's smile fell a bit.

Keith would have to talk to him later.

After when they split Pidge dragged him to the observation deck they usually found Shiro in and nearly flung Keith inside. "Here you go Shiro! I'll go wait for the Blade that's coming to pick up this!" She held up the encryption item and scrambled off. Keith turned to find Shiro had finally turned himself and tears were falling from his red rimmed eyes and he looked absolutely wreaked.

Keith remembered the mentioned PTSD episode Shiro had had the day before. "Sorry isn't enough right now I admit." Keith started but his voice died when he was pulled into a more gentle but firm hug and Shiro buried his face in his neck and Keith wrapped his arms around the taller man.

"...Come back..."

The words were quiet and Keith had to strain to hear them as he turned his head slightly.

"Please come back... Don't leave again..."

Sadly Pidge had not mentioned what Shiro's episode had been about as Matt had shooed everyone out of the room and had forgotten to ask him about what Shiro had seen. But luckily she just arrived and Keith nodded to the bean bags and led Shiro there, she stayed hidden until Shiro was asleep clinging to Keith and she sat in a bean bag.

"What was the episode about?" Keith asked after some time.

"Well after the Blade picked up the encryption I went to find Matt about that and he told me that- It was about you. That's all Matt could get out of Shiro but I agree. If Shiro is to recover from his PTSD you have to be around for that... You're the only one who can fully heal him."

"But the Blades-"

"Well they will have to let you go! Shiro can barely function without you around. We made the huge mistake of having a hologram of you around and Shiro tried to touch it once, boy did that backfire." Keith nodded and looked down at Shiro and ran his fingers through the white fringe, black hair and finger tips on the undercut.

"This is the first time he has actually rested." Pidge said after a moment and Keith sighed looking out the deck. "This is why I didn't want to get close to someone... Suddenly I had Shiro and your brother and a year later I have them, two Alteans and a younger Garrison trio needing me."

"Well get used to it because you are not leaving again!" Pidge puffed her cheeks and crawled so she was in his other side clinging to him. "Kolivan is letting go off you in two days!"

* * *

Later in his room Keith contacted Kolivan and told him about Post Traumatic Stress-Disorder and it's symptoms. Kolivan listened and even noted it all down. _"So for Shiro to function well enough to lead Voltron you will have to be there with him? And leaving him for just one Blade mission seems out of the question according to Pidge?"_

"She thinks so but I have no idea really." Keith rubbed his neck and sighed. "And we've tried part time too."

 _"So the two options is convincing them to continue as a Blade or me letting you go back to them. I will need some time to think about that."  
_

"Not like I found out anything about my mother anyway."

Keith looked up when someone knocked on his door and then Matt appeared. "Keith, Shiro froze up again and nothing I do can snap him out of it. Lance found him on the training deck." Keith took the communicator with him to show Kolivan and Lance held it once they arrived and Keith knelt by Shiro who was stock still on his knees staring at nothing but after some coaxing and back rubbing from Keith he seemed to return to them and looked at Keith.

"Keith?"

"You back now? Lance found you frozen up and Matt couldn't bring you back."

Shiro swallowed and the sweat clung to him like a second skin as his two best friends led him to his room and Kolivan asked Pidge some more questions. She later went to find the three of them in Shiro's room, him asleep with Keith close to the wall in the bed with Shiro hugging him and Matt sitting on the edge of the bed.

"-can't leave him, not now at least. Or ever actually." Matt said and moved so that his back was on the short wall by the foot end of the bed and stretched his legs out, crossing them by the ankles. Keith nodded as he absentmindedly ran his hand through Shiro's undercut and his eyes shifted to Matt. "But why didn't he respond to you this time? Pidge said you managed before?"

"Yeah but she cheated and brought out a hologram of you and randomly picked the lines from your previous times getting Shiro out of his episodes."

"Well I had to!" Pidge said and let the door slid close and took the chair that Matt seemed to have used at first before taking the foot end. "Keith could be god knew where and contact was impossible."

"Yet it stopped working after he tried to touch that hologram."

Keith sighed and looked down at Shiro again.

* * *

The two days passed and in the middle of the night Keith stood in his blade uniform by the ship he had used preparing to leave when he was caught. "Keith, please don't leave." Shiro begged as Keith turned. "I'm just going to see what Kolivan decides and return the ship, hitch a ride with someone else on the return." Keith stepped forward running his hands over Shiro's slightly heaving chest and frowned. "Shiro you have to calm down... And when did you shave last?"

Shiro blinked and ran his left hand over his jaw and blinked again. "I have no idea."

"Well you suit with it and long hair." Keith smiled and Shiro quirked a brow.

"How long are we talking?"

"About here-" Keith pressed his hand to Shiro's shoulder blades and he groaned. "Forget it and I will shave before going to bed again. I don't need to look 10 years older and the mullet look suits you wonderfully."

"Lance thinks other wise."

"Lance can shove it."

Keith clung to him as he exploded in laughter and Shiro quickly blinked the tears away when they heard a squawk and Kieth grunted when he had a something pound green paladin attached to his waist again. "Here we go again." He sighed as Pidge scolded him in Italian which the translators couldn't pick up as they were in the hangers. " Pidge, English."

She bent her head back to look at him. "You are not leaving or so fucking help me I'll-"

"Pidge!"

"Oh don't bother it's not the first time she's spewed that rainbow."

Shiro gave a look that just screamed ' _she's a baby she shouldn't know words like that!'._

Keith repeated his plan and after a few tugs and tears she stepped back with Shiro's arms around her as Keith jumped into his ship.

"Swear you'll come back." Pidge insisted.

"Please." Shiro pleaded.

* * *

Left wing slightly damaged and headed straight for the barrier Keith could only imagine the sheer damage he would do to Team Voltron as Matt howled in his ear trying to stop him. Voltron had made it out of Naxzela before they got trapped and were trying to get away as Haggar charged it to explode and Keith was steering his ship into the barrier.

 _"Have I gone back on my word?"_

 _"You might one day."_

 _"If Shiro is to recover from his PTSD you have to be around for that... You're the only one who can fully heal him."_

 _"Keith, please don't leave."_

 _"Swear you'll come back."  
_

 _"Please."_

The barrier was coming closer and Keith closed his eyes and got his mask up. Four meters away he ejected and let the ship slam into the barrier which seemed to hold, crack and then fully shatter. Matt howled in his radio and Keith got the jet pack working as Voltron joined the screaming channel and he smiled.

"Have I ever gone back on my word?"

Silence.

 _"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KEITH!"_ Pidge roared in such rage everyone swore right there never to piss off the Green Paladin and Keith winced. "Noted, I'm going to jet pack to the closet-" He didn't get further as Red swallowed him up and he looked up at Voltron from her mouth and huffed quietly. "I feel I'm in for quite the scolding."

* * *

He was.

Pidge, Allura, Kolivan and Matt nearly took his head off but what really made Keith feel bad was the way Shiro looked as it all finally sank in what Keith had nearly done. "I kept my word at least! I came back and I found Sam."

The Holt's had been about to yell again when all that came out were choking sounds and Shiro looked at him. "You found who?! How- what- " Keith merely looked over his shoulder with a grin. "You going to hide there long?" Out from behind him floated Rover beeping and blinking and Pidge lost it hugging Rover and they were both floating and while Matt and Shiro almost crushed Keith.

Allura turned to Kolivan as the hugging was going on. "Will you let Keith back to us?"

"I hate the thought but I'm guessing I have to. He's found this Samuel Holt and Keith wasn't all that happy with us. And if Shiro is to recover from his time with the Galra it won't do that Keith is with us either full or part time."

They were all looking at him now and Lance had the red bayard out and Allura had the blue, ready to be tossed to their original owners. Kolivan knew this and nodded. "I'm releasing Keith from the Blade of Marmora back to Voltron. He will keep the knife as a reminder that he is always welcome back."

Lance nearly threw the red bayard right in Keith's face and got the blue one smack in the helmet much to their amusement as it lit up for him that he was getting Blue back and bolted to his zipline and down to her, Keith did the same with Pidge clinging to him the whole way. Red lowered her head instantly has they came in.

 _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!_ She roared knocking him to his butt and Black landed not far from them growling at him.

 _Repeat that stunt and it will not be the Princess ending you. Understand?_

"Not repeating my dumb ass move as long as I breath and have half a brain, got it." He nodded as he sat cross-legged and looked away with a pout and Red bumped him with her muzzle making him fall over with a laugh.

 _You better. If you haven't noticed, you have a slight connection to the other lions as well._

Keith looked at Pidge and then at the two lions. "I was never alone was I? Even when that supply ship exploded and I had a tear in my suit. I tried to call you..." Pidge's hand and throat ached the next two hours as she lost it for the 5th time in just a few weeks and Red was so close to torch Keith right there had Black not gulped him up and into her cockpit.

Shiro ran in soon after and called it off but had his own mind shared in the cockpit with Keith whom literally and for the next 70 years understood that he was not to sacrifice, get himself blown up, leave Voltron even if they returned to Earth and for as long as he lived Shiro would not leave his side ever.

It took a breath stealing kiss from the Black Paladin for Keith to really hold on to his new promises.

He wondered if it was New years Eve on Earth right now.

* * *

 **4:20AM**

 **haven't checked misspellings.**

 **mixed Keith/Pidge sibling feels, Lion mothers Black and Red and Sheith mushiness.**

 **thank you for you time o/**


	12. Chapter 12: Missing Mice: Chulatt

**ye might have noticed Keith, Matt and Shiro** **is mostly my fav and** **then Pidge :)**

 **coome ooon S5 T.T it's torture waiting for yoooou!**

 **no clone gibberish.**

 _italic lines is Keith speaking through the vid chat._ ** _  
_**

* * *

 **~Chapter 12 - Missing Mice: Chulatt~**

Keith had just arrived at the Blade's HQ finding Thace and Regris up and about. They caught up when Antok entered and held his large hand out to Keith and opened it.

"I believe the human term is hitchhiker?"

Keith looked at the massive palm and sighed. "Chulatt!" The small blue mouse ran over to Keith's hand and happily smirked up at him. "Does Allura know you are here?" The mouse stared at him before rubbing it's head and grinned with a head tilt.

"Oooh quiznak."

...

"Um I think we are one mouse short." Lance pointed out at dinner having watched the mice eat from their bowl and they all looked to find he was correct, the mice looked for their companion and Shiro checked his pouches. It had happened that he'd find the mouse hiding there. Pidge sat with her two fluffy hovering caterpillars and Rover so Chulatt wasn't flying on them, Pidge did however check for the mouse's bio signal.

"Um, mouse overboard?" She blinked when she didn't find the mouse and Matt looked over her shoulder. "Seriously? It's an Altean mouse how can the castle not pick it up?!"

Hunk snorted suddenly and set his cup down. "Okay wait hold on a tick." He got a screen up and on it appeared Keith reading on another tablet and looked up at the beep. _"Oh, hey Hunk. What's up?"_

"Keith, did one of the mice happen to end up with you?" Hunk asked straight to the point and the three other mice ran up to his shoulder. "As you can see and quoting Pidge 'Mouse over board'." Keith chuckled as he leaned back crossing his arms. _"Now she cracks ship puns? Took her a while."_

"I know right? Shiro checked his pouches already since he's found-" Hunk looked at the mice and then Allura. "Sorry, still haven't learned their names yet."

"The mouse that is missing Keith is Chulatt. Blue fur and eyes and is the smallest of the four. Lance noticed just now that we were missing one."

Keith hummed and got up to check his bag and after going through it he shook his head. _"Nope not here but check my jacket? I left my Earth clothes at the castle so it could be hiding in the jacket pocket."_

"I scanned the ship already and there's no sign of it!" Pidge appeared on the screen and held up the tablet to show him. Keith rubbed his neck and felt Chulatt giggling in the hood, got a gentle grip around it and blinked. _"Wait what the-"_ He pulled out the mouse upside down and it gave a huge smile waving at them.

Pidge and Hunk cracked. "It was in Keith's hood!" Allura runs into view and gaped. "Chulatt! Oh no you're across the galaxy!" She groaned into her hands and Keith snorted. _"Missed me that much huh? You're not playing fair you know? They would do anything to be with me or drag me back to them."_

"Yes!" Voltron said in chorus, view now bigger showing them by the large dining table. All having similar pouts or sour looks until Shiro and Matt zeroed in on a stitched cut under Keith's fringe. "Keith, is that a cut on your forehead?" Matt asked dangerously and Shiro narrowed his eyes slightly but Keith blinked and ran his fingers over it and hissed. _"No idea that was there... Then again I had just woke up reading mission report when you called."_

He picked up the tablet again with Chulatt playing peek-a-boo around Keith and Pidge would shout out Chulatt's locations til Lance and Matt joined it. Keith found further down how he had once again ran back, gotten the Blade, the info and bailed out when his door opened and a joyful call was heard.

 _"Keith you're awake! Thace get back here! Keith is awake!"_

 _"Quiet or you'll bring Kovlian here!"_ Thace came in and nodded to Voltron _. "I assume you didn't tell them?"_

 _"They noticed this shiner if that's what you mean."_ Keith pointed at the cut. _"Other wise it's all blank."_

 _"You came back for me again dummy and got caught in the blast. We might not have those pods that Voltron has but we did enough to patch you up. Your suit got a tear that stole almost all the air out til I got you both. Antok is less then happy with you."_

 _"When isn't he?"_

 _"Chulatt's prank on Kolivan?"_ Regris reminded and Thace slapped a hand to muffle the snort and Keith hung his head. _"That was like a week ago! Wait- A week and now you noticed Chulatt was missing?"_ Keith looked at Voltron and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh uh... We've just been busy with- um..." Hunk started but Thace cut him off.

 _"Killing Keith with those horrible shows."_

Keith tipped in his bed howling in laughter and Regris joined him hitting the floor with a fist. Hunk blushed and Shiro groaned into his mismatched hands. "Coran this is your fault." Pidge accused with promising murder in her voice and glare as the older Altean smiled nervously and was about to run when his Princess caught the hem of his coat. Chulatt was covering it's ears like it wanted to avoid hearing about it and Thace chuckled.

 _"Well as the mouse has been located we should let Keith rest. I'll try keep him alive and hopefully hand him back to you with just the shoulder scar and perhaps more of a drone slayer."_

 _"You're the one who unleashes me on them!"_

 _"Just nearly took Antok's tail too."_

Regris couldn't make a sound where he was on the floor and Keith hid his face in his hands but waved to Voltron. " _Shiro come save me before Antok kills me."_

"Not sure I'd get there in time buddy. Try not to take any tails is all I can advice." They laughed when Keith flipped the bird and the video ended with Chulatt waving at them after running up Kaith's arm holding onto said bird.

* * *

 **mice are cheeky ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13: Separated

**i'm sorry i don't write that much with Lance and Hunk.  
**

 **My AU view on S2E1 - Across the universe.  
**

 **i know they find the Space mall in episode 7 of season 2 but i jumbled it together so they have already found the mall, thus Hunk's homemade granola bars :)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 13 - Separated~**

Pidge groaned as she came to and found Keith jet packing just outside Green looking around with a 50 something fuzzy colorful jelly beans hovering around him, two of them crash into him making Keith doing loops until he gets himself righted up with the jetpack and grins at them. She could hear him talking to them with a joke or two and checked her lion before joining Keith, spinning them both in more loops before he got his jet pack to stop them again.

"Morning. Red wrapped herself around Green and took most of the hits as we crashed. Both lions are busted and these little guys nearly gave me a heart attack sneaking up on me. Don't worry no one was hurt, I didn't have my bayard out." He gestured to them as Pidge turned around some flew forward.

"Aw they are so cute." She moved in his arms reaching to touch one. Keith's arms stayed around her loosely.

"Think our rough landing scared them." Keith had a pink one on his shoulder and another on top of his helmet. "They are a little to cute to be living on this trash nebula."

"And Lance keeps saying you don't have a heart." Pidge looked at him with some jelly fuzzies in her arms. "If something is smaller then you are you turn into a cuddle giant." Keith bumped her shoulder lightly. "Size doesn't matter, I'll attack whatever attacks me first. Think you can magic something together from this junk?"

She looked around them and hummed. "I probably could but I'll need the lions functioning to send out their signals. You know like the one that guided the Blue Lion home?" Keith hummed for a moment before his eyes widen a bit. "I remember. Still feel bad for dragging Shiro back to space and you three away from your families... All this is my fault and now we're who the hell knows where!" He gestured the nebula with his hands and sighed as Pidge spread her arms to let the creatures float out and jet packed forward hugging his waist.

"Don't be like that. This is the most exciting thing that's ever happen to me and now I have the means and aid to find my family! Thanks to you I got to space far earlier then I thought. This is more fun then the boring stuffy Garrison with Commander Iverbutt down our necks." Keith huffed a bit but there was a faint smile so she took it as a win and looked around. "How intelligent do you think these are?"

"Pretty intelligent. I'm going to check on Red but I think Green will come around first." Pidge let him go and looked around at their company. "We'll just be here until our friends finds us."

Five of the creatures smacked together in a line sounding like a squeaky toy and Keith laughed over the radio. _"What was that?"_ Pidge brought a screen up and they repeated the action and he barked a laugh. _"I remember Matt saying you have a dog so don't bring these things back to Earth."_

"Hm, might be a good idea. How's Red?"

 _"Still down, reserve power isn't responding either. We'll have to wait for the lions to come online on their own. Come inside, I have of Hunk's homemade granola bars and some drinks."_

Pidge heard her stomach call out and sighed in relief. "I really can't say no to some food." She entered the lion and they sat on the floor behind the pilot seat and Keith had packed just about any sort Hunk had managed to make. She inhaled four bars and two juice pouches and Keith just as many while moaning of how lucky they were he had kidnapped Hunk along.

Keith stayed to check his lion again as Pidge threw some trash puppets together and had a puppet show, knowing Keith was watching and chuckled once in a while and nearly keeled over when she tried to impersonate him. The fuzzy creatures that Keith decided were now Caterpillars all had their marks blinking and then Green's shield came down.

"Hey you're awake! Welcome back!" Pidge tried to swim towards her lion when a cable caught her ankle and she landed on her front and the trash that shattered revealed an old satellite. A caterpillar came up to her squeaking something. "No it's not my friends. It's just an old rust satellite "

 _"But we can contact them now! Pidge I have some tools in here!"_

"Just what don't you have in Red?!"

"... _Aaan extra laptop for you?"_

Together with the caterpillars they set to build a signal beacon on Green's back and a cable connected to Red if Green's energy wasn't enough as Pidge connected the last one. "There. I hope it works." Keith hovered up beside her with a hand on her shoulder. "It was built by you. It will work." The beacon lit up for a moment and then shut down.

"No no! We have to get out of here! We have to find the others!" Pidge yelled.

Keith frowned before looking at their lions. "Little help here?"

Both lions woke up and with a united roar it lit up again and the beam shot upwards, a moment later a portal opened and the Castle of Lions appeared from it. They high-fived and two Caterpillars flanked Pidge's shoulders much to her confusion but Keith smiled. "Sure you get to come along. Pidge could use some friends smaller then her among us flagpoles." He grunted at the fist in his stomach but the laugh was happy all the same.

In the Castle the lions were in their closed hangers and followed Coran to the bridge. "Let's see if we can't locate the other lions now. Well done Pidge! Keith are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Oh and I allowed Pidge some new friends." The caterpillars hovered out from behind him and onto the girl's head and Allura nodded happily. "I think that is an excellent reward for her amazing work today."

* * *

Shiro was the next they found being chased by four monsters and Black was unmoving where she had crashed. Shiro lost his footing clasping his side and just as one of them was about to jump him a huge paw crushed it and Shiro looked up to see nothing but Red and hearing her roar.

 _"You want a meal?! How about this?!"_ Keith roared throwing a control stick forward and Red blasted fire from her mouth getting one of the monsters and Green swatting it away from Shiro.

 _"Claws off our leader punks!"_ Pidge howled and Green roared her agreement standing guard as Red lowered her head to let Keith out. "Shiro!"

The man looked up and stumbled to get up nearly snapping Keith in half hugging him. "Thank god you're okay..." Shiro whispered and Green rumbled at them before opening her own mouth and Pidge barreled out and into them both. Shiro felt light headed with relief holding them before Red lowered her head and stared at his side until Keith looked himself. "We need to get you in a cryo pod."

"Black is still offline."

Pidge sighed with an Impish grin. "So we have to toe her and your lazy bums to the ship? You really have the 'Damsel in distress' part down don't you?" Shiro gently batted her helmet covered head and Keith snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Paladins are knights too right? I just have to find something to make my armor shine a bit more."

"Keith, I love you but please don't give her ideas."

"I will when you stop disappearing every five minuets." Keith slipped under Shiro's right arm and Pidge supported his left and they guided him into Red just as Black came back online and her sisters towed her back to the Castle. "Let's get you in a pod while we get hold of Hunk and Lance." Pidge looked up at Shiro whom smiles tiredly.

"Knowing them Lance probably landed on a mermaid planet."

* * *

Pidge swears Keith was psychic.

Lance and Hunk _had_ landed on a planet populated by mermaids and Lance discovered Blue was a whole lot faster underwater and had a sonar they used to beat some sea snake that had been controlling the Mermaid queen. Hunk described the food while Lance kept gushing on about the mermaids until Coran called up.

"Well since we now have you two collected let's release Shiro from the cryo pod and ease his mind shall we? Hopefully this hasn't added anything to his PTSD Pidge explained to me." Pidge bolted first and was jumping on her spot when they arrived and gathered around the pod that held their leader.

Lance and Hunk was ready to catch him when he stumbled out and they squawked when Shiro's arms tighten a bit to much around them. He looked up to find Keith and Pidge and they moved to join the hug, Pidge around his waist and Keith pressing to his back. Allura placed her hand on Shiro's right biceps just where the metal met skin and Coran on Shiro's left arm before they all separated to change to sleeping clothes and bunk in the lounge but they never even made 5 minuets into the movie before they were out cold and a tangled mess.

Pillows covered Shiro's outstretched legs where Lance and Hunk rested their heads while Keith and Pidge flanked Shiro's sides with his arms around them and his head resting in Keith's hair, their legs were over Hunk and Lance. Allura giggled when she mumbled they were in Voltron formation and Coran quickly took a picture to compare and copied for the albums he was making for them to take back home after the war was over and they had to go their own ways.

The mice and Pidge's caterpillars joined in on the cuddles and Shiro blinked awake at one point to have Chulatt on Keith's head wiping a tear that was falling down his cheek. Shiro carefully lifted his right arm to wipe it away.

"I'm okay." He whispered looking down at them all. "Just glad we're all together again." Chulatt lifted a lock of Keith's hair and made a tiny braid which Shiro found adorable. "Yeah, like a braid. Lets hope it stays untangled."

Chulatt unmade the braid, patted the lock and then ran down Keith's body to where the other mice were. Keith's purple eye glinted briefly under his eye lid as he pressed his big toe to Chulatt's stomach light poking it into Platt and got a giggling squeak. Shiro huffed a laugh and rested his cheek in Keith's hair again as the younger man sighed and mumbled something about his hair not being a mice braid practice.

Shiro begged to differ.

* * *

 **tooth rooting fluff ^.^  
**

 **might want to brush teeth later :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday: Pidge

**like in my BatFamily Moments i'd love to take requests if anyone wants to give me and i do my best to type them out :)**

 **Pidge's birthday ^-^ our little tech nerd! waaay ahead i know but i needed this out of my head T.T  
**

 **no clone gibberish**

* * *

 **~Chapter 14 - Birthday: Pidge~**

Matt was a sugar fueled hellion according to Shiro as they planned Pidge's birthday. Never had they been so happy about her lab obsession and with the lions actually lions Pidge could drop off leaning against Green and snore away a few hours with a mouse and caterpillar asleep next to her. Coran was tasked to keep an eye on the camera feed in case Pidge moved from her lab and around the castle. Lance, Matt and Shiro decorated, Allura was looking for a passible gift among her things that had been packed before the Ship was sent away from Altea and Hunk was in the kitchen.

Shiro interrupted Allura once to have her pilot the ship to the Space Mall when Pidge ran in crashing into Shiro's back hanging like a koala. "Shirooo! Keith is there and he asked me if I wanted to hang out for a while? Can I? Please please please!"

 _'Keith love, you are a fricking Saint!'_ Shiro was almost tear eyed as he looked down at her after she dropped down to hug his waist. "Fine but I'll pilot you down there in a Space pod. We don't need a lion drawing attention." Pidge cringed at that and he slapped his forehead. "Wait, Keith told me about your last Mall adventure."

"Hey it was all Coran's fault and those disguises!"

Coran shrugged with a blush. "It's been 10.000 years! How was I to know?"

"...Sorry, I keep forgetting you and Allura were cryo sleeping." Pidge blushed and then tugged Shiro's large human hand in her small ones. "Come on come on! You might get a few word with Keith too!"

At the entrance of the Mall they caught sight of that red-white jacket and then Pidge seemed to teleport from Shiro's side straight into Keith's arms almost knocking him off his feet and he turned it into a helicopter hug. "Hey Midget!"

"I missed you to much to be offended by that name!" She giggled and stayed hugging his waist as Shiro and Keith hugged. "You okay?" Keith whispered as his arm moved between them and Shiro huffed a laugh. "Besides the Pidge formed bruise after she meteoroid into my back? I'm good." Pidge stuck her tongue out at him and they chuckled before Keith turned slightly. "Well I'll pilot her back later and then I have to get back to the Blades."

"Yeah I know. I'm glad I got to see you thou. Try avoid that guard?"

Keith rolled his eyes but waved as they headed into the Mall and Shiro headed back to the pod and had just exited the pod when he nearly got Lance smacking into him.

This time Shiro with guilty consciousness stepped aside and cringed when Lance face smacked into the pod's hull and hit the floor. "Sorry Lance! Pidge already imprinted herself on my back today. Keith was in the area and is distracting her at the Space Mall."

The speed the younger paladin possessed was impressive. "Wait what?! Mullet is this close and he's not dropping by?!" He held his finger inches apart before throwing his arm around gesturing the castle.

"He only has enough time to have her away from the Castle while we get things in order and then he has to leave. But if we follow the map Keith gave me we should steer clear from them if we go for the presents." Shiro held out the little device Keith had slipped into his pouch during their hug and whispered it location after asking how he was doing. Lance looked at it with a frown and then stuck his hands in his jeans pockets looking away.

"Yeah... Great..."

Shiro sighed in understanding. "I miss him too but- Forcing him isn't going to solve anything. But we have to remind him that we are his human side and The Blades his Galra side-"

"That's just it! Why did he have to be hybrid?! Why Galra of all things! Before he knew about it he was glued, chained and brazed with us! Now we barely see a hair of his mullet!" Lance turned to hide his tears but the hand on his shoulder was shaking.

"Believe me... I know."

* * *

"Hunk is so going to freak about these!" Pidge sipped her smoothie and had gotten a book on how to make homemade ones. In English! Keith snorted across from her and leaned back. "By the way, Regris and I got a money reward not long ago and I thought about getting you another game? Your choice. _Hold_ the hug attack until we're not near anything that breaks but my ribcage and spine."

Pidge pouted as she had tensed ready to glomp him but sank down in her chair sipping her smoothie from the straw. "So how many more Voltron shows have you done?"

"...How the quiznak do you know of them?"

"2 live and 3 videos."

"You've been on 2?!"

"Yeup! Regris couldn't stop laughing at one video thou. Thace and Ulaz just led me there under the impression we were on mission. Antok would upload new videos on my tablet when he thinks I don't know about it but Regris told me once."

Pidge groaned into the table. "Voltron on Ice... Just kill me..." Keith cackled and ruffled her hair before standing.

"Let's find your Earth store."

Pidge downed her smoothie and hugged his arm dragging him towards it and looked around at the games and Keith walked up to the store owner asking quietly if his order was finished and the alien nodded, showing it and it been made according to the schematics. Keith was glad he had told Thace the idea and the other Blade had made a easy and simple sketch and all Keith needed was an Altean plug. He had just paid and slipped it into his pouch when Pidge came over with some video, card and board games and bounced on the spot as they were paid and put in a bag.

"There we go. Sadly I have to fly you back to the Castle now." Keith smiled in sympathy at the pout she gave but followed him to his ship. "When will you visit again?"

"Don't know yet."

* * *

Shiro got the alert just as they finished and grinned. "They're in the pod hanger! Are we done?"

"Almost!" Matt ran around placing down colorful wrapped boxes and looked around like a man possessed. "Dude chill before you drop." Lance said as he helped carry in the food and passed Matt. "I missed her 15th birthday! If I miss this one I'll airlock myself out of the ship."

"No you're not." Shiro lightly hit him on top the head like in the Garrison.

Allura turned the lights off just as Hunk lit the the last number candle and after a minute the door opened hearing Pidge ramble walking backwards talking to Keith whom stopped. "Keith?" Pidge watched him before turning and then slowly walked up to the table with the cake.

 _Happy Birthday Pidge!_

Looking back at her space brother she found him smiling slightly. "You were in on this. That's why you were at the Mall." She asked as Green slipped under her free arm purring and then licked her cheek.

"Yeah. They figured you'd out them sooner or later so I spared their nerves." The lights came on and they all called surprise in a way that wouldn't frighten her and the first hug victims were Hunk and Lance, both still covered in cake mix, then Matt and Shiro and lastly Allura and Coran. Keith had had his fair share of hugs from her today but that didn't stop Lance and Hunk from dragging him into the room demanding he stayed a bit longer despite his protests.

Pidge showed the games she got and then Keith tossed the little box. "You three better not strangle me for getting you this." With her fellow Garrison cadets they opened the box, Hunk's eyes widen before he ran to find the console cables, connected the red, white and yellow ends and then found an Altean outlet...

They all fit perfectly.

Matt, Shiro and Allura had to jump in to stop them from making Keith-Goo as the trio launched at him with joyful screams and tears as he hid behind Coran laughing. "I think I broke them and they won't stop playing for a while."

"I don't mind the downtime activity!" Shiro called holding Lance off the floor.

Pidge slipped out of Matt's arms and collided into Keith.

* * *

Keith looked down at his Blade caller seeing Thace's message and slipped down to the pod hanger for the second stage of his gift. Thace helped Sam down and Keith made a lazy salute at him. "Commander Holt."

"Keith! You made to space after all." Sam copied the move and then clasped his hands behind his back. "Thace gave me the short and quick version of how you got here and I heard Shiro crashed on Earth but ended up in space just as quick?"

"Yeah and we found Matt recently too. Your arrival here is a reason too. Katie's turning 16 today."

Sam's brows flew up. "That would mean the Kerberos team as been missing a whole year? Two even?" Keith nodded and then looked at Thace. "I'll be back soon if they ever let me out of their sight after this one. I have my ship."

"I'll let Kolivan know you might come back alive or not. I'm mostly leaning towards 'Not'." Thace jumped into his ship and left the Castle of Lions as Keith led Sam to the dining room and Sam stopped behind one side of the door while Keith leaned against it.

"Pidge? Got you one more gift. Actually it's a joined one between you, Matt and Shiro."

Pidge moved the spoon out her mouth and swallowed while Shiro and Matt looked at him. "What do you mean?" The latter asked.

Keith's finger twitched under his crossed arm and Sam understood the signal. "I think he refers to having found me during his Blade missions." Sam revealed himself and they got halfway into the room before his kids were over him and Shiro attacked Keith muttering about not deserving him and thanking him for finding Sam. Pidge untangled from her father and once again attached to Keith and just cried as words were lost to her right now while Matt pulled Sam up to greet Shiro.

Lance, Hunk, Coran and Allura stayed behind a bit before Matt beacon them over and introduced them all. Pidge migrated between her father and Keith after that and they got to try out the new games well into the night cycle. Coran had fixed a room for Sam and Keith entered his but told them he would be gone by the time they woke up.

He wasn't at all surprised when Matt and Pidge entered his room later and hugged that crap out of him. Matt kept saying he was never going to forget this and that their Mom would absolutely freak when they told her about Keith getting her family back to her, Keith tapped a little device on Matt's cheek and smirked.

"I now know for sure I will never make it back to Blade HQ after you've watched this with your Dad." The Holts looked at it before nearly identical eyes widen and had the same shocked face.

"No..."

"Dude you fucking didn't- You got close to Earth and-"

Kieth revealed even more devices with names on them and Matt sank on his knees in tears while Pidge bawled into Keith's t-shirt and he hugged her back just as tight. "I figured I'd reveal all this now in case something happens to me. Blade or Paladin." Poor choice of words at that moment but they both understood.

Matt said they would watch the Holt one later with their Dad and set to hand out the others while Pidge snuggled in with Keith.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou..." She rambled into his chest as her tears wouldn't stop and he held her tight.

"Happy birthday little space sister."

Pidge gave a sound between sob and laugh and buried her face into his chest. She had to treasure the sound of his beating heart before he was gone again.

* * *

He was safe at the Blade of Marmora base when the video call came and it exploded. Kolivan had even jumped then and later commented that he wasn't sure he should return Keith to Voltron for their next 10 human lives and Keith shrugged. "I may have a short fuse but I'm damn good at making people I care about happy. And by the way, sorry that I get in later all the time."

"I finally know the reason and also why Ulaz and Thace followed you."

"You what?!"

Ulaz completely ignored him but Thace threw a teasing smile his way. Keith frowned at them and got back to his video call with Voltron and their vows never to ever let him go even when they got back to Earth.

* * *

 **i struggled to make this stay a happy** **one** **and not use s4e6 but goddamnit it's hard because the thoughts of their love for Keith and what his death would do haunts me! Like who else was traumatized when he almost did a kamikaze faceplant into that damn barrier?!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Lion Snuggles and Mice Trick

**right i googled about VLD's vocabulary for their second, minuet ect. words.**

 **onto snuggling mother lions!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 15 - Lion Snuggles and Mice Tricks~**

Black really hated Galra for what her current paladin had been through. She liked Red's paladin because he was a fiercely protective of Black's paladin as she was. But because of their links Black would know when the nightmares tormented her cub and finally one night she had enough. She opened her eyes to find that her trick had worked and spread her wings to stretch them and ruffle the feathers before moving through the corridors and stopped when Green tumbled into her back leg.

Black felt a sting in her tail and found Red hanging from it and with a cheeky glint in her eye nom harder on the tail. Black rolled her eyes and picked up Green by the scuff of her neck and moved again with Blue and Yellow trotting after, they stopped when Hunk appeared from one hall on one of his patrols when he couldn't sleep and once the coast was clear they moved again and Yellow slipped into Hunk's room, Blue into Lance's.

Green tilted her little body to one door and Black understood it as Pidge's and the door hissed open and gently disposed of her sister onto Pidge's chest and bit the blanket to move it over the girl, it took a few tries before Green got the glasses off and the mice saved Pidge's work before pushing the laptop onto the caterpillars whom moved the laptop to the surprisingly clean desk, then tilted themselves in a bow and the mice saluted.

Black nodded and moved outside the room with the mice running back to Allura's room and Black stepped into Keith's room. She licked his cheeks from the tears and lifted her tail to have Red drop onto it and moved so she was under the blanket and Keith's arm and his frown gradually faded. His knife had slipped from his hand and Black picked it up carefully to move it under his pillow and not once did he wake up.

Nodding to Red and slipping out the Head lion moved to her paladin's room and as she walked closer her form became smaller till she jumped up and prodded the bed until she lay on Shiro's heaving chest and poked his cheek with her wet nose.

 _'Calm your self cub. You are safe. You are no prisoner. Your family is here.'_

Slowly her comfort was recognized and Shiro stopped thrashing and Black's purring and warmth kept any other nightmares away.

* * *

Shiro liked to wake up and find Black had gone from giant robot to size changing comfort that could walk right beside him. This morning was no different as he shifted to his side and buried his face in her fur and Black purred before they fell in a more lighter sleep hearing the rest walk past his door and a growl or meow.

There was knocking a minuet later and Keith poke his head in and Shiro looked over his shoulder to see Red purring in Keith's arms and her ears would twitch when he scratched between the ears. "Shiro? It's 9:30 our time."

"Thanks Keith - _yawning-_ I'll be right there... Once Black finds it fitting to get off me." Shiro moved to look at him better and Red jumped down from her paladin's arms, ran over the floor and bounced up on the bed and-

Black's head shot up with a confused rumbled and moved her tail to find Red munching on it once again. Keith stood hands pressed over his mouth and Shiro blinked at the kitten sized Red lion. "Okay, it's going to be one of those hilarious mornings." Black finally moved off him and changed her size so her head was up to Shiro's elbow when he stood up and walked out with Red still hanging from her tail and Keith laughed.

"I'll see you in the dining hall. And if you have a razor you might make an appointment with it and your jaw."

"Very funny Firebug."

Those who claimed Keith didn't joke were clearly out of their minds. Shiro did shave thou and dressed in his normal outfit and while he would do a set of pushups he could do them later and headed for the dining hall.

Hilarious morning indeed.

Chaos was everywhere and Shiro saw a light blue tail poking out of Black's mouth and Plachu on it's back laughing.

Ah, the mice and Black had gone with those pranks again.

Chulatt had done it several times while Shiro was watching so he knew all about it. The hilarious thing was the others didn't know which was why Keith was sitting on the floor and Pidge on Black trying to pry her mouth open to make her spit out Chulatt. Lance and Hunk were as far away they could get holding their own lions, Allura had fainted in a chair and Coran was fanning her with a cloth, the mice, Red and Green were behind Keith watching Voltron's arms try bend the jaws open of the head Lion.

Finally Platt had deemed the chaos had gone on long enough and looked up at Shiro whom smiled and looked at his lion.

"Black. Let Chulatt out."

 _Phew._

Chulatt went splat in Keith's face and he fumbled trying to catch the little mouse and then turned his back to the lion glaring at her after bundling Chulatt in his red jacket and Pidge flopped limp on Black sighing in relief. "What a way to remind us they are not tame and that the cat-mouse thing also applies in Space!" She panted as Chulatt poke out from the bundle and Keith hid it again.

"Get back in there or you're gobbled up again!"

Shiro lost it finally and slid down the wall holding his sides while everyone besides the mice and three of the lions looked at him like he was insane. "Uh Keith... Please fix Shiro?" Hunk stammered out but Keith was slowly scooting away from his friend. "Shiro you okay?"

"They've done this several times before." He gasps out once he had enough air and the mice all have wide cheeky grins and then Chulatt who pokes out again with a happy squeak. Pidge looks upside down at Black from her spot on the bigger lions back. "You sure about that?" She ask slowly and looks at Shiro.

"They may have performed it a few times in front of me." To cheer him up when he was down. Allura finally came to and breath in relief seeing Keith's jacket move and Chulatt poking out again and then glared at Shiro. "Please keep your lion away from the mice!"

"Aren't they yours and we just stumbled into all this?" Shiro countered as all the mice climbed his bent knee and the arm it rested on and Chulatt finally slipped from Keith's jacket and he panicked as it ran past Black and-

Nom!

"KYAAA!"

"SHIRO!"

Shiro snorted as Black gave a rumble and something that had to be a smirk, the black paladin carefully looked under the red wing and found the little blue mouse hiding there giggling and climbed his leg and up to his shoulder while Pidge and Keith were back to the 'pry open the lions mouth' positions.

Shiro got up to sit at the table and Coran counted the mice and then glared at Shiro. "She never got the mouse did she?"

They all looked and Chulatt was waving from Shiro's head and the mice, Red and Green lion were a wriggling mess laughing at them all. "Keith, Pidge. Let go before Black really bites you."

They both looked back and forth and then bolted away with Pidge hanging from Keith's back and him holding his knife in reverse grip leaving his jacket on the floor between them and Black smirked again and changed to the size of a cat flying up to the table laying her chin on Shiro's left hand. Lance collapsed back in his seat with Blue still munching on something fruit like in his arms. "Way to wake everyone up in the morning! First they are like this, then Pidge screams our blood to ice and Keith dives and starts trying to bend Black's jaws open! Only when Coran noticed the tail did the rest of us freak out!"

"Delayed reaction much? You might want to work on that." Shiro points out and blinks at the green going flying past his face and the back draft flops his white tuff up for a second before it fall to his forehead again and he sees the goo covering Lance's face dripping down on Blue who doesn't even care about the goo on her own head and licks her paladin.

Pidge stands with a spoon still on a used catapult move hanging from Keith's back and Coran holding a plate of food goo out to her and Keith is failing to cover his grin and his whole body quakes in laughter while Allura tries to process what just happened. Hunk blinks with a fork halfway to his mouth and the rest of the lions has stopped caring what is going on, Shiro blinks again and side looks at Pidge.

"I was referring to Lance only about that reaction bit..."

"Not the way Keith is losing it." She spits back and jumps down before she went down with the sinking ship that was Keith trying to hold onto his sanity. Coran finally asks him to breath before they had to place him in a cryo pod and Shiro rolled his eyes.

It was fun to forget the nightmares and have some fun with his found family. Human, Altean and animals.

* * *

 **i could see this all happen right before my eyes and i hope i did well enough detailing it out for everyone :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Come Back I

**okay so maybe Keith's kamikaze move scared me more then i thought T.T  
**

 **No clones.**

 **and i sorry for the late update xD i'm working on two of these family moment fics! thank you for the reviews!**

 **Warning for swearing and Shiro losing his shit. No not on Slav.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 16 - Come Back I~**

 _"Nexzela has stopped!"  
_

 _"Haggar's retreated!"_

 _"Someone find Keith!"_

 _"Matt... There no way he survived that. Nothing survives a barrier impact."_

Voltron slowed until drifting letting the words washed over the Paladins as they stared ahead. Pidge breathed faster before screaming and disconnected from Voltron, Green speed towards the Coalition, Red was drifting and nothing Lance did worked so Black toed the smaller lion after the Green one and they arrived to wreaks floating around them.

The Castle of Lions was there and Coran was scanning like a lunatic with Slav calling in the background. Matt, some rebels and Blades were tearing some fighters calling for Keith before moving to the next. Antok was seen bending a fighter open and Kolivan roared every time he didn't find anything, kicking away from the fighter he was on to the next and used his blade to cut though the view screen.

Shiro looked around himself finding Green just hovering looking at something on a large piece of metal and he ran to the back grabbing a device that would project a field around a person should their suits be damaged and one of the extra helmets, Black opened her hatch in the chest and Shiro jetpacked over to Pidge who was shaking Keith.

Half his mask was gone revealing tuffs of hair, pale skin and a closed eye. His suit was torn in several places and metal was lodged just under his chest and one small in his leg. Shiro acted fast placing the device on Keith's chest and a blue aura appeared around him and then the helmet was placed on after Pidge got the mask off.

Holding Keith in his arms Shiro whispered encouragement and Pidge sent the coordinates to Matt and the Castle and by now the rest of the paladins had gathered around them begging Keith to wake up. The blades held themselves in the back and some moved as Matt came jetting past them landing by Voltron and grasped Keith's arms.

"Hey! Keith come on! What happened to my 'fist in the face' moment? You promised me and Shiro would get one each for leaving you, remember?" Matt asked and saw the metal still in his friend and pulled out a scanner, it reveled that the metal hadn't nicked anything important and was near his spine. The one in the leg wasn't to deeply in and the right shoulder already had a long scar, a bruise was developing under Keith's fringe however.

"He struck his head on something, this shard here hasn't nicked anything. It's safe to get him to the Castle and into a cryo pod." Shiro nodded and carefully picked up their Red Paladin and looking up at his lion. "Can you teleport us?"

 _-I can. Stand ready.-_

Matt held onto his friends and in a flash of light they were in the cryo room with Coran waiting and they set to remove the metal bits, change Keith out of the suit and into a cryo suit and gently placed him in a pod. Coran had long ago set it to understand Keith's Hybrid genes and breathed out. "I can't tell how long he has to be in there but it's a miracle he survived. He must have ejected before impact but was caught in the blast."

"His mask was damaged on the right side when Pidge and I found him." Shiro held up the extra helmet and the aura device, Coran nodded at the quick thinking and held it up. "The funny thing is that this is the first time this has been used. Pidge is quite the genius!"

"Pidge made that?!"

"Better question is what hasn't she made? This is heaven for her." Shiro snorted as he closed Matt's dropped chin and the rebel turned to him. "And you have been to an alternate reality!"

"...Yeeeah... One where the version of me got shot saving us. At least that's what Lance told me since I remained behind with the lions trying to get hold of the Castle. ***** "

Matt grumbled missing out on the fun stuff when everyone rushed in and they both caught Pidge from smacking into the cryo pod, she did bite Shiro's right hand to no one's surprise. "Okay you are really spending to much time with your lion." Lance looked at her avoiding a kick in the face and stumbled into Hunk.

"What's the status on Kieth?" Allura walked over to Coran whom hugged her briefly before pulling up the scans. "Nothing majorly was internally damaged and he has quite the bruise on his head, we're guessing he ejected in time but was caught in the blast. A few quintants to about a movement should have him patched and well to be released."

Hunk dropped Lance holding up his hands. "Okay great, that's so great to hear but one question what did he do to end up in this mind state and why was there a large metal shard stuck inside our Red paladin and-"

"Hunk breath, you're going to hyperventilate" Shiro said calmly still holding their peeved Green paladin and Hunk breathed. "But he is asking the right question," Looking at Matt and then Coran, both looking away from them. "What was Keith doing?"

Matt sighed as he let go of Pidge's leg and walked away, resting his head on the glass that separated him from Keith. "Our weapons did nothing to the particle barrier on Haggar's ship, she was powering up Naxzela from a distance and Keith made a move to attack, once I pointed out the weapons he said ' _Maybe not with our weapons'_ and charged against the shield with his own fighter. I swear my heart left my chest and up my throat as I screamed for him not to! Then the blast came, nothing and then the shield cracked and shattered."

There was a metal _dunk_ behind him and Matt guessing Shiro's body had gone slack enough to drop Pidge on the floor and they were all staring at him and Keith, then Lance started chanting 'no' and 'not true' while Hunk ran off to lose his meals, no one could blame him. Lance ran to Allura and got the blue bayard from her holster and Coran briefly let the pod open so Lance could clutch the red bayard in Keith's hand and moved it so it was the first thing he would see waking up.

Allura did nothing to stop him and happily informed Blue that her Lancey Lance was her paladin again. The Blue lion ended up under Black's weight in her eagerness, sure the biggest lion understood but she didn't have to shake the whole castle. Lance thanked for his time with Red and ordered her to try get her link with Keith restored and talk to him!

* * *

Shiro entered the cryo room six earth days later to find Pidge still in the beanbag typing on her laptop and Matt snoozing beside her with a tablet on his chest and drool on the corner of his mouth.

"Glad to see he's very much the same. Despite our two years of slight hell." Shiro sat beside her and Pidge looked at her brother. "Yeah, on the holidays when he came home and the three of you would fall asleep skyping he was the same. I'm guessing you were in Japan then?"

"Sometimes, other times I told my folks I'd spend it with Kieth and Matt stayed too saying that his later flight to Italy, when and if you spent Holidays there, was canceled and would stay at the Garrison. Your mom took the excuse but Sam didn't, he knew why and let it be. We'd sometimes lounge in one of our rooms watching movies, playing games and talk future missions or help Keith study. Then came Kerberos and all this... Sometimes I wonder if he's the same Keith we unwillingly left behind." Pidge saved her work and closed her laptop drawing her legs up to pay full attention to his stories.

"Lance and Hunk always asks why you two are so close and I've wanted to tell them but- I wasn't sure I was allowed. I knew a few stories with you and Matt, before Keith appeared but- I'm glad he did. Thanks to him finding the Blue Lion's cave I'm in Space, I've found my brother and soon I can find Dad. Keith promised he would help."

"...Six days ago you were hard core on killing him for his stunt."

" _-yawn-_ He's not safe from that, trust me. We're both going to beat him up and stuff him back in the pod. Care to join?" Matt stretched and slumped back down rubbing his eyes. "Heh, keep forgetting the glasses are on Pidge's nose."

"You spent an hour on the Kerberos ship looking for them." Shiro snorted at the memory.

"While you and Dad were laughing until the old man (Dad, not you Shiro) reminded me where I had left them!" Matt glared at his friend as Pidge was a giggling mess clutching her sides and Shiro blep at him, they all jumped when a hissing noise sounded and looked up in time to see the glass fade from Keith's pod.

Matt and Shiro dove in time to catch their friend and lowered him to the floor. "Keith? Hey bud come back to us..." Matt pushed the fringe back to check the bruise and pressed his fingers under the jaw on the wonderfully beating pulse, Shiro had his human hand pressed to Keith's breathing chest and hid his face in the black hair. "Come on Keith. Come back."

Pidge got up to place a blanket on Keith's shoulders and then to go get Coran and decided to aimlessly search instead of using the coms. She felt the three of them needed a moment alone. Once she was gone Keith seemed to return to the world of the living and blinked slowly to adjust his sight and the blurs above him became clearer.

"Keith? You back buddy?" Matt asked as Shiro adjusted them a bit better, Keith's eyes shifted to each of them for a moment and they waited for him to fully come to as he sat up instead of all his weight being on Shiro's right arm.

"Matt? Shiro?"

Matt fell to his butt in relief and chuckled. "Shiro gets hugs and I get to see you blow up? Not cool pal..."

"Don't get aliennapped." Keith grumbled.

"Touché." Matt moved closer and grunted when an arm wrapped around his neck tightly and beside him Shiro got the same treatment. "Jerks... You left me..."

"You almost left us, we're even." Shiro grunted and Matt glared at him. "Are you trying to get punched in fa-"

SMACK!

Matt landed on his back holding his jaw and Shiro picked himself up rubbing his cheek. "There it is. Happy?"

"Yep, not a dream, that's Keith which brings us to this." With that Matt flung a right fist hard in Keith's gut and Shiro grabbed the front of the cryo suit.

"What in all fricking hell were you thinking?! Even ejecting like you did you almost di- You were dead!" Keith hadn't had a pulse when they reached him since the suit had tears in several places and once the helmet did it's work Keith was back with them enough to be placed in the pod. "What else could I do? Voltron was trapped-"

"We got out just before the reactors turned on thanks to Lance understanding it first. I though they were a bunch of EMPs and then over radio I hear Matt screaming his throat to death for you not to do something and later I find out you had rammed your ship into the damn barrier!" Shiro's grip slacked now and Matt was rubbing his face phasing around the room.

Keith wasn't looking at them. "I had to try... Haggar was charging Naxzela from her ship and anything within 10 galaxies would have been destroyed... Victory or-"

SMACK!

Matt swung around to find Shiro's left hand in a fist and Keith on the floor with a split lip and ran to a cabinet getting a cloth and creme as Shiro visibly shook where he stood. "YOU ARE NOT PART OF A FUCKING CHESSBOARD KEITH! You are part of Voltron! Part of this family and the only. fucking. reason we stayed sane when we were captured!"

"Takashi I think he gets it. Time snap out of it and drown of guilt." Matt said not much later Shiro collapsed on his knees clutching Keith whom stayed turned to Matt getting his lip treated until he was placed in the pod again for the lip and the ache in his midsection.

* * *

Out of the cryo pod _again_ and resting in his room Keith lay in bed slowly rubbing his thumb over Chulatt's head when Rover and the other mice arrived and Rover brought out a small screen of the Castleship bridge. Voltron was having a small argument with Kolivan and Shiro dove forward to stop Matt from taking a bo staff whack at Kolivan's head and Keith sat up watching with more attention.

Hunk was easily holding Lance back and Allura was on her knees with Coran holding her, it wasn't often he had seen the princess cry. Pidge hugged one caterpillar and one was bonking on her cheek and then landed on her head, Rover beeped something and then Keith could hear them talking.

They had found out about his actions and this was not what he expected.

Keith got up slowly and gathered them all. "Let's go to Red's hanger, after everything I forgot she might want to have a piece of her mind with me as well." With a hand on the wall he carefully made his way down to her hanger and found her being pinned under Black, Blue and Yellow while Green was standing by Red's head snarling something.

Blinking at the scene Keith and the mice were to surprised to do anything and Keith tapped Rover, after a beep Keith spoke up. "You mind getting off Red? I wanna talk to her alone." Black glared at him and slowly they stepped off the Red lion whom shook herself like a cat and lowered her head, Keith pressed his hands on her muzzle.

"Open up... I may not be dressed for it but one spin around the planet should be enough?" With a rumble her jaws opened and the mice clung to the t-shirt and Rover bonked into Keith's back.

Black t-shirt and red pajamas pants may not be the ideal dress code for flying but Keith decided to overlook it this time as he slowly wrapped his hands around the lit up sticks and felt their bond be restored because he allowed it. Red turned to the hanger doors that were sealed until Black's eyes lit up and the doors opened.

* * *

He lost track of time drifting around the planet talking to Red, the mice asleep in a drawer with a folded blanket and Rover offline in another drawer holding a pillow. The pilot seat was tilted back a bit as Red piloted herself until landing on a cliff big enough to hold her and laid down looking at the setting sun.

 _-Are we in agreement not to repeat it?-_

 _'Yes.'_

 _-Good. While you were gone and then in the cryo pod, pain radiated off them all. They worried you would not wake up. They are fighting to get you back.-  
_

 _'Aren't I getting a say in this? I can make my own choices!'_

 _-One of your choices nearly took you from us forever. Finding you drifting and scared in Space is one thing, the other place you almost went to is another. Not even I can find you there.-_

It took a moment for Keith to understand what she meant and once again shivers went down his spine and her soothing only did so much.

 _-But you are here. Where you belong and should have stayed, and I will not let you go again.-_

Keith brought his hand up holding the bayard and he felt a rush of happiness run through the lion. _'It was in my hand when I woke up and I don't know why... Lance is the-"_

 _-The cub of my previous paladin has stepped down from being a paladin, Blue has regained hers. You are the only one left. Come back.-_

Pulse picking up and heart hammering, Keith swallowed and wiped his eyes. The mice woke up and ran up to comfort him as a tear hit Chulatt and she rubbed her head squeaking at him and made a funny face that he laughed to and looked up to his side where an astral form of Red, with fur that felt soft under his hand and her wet nose pressed to his forehead, he sniffed when she licked his cheeks and purred at him as she laid her chin on his head and he wrapped his arms around her.

 _'Can I really be your pilot again?'_

 _-I want no one else.-_

 _'...'_

* * *

 ***S2 finale Shiro didn't disappear. in this little chapter time line the paladin switch still happened but Keith wasn't present for _S3E4 - Hole in the Sky_ as he was on a Blade mission and Coran didn't have the heart to inform that _'hey Voltron disappeared into a black holeish thing! I can't contact them!'_. **

**The kid would have died on the spot.**

 **yes i fricking dared to stop at such a sweet moment.**


	17. Chapter 17: Trinkets of Home

**late update because i was correcting mistakes the the prev chapters that i noticed during my re-read.**

 **Come Back II will be up when i come up with something that fits coz I've tried 5 different versions already and none of them fitted -.-  
**

 **i had too ^^ I felt bad for Coran and Allura losing their home sooo... here!  
**

 **Takes place um... between S4 E5 & 6...**

 **yes i'm horrible because next they know Keith tried to go splat against the bloody shield! would March 2nd come already!**

 **no clone gibberish.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 17 - Trinkets of Home~**

Keith had been with The Blades for some time now and they were on a lot more planets then Voltron had time for, he often found items that had been on the Kerberos ship and hoarded what he could. Finding all of Shiro and Matt's things would have them strangle hug him and Sam's things for Pidge would surely end him as she freaked out of joy.

The Blade members he was grouped with understood and as they secretly uploaded Voltron shows on his tablet they also looked for the items and Sam's whereabouts with the help of undercover Blades. At the moment Keith's team were on a planet with a species that had the longest life span Keith had ever heard of and it had him thinking when he saw the stand with dried herbs.

"Would you happen to have Juniberry flowers? It's a flower that used to grow on planet Altea."

The elders looked at his unmasked face and smiled. "As a matter of fact we do. Would you like them fresh, dried or seeds?"

"Fresh and seeds if possible. Princess Allura is sure to be happy to have something of her home planet."

"The Altean princess lives? That is wonderful news! And Coran? We have something of his that we had no chance of returning." Keith nearly lost his calmness and grinned widely.

"I can deliver it for him! Add a note too!" The fresh Juniberry flowers were carefully packed and Coran's box was secured before all was loaded and Keith found a small pendent with a puzzle piece with the word _Best_ and the letter M stamped on a silver button hanging next to the puzzle piece and quickly removed the one hanging from his own neck.

Keith's had the letter K and the word _Forever._

Both pieces fit and there was space for a third. Meaning it was Matt friendship pendent. He was allowed to bring it as well and The Blade ship left the planet for Voltron's next destination and Keith thought of the best way to give everything he had found and set to write letters to sneak on board while the Voltron show was underway.

Sure he was a jerk but he preferred to breath another day. His group helped him get the Juniberry flower bush to Allura's room and he set the sealed letter on them and then they left the box in Coran's room. Sam Holt's things were left in Pidge's room and then a bag in Shiro's once he was sure his friendship pendent was in it with the puzzle piece word _Friends_ and the letter S hanging on it.

For Hunk Keith had found seeds of Earth vegetables and spices and left them on his bed and for Lance a device that could copy Earth weather and it's smells, he knew Lance missed the rain and the bathrooms connected to their rooms were big. Lance would absolutely use it.

After that he quickly ran to the ship and they departed the planet since the lions were in the show so he couldn't say hi to them. But he had just arrived to the Blade HQ when one member tapped his shoulder and handed a tablet with a blinking corner, Keith took it with a nod and ran to his room and set it on the table. With a deep breath and a tap on the tablet real life sized hologram Team Voltron in tears appeared and started talked over each other when they saw him.

Allura and Pidge were a mess, Coran was sitting with his face covered holding the letter, Hunk and Lance were hugging and crying and Shiro were switching between English and Japanese crying holding the small bag in his left hand and Keith merely grinned at them all.

"I see you found my gifts and no I will not get my skinny ass there because Allura would snap me in half."

 _"There are healing pods for that! We'll just shove you in one each time we hug you to death!"_ Lance pointed with runny nose and tears dripping from his cheeks. _"What the hell man you can't just get stuff like this and not stick around for it!"_

"Eh, I'm sure the mice sent me the video of your reactions." Said mice saluted and Chulatt jumped on a touch button and his tablet lit up with a new message. Keith smiled and crossed his arms. "But seriously are you okay Allura?"

 _"You found actual Juniberry flowers! How can I not be?!"_

"Diiid you find your Altean planet model in the middle of the bush?"

 _"...You...Did not..."_

Keith smirked and covered his ears when she exploded in joy and swore he would really need a healing pod the next time he was there and he silently swore himself to ask Kolivan not to let him near the Castle of Lion. Next was Pidge in a crying mess holding her father's watch and Matt waving his pendant and Keith noticed that Shiro looked through his bag and cried out in triumph when his pendant was pulled out and the two present ones were joined and Keith showed his own and the three, one physical and two holograms joined into one.

The three heart pieces formed _Best Friends Forever._

 _"You seriously looked for them?"_ Matt wiped his eyes as they separated their pendants and Shiro put his on. Keith swiped his hand over Matt's head and the hologram fizzled out for a second. "What kind of question is that? Of course I did! Once I found yours I was hard set to find Shiro's! Which apparently was already found thanks to some of the Blades sooo this wasn't really all me."

 _"Doesn't matter, you recovered the things we brought with that we treasured and when these were taken... I'm serious I broke a guard's face."_ Shiro fingered his and Matt shivered. _"Yeah I know what you snapping looks like, acting or not!"_

 _"Pah! You should see him near Slav!"_

 _"Lance! Don't even suggest it!"_

 _"Can I tell?"_

 _"No you're not Katie."_

Keith chuckled and spoke with Hunk asking if he had tried the spices yet but Hunk was crying of joy because the seeds had already been multiplied, planted and harvested. The milkshakes had been heaven and Hunk promised to make one for Keith because they had found a fruit that was like cocoa and Keith revealed that they had the actual cocoa fruit on the ship now. Thou seed form.

Hunk forgot he was talking to a hologram-Keith on his end and ended up on the floor behind Keith.

"If I happen to be near the Castleship will you guys swear not to break me?" He asked and they glared at him with smiles, tears and running noses. Coran finally looked up still clutching the letter and opened the box beside him. _"These items here were a trinket from the Paladins on Old and Allura's mother, as a sort of friendship symbol the three of you have. This here may be the only thing from Allura's mother now. Thank you Keith for finding them! I quite forgot I left them there for safe keeping."_

Allura broke in tears again and fell to her knees covering her face and thanked Keith in a mantra.

Making his family so happy was all Keith had aimed for.

"I have to go now. I'll try catch you guys later!"

He waved with a smile and when Shiro and Matt reached out for him the call was over.

* * *

Watching the shield shatter after Lotor's blast Keith was blinking back to awareness and ran his hands over his face. That memory appearing as he was heading towards the shield had done a huge number on him and he pulled his pendent out, the top right piece of the silver heart and the word _Forever_ shined in his hand and his hearing returned again with Matt howling in the radio and then Shiro demanding what happened and why Keith wasn't answering.

Hadn't Matt and the rebels seen Lotor blast the shield?

Speak of the devil his voice soon filled their cooms and asked they finally spoke and for the best spot for it. Allura was quiet before giving the location and then it was back to where the hell Keith was and what happened to him, Lotor revealed he had seen a Galra fighter head for the shield, Matt screamed that it had been Keith and a tick later Voltron was fricking there!

Keith forgot Black could teleport but to teleport in that size?! Scariest of the lions!

He yelped when Voltron moved on it's own and it's red arm chomping on his Galra fighter looking at him and he chuckled. "Hey Red... Sorry for the scare if you felt the bond..."

 _-We did cub. And if you EVER do that to me again...-_

"Noted." Keith smiled and jumped when something landed and he got the mask and hood up in time before Shiro cut through the windshield and one arm pulled Keith out into his arms and the rest of Voltron collided into them in tears demanding what the quiznak Keith had been thinking and he asked they return to the ship first before he explained and slumped in Shiro's arms, the adrenalin finally out of him and shock about to set in.

Shiro used his jetpack to return to the now separated lions and entered Black, Keith was still in bridal style hold when th Black paladin sat down and grasped the control sticks.

Keith closed his eyes as his head landed on the older man's shoulder. He must have scared the living daylights out of Shiro.

"The pendant is replaceable but you fucking aren't." Shiro mumbled soon after and Kieth bit the inside of his cheek to bleed a little. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking I just acted..."

"Yeah that's what has worried everyone around you. Sure it's great depending on the consequences but if it results in your death... Even the healing pods can't bring you back from the dead..."

Keith thought briefly of the quintessence but quickly stopped. That had been the very thing that turned Zarkon and Honerva if he remembered Coran's tale right. Black landed in her hanger and they had barely left her maw before Keith was gasping for breath as Voltron attacked him and once again talking over each other. Pidge was hugging his waist he knew that much, Lance was on his back and Hunk was lifting them all, Allura had extended her arms and Shiro was grasping the one free hand Keith had. Matt and Coran came running and Keith was thrown into their embrace instead.

Being loved kinda hurt as more hug bruises was made.

* * *

Vargas later or if it was a quintant later Keith was in the dining room trying the new flavored milkshake and praised Hunk whom hugged him in tears and was set back in his seat and Hunk left the older Garrison trio alone to talk. Matt sat on the table top beside him ranting out his scolding and Shiro was on Keith's other side resting his head in his metal hand and fingering his pendant in his left before lifting it and eyed it.

"You know you almost took a piece of this with you right?"

Matt clapped his mouth shut and Keith gave himself deep brain freeze and they gave him a moment to recover. "Y-Yeah... That thought came later when I was drifting after the shield was blown up... Then during the night I had different scenarios running through my head that you only found the knife and my pendant, if it even survives such heat..."

"Let's not find out please?" Matt begged and slid into a chair removing his and Shiro lifted the one from his neck, Keith eyed them as they were held up and slowly he removed his own and let the puzzle heart pieces unite.

 _Best Friends Forever._

Hugging Keith between them the two of them made a new promise.

To return home _with_ Keith.

* * *

 **i googled about friendship pendants for 3 ppl and found the easiest one to describe :)  
**

 **the silver heart is split in three and connects like a jigsaw and there's a separate silver button with a letter stamped on it.**

 **Matt's part is the top left of the heart with the word Best.**

 **Shiro's part is the bottom of the heart with the word Friends.**

 **Keith's part is the top right of the heart with the word Forever.**

 **until we know if Matt really knows Keith as mush as Shiro when they all were at the Garrison i'm going to write these dorks like this ^~^**


	18. Chapter 18: Home

**They are on Earth o/ i realized i hadn't done such a pic yet!  
**

 **I looooooove Sushi and the Japanese houses set near water edges and the nature! So i poured that love and excitement onto Pidge, i needed someone who was an outlet.  
**

 **no clone gibberish.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 18 - Home~**

Lance sighed in relief stepping through the gate and stretched his arms up. "Sweet relief! And this is the first time I've been to Japan!" He looked around for some readable sighs when he spotted black hair with white fringe and bolted towards it. Shiro turned in time to catch him and trapped him in a head lock. "Does jet lag ever get hold of you?"

"Nope, I was mostly asleep the whole plane ride! Hey where's mullet?" Lance looked around as he got free with his hand still on his head trying to fix his hair.

"At the house setting things up with Hunk, he arrived the day before yesterday."

"Oh, and the Holts?"

Shiro dug something from his inner pocket and brought out a folded note, studied it and looked at the signs. "We need to go this way. They had visited relatives in Italy and are flying from there to here. How many hours that is I have no idea but they must be pretty zombie when they land."

As they waited for Lance's bags they caught up on their post-Galra war lives, they had returned home to Earth 8 months earlier and Shiro had left the Galaxy Garrison behind. Sam apparently stayed but not Matt and the others, Lance was stuck at home with his family never leaving him out of their sight until they allowed this trip because Shiro paid the ticket and the gang wanted him there.

Hunk had found a job that fit his engineering skills, Matt and Pidge in a small lab that sure they thought the siblings were crazy but they had been around aliens for 4 years and needed time to settle back among boring human and stone age technology. Shiro and Keith had moved to Japan in a secluded house but still closet to the city, Keith working as a photographer and Shiro helped with the equipment and photos. The money was good and it was something Shiro could do when he wasn't a search and rescue pilot, with his PTSD still haunting him it was agreed that helping Keith's work was a good recovery method.

Lance had found a pilot job himself for all flight classes but he mostly did cargo flying, it wasn't much and the controls weren't Blue's but it gave him something to do and get out of the house.

Reaching for his bags they headed for the gate where Pidge and Matt were waiting, Matt on the phone with someone and Pidge on her laptop sitting on a large suitcase with her backpack leaning against it. Lance sneaked up and covered her eyes (her glasses was resting on her head) and she jerked slightly, Matt hugged Shiro still talking in phone and mouthed 'Mom' as he waved the phone for a split second.

Shiro nodded as he crouched in front of Pidge and glanced at Lance. "Hmm... Thin hands, not rough, slightly cold fingers... Lance!"

"Seriously?"

"Keith's warmer and his hands are rough from desert and sword-fighting." She pointed out and once her laptop was off her lap she dove for Shiro. "Hi Shiro! You bored yet of this boring planet?"

"Very. Not as much as Keith but he's found something to do at least." He set her down again and led them to the car and loaded the trunk with their bags, taking the driver seat and Matt diving for the shot gun. Lance and Pidge took the back and Pidge was pressed against the glass the whole ride watching cheery blossoms, the landscape and the buildings. "It's all so beautiful!" She said once removing her nose from the glass and Shiro smiled at the rare view mirror.

Pidge turned to the window again as they drove though a forest and closed her eyes. Even on Earth her connection to Nature was stronger, she opened her eyes and tested her bond with Green which should be severed by now since the lions were sent into hiding again. She felt it getting stronger and looked back at Shiro.

"Guess I owe Keith 20 bucks."

Lance turned from his own window in confusion. "You say something Shiro?"

"Not having an odd feeling?" Lance blinked until his eyes widen and his jaw fell as Shiro turned from the highway and on a path leading to a valley town. He briefly stopped by the grocery store and Pidge skipped after like a over eager kitten and came out some minutes later with colorful bags grinning widely and Shiro laughing. "-sugar poison. At least share with the rest or you'll die." Shiro said as he put the bags in the trunk.

"No promises!" She pokes her head up to look at him over the backseat and Shiro snorts as he shuts the trunk and gets back in the car, by now Matt has finished talking on the phone. "Sorry about that, as you can guess Mom has been overly protective since we returned home." He accepts the water bottle and downs a good half of it. "So how're you?"

"Helping Keith with photography as a PTSD recovery thing but otherwise I'm a search and rescue pilot. I fly the medics to the patient in need and to the hospitals." Shiro replies and looks at Matt briefly. "How's the lab?"

"Besides feeling like an outsider and lab rat? Peachy." Matt grumbled and Pidge groans in the back. "They are incompetent and their tech is slow! I wanna go back to the Castle of Lions! At least Coran likes my ideas and unhealthy creative streak!" She slumps back and Lance pats her shoulder as they look out her window and gaps at the lake and the house by it.

It had a mix of ancient style but also modern feel to it. Koi fishes swimming in the pond/creek that went around the house and under the bridges and Lance had to catch Pidge from falling in and looked around. "Shiro this is awesome and I am so jealous!" Shiro laughs as he gets the trunk open. "Keith didn't know about this when we first moved in and refused to leave it for 3 months, most photos are from around here and then he started to take on jobs that needed a photographer. I help out with the equipment and editing."

The sliding doors on the side of the house are open and on the porch is Hunk leaning against a pole and looking into a room that appears to be the kitchen where they briefly see Keith walk to get something and disappears from view, and then he pokes his head out. "Hey! They finally released you!" He points a small knife with a piece of apple stuck on the blade and Lance threw his free arm up carrying a bag in the other. "Yes! And this place is awesome!"

"Shiro is still hopeless in the kitchen."

A pack of napkins zooms past Lance's head and Keith ducks with a laugh as Shiro stands with his arm still in the position it let go of the pack. Hunk is wiping his tears of laughter and catches Pidge in a hug before downing his drink and helps Keith with the cooking and the others gets free reign to explore. Shiro brings them first to the guest house and slides a door open. "Lance in here with Hunk, Matt next door and Pidge in here." Shiro opens a door opposite and Pidge walks in slowly looking out the open doors with the forest moving in the warm breeze and the small stream moving under her porch where two Koi fishes swim past.

Pidge sits on her knees on a pillow and Shiro sits down beside her. "It's so calm here... Are we still on Earth?"

"Sadly, but most of the things here in the house are Altean. Coran visited once after he made a 'disguise watch' and came down, the lamps works the same as on the ship, the intercom and some other small things. Let's go to the main house- Hunk and Keith should have the dinner ready."

"Please tell me Sushi!"

"That is the only thing I'm allowed to make and some other cold dishes, anything else is Keith." Shiro helps her up and leads them to the dinning room.

* * *

A quick tour of the main house ends in the dining room where the table for what looks like room for 10 people can fit and is set in a floor niche and they sit on soft pillows Keith sets another plate of Makizushi rolls and surrenders to Pidge hugging him tight. The meal is mostly catching up on their lives, the negatives on being back on Earth and the things they miss about space, Keith shows some of his photos he's taken and surrenders a flash drive to Pidge with them. The whole time their phones pings with messages or rings and Lance finally snaps and asks for a Laptop. Matt helps setting up a video call with all their families and flops back on his pillow seat stuffing a Maki roll and Lance leans back.

"Middle of the dinner here! Chill will you?!" Lance exclaims as Kieth is standing taking photos of them all and looks at the screen after each and then sits down again taking the filled plate Hunk hands him and dips the Nigirzushi (rice ball with salmon and/or tuna piece on top) in the soy sauce and listens to Lance, sometimes adding something that has the Cuban throw him the stink glare and someone laughs in the video call. Finally they are allowed to be alone and Pidge looks at Shiro.

"You said Coran visited once? Was Allura with him?"

"No she was still on the ship, he didn't stay long after helping us install the Altean tech in here." Shiro shook his head and digs in on his third round. Hunk was an amazing space cook but the Earth sushi was final ticket to heaven and they laugh at that, Keith gets up to open the slide doors and they enjoy the warm breeze and view. Hunk explains his job but misses working with aliens stuff and it sets off the Holts again and Lance complains about his family's clingy-ness and tells Keith about his pilot job.

It's when they have dessert that the reason for the visit is revealed.

In behind Keith and Shiro tumbles two colorful balls of growling and hissing and smacks to a stop in Shiro's lower back and he looks at them. "Well you sure stayed hidden long. I thought you'd have shown yourself to Hunk at least." Blue looks up at him and tilts her head and Red bounces up on Keith's shoulders glaring at the previous leg of Voltron. The others are gaping and their sushi bits have long fallen off the chop sticks as Lance reaches for Blue whom happily jumps in his arms and rubs her head under his chin.

Pidge jumps when Green appears under Matt's arm and snags a bit from his plate but sticks her tongue out soon after in a grimace that cracks them all. Yellow crawls up Hunk's lap after licking his tears from his face and Black slowly walks in, still the size of a puma with wings but as she gets closer becomes the sizes of a cat with red stripes on her sides and jumps up to Shiro's shoulder and purrs as he runs his hand over her head.

"Also the reason Coran visited. The Lions had stayed in their new hiding places but they missed us just as much so they went back to the Castle, Blue explained to Allura and after taking these forms Coran sought us out. We had lived here about... 5 months I think?" Looking at Kieth whom has his mouth full but jabs a thumb up and then shows one finger. "6 even?" Shiro says in surprise as Keith swallows.

"Yeah you were out I think but Coran stayed long enough to greet you. So the Lions have lived here... What is it, 8 months since we came back to Earth... The lions have been here for 3 months."

Lance unburied his face from Blue's head and wipes his eyes. "And not a single call about it..." He sniffs as Blue headbutts his chin and purrs.

"Blame Shiro this was his idea." Keith instantly points at the man and Red makes a noise that sounds like snickering and Pidge flops back in laughter while Shiro flickers a piece of salmon at Keith. Black shakes her head fondly and jumps off Shiro to lay in the sun spot that trails in and grows in size, soon her sisters are snuggled in her curled form and listens to their paladins.

Lance melts as the dessert and Hunk rubs his neck blushing as Matt inhales his. "Maybe going overboard was good after all Keith."

"You tell me, at this rate I might find the counter again." He jokes as Matt runs past to get a refill and a joyful shout is heard. "Share!" Shiro howls over his shoulder taking his time with his dessert and Pidge enjoys the strawberries from her bowl before she too goes to the kitchen and shrieks.

"What did you do in here?!"

Lance pulls out his spot and sets it on his half finished plate. "Okay curiosity got to strong." He gets up to find the kitchen and the island in the middle is covered in different desserts and sweets and Matt going over them all before picking another. "Dude you're going to die."

"Pidge is helping."

"Oh Matt take one of these!" She holds two of the same and he holds out the plate. "Maybe you'll gain some pounds now."

"It's Hunk masterpieces! Of course I will eat! Keith isn't so bad either but oh my god I love this one! Keith have a cook book ready!"

 _"It's on the counter by the coffee machine! Oh and Hunk's face tan has been replaced by pink!"_

The three of them laugh as they join them and Red gets some creme on her nose and goes cross eyed as she looks at it before licking it away before laying her head on Keith's thigh. Her home was with Keith, the lions' home was with their paladins, the paladins was struggling to settle into their new and old homes. Red opened her eyes some time later and found that they had moved to the plush sofa group and was watching a slideshow of some photo's Keith had taken either on the job or private.

Soon they started a movie and like in the Castle they fell asleep not long after bundled together sleeping beside or on each other but this time Red and her sisters were warmly snuggled with their paladins.

Even if their fur color pattern were out of this world.

* * *

 **aaand i got carried away :) now excuse me as i go and really check if i have fixed the misspellings -.- i got a review that i mixed up minute and 'minuet', the latter appears to be a song name xD  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Birthday: Shiro

**i'm _this close_ (holds thumb and forefinger 2-3 millimeters apart) from having a complete freak out the closer March 2nd gets! -hearteyed emoji-**

 **no clone gibberish.**

 **happy birthday Shiro! plz come back!**

 **would Shiro be 26 now?**

 **Uploaded 2/28.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 19 - Birthday: Shiro~**

"Seriously Keith?" Matt laughs as his best friend drags him through a space mall, both in civvies and off duty. Keith spins around with a grin. "Yes I'm serious! Do you remember the poor excuse of a cake we tried to make?"

"And settled for a silly cupcake with an even sillier candle on it? Yes I do remember it." Matt nods and looks around. "Do you think they have something like that here?"

"Not really no but I'm hoping for something human edible." They walk slowly to not miss anything, reads the signs with the help of handheld translators and asks around. One alien points to the upper floor and tells them to go left from the lift and 5 stores down that floor. They find a store that seems staff empty until the storekeeper pops out form a mountain of something.

"Good afternoon gentlemen! Humans in these parts? A rare sight I must say! Even if some have lived among the stars since Humans could ship their sorry behinds here! What can I help you with? I myself descends from human trav-"

"Uh, birthday stuff? Or anything human related?" Keith asks and elbows Matt. "It's that the game Pidge kept yapping about?"

"We're here for things for Shiro's birthday but I could always hid this from her."

The storekeeper looks at them for a moment. "Believe it or not I do have cake mixes here! And chocolate!" Keith nearly jumps the man whom neatly sidesteps with a grin. "And I'm not a heartless jerk. 3 GAC please." It takes them a moment to figure out that 3 GAC means the price of everything they are selecting and sets the store on their transponders, they swing by a spot that is stalls lining the sides and Matt stops and yanks Keith back by the jacket.

"Japanese!" Matt holds up the book and Keith opens it with shaky hands.

 _ _As eternal as the stars you dream of, as ever, we are with you_. Matt and Keith, your eternal friends.**_

Snapping the book shut they both grin widely and starts to look around closer, calling out when they find something that was brought on the Kerberos mission. Keith manages to get everything for only 7 GAC and Matt bows to him for being a king of deals and Keith lightly whacks his friend with the book before slipping it into the bag and they scan more stalls. One alien waves them in and holds up something.

"This you boy?" He hands it to Matt whom takes it and gaps. Keith stays behind understanding what it's all about, he looks around a bit until he feels Matt's hand on his shoulder and looks at his beaming face holding a watch and a medallion with a woman on one side and Matt and Pidge on the other. "Pidge just called. Their mission was a success and they are heading back."

They leave for Olkarion and head for the kitchen to make the cake, Keith mixes everything and Matt measures and sets the oven when Hunk comes in and Matt covers his mouth. "Shiro, birthday, cake, not a pip, capiche?" Hunk nods and Matt waits 2 more ticks before moving his hand. "Need any cooking help?"

"Food yes. Cake I think we got it covered." Keith tastes it and then holds the bowl to them. "But see if the oven isn't going to ash this?" Hunk laughs but does as asked and while the cake is getting ready they mix some glazing and decorates it while Hunk does the main cooking. Keith then runs off to find something to wrap the book in and Matt goes to give the medallion to Pidge, keeping the watch with their mother's inscription to their father for himself.

Dinner time arrives achingly slow and before Pidge can run off Keith sets down the cake with a grin and they all freeze in the most comic way that Matt wheezes clinging to his sides. Shiro looks at the cake, his friends and back at it. "How have you kept track?!"

"That will be one secret I will never tell you." Keith straightens crossing his arms as Matt lights the number candles (26) and by then the others had recovered from their surprise and Shiro looks at Hunk. "You must have known if the castle hasn't burnt down."

"I found out about 1 varga ago? But yeah nothing was burned down-"

"Unless Shiro tries to make something." Keith blurs out and Matt goes red trying to muffle the tsunami giggles while Shiro death glares him and then looks down on the cake which is decorated to good to be be ruined. Black looks majestic even as glaze and the lion is purring in embarrassment and joy in Shiro's subconscious. With one breath the candles are out and starts cutting the cake and the first to lose it is Pidge whom slips out of her chair like she had gone boneless and Lance refuses to swallow his first bite, Hunk has stars in his eyes and Allura and Coran looks at their pieces before tasting themselves and it's like a nuclear cloud had gone off in them as they quickly dig in and slowly eats their second piece.

"There's one more thing too." Matt grins as he runs to get it and Keith chuckles as he eats and Shiro is looking between them. "Should I worry?"

"No but I know for sure we'll need a healing pod." Matt comes back with the black wrapped gift with white thread and Shiro looks between as he takes it. "I think I'll worry."

"Can you trust us just once?" Matt pouts and while Keith is snickering Shiro opens the gift and freezes.

He was holding the one book he had read several times that the cover was getting frayed and slowly opened it to the blank page before the title page. But there was a neat writing on the blank page.

 _As eternal as the stars you dream of, as ever, we are with you. Matt and Keith, your eternal friends.**_

Between the pages was his friendship pendant, the bottom part of a puzzle piece that formed a heart and the words _Best Friends Forever._ Shiro looks up at them and in sync they pull out their own pendants and smirks. "I vote for unleashing Keith on the Galrans that hurt us!" Matt jabs his thumb at Keith whom takes out his knife to see if it needs sharpening."

Shiro huffs a laugh and closes the book. "Keith is not having all the fun."

* * *

 **** line is borrowed and modified from Barbie as Rapunzel. The hairbrush that over night becomes a paint brush as this written on it:** _As faithful as the stars in heaven, just as faithfully, we will love you._

 **i thought it fit here :3 x3  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Arms

**okay, self control has returned. I just got off Netflix watching Voltron S5...  
**

 **my heart rate is killing me-**

 **anyway here's a short piece i managed to craft together before writer's block got it's claws on me.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 20 - Arms~**

Pidge giggled at the feel of the marker running over the skin of her arm and Keith's warm hand holding her wrist. "(laughs) Hold still Pigeon! This tickle torture will be over soon and you can do it on my right arm." Pidge looks at the mirrored hologram of Shiro and the zoomed in part of his Galra arm. It had been an impulse thing on her part and after finding a marker she found Keith in his room and voiced her idea and he held his hand out for the marker.

Removing her shirt so she was in her tank top Pidge toed off her boots and sat cross-legged holding her left arm out to him. Keith grabs the hologram and moves it over Pidge's arm and used the lines for guidance and then they repeat it on his right arm.

"You know the best thing about being part Galra and Voltron's right arm? You and Shiro match."

"If soul mates ends up on that list Matt is going to die when we find and tell him." Keith huffs his fringe out of his eye and Pidge giggles. "But oooh the sweet payback! For us and Shiro!"

"Okay I take it back."

Pidge finishes drawing on his arm and is about to book it when she runs into someone who just opened Keith's door and as she looks up Shiro is staring down at her left arm and she barely catches the falling tablet that slips out of his numb hand and rubs her neck. "Um, found marker and- Keith did his arm too!"

Shiro follows her finger and Keith holds out his own right with red slowly tinting his cheeks, Pidge set the tablet down and pulls Shiro in and holds her arm up. "We match! Thou I'm not Galra like the two of you." Fist-bumping the metal arm, she's out of the room when the words sinks into Shiro's head and he sinks down on the bed hiding his red face and Keith swore he sees steam shooting out of his boyfriend's and hugs him.

"Can't handle how cute it is that we drew your arm on ours?"

"Remind me to unleash her on the most techish planet we come across."

"And me?"

Finding himself on his back with the black paladin kissing all common sense out of him was answer enough.

* * *

 **if Shieth is my sin, Pre-K is my death then these three are my...my...something...  
**

 **i can't think anymore xD I fricking love Voltron!**


	21. Chapter 21: Not Alone

**-sigh- back to the waiting game, this time for Voltron S6 that is released June 15th 2018.**

 **Guest review March 6th:** _something with Lotor and Allura? i haven't really read much about them, i try make Allura her royal person and also know how to have fun with her new family. Lotor i don't have a inch of a clue yet xD._

 **don't ask how i had the nerve to write this T.T i'm still crying!**

 **After S2 finale while Team Voltron runs to Black to check on Shiro Kolivan takes the few precious moments to realize his three best friends are gone. The only ones who really knew him behind the stern, emotionless Blade Leader.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 21 - Not Alone~**

Ulaz.

Antok.

Thace.

He killed them all.

Kolivan slumps down the wall of his given room at the Castle of Lions and just stares into the opposite wall, seeing Antok get blasted from behind over and over. He never knew Ulaz had died until Voltron told him, and Thace had been so close to them only for Death to come for him too. He had hoped they would get him out along with the other blades that wished to leave the Galra central command and he had granted it.

He placed the heel of his right hand over his eye and pressed it to ward off the headache that was starting to form, not hearing the doors slide open or noticing the person crouching beside him until something plays with his braid.

"You look like shit Koli. But you aren't alone."

He barely believes his eyes as he looks up and finds Thace right there beside him. solid, alive and looking like he just clawed out from hell. He was dressed in a white suit so he must have been in a healing pod before coming here. The braid is twined between Thace's long fingers and he leans forward so their foreheads are touching. "You're not alone Koli."

The tears are falling before Kolivan can stop them as his eyes closes and his hand that is resting in his head slowly grasps the one holding his braid. "Ulaz and Antok..."

"I know. And you thought I had perished in the explosion. I would have if the Red Paladin hadn't insisted that I'd follow." Thace mumbles as he sits down beside his friend and groans. "I'm okay I'm okay, just stiff from being in the healing pod since the Red Paladin flew us here." Huddles together on the floor Kolivan closes his eyes and besides the Ship's humming he can hear Thace's breathing and feel his heart beating when he places his hand over that spot.

"Thace?"

"Mh?"

"Let's get off the floor. I think the bed is more comfortable."

"...In a dubosh." Thace leans against him more and his breathing evens out. Kolivan feels the hand holding his braid go slack and lowers their still linked hands to their laps, watching his friend sleep when he feels another presence. He looks up to his left and nearly croaks as Ulaz crouches beside him with a smile, through him Kolivan sees the desk and in front of him Antok's mask is gone and he too as crouched, looking at Thace with a frown.

 _"Don't beat yourself Koli."_ Ulaz whispers.

 _"You've known us to go down fighting. Thou I can't say I will unhear your howl when I felt-"_

Ulaz smacks his shoulder and Antok shuts up. Thace crack the eye hidden in Kolivan's uniform and listens to his lost friends.

 _"Knowledge or Death. Once all knowledge fo the Empire has been gained and sent to Marmora death is the one option we pick once we've been discovered. I only wish I had the time to tell Shiro everything he wanted to know."_

"Then start talking. Kolivan can pass it further one they find him again."

 _"'Again'?"_

Thace rises his head from Kolivan's shoulder. "He vanished from his lion after the fight and Black Lion isn't moving. So start talking, Koli should still have his handheld on him."

Kolivan groans at the nickname as his head sinks into his hands and chuckles fills the room. "I can't believe you still remember that name."

"Blame Antok."

Ulaz snickers as Antok briefly phases out of view when Kolivan's fist swipes him and Antok grins like the shit he is. Thace snorts as their friend slumps back, arms crossed and ears down. "I hate you."

 _"Sure you do."_

 _"Thace?"_

"He's lying." Thace quips and Kolivan blinks when he remembers Thace was the only one of them who could tell when Kolivan was lying. It hurt how much he had missed them all together. "This just a check in before really leaving for the after life?"

 _"Something like that."_ Antok says before he stands and Ulaz, after placing his hand on Kolivan's free shoulder follows and soon they are gone. Thace struggles to his feet and collapses in the bed instead. "Unclip your blade. I don't want it poking me."

Kolivan places his blade on the floor and removes his outer armor to join Thace, whom starts to play with the braid again like he's itching to undo and braid it again.

"You're not alone."

"For now."

Thace may have escaped death once but there was no telling when it would happen again.

* * *

 **Out of all the blades, Thace and Kolivan is my favs :3  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Come Back II

**I quite forgot to make the 2nd part xD and good lord it took me 7 tries before i got something decent strung together -.-  
**

 **No clone gibberish.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 22 - Come Back II~**

"Hunk you sure he's going to eat all that? You kinda made enough for everyone on that tray." Lance asks as they near Keith's room and Hunk glares at him. "You really haven't taken a close look at him have you? It's a miracle he's still alive! Also did it ever cross your mind how he managed a year in a desert?! Where would he get the food?!"

"Okay okay chi- Wait Keith's skipped meals?" Lance had lifted his hands when it dawned to him. "And now that you mention it- it didn't look like he had much in that shack... Wonder how many pounds he gained when you got the hang of space cooking."

"Lots from the looks of it and then he spends more time on missions then taking care of himself. And let's not forget what he did about a week and a half ago!"

Lance opens the door for him instead of answering and Hunk enters with a grin. "Hey Keith we got you some foo _cuck where is he?!_ " Lance ran in and found the room vacant, blanket half on the floor. "Damn it! Coran! Keith's gone!" Lance ran out screaming hoping the castle comms would pick it up while Hunk stands frozen and only snaps out of it when the crash of the tray brings him back, he quickly cleans it up and dumps it in the kitchen to join everyone on the bridge and head for the lift to Yellow's hanger.

"-is gone! How long I have no idea Hunk and I just discovered he was missing!" Lance stands with fists full of Shiro's vest whom looks like he's about to see his own soul leave his body while Matt is yelling at Kolivan, something about Keith's mental state. Pidge appears on screen already in armor and in the Green Lion.

 _"Will you guys clam it and get a move on?! We have to find him!"_

"The Red lion is not in the hanger. It'll just be the four of you out looking. Unless Matt and Lance takes a pod each?" Coran replies.

Kolivan looks up from the floor. "Look in the forest. Keith always said he preferred the quiet outdoors. Maybe he took the lion for a private talk. The Lions are sentient and protective of you, are they not?"

Shiro shakes his head to clear it as Lance helps steady him. "Kolivan is right. Look among the cliffs and mountains. They'll remind him of the canyons on Earth."

 _"Copy. Hey maybe Green has another skill! Like the nature telling her what we want to know!"_ Pidge perks up and then they are gone with Yellow and Blue. Lance help Shiro to his station and clasps his shoulder. "You're to in shock to pilot Black. I'll grab a pod and help... Actually no I don't think that's needed."

"Unless they are in a cave big enough for Red to squirm into."

"...Good point. Uh guys! Try find caves big enough to hold a lion!"

 _"Shouldn't be to hard for Yellow to find!"_

Coran sighs and rubs his eyes. "Has it crossed anyone's mind that they could very well not be on Olkarion? They could be on a planet with fire or-"

 _"Nope, Red's on a mountain ledge. But she's roaring at me and Green stopped moving... Shiro I think we need you here."_

"Wuah- Shiro tips over the moment he stands up! Just vine up Red and drag her back!"

 _"And have her start a forest fire?"_

Lance finds nothing to counter that as Shiro stands. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Black rumbles as they near Red and Shiro looks around. "To small huh? Fits the arms thou." But before Shiro can do anything Black has scooped up Red whom stays limp and Keith appears on screen. _"Pidge he teases our lions sizes."_

 _"I can hack his arm to punch himself. AFTER I've punched you! What the hell were you thinking just leaving without a word?! Shiro almost died on the spot when Lance ran in screaming!"_

 _"Hey Red wanted to talk to me and Black let us out."_

Shiro gaps at his console. "You did what?!"

She growls at them all and leads them back to her hanger. Keith steps out still holding the bayard and Red keeps her head down as they run forward, Pidge punched him hard but he stays on his feet. Allura walks up to him with fury in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you did? What if Voltron was needed?!

"Then you would have told me where to meet up and Voltron would have been formed!" Keith moved his hand from the new bruise holding up the bayard. "I could still form the swo-" Allura had swiped the bayard out of his hand and smacked it into Lance's chest sending him into Hunk and then she points at Keith. "You could have put us in jeopardy taking the Red Lion without a word!"

Kolivan runs up to pull the princess away from their nose to nose fight and Keith staggers back slowly. "You- You don't want me back on the team..." Red growls and opens her mouth but Keith runs out of the hanger, despite them calling him back. Shiro runs after him while Matt glues his hands to his face groaning.

"Keith! Keith please wait!" Shiro catches up to the injured man and gently hugs him from behind. "We do want you back! It's that everyone is on edge after hearing what you tried to do... Yes even I am on edge right now." He admits when Keith turns to look up at him, Shiro knows he's starting to tear up a bit and makes sure to talk before the dam breaks completely.

"We heard you tried to sacrifice yourself... And it sacred us- It scared me that you were willing to go so far to save us. But I don't think it would have saved us..."

And there he loses his voice and struggles to form words again but the flood gates have already failed him. Keith lifts his hands to hold Shiro's face and takes deep breaths to steel himself. "My- My death would have..."

All Shiro could do was nod quickly has he brings Keith closer in the hug. "Please- Please for the love of everything- Don't think, try or suggest doing something like that again. We all swore to go back home together, and that includes you."

"Plus we prefer you alive and kicking out asses. Vocally and literally." Pidge had sneaked up on them and was worming her way between them to hug Keith and it took a tick or two but eventually his free arm wound around her too, the other around Shiro. Keith swallows thickly as his own tears falls.

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry..."

The Green Paladin hugs him tighter and it's then he feels the glasses aren't on her nose because they don't dig into his chest. "We missed you so much."

* * *

Back in his room with someone watching him Keith waits for his 'sentence'.

"Dude it's not a sentence! More like discussion if you should stay with the Blades or come back to Voltron. Once that vote has been made the choice is all you." Matt tried to convince him during his watch but Keith was laying with his back turned to him. "You saw Allura. I doubt she's gone over the fact I'm part Galra."

"Which, if I may add, is hard as hell to believe. Like how did you pass the Garrison's medical exams?!"

"And not thrown into a cage the moment you broke the lower atmosphere?"

"...Don't say they did it."

"Didn't give them a change. Punched Iverson's left eye so hard the bastard is half blind for life, didn't stick around to see if it was hanging out of his head." Matt shivers because the detailed description is enough.

"Well he's about to lose his other eye if I see him." Shiro comes in and sits on the bed. "They did strap me to a table after all when I crash landed. And you got to punch him again!" Matt snorts as Keith turns to sit up. "You have no idea how satisfying it was. I got to take out my rage twice on the man who chose 'Pilot Error' as the reason you disappeared."

Matt gaped and Shiro blinked twice before they both looked like they were about to- "If you're going to murder something there's plenty of Gladiators on the training deck to trash." Keith points at his door and hopes his hand and voice isn't shaking because he's never seen either of them so pissed off before. Shiro breaths calmly and Matt opens and closes his hands grasping his cloak.

"Anyway moving on. What's the vote Shiro? Is Keith going with the Blade or is he staying? And please say the final word is Keith's?"

Shiro lifts his head once he's calm enough and nods. "We managed to agree- read: Pidge lost it and yelled at us- that it was all Keith's choice and we are not to pressure him about it. And she's right, as always." He looks at Keith. "The choice is all yours. Just know that I will have a hellish time letting you out of my sight."

"How when I'll be attached to Black slicing Galra ships? Unless you're going to tell me Voltron is left handed and can function with one arm."

It was a joke but he couldn't say that now, not when Shiro hugged him to death and sent them both falling into the bed and Matt bolted to collect his bet and announce that Voltron was getting it's Red Paladin back.

Shiro pressed his lips under Keith's jaw to feel the pulse beating there before looking into those purple eyes.

"It's good to have you back, Baby."

"It's good to be back, Takashi.

* * *

 **-reads through 5 times over, edits, reads 5 more times, posts.-  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Lost Easter Memories I

**can't promise this will be good xD it's my first try on this kind of Modern AU. now this one isn't rushed, i took time writing it and i hope i don't mess up grammars xD and that i'm not rushing any relationships. This might get super long so I'll write it all out in one page, then split and post the second part right after.  
**

 **And they are all smool! (in the flashbacks)  
**

 **Update 01/08 - 2019:**

 **I've posted this arc as it's own work over on AO3 (Emi_The_Ninja. the profile pic is the same) and done maaaajor editing, such as Thace and Ulaz switched careers coz I was an idiot!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 23 - Lost Easter Memories I~**

 _Pidge cooed and clapped her hands when Shiro appeared upside down holding eggs and grinned. "Fine! Keith wins!" Matt snorts where he stands with his sister in the back carrier and a basket in his left hand. "I told you!" Keith appears from the bushes under the tree and Pidge giggles brushing the twigs from his hair.  
_

 _"Keef mess!"_

 _Shiro drops down and helps getting the leaves out. "What did you do in there? Chase a white Rabbit and fell down a hole?" Matt cackled as Keith elbows Shiro in the gut. "Clam it Shiro!" The 12 year old huffs while the 14-year olds grins at their best friend and they continue on their egg hunt, they stop to transfer Pidge to Shiro and Matt bends back. "Okay she's not so light anymore!"_

 _"Yes she is."_

 _"You're going to be just muscle!"_

 _"And goofy humor." Keith points out behind Matt whom drops in laughter while Shiro pouts and Pidge laughs. They pass The Holt blanket spot for sandwiches and Matt leans against a tree with Pidge in his lap and Keith in Shiro's when Pidge reaches out calling 'Lura' and a mass of white engulfs the little girl._

 _Keith blinks as the white mass moves and a dark skinned face appears. "Hi! Lance thought he saw you guys earlier!" Coran comes over with Lance and Hunk and they set their baskets and blankets beside as the kids cuddles up with each other and Sam grins as he hold up a camera._

 _"Kids!"_

 _Smiles and grins with gaps between the teeth are flashed._

 **000**

Keith's eyes flew up and gazes out the car window to find that they have reached a small town, driving past a large park and with ponds, floating lights shining on the water surface. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his water bottle in the cup holder and finds a coffee instead. "Got it by the gas station about 5 minutes ago, so it might be a little luke warm."

His mother Krolia is behind the wheel with her own coffee and sets it in her cupholder. "We're almost at the new house. This is why the beds were put in last and not taken apart, but the bedding was made. We park, load the beds out, the helpers goes in the other car to the hotel they booked and we deal with all that unpacking shit in the morning."

"Is Red alive?" He looks over his shoulder to find the cat carrier open and Red on the seat, stretched out and purring in a cat bed secured with the seat belt. "I had to let the poor thing out, she even jumped around the car and ran on the grass. And did her business a bit further away- Don't worry I put on her tracker collar as I had to do some stretches as well."

"Why not wake me?"

"Honey when you are asleep you are off world."

Keith pouted as she ruffles his long hair and then points forward. "That's the one. With the tree on the front. We'll just set the beds in the living room and maybe some boxes." Keith gets out of the car after it stopped and does a bridge that has his back popping loudly and he flops on the dry grass groaning in relief and pops the rest of his limbs as he stretches.

"You done going ragdoll Keith?" Krolia calls when one of the men from the moving company turns to check him in wonder.

"In a minute. Just going to do a 360 degree spin of my back like an owl's head."

"Hold that thought after you've carried stuff."

He huffs but gets up to get some boxes and gets them in the new house. "Hey I like the kitchen Island in the middle and the bar- Living room could be cozy too with some plants..."

"Ideas on hold as well!" Krolia sets down a box and moves as the moving aid carries in the beds. "Just over here is fine. I hope two Full sized beds aren't that heavy?" She gets two head shakes and the small truck is parked beside their car on the drive way and the second car drives off. Keith flops into his Full size and groans. "Bad idea! Mom save me!" He reaches his hands out making grabbing motions and make a _'Urk!'_ when Red lands on his chest. Krolia flops into her bed in T-shirt and soft shorts groaning.

"Oh quiznak bad idea-" But if she was going to say something was lost as she fell asleep and Keith fixes his pillows to get comfortable and Red snuggles closer, being a small kitten is good.

 **000**

In the morning they have gotten everything inside and were unpacking. Keith found Red's toys and sets them up in a corner where the sun seeps in and sets the extra cat bed there and _zoom_ Red is face smooshed into it and snoozing in the sun, she was safely out of the way at least. Krolia was getting the curtains up when she sees a young girl in a white/purple dress walking her dog, a matching purple hairband in her long brown hair. She looks at the empty truck as it drives away then at the house with a tilt of her head.

Krolia sees a few boxes out on the front and goes to get them inside and waves at the girl, whom shyly waves back and stumbles when her dog tugs the leach seeing a squirrel running up the tree. Krolia chuckles and calls over her shoulder.

"Keith! Let's get these boxes in!"

She sees the girl freeze and look as Keith comes out setting the toolbox down. "Aren't they going to the garage?"

"I think I know which boxes I wrote on. Now take a box and move it."

"Juuust checking if you are more awake."

The girl is gone by the time Krolia looks again and blinks. When had she left? But thinks nothing of it as they carry their things inside the house to avoid getting robbed. Keith orders salads from a pizza place he found on his tablet and a big soda, collapses into the sofa after the food arrives and digs in. "Mom! Food is here! You haven't eaten since 10AM!"

"Coming! Just getting this-"

"Your leg stump must be calling for mercy!"

"...Okay I'm coming." She flops in the couch herself and Keith finds the switch to remove the prosthesis setting it on the floor and goes to get some cold cloths and towel. Krolia sighs in relief as they are wrapped around her stump. "Thanks Keith. It was killing me actually." Red nick some ham from his salad in the mean time and Keith merely bops her nose before leaning back. "So with the rate we're going everything might be in order by next friday?"

"Mh-hm. But on this Saturday let's take a break and have a look around town, believe it or not I have lived here once before. Grew up here really."

Keith was drinking so he merely lifted his brows. "It's true, me and my two- older- brothers." Krolia lowers her fork as she gets that far away look again that Keith has come to identify as memory glimpses. He had those too but his would go headache levels while his mom would zone out for a while, luckily she didn't get them when cooking but he still helped to be safe. Krolia blinks and picks up her phone. "I have to see if I still have their numbers-"

"Wasn't our phones totaled in the accident and we had to get new ones? You never had much number memory..."

"And you only remember 2 things. But yes you're right... Heh, I can't even remember what my brothers names are!" She wipes her eyes and leans her head back with a hand over her eyes. "I'm so glad the guards let me beat your father up during my very last prison visit. I wanted to take you with me but you didn't even know why he was there or who he is!"

"What did happen in that accident anyway? It's all blank and it's been 5 years. Nothing has come back."

Krolia lowers her hand and sighs. "Well I remember it was raining. The car was going a little unsteady but I thought it was because it was slippery, then a car horn and blackness, my head and right leg hurting like hell... We were both in coma and when I woke up I hear your father had been driving drunk, he had taken your collage money and lord was I pissed at him. You woke up 3 months after with mostly no memories and we had to go in therapy for some time. Then two weeks ago I found this house was out on the market so here we are."

Keith hums as he looks away and shrugs. "Did I get this in that accident?" He pulls down his right t-shirt sleeve to show a jagged scar on his right shoulder. Krolia was drinking her soda but gave a thumbs up. "Yes, the car belt cut into your shoulder and you had struck your head. I think we were in a crossing and the car that hit us rammed into the back left of the car, you were on the right backseat with pillows and bags so while it protected you tremendously on the left side you were throw hard forward and right."

Red meowed and jumped to Keith's lap and climbed up to his shoulder to lick him. She was so small that she could slip into hoods when he wore them.

 **000**

Krolia wanted to head for the City archives to see if there was anything on her brothers and Keith looked around while she did that, stopping to read a framed article on an old building when she came back. "Keith Keith! I have their names! And our records from when we lived here last. So apparently I was the youngest sibling and- Don't laugh they are going to baby me when we meet them! Anyway my oldest brother's name is Kolivan and my other brother's name is Thace. They both still live here in the city and in the same apartment, no idea about their jobs but I wasn't here for that. Let's go to the park before we drop by like nukes."

Keith grins as they go outside to the park, seeing kids in bunny outfits and baskets finding something in bushes and behind rocks and in flower beds. He slowed down to lean against a tree rubbing his temple. "Keith? What is it? Are you having those headache again?" Krolia asks as she looks around seeing small children near them finding colorful eggs, she had forgotten it was Easter.

"Excuse me? Is your son not feeling well? I'm one of the local doctors here in town." A man speaks up behind her.

"Thanks I think he's oka-" She turns and her voice fails as she takes in the man whose own eyes widens and steps back slightly.

"K-Kr-Krolia?" He whispers.

"...Kolivan? Or Thace?" She digs in her bag for the files she got from the archive and opens one, looks at the man and looks in the other. "Who-" She looks back up at him and grunts as he hugs her, dropping the files and brings her arms around him.

Keith has by now recovered enough to pick up the files to look in them. The man before him has a white Mohawk hairstyle and pale skin, and honey yellow eyes as he pulls back to look at Keith. So it's neither Thace or Kolivan. "I am Ulaz, don't you remember?"

"Ulaz, this is my son Keith. Keith this is one of my brothers and your uncle. Damn, if you hug like this I dread what he will do."

"First he will stare, then his jaw will fall, then he will ask me if this is dream or sick joke which I will deny, then he will hug you and lastly he will recover enough to demand where the hell you have been the past 10 years!"

"10?" Keith asks and Krolia gaps. "What Keith said. Are you- It's been 10 years since we moved?"

Ulaz looks at them both. "Let's go somewhere and talk... I feel like this will take a long time." He leads them to a small café and they take the table by a window further in. Keith enjoys his pastry while Krolia sips her coffee. "So who starts? Not me because I've got no clue. Keith even less."

Ulaz nods slowly and points his spoon. "I figured when I saw the scar under your fringe. And your prosthesis..."

"Car accident 5 years ago, I think Keith was 17. Since then both our memories have been a mess, Keith describes mine as zone outs while he gets these migraine like headaches when something trigger a memory. That reminds me Keith what did you see in the park that triggered this one when Thace found us?"

Keith looks out the window then. "An egg hunt... I found one in the pond in a large bowl tied to the bank and a man reached out for three eggs, I saw my little self in the water reflection. There was some others with me..." Ulaz listens and when Keith doesn't continue he takes out his wallet and finds a photo he shows them. "These people?" Keith looks and almost knocks his glass down had Krolia not moved it away. "Yes! Those are the people I keep seeing! Dreams or headaches!"

"That's because you kids were so close growing up. You and these two-" He points at the two boys hugging a very small Keith. "Were impossible to separate most times. Any trips that were planned you got to go along on. I'd want to reintroduce them but if you are getting these headaches we should takes this slow as possible. I'll have you added in my register as patients and get you something to lessen the headaches. I know amnesia can be painful."

Keith nods his head at Krolia. "Get her something for her leg stump. She overdoes it most times." Ulaz gives her a mild glare and Krolia slumps in her seat. "Ugh- There it is! Knew I was going to be babied by them."

Ulaz stops by their house to look around quick and snorts mentioning a memory or two before he leaves after they've exchanged numbers and Keith flops in his bed for a nap while Krolia looks through her files again.

 **000**

Timing the drive from the Kogane household Ulaz gets home 25 minutes later and is barely through the door before his breathing is restricted.

"Koli- Let- me- Breath!" He grunts out and gasps leaning against the wall with a hand on his chest and cringes. "Sweet heavens! What's with the death hug?!"

"You didn't pick up your phone." Antok leans against the wall to the living room and Thace peaks out of the kitchen waving a wooden spoon. "So I dropped by to calm him down best I could til Thace got home." Ulaz rolls his eyes and hangs up his jacket. "Well before you start yelling at me you better sit down Kolivan- I have news that will give you a heart attack... Thace move the pots and turn off the stove! Antok sit."

Once they are all gathered and Ulaz has paced back and forth a while he finally claps his hands. "Okay I have literally not prepared for this, except the part where you had better be sitting down for this. I- Well when I was at the park after my shift I saw a woman by a young boy whom look to be in pain, he was rubbing the side of his head so I went to ask if I could help. The woman turns around and my breath just leaves me because the woman was none other then Krolia!" Ulaz had dropped the spoon and Antok flew up shouting. "Yes Krolia! As in Thace and Kolivan's little sister who disappeared 10 years ago!"

Kolivan leans back heavily staring at him. "She's back here?"

"And in the very same house too. But she's not alone- The boy too. Keith is with her."

"KEITH?!" Kolivan bellows grasping Ulaz's shoulders whom smirks. "I'm serious! And- Well here's the less happy part- They barely remember anything. They were in a car accident 5 years ago. Krolia lost her right leg thigh down and she has this thick scar under her fringe here-" He runs his index finger showing them. "And Keith, limbs intact don't worry, but remembers nothing. He gets these migraines when he recalls something." Kolivan sinks back in the couch and Thace sits down too.

"I'm going to visit them on Friday and you better clear that day Kolivan. It's time to lay your nightmares to rest."

 **000**

Krolia sees the girl from their first day again, this time with a boy who looks like her so it must be her brother. Both freeze and gaps as Keith walks out to get something and as he goes back inside the siblings bolt. Krolia frowns slightly and leans away from the window as Ulaz's car comes down the road and she open the door to find him there with her brothers.

Thace looks between the two for a second. "Now remember what I said. She doesn't remember much about us, she had to go to the archives to find out about us. Krolia this is-"

"Kolivan." She whispers and Red decides to zoom in, jump and dig her claws in Kolivan's leg and glares up at the way taller man. Krolia slaps her hands to quell her laughter and Thace just cackles as Keith slides to a stop and blinks. "Oh... That's why she went 'big cat mode' and bolted." Kolivan's head snaps up from the kitten to the young man while Thace hugs Krolia.

"Keith?"

He nods slowly and Ulaz leads Kolivan in. "Keith this is Kolivan, your elder uncle and the one hugging your mother to death over there is Thace. And who is your little bodyguard?"

"Red. I know poor name choice-"

"Why? I didn't know cats could be this red." Thace smiles as Red drops from Kolivan's leg and runs to Keith and up to his shoulder as they all sit down at the sofa group. "I filled Kolivan in on everything. What I forgot to mention is he's very overprotective after you vanished without warning. He had stopped by here to find it all empty and called for backup. Your car had been turned in so we couldn't track it, your phone appeared to be turned off and-"

Ulaz stops when Krolia winces rubbing her forehead and Kolivan sees the scar under her fringe, about 4 cm long and 1 cm wide. On her cheek are marks that looks like tattoos, to cover something? Keith has a similar one on his right cheek and is in tank top so the dark shoulder scar is standing out on his pale skin. On the right side of his forehead is a scar too.

"May I ask about your scars Keith?" Kolivan leans forward resting his elbows on his knees and folds in hands. Keith is silent until he jerks and Kolivan frowns to look at Ulaz whom shakes his head. "I had no idea about that... Kolivan asked about your scars."

Keith looks between them and draws his legs up. "Yeah I heard, was just trying to remember about the sudden move but it's all blank. The shoulder scar was from the car belt and I struck my head hard. I was on the right back seat and Mom says the car that hit us rammed the left backseat. There were bags and pillows there so I wasn't that injured but another car hit in the right front, trapping Mom's leg. I can't remember much else."

Kolivan nods and rubs his hands. "Well you were 12 last we saw you, 10 years have passed and it's end of March so you must be 22? Your birthday is on October 23rd right?"

"Koli, you have it written up in every new device and calendar you get." Thace teases and gets a pillow smacked to his face. Keith snorts and Krolia looks up at them. "But since we can't get more out of you I guess it's our turn-" Keith takes out his phone to put in a take out order as Thace begins reviewing their years.

 **000**

The girl again.

Kolia was putting flowers on the window sill with Thace setting them in the pots. "Thace who is that girl?" He looks discretely out the window as he sets the potted flower on the sill. "Ah, that's Katie Holt but she prefers Pidge. I can't remember how old she was when you moved but she was small."

Krolia nods slowly as Katie- Pidge- Looks at the house before she leaves. "She always comes here and looks for a few minuets before leaving. There has been times when Keith has come out and she pales before running, I think she recognizes him."

"Hard not to. Same mullet style and violet eyes? Even you haven't changed much."

"Remind me who was the better fighter of us?"

Unknown to them Keith had seen Pidge too and was clutching his head. Red pawed him before bolting out and tugged Kolivan's sleeve whom got up and slipped away quietly and crouched beside Keith. "Keith? Is it another headache?"

"Saw- Her-" He points to the window and Kolivan doesn't have to ask who Keith had seen before helping his nephew to his bed and reaches for the pills Ulaz had prescribed. "I'll explain when you wake up with clearer head." Keith nods as he falls asleep with Red curled into a small ball by his face and starts purring.

It takes a day but she comes back and Kolivan catches her. "Pidge."

"Kolivan? Wha- Did you and Thace move here?" Pidge blinks, tugging her dog away from the road. Kolivan mentally applauded her wits of using her dog as a cover to pass the houses. "Well, in a way but no. Ulaz found our sister in the park last week. Yes Krolia." He sees Pidge's brows almost rocket off her forehead.

"But she was- She and K-Ke-" She sniff and wipes her eyes. "Oh come on... Why do I always start when I think of him?!"

"Because you kids were so devastatingly close to each other. Keith's departure hurt us all and to not hear from them for 10 years. That reminds me, when are they all gathered at your house?"

"Everyday when they can. Job and all that. Why?"

"I would like to inform you all in person."

 **000**

Thace doesn't find it odd when Kolivan says he's going out. "Say hi to Antok for me. If Ulaz is there tell him I'm watching Keith, his migraines worries me and I have enough practise." Kolivan takes the car and drives around the blocks before stopping at Holt's and is barely at the door when it opens and Pidge steps aside. "I finally managed to get them all here. Thou I didn't say why."

Kolivan steps in and everyone stands up instantly when they see him. "Kolivan!"

"Wait what's going on?"

"Pidge why is he here?"

"Oh no oh no please don't say it!"

"HUNK!"

"Well why else would he be here?!"

Kolivan lifts a hand but it's not he who gets them to settle down.

"QUIET!"

The youngsters all sits down with covered mouths and Shiro, who had yelled, turns to Kolivan. "It must be important if you come at this hour. We usually meet on the street." Kolivan sits in the armchair and Pidge takes the floor pillow. "It is important. But as much as it's happy news it's also quite devastating. I assume you all know of Pidge's lurking?"

"Again?" Matt groans and Shiro mildly glares at her. "Katie." She sinks into herself but Kolivan holds up a hand. "Which is good as I could ask her for this gathering. You all remember mine and Thace's sister don't you?"

Allura lowers her hands. "Krolia right? Keith's mom." Lance and Hunk looks away and Pidge wipes her eyes again muttering about being a silly cry baby.

Kolivan sighs. "Yes. She's back in town and in the very same house as well. Ulaz met her in the park during the Easter Hunt-" Most of them covers their ears and mumbles for him to stop. Shiro was looking at his mismatched hands. "And he discovered she had lost her right leg, uses a prothesis and is partly amnesiac. She had to go to the city archives to find information about us. They've been living here for little over 3 weeks now, close to 4."

"'They'?" Hunk quirked a brow. Kolivan waits before smiling, uncrossing his leg and leans forward.

"Keith is there too. He's back in town with Krolia. You haven't been seeing things Pidge."

Shiro and Matt's heads snaps up, Allura and Pidge lets the tears fall and Hunk and Lance cheered and hugged. Kolivan almost regrets telling them the bad news. "Yet there are more bad news. When Keith was 17 he was in the same car accident as Krolia, striking his head hard enough to become an amnesiac as well. Even 5 years later he hasn't regained all of them and any memory that returns gives him a terrible headache. Thace and I stay with them to help, Krolia because she refuses to stay off her remaining leg and Keith because Thace worries about him. He had a major one not long ago when he saw you Pidge, with your side ponytail in green bow. Ulaz checks on them all the time when he can."

Kolivan holds out the photo of the gang as kids and there holding Keith's arm is Pidge in a green dress, a green bow in a side tail and a happy smile. Keith's other hand was linked with Shiro and Matt's, all their matching bracelets on their left wrists. "This very memory came to him in the park seeing the egg hunt and that's how Thace found them when he asked if he could help. We still don't know if we can bring you there yet with Keith's headaches."

Shiro runs his hands over his face and thinks for a moment. "Is Keith fit to work?"

"If Ulaz has his way? No, those headaches can be bad enough that Keith faints. Krolia because she doesn't rest her right leg stump like she should but she works from home. With our well paying jobs it's not hard for Thace and I to help them out every month. I've already set up an account for Krolia and Keith, half of our payments goes to them each payday." Kolivan leans back. "Why are you asking?"

"Keith must be going insane not getting to do anything. Maybe get him out on something?"

"What your flower store?" Lance giggles and Shiro sends him a glare. Kolivan thinks for a moment. "I will have to ask Thace about that. But yes I agree, as mush as I worry about him seeing you. That could very well trigger a memory with a string enough migraine effect that he ends up in the hospital."

Shiro cringes at the thought but nods. Kolivan nods back and stands up. "I best get going. I'll let you all know when it's safe to meet Keith. Pidge, try not lurking to long at the same spot?"

 **000**

"I'm going out." Keith announced as he sipped his jacket on and Red followed him. "Sorry Red, you're staying in. I will not have a dog chasing you or a cat attacking." Red runs to block his way and Thace stands covering his snickering while Kolivan sips his coffee. Keith lifts Red up and dumps her in a coat pocket where she hangs wiggling and meowing as Keith bolts out the door.

"Keith 1, Red 0." Thace wheezes as he gets the poor kitten out of his coat pocket.

"Mmhm. But you have to admit, it was a smart move." Kolivan downs his coffee and grabs his coat. "Keith! Hold up!"

Keith turns as he waits for his uncle to catch up putting on his coat. "I'll show you around town if you want. If your poor head allows you a decent sense of directions?"

"Don't know really. I wasn't out all that much."

Kolivan smiled slightly as they started walking. "When you were 12 you were out everyday. I know. I know, it's all in the past and you aren't that kid anymore. Damn it I am getting old..." He grumbles and Keith snorts.

"Were we close? When I was younger I mean?" Kolivan was quiet as they walked before nodding. "Thace and I lived in our family home two houses down on the opposite road, when Krolia met your father they moved to the house you live in now. They got married and about 3 years later she told us the news, Thace fainted and I think I shut down for a little while. When you were born we always asked if we could watch you. When you started crawling-"

There's wasn't much showing around as they stopped at a bench in the park and Keith listened to Kolivan talking about his childhood, like he had memorized every day and year. Keith listened without interrupting and changed position so he was sitting sideways with his legs drawn up and Kolivan angled to rest his arm on the back of the bench, people passed them and the sun moved in the sky as time passed. The lights flickered on in the park and Keith looked around. "Whoops... So much for that sightseeing."

Kolivan snorted as he stood up. "My bad. By the way Keith, do you plan on finding work?"

"I thought you and-"

"Yes we are but are you going to stay indoors? Someone we both know offered you a spot and you can work out the hours. We could pass the place on the way home?"

Keith shrugged as they started walking and is surprised at the flower store. Kolivan opens the door that hits the little bell above.

* * *

 **part 2 up soon. I really hope I haven't made mistakes anywhere on this one and that i haven't rushed through it.  
**

 **Time line wise?**

 **Keith and Krolia leaves when Keith is 12 years old. when he's 17 they are in the crash and his father is charged for drunk driving and Krolia asks that he isn't allowed out or near them. When Keith is 22 they move back to they move back and have been packing things up for a little over 2 weeks when Thace finds them.**

 **As we discover Thace is a doctor and Kolivan I'm not sure what to give him for profession yet. Antok is in the police force and Ulaz is a lawyer so Kolivan does have contacts in the law.**

 **Shiro is 24 here. so the only one I have aged up is Keith, whom is 18/19 in the show.**


	24. Chapter 24: Lost Easter Memories II

**I had to change this one several times because i accidentally made it stray away from what it was suppose to be.  
**

 **I decided to make Kolivan a Therapist. When Shiro lost his arm Kolivan was assigned as Shiro's therapist and knowing each other when Keith lived in the town it was easy to talk.**

 **I came up with a name for the town btw.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 24 - Lost Easter Memories II~**

Entering the flower store Keith noted that it may have looked small outside but inside it was spacious, everything arranged to not be in the way and within easy reach for the orders. The older man behind the counter nodded to Kolivan and then his eyes fell on Keith and he nearly dropped the order for the woman before him and set it aside carefully.

"Kolivan, that isn't-"

"It is Hakaru. Keith, come here for a second?" Keith looked up from the display he was enchanted by and slowly stepped under his uncle's outstretched arm feeling it wrap around him. "Keith, do you happen to remember the Shiroganes?" The woman and the owner, Hakaru, waited quietly as Keith finally shook his head and turned his eyes away. Kolivan sighed and looked at Hakaru. "Where is your grandson?"

"I gave him the day off. Boy's been working far to much lately and his arm has started to bother him. I think it's straining his shoulder."

"I'll see that he gets on Thace's urgent list as soon as I get home. I was going to ask if you had need of more help? Keith needs to get out of the house and since- You know-"

Hakaru nodded and the woman smiled. "Keith? Do you remember me?" Another head shake. "Colleen Holt. Matt and Katie's mother. But you know Katie as Pidge." Keith frowned but shook his head. "Sorry. I really can't remember anything. Can we go? My head is starting to hurt."

Kolivan eyes widen and all his attention was aimed at him. "Of course." Once they were out of the door and out of sight Hakaru sighed.

"You may come out now Takashi. I fear we were right however." In the back room holding a wreath stood Shiro silently crying and covered his eyes with his left hand. Keith didn't remember him and while he should have been ready for it given Kolivan's warning, it still hurt. It ached that Keith was so close and they were legal ages, but Fate had another path for them.

* * *

"It's not memory migraines. The weather is turning." Krolia hissed as she got the prothesis leg off and sighed. "And it wreaks havoc on us both." Thace frowned in worry as he tended to them both and Kolivan stayed near them. Keith was sprawled in the other sofa with Red snuggled close to him and mewed when he groaned.

Outside it was pouring and the wind was picking up, making Kolivan and Thace nervous and Kolivan locked and bolted everything before lifting Keith enough to sit down and lay Keith's head on his thigh. Keith hummed as the cold hand pressed to his forehead and Red nudged closer, happy her owner was feeling a bit better.

Krolia looked at Keith after a while and saw he was asleep. "This is the kind of weather we disappeared under wasn't it?"

"How-"

"Thace's hands are shacking. And you shift between looking murderous at the window and gentle at Keith."

Neither brother could deny that fact and nodded. "Yes. Everyone was told to stay indoors and we had thought of coming over but the streets were flooded so we remained inside. I think we did some work we bought home and then went to bed, it was 2 days later that Kolivan found the house empty and you gone... If we had gone over like we planned-"

"It's not your fault. I didn't know what he was planning until he knocked Keith out in the backhead and-" Krolia stopped and they both waited for her to come out of her memory zone out.

"Gun."

Thace applied to much force to the nerves in her stump and Kolivan almost grabbed a fist full of Keith's hair but remembered in time and gripped the couch arm instead. Red growled as curled closer to Keith looking around for the danger. Thace eased his grips and choked out. "You. mean. he pointed- A gun... At you? And he hurt Keith?" Krolia nodded as she stared past him blankly but she didn't say anything else.

 **000**

The storm eased up over the night but the rain wouldn't let up for sometime and Keith was amused by the Altea Creek radio station. "So they are a married couple that has their work at home?" "Mhmm, their studio is on the bottom floor and their living complex is on the upper floors. Sometimes it's their elder kids doing the update." Thace replied as he stood by the stove. "Bring this out to your couch bound mother."

"You know she will kick your butt when she can move again."

"If she can find her leg." Kolivan muttered into his mug and Keith struggled to look neutral and not on the edge of loosing it. Krolia thanked him for the breakfast as she solved more Sudoku with Red sprawled over her stump. "Your kitten as picked up your uncle's hovering. She refuses to move."

 _"Where are the cat treats?!"_

Keith snorted as he bounced into the kitchen again and opened a cabin. Instantly there was a ball of Red sitting on the floor by his feet and Keith picked her up. "You were suppose to stay with mom silly."

' _Mrow'_

Red rubbed her head under his chin before going for her treats and Keith smiled as he set the bag in it's place when he saw a dark figure and Red noticed the change in him, looked out the window and let out an angry yowl, bending her back and her little tail looked like a feather duster. Kolivan and Thace jumped looking at them and bolted to them. "Keith?"

Keith blinked and found the figure was gone and after a second more he turned to look at Thace. "I- I'm okay."

They both doubted it as they saw the dark figure step forward again after Keith had turned his back to the window. They didn't want to be hovering over the two but if their sick stomach feelings told them to they would listen.

Last time had costed them 10 years.

 **000**

Kolivan gathered Shiro and the others again, with Antok and Ulaz this time. "He may have snuck past the wards under the storm." Kolivan started as he gazed out the window with folded arms. "Keith only saw a silhouette but the way Red acted when Keith wasn't looking-"

"You think he's here? Like in Altea Creek sneaking around watching Keith?" Hunk asked cowering behind Shiro.

Kolivan turned and they gaped when they saw how many years older he looked. Like the 10 years finally showed on him.

"We have to deal with this without endangering Keith and Krolia."

"Okay yeah sure good plan! One question: HOW did an outsider get past the wards?!" Lance bolted up. "They are renewed every week! And I know there's an outsider here because the water as been screaming it at me all day!"

"Water- Kolivan? Has anyone told Keith of his-"

Kolivan shock his head. "No, we wanted to wait if it returned on it's own but- Wait- Outsider... No wonder it never appeared to him when he was younger!" No one stopped him as he left Pidge's house and they looked among themselves.

* * *

"Krolia. Do you remember what Altea Creek really is?"

She looked up from her Sudoku when Kolivan bust in. "Beesides an amplified hub of elemental energies and we are fire? But we have no idea if Keith adds up in it because it never showed for him?" Kolivan sighed in relief as he fell into the armchair and Thace came in from the office. "What's this about the hub?"

"Krolia remembers."

To their joy a small purple flame lit up from the tip of her finger. "Yours is white Kolivan and Thace I have now idea." They both copied her move and Thace's turned out to be a more lighter purple. "Keith's may be red once it appears."

"He's half outsider Thace. And it appeared for him once already."

Krolia tapped her pencil to her lip and hummed. "Koli- Do you still have the token from Grandfather? That's how he determined we had the fire to balance the hub?"

"I probably do somewhere. But it's in the apartment-"

A set of keys suddenly appeared in Kolivan's view. "In the attic actually. Yes I got the house back. Ulaz's rent went up more then he could handle and since we live here anyway-" Thace dropped the keys into Kolivan's hand as he stood and Krolia smirked.

"You're still a checky bastard."

"Where do you think you go it from?"

He ducked the pillow and it hit Kolivan instead and being with one leg Krolia couldn't run away as it came sailing back at her.

 **000**

 _Thunder and lighting echoed over the sky and Keith curled into the corner clutching blanket and fought the already falling tears. A louder boom rumbled and Keith whimpered._

 _"Okay that's it. I have to check if Keith is awake."_

 _"He probably is and with the way it's going on he shouldn't be alone. He's only 5 years old."_

 _Keith whimpered when the thunder boomed again and heard hushing sounds. "Come here little one. Let's get your out of this dark room." Kolivan picked up his small nephew and carried him to the cozy candle lit living room and sat by the fire and Thace smiled as he got the foam puzzle pieces out._

 _"Keith. Look what I found to day."_

 _It took some time but eventually Keith turned from Kolivan's chest and looked at the box before his eyes went wide. "Is that-"_

 _"The 3D model of the Castle of Lions. And somewhere I had the- Where did I put it?" Kolivan smiled when the fussing made the toddler more curious and while waiting he felt his braid being played with and held the boy tighter as the thunder echoed again._

 _"Rawr!"_

 _Keith jumped coming nose to nose with a stuffed- "RED! REREDREDRED!" Keith reached for the stuffed toy lion and they laughed. "Told you he's lose it!"_

 _"And you haven't even showed him the onesie." Keith froze instantly before slowly looking up at Kolivan. "Where-"_

 _Thace got up to get it and Keith scrambled after, only to shoot right back into his other uncle in glee. "It's has ears! And a tail!"_

 _"We know cub." Kolivan joked as they started on the model and talked. Keith forgot about the storm raging outside and when they were half done with the model he fell asleep and they both smiled at the curled up bundle. "This storm will go on all night. He'll probably wake again!" Thace stretched standing up and Kolivan hummed before he stood and went to his bedroom and laid Keith in the bed._

 _Getting his nightly routine done Kolivan soon joined the toddler and like always Keith's tiny hand would find his braid and hummed in his sleep._

 _"Sleep little lion." Kolivan whispered into the silky looks. "Nothing will harm you." He didn't see Keith's eye crack open as he waved his hand and the flames from the candles would leave their places and form to a white flame orb in Kolivan's palm before he closed it and darkness claimed the room._

 _"Nothing will harm you."_

 **000**

Keith flew up with a choked yell and looked around his room as Red jumped up to his bed and pawed his chest wailing in worry before she ran out of his ajar door and returned with Kolivan. "Keith what is it? Come on breath now." It took some time and water but eventually Keith felt like he could explain himself.

"Just the storm. And another memory."

Kolivan frowned when Keith got up and opened one unpacked moving box and held up two items. "Damn I was small." In his left hand is the onesie and in his right is the toy lion, it amazed him Keith still had them. "You are a little to big for the onsie thou."

"But not for this." Keith hugged the toy to his chest as he sat beside Kolivan and leaned against him. "And there was something else in that memory... About you."

"Oh?"

Keith was about to start when they heard loud banging and they both froze up, from the opposite door Thace poke out and looking to his left, presumably at Krolia. Kolivan stood up and kept a hand on Keith's chest. "Stay here Keith. Let me go see-"

But Keith got up and followed his uncle and they all four stood watching the front door as the banging sound continued and then it stopped. Red was watching in the window and then shook her head. Whoever it was had left. Keith picked her up to nuzzle her as he turned to his uncles.

"Anything else we should know?"

* * *

 **i had to put this up like this or I would go insane xD  
**

 **if there are an misspellings i'll deal with it after work.**


	25. Chapter 25: Lost Easter Memories III

_might_ **be last part. who knows- ppl seemed to like this Modern AU o.O  
**

 *** the box has Keith's fire symbol on it. Go to the VLD wiki and Keith's character page and it will be right there in the little description box.**

 **this 'Modern' AU however has slowly turned into a Voltron/ATLA... god damn it...**

* * *

 **~Chapter 25 - Lost Easter Memories III~**

 _"Uh- Don't freak out but-" Keith rubbed his neck as his mom and uncles looked at him and the lit fireplace and back at him._

 _"Keith- Did you light the logs by just looking at them?" Thace crouched before his 12 years old nephew whom nodded. "Wait how did you-" Thace merely turned Keith around to find Krolia by the fire, smiling as she looked at Keith and snapped her fingers, instantly the fire was gone and Keith blinked as Kolivan opened his hand and a white flame hovered over his palm and like a will-o-wisp it flew into the fire place and lit it again. Thace hands slowly reached one of Keith's hands out and with his own free hand he had the fire come to him like thin ribbons and led them to Keith's hand._

 _Keith stood holding his breath as he cupped the flame with his hands and as he crooked his finger in a way it became a lion, roaring and then into a kitten fitting into his palms and meowing. Kolivan took the flame back and Keith slumped against Thace._

 _"Now you try do what Thace did." Krolia made fire rings with her finger and Kolivan nodded with a proud smile. "You can do it." Thace whispered as he squeezed Keith's shoulder but instead of backing away he sat down and gathered Keith into his lap. Keith took a deep breath and rose his hands to the fire, staring at it and in his head chanting for the fire to come to him slowly and not burn him._

 _Slowly the fire obeyed him and slowly came to him and formed into an orb in his hands._

 _"I did it!"_

 _"Slow and steady. Not a total pyro like someones we know."_

 _"Thace-"_

 _"Shut up."_

* * *

Keith snorted as he poked the fire with a smile and looked over his shoulder. Kolivan was reading a book, Krolia once again in her Sudoku book and Thace was just sipping his drink looking in the news paper on his tablet.

And Kolivan was right in the blast zone.

"Pyros."

Thace's mouthful went over Kolivan and Krolia's pencil dropped from her mouth as her jaw dropped and Kolivan has shield his book in time but he wasn't even pissed as he looked at Keith, his eyes widening as Keith carefully tossed a small fire ball from one hand to the other. "It came back to me just now as I made the fire. Without matches, I just laid the logs in and- Zoned out I guess. When I came to the fire was there."

He slowly brought his hands together to put out the little flame and got up to sit in the armchair with Red. "You all taught me when I was 12. At least I think I was 12... Or I might have just turned 12." Keith mussed for a moment as they recovered and Kolivan finally glared at Thace whom was still covering his mouth staring at him. Red made a laughing sound at them and both cat and boy grinned like shits at Kolivan as he got up to get a towel and Krolia howled into a pillow praising Keith for the timing.

"But can you help me? If it really is Dad lurking around I want to be able to fight back. I already know knife and sword arts Mom taught me."

"He has a point there." Krolia breathed. "Speaking of- I need to relearn myself."

"Thace you take Keith." Kolivan grumbled as he came back with the small towel and sat down, his braid for once undone and Keith had never seen it undone. It looked weird.

Thace snorted. "What? Don't have the patience?"

"It'll run out dealing with Krolia."

"I'm still strong as hell. I dare swing my leg at you."

 **000**

"Let's stop here Keith. This place used to be a forest until my brother and sister went lose on it."

"Seriously?!" Keith flew up from his sprawled position and Thace nodded as he set the backpack on a flat stone, taking out notebooks, water bottles and a red box with golden flame decor and a white flame in a circle on the box lid. ***** Keith came closer to look as Thace lifted the token out by the ribbon. "It's a detector. My grandfather used it to see if we had the essence needed to pick an element. Some gets the essence early, later or simply never picks. This here will tell us if your fire is still inside you, but dormant."

Thace gently hung the token around Keith's neck and then took out a bundle of sticks tied with a cord and made a small camp fire. "Now, like you did at home. Light and put it out. Then I'll show you how to control the flame and moves, for now you'll memories what I do."

Keith nodded and they spent as much time as they dared, with the shadow out there.

 **000**

Keith spent time learning his new powers when Thace was working and one day he could just hear Red's thoughts, his out loud response to her thought was met with a frighten yowl as she fled into his closet and Keith laughed as he looked for her and she landed on his back. Gathering her in his arms he flopped beside Krolia.

"Mom? Do you have a animal partner?"

"Hm? I think I did. Don't know what happened to it thou." She said. "Why?"

"I can hear Red."

"That's ni- Wait what?!" She looked up at him and Red nodded. Krolia gaped before twisting to howl over the couch. "KOLIVAN!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, give him a heart attack with everything that's going on." Krolia winced as they heard the commotion in the office and held up Red when he bolted into the living room. "Keith can hear Red's thoughts. Only a few can hear them right?" Kolivan blinked before he frowned. "Krolia don't you remember yours?"

"Should I?"

"They are like familiars. They amplify our powers when it's needed. Red is pretty new to it all and Keith just started learning again so they are weak right now."

Krolia nodded slowly and they jumped when the banging was heard again. Keith jumped over the couch standing ready when Kolivan pulled his shoulder. "No stay back. I'll deal with it." He even kept a hand aflame behind his back as he checked the door and Keith held his breath as the door opened and Kolivan threw the ball.

"Ack! Kolivan it's us!"

The fire changed course and Keith caught it in his hands. "Ha! It worked!" He grinned and Kolivan nodded. "Very good Keith. Normally that step is harder to master." "Thace shows me the different forms. The fire training itself we wait with." Keith put out the flame and stepped up. "And who's at th _oly hell you're huge Antok!"_

Antok grinned as he gathered Keith in a hug. Ulaz smiled as he came closing the door behind him. "So you remember us?" Keith nods as he waves. "I also remember which of you cut Kolivan's braid off."

"One of you what?!" Krolia flipped over the couch and crumbled to the floor. "Damn it, forgot the prothesis was off." Ulaz ran to help her up and Antok dropped Keith to face Kolivan who stood with folded arms. "Keith, You'll-"

"I'm your only nephew!" Keith called from the kitchen and while it brought laughs from them all Kolivan meant to ask which one it had been. Thace came home just then and slammed the door shut. "He can fucking duplicate!" He screamed and Keith skidded out of the kitchen. "Say what?!"

"I just met Hunk and Lance saying they fought the figure but I when I came home Pidge and Matt crashed into me pointing at it by the trees! Either that or the wards have failed!"

Keith blinked in confusion and Ulaz noticed first. "Altea Creek stands on a hub of magic that affects humans and animals. They become our familiars and these wards are spread out in different places to hide the town from outsiders. Your father was the only outsider to not accept this place and had ill intentions. By the time we thought of do something he had already destroyed the balance by ripping you and Krolia from here."

"Just how much damage did he do?" Krolia asked as she got her leg on and stood. "Keith may not be in full control of his fire just yet but there's enough to fix the wards."

"We have already split into groups. Some will handle the wards while others face the dark figure."

"If Akito shows his face I'll have first crack at him. Keith come on, we'll tell you more on the way. Not the reunion we planned for you and your friends but fate is always a bitch."

* * *

In the town square the townsfolk stood ready and Keith marveled of their elemental forms, something Thace whispered an explanation to that they were fully trained and in tune with their chosen element. Keith asked a few questions when the mayor stepped up and Keith titled his head.

"That's Alfor. Allura's father."

"Allura is the first daughter of Altea Creek? You sure she's not a Goddess?!"

Thace and Ulaz snorted as Alfor explained the situation. Near the harbor was the fire wards and Kolivan tugged Keith along. "Are we all the fire?" He asked. "Yes. We choose the element we want and since we were all so close already-" Antok started explaining when hell broke loose around them. Keith lowered his arms to find his Dad standing there on the impact spot.

"Keith. I see you chose to be one of them?"

"You tried to kill us in that crash! What? Hoping I wouldn't remember anything of it?!" Keith yelled as Krolia got up and flare up her hand. "Keith back off so I can-"

Akito charged first and dodges her fire balls, then Kolivan's and Thace's as they got on their feet. Keith watched them go lose as Antok and Ulaz backed Keith away. "Trust us, you do not want to be near that!"

"Antok. Keith is all three of them."

"Damn it." Keith smirked up at Antok and turned back to the fight when vines shot up under Akito trapping him high in the air. They looked to the right and found Pidge and Matt with their hands on the ground, Hunk and Lance arrived after and then Shiro. Keith smiled as Allura crashed into Shiro and said something.

Keith turned back to the fight and sent his own fire ball that sent Akito flying. Antok sighed. "Okay fine! Go lose you little pyro!" Keith cackled as he really let lose on his Dad and he was so fast no one could see where he'd land next. Krolia stood with folded arms smirking, Kolivan and Thace tried getting Akito off balance.

"ENOUGH!" Akito roared and got a lucky hit on Keith sending him sailing through the air until someone caught him. Pidge's wines slowly lowered him to Shiro and Allura whom hugged him and Keith briefly returned it before he joined the fray again. "I was trying to get you out of this freak town!"

"Oh yeah?! Then what was that with the gun at mom?! Or giving me another scar in the back head when you knocked me out that night! Or. the. car. crash!" The last words were accompanied with fire balls that Akito easily deflected until he was sent flying by Shiro's lit up metal hand and then a strong gush of air sending him into Hunk's rock wall, Lance used the water from the fountain to trap him in ice but it wouldn't hold for long.

Keith wiped his mouth of the blood from his lip as Pidge and Matt wrapped wines around Akito. "Should have stayed in prison! How did you get over the wards?!" As expected he didn't get an answer as Akito broke free from his bonds and Keith frowned before avoiding Akito's landing and with his fire he blasted off from the square towards the training grounds. He heard people yell for him but Keith wanted to finish this himself.

"How about you answer your soon-to-be-dead son?! Why do it? Why come here at all? What in this town was it you wouldn't accept?!"

"I guess I can grant that! I didn't know what the town was hiding until I noticed your mother going out a lot. So one night I followed her and she was just out with her brothers and two friends, so I thought I was just silly and let it be. Then I heard of wards and elements! When you were born and 5 years old you got to close to the fire! But instead of burning you merely held a flame over your palm!" Akito sent another lighting at Keith which he dodged.

"I suggested moving but she refused! Said I wouldn't understand anything! I understood plenty that this place was crazy! After 14 years in this place I had enough and so when it stormed really hard that people obeyed the forecast warnings I got us out! But you still toyed with the fire! And your mother explained more nonsense! So when I had us driving for a monthly shopping I deliberately had us crashing! When I awoke I was charged for drunk driving and sent to prison." Keith avoided another blast and sent 10 of his own rounds.

Akito took 3 of them as he continued his story. "6 months later your mother came. Right leg from thigh down gone, scars on visible places. She was pissed but I didn't care, I asked if you had died and she replied you were in a coma. I ordered the plug be pulled!"

White and light purple fire hit him this time and Keith sighed in relief as his uncles landed before him. "Good timing, I was starting to-"

"You've barely learned your element Keith. Let us handle this now." Thace helped steady him as Kolivan cracked his knuckles. "We have 10 years of pent up anger to let lose." Keith snorted in amusement. "And start another forest fire?"

"...Who ever told you that-"

Green and gold fire hit Akito as Antok and Ulaz joined and lastly Krolia, wielding her knife she had given Keith. "5 years I've longed to beat the utter crap out of you for clipping my leg off." She snarled as Altea Creek joined them. Thace handed Keith over to Shiro with orders to keep him out of the fight. Shiro and Allura nodded firmly when they ducked as Akito fired blindly.

Keith was growing weaker when he felt fur on his wrist and found Red there. "Red..."

 _'Time to really power up!'_

Red glowed as she zipped into him and Keith gasped as energy surged through him and he blasted off, away from Shiro who screamed, past his uncles and mother and slamming into Akito and over the cliffs-

Everything was in slowly motion and Akito got an dark, magic infected hand around Keith's throat as they fell.

"KEITH!"

* * *

 **alright! fight scene roll \o/ i usually suck at those!  
**

 **...**

 **Whoops... cliff hanger? xD**


	26. Chapter 26: Lost Easter Memories IV

**calm down calm down!  
**

 **I should have been asleep since i was working the week i spent on this but...**

 **I kinda stayed up till like- 2.30AM?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 26 - Lost Easter Memories IV~**

Keith could hear his uncles scream for him as he and Akito went off the edge and he struggled to get Akito's hand from his throat and kicked him away, the ground was coming up fast however.

"Got any ideas Red?"

 _'Well- One, but we just learned this!'_

Keith closed his eyes and could envision himself engulfed in flames and hovering, opening his eyes he found he had done it and just above water. His body was classic fire but bit on the red side, his hair and eyes glowed white, opening his mouth and it was white. Chuckling to himself he swing around for round 3 with his dad whom was staring at him in horror as Keith loaded up fire balls and threw his arm out, sending them away.

Akito's pendant glowed and he went into smoke but now Keith knew what was going on. But wasn't Altea Creek the only magic hub? They clashed as Keith tried to get the pendant when Akito went solid and he laughed.

"You idiot! You went full elemental without know how to get out of it! Soon you'll lose your preciously returned memories!"

"My uncles will help me. As long as I think of them while fighting, I'll make it. Now hold still so I can ash you!" Keith sent away bigger fireballs now and they meteorite down on the shore line and Akito avoided some of them, even he was growing exhausted by now. Keith hovered towards him with hands ready to throw two more when Akito waved his hand to the water and sent a wave over Keith, making the boy go out and hit the ground.

Now looking like a burned corpse or a put out lava golem Keith breathed calmly to make the water evaporate from him to blaze up again before Akito got a lucky shot in, so he had to duck and avoid the best he could.

He really hated his father right now.

"Now then, what to do with you?" Akito panted as they took a breather and Keith got on his feet again looking at his hand that flared up again and soon Keith was powered up again. "You know I already have the basic training when I was 12. I know what to do in this form. What I needed now was to feel and be in tune with my element. And right now you have royally pissed me off!"

Keith formed two fire lions on his sides and Akito stepped back. "How can- You're just a novice! How do you know this high level already?!"

"How do you even know about that? You're an outsider. You refused to understand this place! You ripped me away from here! I was the keystone to a tunnel that almost collapsed hadn't the elders thought of a temporary solution!"

"I thought I got you out of here before that nonsense got to deep in your head! I thought if I hit you hard enough you wouldn't remember! Then when you still showed magic I decided to take you and your mother out in that crash!"

Keith frowned. "So you really were trying to kill us that night. But we survived and you were in prison, I can almost imagine your face when Mom stepped into the room and the guards let her beat you up before we left." Akito snarled as Keith sicked one fire lion at him and then the other, hoping they would provide enough distraction for him to get the pendant before Akito went shadow again. He almost got it when Akito's possessed arm struck him in the side and the three stripe wound glowed dark purple.

Keith landed holding his side and Akito laughed. "Oh this will be good. You don't know how to purge dark magic do you? This was easier then I thought!" With a roar a wave of dark magic circled out, taking out the fire lions and sent Keith flying into a boulder before landing in the water again and it boiled as he was still aflame. Keith looked up holding his side as Akito conjured a sword which he lifted.

"Do yourself a favor and die this time."

The sword was knocked out by white fire and then a light purple meteor knocked Akito away and took the breath out of him as he hit the ground, looking up he saw two more fire elementals. The white fire helping Keith up and then gently held his face.

Kolivan's gold eyes soften as he studied him and Keith smiled up at him. "Let's deal with him first before you go sentimental on me."

"Hmph, little brat."

Thace smiled as Keith briefly hugged him and they turned to Akito as he stood. "Should have dealt with you long ago already."

Keith barely noticed what blew past until a dark purple and pink fire blasted Akito away and Krolia smirked readying another two shots. "Hoo it feels so good being full power again! I have 10 years of pent up anger to unleash!"

Thace led Keith away from the fight. "Keith come here, let me fix that wound before it gets worse." Behind a boulder Keith watched Krolia and Kolivan go nuts on Akito. "Heh, pyros! At least I watched where I blasted."

"And I'm proud of you for that. Now this will hurt worse then getting it." Keith nodded as Thace placed his hands over the wound and for a second nothing happened but Keith barely knew it as green and gold fire joined the fray. "Eh Thace?"

"Ye- Oooh Quiznak."

Keith smiled at him at that word. "You used that around me. Instead of curse words-" Thace huffed happily as he nudged Keith's jaw. "And you turned parrot whenever we said it. But your mother didn't complain about it thou. Okay this should do for now as we fight. You fly around and distract him while we multi move his ass out of here."

"Thace we have to kill him. He's to dangerous to leave alive!"

Thace's silver eyes shifted to look at the fight and nodded. "Agreed. He may not be here for the hub's power but he is a threat to you and Krolia. And I'm not losing you again." He placed a firm hand on Keith's shoulder and they both joined the fight, Keith succeeded in the distraction part and with 5 fire elementals Akito couldn't keep up. He ripped the pendant from his neck and got the stone out to swallow it whole.

Keith crashed into Antok. "Don't tell me-"

"He is." They all replied as Akito turned bigger and fully charged. But before they could do anything a pure blast of pink energy hit him. Keith turned to find Allura and the others there, smiling at him before they went fully elemental. Hunk was a rock golem, Lance with water orbs holding his ice limbs, Matt and Pidge were tree like versions of themselves, Shiro's upper body was the dust of the ground with his lower body was a tornado and Allura was pure pink energy, hair staying white but her eyes and mouth glowed blue.

Keith smiled at them as Akito roared and Keith left his uncles side to join his friends. Thace stopped Kolivan from going after. "Wait. Let's see if he has paid attention."

"This is the first time they have all-"

"Trust them." Thace placed his other hand on Kolivan's free shoulder. "Trust Keith."

Antok growled as Ulaz folded his arms. "I don't like leaving him alone with that thing." He muttered and Krolia huffed where she hovered and leaned back with folded arms and legs. "Keith has some pent up frustration himself. Best let him unleash it now then later."

"...Fine you win." They pouted as she smirked.

 **000**

"Any ideas?! He seems to just absorb anything we hit him with!" Hunk called out as Keith sent a rain of fire balls that did nothing. Shiro silently watched Keith repeat the move and then grinned. "Then let's try a combined attack! Hunk! Ready some rocks! Keith light them up!"

Lance looked out to see Altea's fisher men run on a small boat with cans of oil. He smiled as they waved at him and he knew what to do. "Let me add the needed item for that!" He carefully lifted the oil from their canisters and splattered the rocks and Keith, making him blaze up even more.

"Sorry Keith!"

"Hey- That helped. I don't feel as tired!"

Pidge hovered next to him. "I think the sun in the sky is enough!" Keith laughed as he lit up the rocks for their combo attack and it didn't do anything either. "Well we tried at least!" Matt called as he summoned roots to bind Akito's legs but the tail sent him crashing into Shiro, briefly making him lose his form before returning. Keith laughed as he flew around, he never thought this would happen to him for real. This stuff was just fiction meant to amuse people, but to actually be one was like a dream waiting to end.

Keith stopped by Allura. "Do you know any counter spells for his pendant? It turned him into a shadow, his arm was like the beginnings of demonic and he could conjure weapons." Allura shook her head. "No I do not know anything like that. But Father might! Go find him. Your family can help us in the mean time."

He nodded and flew over to them, explaining the plan and Thace nodded. "I'll come with you in case he has minions stopping us."

Alfor waited for them on the cliffs Keith had fallen from not long ago. He nodded at Keith as he appeared. "Welcome back Keith. I assume you are here for advice on the beast?" Alfor listened to the description and hummed in thought. "Yes there is a way. Thace, this here will weaken him enough to wound him. There are 20 charges, with each opening call out an element, with the fire just have all of you blast him." Thace nodded as he took off and Keith was about to follow.

"Keith, that was to give us time to talk. I fear the item will only do just that but it won't stop him fully." Keith turned and Alfor stepped back to let Keith land on the ledge. "Then how do we stop him?"

Coran stepped up as Alfor sighed. "There's an old tale that is bound to the fire. You know the Phoenix?"

Keith nodded after he had made his own guess where this was going. "I have to take out the gem inside him? With a counter token?"

They both smiled at him. "Your uncles were always so proud off how fast you catch on things. This will protect you from the dark magic, but to destroy the token, you must channel your focus and your energy to break it." Alfor lifted a hand from behind his back and conjured the needed token which then turned red showing it was heat resistant. Keith stared at it for a moment and then at Akito.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Keith blasted away forming his own plan and Red didn't like it very much. He stopped by Thace who called out for Allura and lowered his hand with the charger. "He said 20, what are we on now?"

"17. I'm counting backwards and we tried another set of combo attacks and it did some damage to him. I swear this feels like a final boss fight in a game."

"Only here you don't have certain amount of lives."

"True." Thace used the charger again and Lance sent a rain of ice spikes to slow Akito. Keith showed the token. "This will stop him- Buuut you won't like the second thing."

"What are you talking about?"

Well, here goes nothing as Kolivan joined them. "I have to use it near him but given that shield around him-"

"You need an opening long enough to slip inside of it." Kolivan nodded and Thace charged again. Keith wanted to tell them his plan but he knew they would stop him, would do anything to not face that fact. So he nodded and waited for the opening to show, Red grumbled at him that this was a bad idea.

No backing out now.

He increased speed and heard Matt screaming for him, then the others joined and as he blew past Kolivan and Shiro he briefly saw the horror on their faces before he was long gone, Red focused everything she could as Keith went faster, streaking through the dark sky like a shooting star. Akito's roar was cut off as Lance drenched him in oil and flared up Keith even more before he was gone and Akito shut his jaw. Lance stared in shock before he turned water to avoid his ice limbs shattering as Akito swatted him again and flew to where Hunk was gaping.

"He didn't- Keith didn't just-"

"He did Hunk. I don't know what he's planning but I hope it works. I've never been in my elemental form this long before I- I'm feeling weak, and we are by the water!" They heard Shiro's warning to late as the Holt's crashed into them and Allura landed to help them up. "What happened?! Why did Keith-"

"No idea and hope he has a plan! And- Where's Thace?"

Allura sniffed, wiping her eye while struggling to stay strong. "He reverted back and- What Keith did-"

Lance and Hunk frowned at each other and gasped as Akito roared again, charging his own blasts when he hunched over and white cracks started appearing, cracking more letting the light out. Akito had lost his speech ability during his change but they could guess he was asking what was going on before he exploded and then imploded, the blast reversing and a beam of magic shot to the heavens, leaving a crater in it's wake.

Thace returned with Antok in element form and was the first to enter the crater even as Antok called for him. He looked around it before gasping and shot away. Kolivan landed beside him as Thace picked up Red's little kitten body, cradling her in his none fire hands. They both looked around until Kolivan reverted to human and ran to the middle, falling to his knees as he turned a body.

Keith's head rolled as Kolivan lifted him and Thace fell on his knees and reach to look for a pulse, Red lay dead in his hand and he pressed his fingers under Keith's jaw, waiting to feel the wonderful sign of life in their nephew.

He only met cold skin and nothing under his finger tips.

Thace shook his head as he carefully transferred Red to Shiro and shook Keith, begging him to wake up before he slumped against the unmoving chest. Shiro stayed back from the two as he studied Red, how cold she felt in his hands and limp. His own cat familiar, Black, materialized and nudged the little one before meowing sadly. Shiro swallowed thickly, understanding that Red was gone if Black couldn't sense her.

They lost Keith for 10 years, got him back for only 3 and a half months and then they lost him forever.

He felt Matt hug him as they both fell on their knees crying.

Antok carried Krolia over after she came around, having been knocked out during the fight and not seen Keith's dying move. She knelt by her brothers and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling sad but proudly.

* * *

 **-types this up, checks for misspellings, uploads knowing she'll edit it later.-**

 **Yes i made another cliffhanger. if the fight makes no sense deal with it. I uploaded this at 3.15am when I really should have been asleep coz of work in the morning.**


	27. Chapter 27: Lost Easter Memories V

**Keith and Krolia's memories, single and shared.  
**

 **10 years ago.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 27 - Lost Easter Memories V~**

 _"-And they are fighting for the bazillion time!" Keith humphed as he flopped on the couch and hid under a blanket, his head resting on Kolivan's thigh. "Not coming out." Above he heard his uncle laugh and then the blanket was lifted and Thace pout. "Not even gonna say hi to me?"_

 _"(laughs) Hi!" Keith beamed.  
_

 _They all jumped at the banging from the door and Thace stood with a heavy sigh as he opened it and caught Akito's fist from banging again, but it would have hit Thace instead. "What do you want?"  
_

 _"Where's Keith?!"_

 _"...You chased him off again?!" Thace shouted and Kolivan smirked as he rubbed Keith's shoulder through the blanket, letting Thace handle the situation. "What were you fighting about this time that made him run off?"_

 _"None of your business! Now where is he?!"_

 _"Go ask Shiro; although you are likely going to get his fist in your face for chasing Keith away. That teen is a demon when anything threatens Keith."_

 _"Oh so they are g-"_

 _Keith jumped slightly hearing Thace sinks his own fist in Akito's face and Kolivan turned in the sofa. "Alright you deserved that one!" Akito just glares at them before leaving to deal with his broken nose and Thace slams the door shut and stomps away muttering something Keith couldn't make out._

 _"So you do have a temper!" Keith poke up from the couch back getting a wave from Thace and Kolivan snorts. "Oh he has one alright. Heed my advice thou: Don't be there when he unleashes it. That was just a small portion of it."_

 _"Altea Creek has it's own volcano right?"_

 _"Sadly not little one. But the mines are deep enough that he could flood them with lava." Kolivan put his newspaper away to gather Keith up in a infant hold. "And let's not even discuss mine."_

 _Keith giggled as he nuzzled closer. "Meh, it's just half of Mom's. If I have one, it might be all three of you!"_

 _"Oh quiznak." Thace grunts as he joins them and Keith places his feet on Thace's leg. "Mom has started using that word too. She heard me use it when I dropped the forks when doing dishes." They sit there talking about randoms stuffs and forgets Akito was there looking for him until Krolia lets herself in with her key. "Yeah I figured the little fire cracker was here. Everyone's looking for you."_

 _"Even Shiro?"_

 _"Dear, he nearly suffocated your father by trapping his head in an orb sucking the air out of his lungs. I told them I knew where you might be so let's go. You're the only force in Altea Creek that can stop him."_

 _Keith merely stares at her. "Mom, you really want to add unstable fire to a tornado?"_

 _"...Not really but that once again points out how close you are. Come on now."_

 _Kolivan tightens his arms as Keith is about to slip out and Krolia threw a pillow at him. "Kolivan. Now."_

 _"Humph, fine. But we're coming along because Thace broke Akito's nose and I want a crack at him myself."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _Keith instantly ran out of the house after Thace wildly pointed at the door and then he ducked when his mom blasted out._

 _"Oh he's dead."_

 _"Good." Kolivan easily picks Keith up and on his back.  
_

* * *

 _Keith crawled out from the tree roots holding an Easter egg. "Shiro! I found another!" Standing up he put the egg in the basket being held out and dusted himself. "Maybe let Pidge crawl around for a bit? She must be getting annoyed just hanging on your back."  
_

 _"Hm, good point. She has been squirming a lot." Shiro sat down so Keith could get her out of the back carrier and set on the ground. Pidge instantly zeroed in on a trio of eggs and the teens that found them handed them to her with smiles and laughter, Pidge beamed at them and toddled back to the basket and put them in._

 _"Now where the heck is Matt?"_

 _"Beats me. I know he was here when I crawled under those roots." Keith nodded his head to them and Shiro snorted. "That explain why you look like a mess."_

 _"More like I got in your blast zone!"_

 _"...Also a good point. But let's not combine our elements okay? I don't think everyone will be happy we burned the town to dust."_

 _Keith laughed as he laid down in the grass looking up at the tree crown over them blocking the sun. "Can you believe we have elemental powers?" He asked as Pidge snuggled beside him and Shiro sat against the tree watching over them. "Nope. I thought they were just fiction or fairy tales. Then I sneeze one day and my room is upside down when I open my eyes. I swear my grandparents have never laughed so hard before in their lives."_

 _"Did they help you clean up?"_

 _"They had to since they never warned me. Did you know some families have had the same element for generations? I think I'm the 5th in my family."_

 _Keith blinked as he looked at him. "I didn't know that. Wonder what I am?"_

 _"Ask your uncle. He's right there by the Easter lilies."_

 _"Don't say that when I have Pidge half on me!"_

 _The uncle turned out to be Thace as he came over when Shiro waved at him and smiled when he saw Keith's predicament. "So that's why I wasn't knocked off my feet." Keith blep at him for a second. "Thace. Shiro told me there are some families who's had the same element for generations, what am I?"_

 _Thace sat down beside Shiro and sighed. "That is a good question and sadly I'm not the family historian like Kolivan. But I know Kogane have been strongly connected to Fire." Keith beamed while Shiro hummed in thought. "My family have been a mix but Air is the most picked one. Does it still count?"_

 _"Kolivan little one."_

 _"I'm not that li- Wait you're like 7 feet tall."_

 _Thace threw his head back in a cackle and Pidge crawled over to him as Keith turned to his front. "Which is why I always piggy back on them!"_

 _"I'm just 6'1. Kolivan I think is 6'8. Krolia- Actually it's been a while since I last knew her hight..."_

 _"And me?"_

 _"You stay that size! Don't you dare grown up more!" His uncle pointed at him and his stern tone didn't match the grin on his face as Keith sat in his lap now, Pidge had waddled away following a Mother duck and her three chicks with Shiro following. "You stay this small you hear me?" Thace whispered as he kissed Keith's hair. "You're not allowed to grown more."_

 _"Why do I get the feeling you've told me this when I was a baby?"_

 _"We did. You didn't listen."_

 _"And I won't now either!"  
_

 _Thace chuckled as he closed his eyes, holding the smaller body closer._

* * *

 _"There's a storm heading for the town. We do the usual preparations and start make the living arrangements. I'm sure the children would love to have their friends under the same roof." Alfor nodded to Shiro &CO and everyone laughed when they blushed and Allura used her hair to hide her face. Keith merely pulled his hood strings to hide and folded his arms with a grin. They were in the town hall for the announcement about the storm that was about a week away they started with the preparations now.  
_

 _Akito frowned where he stood by the exit with folded arms watching Krolia talking with her brothers, Kolivan's arms around her resting his chin on her head and Thace standing beside them counting on his fingers and then Ulaz burst out laughing and Antok mock swung his hand at Thace whom ducked with a grin and a shrug._

 _Keith was talking to his friends when the lights started flicker and so he carefully made little fire orbs that lit the braziers handing by the ceiling and walls to provide light. Alfor and the elders nodded and a few clapped their hands. "We also need to renew the wards on the hub as we don't know how long this storm will last. So if any one would volunteer to go with their elder- Allura you know you and your friends aren't that ready yet. Calm down."_

 _"At this rate we'll never be elders!" Lance folded his arms and sank in his chair and felt proud at the Elders shocked looks and some shred tears. Keith briefly caught a peak on his mom and uncles and found they, Antok and Ulaz were stunned, then he saw the dark hate in Akito's face before he walked out of the hall._

 _Keith frowned as the meeting ended and followed his friends to the Elders. "-Serious about that?! Why that could take years to-"_

 _"We know! So teach us already?! Wait how old do elementals get?" "Do we even age?" "How old are you guys?!"_

 _Shiro laughed as Hunk, Lance and Matt asked their own questions and the Quin-Elder laughed fondly. "It depends. If you want too and a little over 7 centuries."_

 _Shiro felt his own element leave his lungs and caught Keith when his knees buckled. "Sevenhund- Holy quiznak! Wait- How old is Coran?" They all lost it when the man called out and Keith fled behind Antok whom hit the floor howling so Keith bounced into Kolivan's arms but even he struggled to stay on his feet. Keith flashed a cheeky grin at Coran whom glared at him with a grin._

* * *

 _The storm had gone on for about 3 days and Keith had been in his room most of the time when Akito came in with some boxes. "I thought we packed some toys away in the garage already. These ones are the ones I use all the time."  
_

 _"I know but put them in your backpack."_

 _"We can't leave. The roads are flooded. The water alone is to your shins."_

 _Akito looked out the window and scuffed. "It actually is. But we have a high car so the water won't bother us, now come on." Keith frowned as Akito left and went to find his mom whom was in the office. "Mom, you know Dad is walking around with moving boxes right?" Krolia looked up from her fire orb and nodded. "I have noticed. And I've also told him we are not to go outside until it has passed. Come here for a second, let's find out your familiar."_

 _Keith grinned until he heard a click and being that Antok was in the police force he had taught Keith about weapons. And right now Keith knew a gun had removed its safety. He turned to find his dad there with a box under his arm and the gun aimed at them. "I told you to pack Keith."_

 _"And we told you-"_

 _Bang!_

 _Krolia's orb shattered to dust on its golden stand and they hadn't flinched as Akito set the safety on again and point his thumb over his shoulder. "Pack. Now." Keith walked past him to his room, started packing and he saw Krolia do the same, taking down some of the important binders from the selves and into a moving box. Keith looked out and sighed as he couldn't send a fire figure to his uncles, the water would take it out instantly. The radio informed them it would last 2 weeks and in that time most of their things were in the large truck Akito had gotten along with a pickup truck, Krolia didn't recognize the men helping with the furniture but she sense they were outsiders._

 _They must have slipped in while the wards were weak._

 _One of the men yells suddenly and rushes to Keith who lays on the floor knocked out with blood pooling under his head and Akito standing with the butt of the gun still in the position it hit Keith. Krolia knew if she moved he'd fire so she went to find the first aid kit and the moving was speed up, each man giving her a look that she returned. Keith was tended and put in the pick up truck with his favorite stuffed toy in his arms and never knew his life was going to change._

* * *

 _Keith looked out the car window as they drove to the mall for their monthly grocery shopping and he tagged along after finding another set of jeans didn't fit him anymore, which left him in his sweat pants he had on right now. "Is it normal for people my age to grown so fast I lose pants?"  
_

 _"Different for everyone but I have to say I'm a little stunned. You got those pants just a few months ago." Akito said and Krolia added that to the list below. "Anything else you need? Shirts? Jackets?"_

 _"Notebooks and 0.7 pins for my pens. Even if my teachers tells me to stop go into much details."_

 _"They complain that you study like hell?" They both asked. "I- That's the first time I've ever heard that!"_

 _"Notebooks and 0.7 pins added. Next?"_

 _"...Bed."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Okay maybe this sort of growth isn't normal for a 17 year old."_

 _Keith sighed as they got out of the car and did their shopping, his clothes and new bedding were put in the left backseat. After they found one he liked they bought it and the bed was to arrive with in 3 to 5 work days and they drove home when it started to rain. Akito drank from his sports flask like always after the heat stroke 3 weeks ago and Keith looked out the window again as it started raining._

 _Krolia looked through their shopping list on the way to their next stop when she looked out her window._

 _Crashing was the last she heard._

* * *

 _"Ms. Kogane, we're glad to see you have come around. Do you remember the car crash?"  
_

 _"I- Think..."_

 _The doctor nodded after a moment. "It'll come. I have here an outline of a human and I have marked where you were injured- And we'll have your leg ready soon. Your actual leg got severed in the crash. And your son is in the bed next to you but still in a coma, he has a head trauma and a scar on his shoulder where the belt cut into him. He may have severe memory loss."_

 _"Like me- So much I can't piece together... Um, do you know if I had a job? Will we get funding while we recover?"_

 _"Yes you boss was here actually and she assures me you will still get paid and she asks you work from home. Just the normal things you do but not walking around. Keith's principal was here asking what would be best for him during the rest of the semester and my colleague is discussion that now. Anything else? Would you like to rest?"_

 _"...I think- My husband?"_

 _The doctor nodded with a sigh. "I suspect you never saw what he put in his sports bottle." A head shake. "Alcohol. Police was here leaving this and I can fill it for you if you wish. He's already in prison for drunk driving, that was 4 months ago by the way." Krolia nods and gestures to the door. "Please you must be busy. I'll rest a bit if the police wants to question me later."_

 _"Of course, a nurse will see to Keith soon."_

* * *

 _"We often get requests like that ma'am. You're not the first getting your aggregation out on a scum." The guard opens a door and Krolia walks in, Akito's hands are cuffed and he looks up and his jaw drops. "10 minutes. I'll be right out here with 2 others."  
_

 _The door closes and Krolia clenches her crutch handles as she slowly walks to the chair that's been pulled out from the table and sits down._

 _"Keith 6 feet down?"_

 _"In a coma. Trauma to the head, he might be amnesiac when he wakes."_

 _"Then just pull the plug."_

 _The guards merely look at the door when they hear screaming and begging. "10 minutes Kogane. Every single second." The guard that had led Krolia there calls from his magazine and his co-workers snorts and goes back to their conversation. Soon there's knocking and Krolia walks out, sits down and hands her crutches to be cleaned._

 _"That felt good. He might need soups for a few weeks thou."_

 _"Happy to help out. Let me call the cab for you."_

* * *

 _Krolia watched Keith walk around the apartment doing small stuff. At 22 there wasn't much he could do in his state after school, his old teachers still gave him some things to keep his mind sharp and a collage professor visited twice a week, suggesting Sudoku, crosswords, puzzles anything to keep the mind sharp but at the same time relaxing.  
_

 _Keith found drawing to be calming and so he doodled in the notebooks he had over from school. Birds, plants, cars..._

 _Elemental humans._

 _She smiled as she paged through one of his sketchpads and found a drawing with black background to bring out the white fire human with golden eyes and the light purple with silver eyes. Both looked gentle and at the same time a force to be reckon with._

 _Krolia looked up to find the room had gone dark with the night falling and looked around at the candles, which lit up after a moment. Frowning she let it slide, she usually zoned out at random and must have missed Keith light them._

* * *

 _"Keith? How about we move from here?"_

 _"Hm? Sure I guess." Keith said from the floor playing with his kitten whom caught the toy attached to the thin stick Keith was holding. "Where to?"  
_

 _"My old home town. Altea Creek."_

* * *

 **So the memory order is:**

 **Keith at age 12 a month before the egg hunt, Akito and Krolia were fighting so Keith went to his uncles.  
**

 **The egg hunt, about an hour before Lance, Hunk and Allura catches up with them.**

 **The news of the storm and they are to prepare, Kolivan and Thace thought of going over to Krolia and Keith but decide not to. An action they regret even 10 years later.**

 **The move during the storm.**

 **Keith at 17 when they car crash happens.**

 **Krolia wakes up 4 months after the crash.**

 **She visits Akito after she is declared well enough to walk by using crutches until she's more used to her new leg.**

 **5 years pass and Keith is 22 when Krolia suggests moving back to Altea Creek.**


	28. Chapter 28: Easter VI - AU END

**okay in the middle of recovering from** **actual pneumonia and muscles on the right side of the ribs i found energy to post this.  
**

 **i'm so sorry for the long wait!**

 **the Author's note was removed when I posted this :) it wasn't really needed anymore.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 28 - Lost Easter Memories VI~**

"A magic circle? This will release Keith?" Shiro read through the tome Pidge had been paging through, his hands resting on either side of the book and the girl dwarfed between them in the chair he was leaning over.

"Yup, but when I used magic the words glowed red. And what language do we know does that?"

"So we have 5 options. Ulaz, Antok, Thace, Kolivan or Krolia. One of them could translate this but then they would find out what we have been doing." He points out, looks around the library and to her horror he rips out the 4 pages, slams the book shut and hides the pages inside his jacket and she sits gaping looking at him and the book.

"You are dead set on this."

"Wouldn't you if it was Matt?"

"...I hate when you go there."

Shiro shrugs as he starts carrying the tomes back to their spots and the tome he had tore pages out of he hand in reporting it was damaged when he found it and they go to find a spare to place on the shelf. Pidge swore Shiro already knew of the spare books but he doesn't say anything as they leave the library and heads to Krolia's home, Thace opens the door before Pidge can even knock. "Finally out of the library I see. Means you found a spell that may work."

"But the pages are in fire language."

"...And of course Kolivan is not home!" Thace sighs and opens the door wider. "I'll try but I can't promise my translations will be on the spot. Kolivan has more practice then I do."

"What is there Kolivan doesn't know?"

"How to holdback when something harms his family." Thace slams the door and takes the pages from Shiro, they lit up with red marks and Thace gets a pen and pad out and starts working. The pages with diagrams he leaves on the side as they were easy to understand, Pidge sits down looking around and then she's in Shiro's lap after screaming when something drags across her leg.

Red jumps up on the table with a meow and they blink in shock and confusion because they knew the cat had been dead and unmoving when Shiro held her. "How are you-"

Red meows again, jumps and in a burst fire she's gone.

Thace finds a bag, shoves the pen, pad and pages in it and calls Kolivan to meet him in the square and the two youngsters follows him. They get there first and waits for Kolivan to meet them and barely gets to ask what it was all about before Thace holds his hand out and Pidge yelps and zooms up behind Shiro as the fountain splits the water and a stair is revealed below. Thace takes the lead and after a nod from Kolivan Shiro and Pidge follows down below and takes a moment to look around the Hub before they are led to the Fire Chamber.

The winged fire elementals grasps the flowing lava like curtains and parts it, revealing the room behind it and they enter it and Kolivan heads for a pod by one of the walls and rests his hands on the shield.

Below it is Keith.

Red appears again on an alter in the middle of the room and in her mouth is the token, the glow purple and they clench their fists looking at it before Thace empties his bag. "Kolivan, Shiro and Pidge found this in the library but you have more knowledge of Fire language then I do. Can you translate this? It looks like a unsealing charm."

"It is. But other elements are needed. See this circle with the 5 pointed star? Quintessence goes in the middle, Air on the top, Nature on the right, Earth on the lower right, Water on the lower left and Fire on the upper left. These smaller circles in the middle are for items needed in the unsealing, the item itself and two other things. Either a blank token or a empty glass orb."

Shiro leans in to look and Pidge, after jumping twice, ends up sitting on the alter after Shiro takes pity on her. Pidge studied it closely and then up at Kolivan. "Do we do it here or more secluded?"

"The Hub is the strongest magic point and that is what we need. But if you are thinking of Akito getting free and wreaking havoc we can make a protective dome before we unseal them."

"And which of you will be the fire?"

The brothers shares a glare for a moment before Thace shrugs. "If it works I have to tend to Keith once his essence is back in his body. And you if it gets to much." Kolivan nods and gathers the pages. "We of course need the token itself but I suspect Alfor hid it somewhere."

 **000**

"I switched them out." Coran reveals proudly, twirling his mustache and waiting for his words to sink into them all. Krolia gaps in shock and Kolivan looks up from the pages he's been over 20 times already to glance at the advisor. "You did what now?"

"The token is in here." Coran takes out a box and sets it on the table. "I merely copied the appearance of it onto a empty token and gave it to Alfor after the fight and hid this until I knew Shiro had lost his mind enough to find a way to revive Keith. Red merely showed you what it looks like now."

Kolivan nodded. "Some of our talks would go there. But I never expected him to actually do it." He waves the pages. "But now we have the token, a spell and soon the needed elements once Shiro gets them up to speed. I will take the fire circle."

"At your age? And this amount of magic?! Ho! Keith is sure to beat you up for taking such a risk."

Krolia snorts at the age remark and for once Kolivan care zip about it, to engrossed in the pages to hear anything that wasn't about the plan. "If it means getting him back it's worth it. And if Akito gets free step back because I will wring his neck off."

"Kolivan-"

He gets up from the armchair, takes the box and leaves with a slam of the door and they cringe. "Sometimes I wonder who is the parent here?" Coran muses and Krolia rolls her eyes. "Akito wasn't much father to Keith and not around much, Keith was mostly with my brothers when they had time. If not they made time for him."

"I still remember the time Akito appeared during their hide and seek game on the outskirts of the forest and dragged Keith home, without a word to them. Shiro and Matt were impossible to calm down."

"Wasn't it until Shiro lost control of his element that-"

Coran leaned back rubbing his chin. "I think Akito was aware of us then and when the winds were starting to case to great of a damage he had to bring Keith back there, by then Shiro was in the center of the tornado and Keith jumped in. Took him quite some time to calm him thou."

Krolia nodded slowly. When the tornado finally disappeared Shiro had refused to let go of Keith and they ended up in a dog pile of friends and Akito learned enough not to try it again.

"Let's go after Kolivan and see if they started. They may need help afterwards if it drains them."

* * *

Matt wiped the sweat of his forehead after he and Pidge had used their magic to make wines draw out the circle in different color chalk on the ground and Kolivan spread out the items, the token, a blank one and a glass orb resting on a golden stand. Lance laid on his back in his circle with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed, his foot bouncing. Hunk scratched his head studying his circle, Pidge walked around making sure the circle was perfect, Allura waited in the middle of the circle, Shiro took his and Kolivan took his, giving them the basic and short version on what to do.

Allura powered up the circle and one by one the others followed, the items lifted and after cracking and screaming the dark token burst, darkness screaming as fire surrounded it in a orb and then the fire instantly shot into the glass orb and lowered on it's stand while the shadow was sucked into the empty token and they all landed on all four when it was over.

"So quick run down on what happen. The spell worked, Akito is in this and Keith was preeetty pissed before he high tailed into that." Matt pointed at the orb as Thace picked it up and smiled when it lit up brighter. "We did it. Keith is safe, and Akito can rot where ever we place him."

"He would if the tokens weren't switched out."

They all turned to find Alfor standing there and Allura clenched her hands. "Father not a word. And the spell worked! Keith is safe and Akito is alone in the token. As he should have been in the first place!"

"Keith chose to seal himself with Akito after being marked."

Thace stood with the orb in his arms and headed out. "You can argue all you want. I'm going to get Keith out of pod now but he will need a few weeks to recover. No visitors until then."

"Aww come on!"

"Just a little bit?"

Hunk and Lance pouted when Thace didn't reply and they all started clean the place up.

Thace entered the fire chamber and found that Kolivan had already removed Keith from the pod and was laying him on the alter, supporting his upper body as Thace got closer. "He's cold."

"Not for much longer. This will take time however." Thace gently placed the orb against Keith's still chest and pressed, but the orb merged quickly and waves of its color spread over Keith until his skin wasn't gray and he slumped against Kolivan, Thace pressed his fingers under the jaw and grinned.

"He's back."

Burying his face in the soft locks Kolivan nodded. "And he's grounded."

 **000**

"They grounded you?" Shiro wiped the milkshake the ran down his chin after he burst out laughing.

Keith grunted into his arm folded over the table. "Yep, and I still am but Mom let me sneak out while they are at work. She said you have tried seeing me?"

"I knew Thace would say no to visitors so I always turned around leaving without nearing the door."

"They told me you did that. Kolivan said the next time they saw you there he would drag you in."

Shiro huffed as he stirred his milkshake slowly with the straw and Keith ate his lemon mousse cake in silence. "Have they told you what happen after the fight?"

"Not really, just that I got sealed in the token as well. The rest is all blurry." Keith lowers his fork and looks at Shiro. "Why? Did something else happen?"

"You don't remember getting the token, blasting full flare into Akito and giving us heart attacks? You were dead for 2 months. And I'm guessing the rumor of our action has spread because no one has made a fuss about you sitting here breathing and on your third serving."

Keith stuck his tongue out at the last remark and Shiro smiled at him before his gray eyes shifted over Keith's shoulder. "Aaaaand your uncle knows you're out."

"Which one?" He doesn't bother turning to look who it is since the man takes the seat beside him and he sees white in the corner of his eye. "Mom kicked me out after calling Shiro."

Lie. But Shiro wouldn't out him.

Shiro shrugged. "She said he's not allowed in until hour 4 has passed. And I wasn't going to test fate and see if she would ash me."

Kolivan huffs but turns to Keith. "Perhaps grounding was a bit overboard. But with everything trying to tear you away from here I had to do something."

"Wrap me in bubble wrap?" Keith suggested and Kolivan shakes his head.

"I don't think it would help much, little one."

 **000**

 _ **Epilogue**_

Easter rolled around again and Keith appeared from a bush, twigs stuck in the mullet and Pidge holding the basket. Shiro appears upside down from a tree holding eggs and Matt finds two under the tree roots. By their picnic spot Krolia watches with a grin as Thace watches a video on his phone and snorts. "Deja vu all over. Only difference is they are older."

"How have you managed to save it for 10 years? Shouldn't it be corroded by now?"

"Nope, I have it on at least 3 CD's and if it happen to vanish from my phone I just put it back." She rolls her eyes and slumps against him. "Have you all recovered?"

"Like Kolivan said. I don't think we ever will, the scars are deep and we have the occasional night terror about it. I still catch Kolivan looking in on Keith."

"At this rate he's not allowed to move out."

Thace snorted as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Then Shiro will just have to move in."

She smacks him with the crossword just as Kolivan comes over and sits on her other side. "What did you do now?"

"Being a wise cracker."

"...Huh, was wondering when that would come back."

Krolia glares at her oldest brother as Thace merely grins and looks over. "Where's Keith?"

"Don't worry, he's by the swings."

Krolia rolls her eyes again. "I should be the worried one here but instead it's the two of you. Your hair is going to fall off Koli." Thace explodes and tilts aside making others look over and Kolivan is debating on is he should reply on the insult or-"

"KEITH!"

They look over in time to see Keith erupt in flames and hovers above ground, eggs in his none flamed hand and sighs. "Well my timing is getting quicker! Sorry for the heart attack. We just gonna have to send Pidge up in the trees!"

"Why me?!"

"You barely weight anything. Shiro literally threw you into the lake!"

Pidge puffed her cheeks out. "That's because he always at the gym!"

Keith folded his arms. "Okay I can take that excuse, but Antok?"

"Everyone knows he like half giant! He's a head taller then Kolivan!"

Thace snorts. "They're not wrong there."

"Shut it." Kolivan grunts and Krolia ducks from the mock swing.

Soon the egg hunters return to the spot and gather around the tree and Thace wipes out his phone, takes one picture and then Sam calls out, holding his own phone and even if they are 10 years older it couldn't be helped.

"Kids!"

The smiles are flashed and the moment is recreated again. Keith firmly in their arms.

* * *

 **Easter AU is over. it was fun writing this :)  
**

 **of course, til i got sick as hell.**


	29. Chapter 29: Found Me

**I. love. S6!  
**

 **Think the hair is the only Spoiler in this chapter xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 32 - Found Me~  
**

Shiro slowly woke up to see a Galra woman with features that was so like Keith's it was hard not to guess who she was and closed his eyes again. "He woke up for a few seconds just now, come talk to him, I'm sure Black will let me watch the panels for a bit."

She rose and a moment later there was an arm under him that gently lifted him up and after some rearranging he found himself leaning against broad chest and leaned his head closer to the warmth. "Go back to sleep Takashi. You're safe, solid, real and breathing." Keith soft voice made Shiro's heart expand just a little as the arms tighten.

"It's good to have you back."

Tears slipped down his closed eyes as he sighed. "Good to... Be back... Baby..."

A soft huff. "Haven't heard that nickname in years, literally... I'll tell you that story when you can stay awake longer then a few duboshes." Long careful fingers played with his fringe softly and Shiro sighed again before frowning. "Get... the armor off, it's heavy..."

Both Keith and the Galra helped him out of it and into the gray silk pajamas Coran had long ago given them on their first day at the Castle of Lions and Keith smiled at the next quiet sigh. "Don't know if you remember... This is my Mom, Krolia." Shiro open his eyes for a second and she nodded. "We'll talk more when you are stronger, now please keep the personalized stubbornness here with you so he gets some sleep."

"Hey!"

Shiro huffed with a smile. "But he's our stubbornness."

"Sadly he may have gotten that from me." She left them alone and Keith pouted as he laid on his back and Shiro curled to his side and threw his left arm around Keith. "You look like her." Keith smiled again as he ran his fingers through the white hair. "Cheese ball."

"Mmhm." Shiro smiled and closed his eyes again. "I'm glad you found me..."

"Oh it was easy, I just turned on my stubbornness fueled GPS and honed in on you... All into the fricking Astral Plane..."

Shiro laughed and hugged him. "Okay okay no more teasing about the one trait that is on my list of why I love you, yes I remember so calm down before you turn into a steam whistle." He felt a light tug in his fringe but his smile was to big and slowly slipped back to sleep.

* * *

 **i'm slightly worried about this Article 13 i keep hearing about...  
**

 **Anyone who can give me the most like... top 5 important things about it plz?**


	30. Chapter 30: The Life After

**i don't know what to type up here right now so lets just get to the story xD  
**

 **no wait-**

 **VOLTRON SEASON 7 ON AUGUST 10TH!**

 **and give us a damn name for Keith's father xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 33: The Life After~  
**

A mission went wrong.

So wrong that it cost Kolivan, Krolia and Keith their lives.

Despite that Kolivan tried to shield them both with his own body and found themselves surrounded by white, Blade uniforms whole but Keith was in the outfit he had grown out of and tugged his jacket, he had missed it and when he looked up to speak they both vanished and the white gave way to blue sky, green grass and mountain with a lake between it and the house just by the shore and Keith teared up seeing it.

The same house he spent days after the war with Shiro.

The house Shiro had passed in his sleep and Keith chose to travel the stars again after all Paladins had passed, thou Pidge was the one ordering him to. He walked towards it and open the door slightly jumping when Red latched onto his leg and meowed. Picking up his lion-now-cat he cradled her carefully and kissing her ear.

"You too huh?" He asked as he saw Black sleeping on a sun patch on the floor and lowered Red down to the floor to go out the back. In the couch swing they had spent nights watching the stars he found Shiro sleeping, hair white and both arms flesh, in them were a twin boy and girl clutching to Shiro and their plushie Black and Red lions. Keith cried silently as he lowered himself and ran his hands through long white fringe and Shiro breath deeply, his head tilting into Keith's hand but didn't wake.

"Takashi." Keith whispered but got no reply, just snoring. So he tried again. " _Takeshi wa, ai o samasu... Watashi wa ie no shin'ainaru yo... Watashi wa ie ni yo."_

 ** _Takashi, wake up love... I'm home dear... I'm home. (A/N:_** _for the love of everything i hope google translate was correct xD_ ** _)_**

Keith smiled when Shiro jerked and his eyes flew up to look with Keith's and tears slid down his face and after some struggle the twins were asleep on the couch swing and Shiro was pulling Keith into the house before stopping and jerking Keith into his arms.

"Baby... Keith, love... You're finally home!" Shiro clung to him, kissing gently and slowly moved them in rhythm with their singing hearts until Keith leaned back just a little. "Who are those kids?"

"Ours." Shiro smiled. "The girl is Rika and the boy is Ryou. They ended up here after their lives ended early and they don't want to talk about with anyone, not even their guide knows why they are here but I took them in. They came out one morning with changed appearance, holding our wedding photo." He kissed Keith's closed eye lid gently. "You'll see that Rika took after you and Ryou after me... Yes even the white fringe and he wants an undercut later."

Keith swore his heart exploded and hugged Shiro harder to remain on his feet. "You mean..."

"We're finally parents. And they've asked for you every nig-"

"Papa?"

They turned to find the twins in the door and Keith slid to the floor with Shiro guiding him as he let him take in their appearance, Rika looked like miniature female Keith and Ryou a miniature Shiro and it was the most adorable sight he had ever seen. Including the Black and Red lions they both hugged, Ryou nibbled on Black's ear shyly and Keith glanced at Shiro for a second before his arms open slowly.

"Is it really you tw-"

He didn't get to finish as they both slammed into them and Keith cried again as Shiro, tears to waterfalls, wound his arms around the three of them and cried in Keith's hair rocking them all slowly.

It took 600 years for Keith to join them, having not aged like a human and for them to finally have kids but Keith took it as the reward for all the shit he had survived and kissed Shiro. "How about we go back to the nap? Think the swing is big enough for four?"

"It better be because you are to the back of it."

How it had changed size was beyond them but under the large cream colored parasol, Black and Red sprawled over their legs, twins on their chests and Shiro's arm around them all Keith finally felt happy.

 **000**

Rika giggled as she fled through the house with Keith laughing behind her and looking around pretending not to see her before heading towards the washing room and she darted out of hiding and was swung upwards and upside down. "Gotcha!" He cackled as he kissed his giggling daughter and tossed her over his shoulder after he got the pajamas on her and found Shiro on Ryou's bed with a constellation book propped up on his leg and Ryou quietly repeating after Shiro. Keith smiled at them and gently dropped Rika in her bed and quickly lay with her.

"Now stay there!" He chuckled as he held a book and looked at it before going to the shelf for another and back again. Rika opened it and started doing the little puzzles the pages had and Keith mumbled an idea or solution to her, arm around and gently patting her head. He looked over to find Ryou was asleep and Shiro just discovered that himself and after bookmarking their page got up and pulled the blankets over their son, kissing a plump cheek.

Keith found that Rika's hand was getting more slower and pat a flip cover in the book page. "Up..." He flipped it up to reveal himself piloting Red and finally took extra notice of the book.

It was a flip puzzle book about Voltron.

Rika was out by then and after getting himself free and kissed them both on the forehead he went to find Shiro on the back porch and after some moving around he was snug and safe in Shiro's lap and arms around him. "You're so clingy, I'm not going to disappear." Keith mumbled as Shiro kissed his right scar free cheek.

"I know, but I love you and missed you and about 50 other reasons. And the others don't even know you are here."

"Spare me just a few weeks. Still have to find where Mom and Kolivan went."

"No doubt with your Dad, and Antok might have broken Kolivan's back by now... Or Kolivan strangled Thace."

Keith smiled, he still had to properly meet his other uncle and wondered if Ulaz and Shiro had a chance to talk. But he decided it could wait as they leaned back to gaze up the stars.

"I love you, our twins, everything... Can I finally let my walls fall?" Keith whispered and with a hand over his heart and a kiss to the pulse point in his neck Shiro breathed out.

"Yes, it's safe to be happy now. Nothing will part us again."

"Promise?"

"That... I can finally keep."

* * *

 **-posts this at 02:57AM-**

 **whups ^_^ '  
**


	31. Chapter 31: Long Sleep

**S7 killed me...  
**

 **i spent all August 10th watching all 13 eps and after that my brain was mush.**

 **so this tiny part is the last few mins of ep 13 where everyone is recovering and rebuilding... but this thought has been hammering my head since I watched it. But i had to change it like 15 times.  
**

 **SPOILERS ON SOME PARTS!  
**

 **ALSO Shiro's arm is an Altean version of his Galra arm coz the new arm is just... -shivers-**

* * *

 **~Chapter 31: Long Sleep~  
**

Keith slowly open his eyes and found it was night time and stars tinkling in the sky as the blinds were open and carefully moved his stiff limbs, wondering how long he had been in the hospital when the door open and he quickly shut his eyes thinking it was a nurse or a doctor coming to check on him but the person sat down in the chair but his bed and sighed.

"Still asleep I see."

Shiro.

Carefully opening the left eye mostly hidden by the pillow and struggled to control his body not to out him as the moon light flittered in and glowed behind Shiro, his white hair and tank top and arm... Huh, they got him a new one that looked like an arm. Shiro ran his hands through his hair and left them behind his neck as he leaned forward and huffed.

"I need to hear your voice Keith, telling me things will be okay, that we'll get through it together... I don't think I can add month 4 and function... God it's almost 4 months since that Robeast fight and Sendak's defeat and you... You are the only paladin still in hospital worrying everyone to the bone, I've never seen Kolivan anywhere but in here and Matt stops by several times. You'd die seeing him now, he went from Pidge's hairstyle, to Shaggy hair style to Link! I'm not kidding and when I pointed it out before it ended me, Pidge let out the most- I don't know what that cackle was but everyone thought she was insane and then Hunk figured it out too and dropped. Lance, as always, took some time but when I explained it he got the message. Matt still hates me."

Keith could see it happen, how the paladins were gathered somewhere making fun of Matt and if he had that long hair they were mullet pals.

"Now where did that extra pillow go?... I know you would scold me for sleeping in a plastic chair and hurt my back but I don't want to leave you, I want to see you wake up... See your eyes shine again and that fire in you. You scared me... You bleed so much and... And..."

He almost open his eyes when the door open again and Matt came around the bed, Shiro was right about the hair going from Shaggy to Link alright.

"Still the same? Mom insist on giving me a hair cut but I told her to leave it until Keith woke up as he would never believe anyone, she's not going to cut it all just trim it a bit."

"Pointy ears and you're Link, I swear."

"You're lucky you're the Captain or I would have dyed your hair the brightest screaming color I can find! And it will be easy with your old man hair!"

Keith couldn't help it, the machines sounded off and both men jumped and paled.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't- I don't know!"

It was then that Keith noticed the tube going down his throat and the air given, had he been that bad off? He didn't want to scare them more but he started coughing and one of them hammered the call button, the door slammed up, light flooded behind his eyes as doctor and nurses ran in, risking cracking his eye he found Matt and Shiro by the window looking near panic and tears. Keith cough more as they removed the tube and pain exploded in some places of his body and he didn't know how long it went on but it finally faded and he could breath some what easier, now with a mask over his mouth and nose and heard bits and pieces of what was said.

 **000**

"...And so they changed to the mask and added painkillers in the IV." Keith heard Matt as he came to but kept his eyes shut, waiting to hear who was in the room. He felt someone hugging his arm and figured it was Pidge, someone was holding his other hand and then a bigger one covering them, he risked opening his left eye and found his mom holding his hand and Kolivan had just added his hand over theirs and his face looked so... Older and worried...

He was worried about Keith, after all he had been through himself.

"Just like that? Just rejecting the respirator tube?" Hunk's voice was heard and then a woman's voice he did not recognize. "It has happens sometimes, but if they switched to mask it means he might be getting better after all. Your friend is coming back Hunk."

"Really? You think so Mom?"

Hunk's mom. So he finally got to reunite with them after all, it eased Keith's heart and then there was a gentle commotion as children came in calling for Hunk and he freaked. "You're okay! Oh man you guys are bigger!"

"Wait... How is he in that bed... He just saved us from that camp... With the Black lion..."

"...Ke-Keith saved you? In Black?! Wait was he there physically or..."

"No, he was glowing and made signs for us to enter the lion and it flew us here and- There's the orb!"

Now Keith heard Black and her plan that the lions were in on, Red was sending a red light orb into the room that would go into Keith and he was then to wake up and not tease them like he was right now. Once he got the word he slowly open his eyes and the mice went from calm and quiet to complete freak out as they tackling into his face and poor Chulatt went head first into the breathing mask.

"Hey you, careful." Keith mumbled and looked at Krolia who looked about ready to shatter as Kolivan grinned and Shiro slumped in the other chair. Keith moved his head to his right and met the other Paladins and their families and the little girl in Hunk's lap grinned.

"Thank you for saving us! And bringing them all back!"

Both kids were moved out of Hunk's lap as he darted forward to hug Keith and bawled into his shoulder and nearly squashed Pidge who was cutting the blood out of Keith's arm as she too cried and then Keith saw Matt behind Shiro and the hair.

"Glad you're back Keith."

"Glad to be back Link. Now get the damn scissors and go back to be Shaggy, you have a dog."

The look was worth it on Matt as everyone lost it and Pidge hugged Keith after Hunk drew back and rambled how much they missed him. "Been a good Gremlin?"

"Mhm!"

"Good, go back to be a misbehaved Gremlin and attack Matt's mop."

Matt yelped as he darted out with Pidge right after and Lance picked himself up from the floor and wheezed. "Please stop before you kill us! Holy crap you actually do have a sense of humor! And it's deadly!"

Keith flops his left hand still in Krolia's. "Her fault." Which makes Kolivan snort. "Sadly he's right. She detonated a goo bomb in the Blade leader's office, way before me by the way, we were recruits at the time. So she detonates it and the whole base hears the roar and then we see her dart past, grabs Thace in the run and announces it was done and he loses it. So basically Keith is a mix of them both."

"Wait Thace was Keith's uncle?" Lance calms from his giggles and Keith quirks a tired brow as he's about to fall asleep again and Kolivan nods. "And me."

"...You are so damn lucky I can't move right now and about to deck again old man." Keith grumbles and both Sam and Coran scolds him on the 'old man' but the grins tells otherwise.

 **000**

When Keith finally is released he's near to claw the walls and visits Black, gets to hear about Matt's 3 years, wonders if they add 3 year of their own or if they leave it be as they had no idea and unwillingly jumped three years in time. He gets no solid answer on that yet so he leaves it, gets to meet all Blades that Kolivan and Krolia managed to find and he's fist bumped, careful shoulder pats and hugged by them all. He gets alone time with Kolivan and tells how he killed the druid and Kolivan is flabbergasted as Keith counts up the other times he knew his surroundings and has no answers about it.

He spends time with the paladins, grins when Matt comes in with his trimmed hair and admits that he missed them like hell and their teasing. No one is surprised they go all out on that, Keith heads for the curved memorial wall and finds Adam's name there and his worry for Shiro goes up a notch.

During the evening he slips into Shiro's room and waits for him to come back and debates between white pajamas or black t-shirt and red soft pants, he settles for white shirt and pants and the doors opens not to long after and it has closed by the time Shiro looks up and freezes.

The moon filters in and the light glows around Keith as he looks up.

"Still need me?" He withholds a grunts as he's crushed in Shiro's arms and his scar is being kissed.

"I'll always need you Keith... Please don't ever leave me... Not like that..."

"We knew it would happen, can happen. We're not immortal..."

Shiro leaned back after one last kiss on the cheek scar and gazed into the eyes that had been dull when they found him and closed for so long Shiro feared he'd never see them shine again, but he can almost see himself in them.

"The way you take out bad guys left and right? You seem that way."

Keith huffed as he leaned in and hugged him. "I'm here. I'm still with you... I'm sorry about Adam. I saw his name on the wall."

Shiro nodded and sighed. "And then you all scare me to back death."

"I'm surprised you still have hair." Keith gets on his knees to run his fingers through the white hair and playfully tugs it. "Or is it a wig?" Shiro chuckles and gently grasps both wrists looking up at Keith and gets lost in his eyes again.

"I love you Keith."

Why did they have to have near/literally death experiences to admit it to each other?

"I love you too Takashi."

* * *

 **just take what ever version i managed to type up! xD it's 00:40AM and my vacation is over so i have work in the morning.**

 **and i'll edit the chapter later on.**

 **08/19 Edit: so i fixed the mistakes xD coz i fast type and even if i got through it twice i still find mistakes on the 3rd reading when the chapter is up.**


	32. Chapter 32: Life After - Snuggles

**Why have I removed the Paladins of Altea AU?  
**

 **coz mixing Voltron with Lord of the Rings was the worst mistake I ever made -.- it made next to no sense! no matter how many times i read them!**

 **and i am so sorry for the late chapter, September has been soooo busy!**

 **...and i have a Switch... I may have logged like 10h a day on it...**

 **Shiro still has his white hair and both kept their face scars because the twins cheekily mimics them both. (Ryou has black hair and white fringe and Rika has black hair and purple undertone because she wants to copy grandma, Yes Krolia melted.)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 32: Life After - Snuggles** **~  
**

Keith looked up from his book when Rika came over with both their hairbrushes and a hair ties and planted in his lap. "Papa and Ryou left for a bit." She muttered quietly as the brush went through her hair that was the same color and style as Keith's, and the length for a braid which they both did on each other.

"Did they." He replies and hugs her. "They say why?"

"No, just that they'd be back in a little while."

Once their braids were done she snuggled close to him and fells asleep while Keith picked up his book again and played with her fringe and hummed quietly until he was done reading the rest of the book and fells asleep with her. His last thought was how long he had been here in the after life after he passed and counted it to 4 months.

And in those 4 they had been a loving family. All three of them always clinging to Keith and Shiro kissing him every second they got. Rika and Ryou would hide or spy on them every time and then they would all end up in a big family hug.

But to be alone like this was new.

Keith woke up to star filled dark sky and Shiro crouching beside him with a smile and ran his fingers on Keith's cheek. "Come inside, Ryou is in bed already." With combined effort Rika was moved off Keith and into Shiro's arms and after she was in bed Keith collapsed in theirs with Shiro joining soon after and snuggled close.

"I love you. I missed you so much..."

"You have me, forever now." Keith whispered as he was falling asleep again with strong arms around him. "Let's talk when I'm not asleep."

 **000**

Keith woke to Ryou poking his cheek and found Rika being held high above Shiro with contagious giggling and Ryou flopping beside Keith after wiggling under the covers. "Dorks." He mumbled and Keith nearly cried with suppressed laughter. "Oh you are just as dorky little kit." Ryou blep at him half asleep and Keith joined him soon, still listening to the other two and how arms wound around all three of them.

When alive Keith had been touch starved.

Now he constantly had either his husband or a twin clinging to him.

And he would not change anything.

* * *

 **i'm losing ideas T.T but once S8 comes out on December 14! Look out!  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Life After - Second Chances

**This has plagued me for weeks.**

 **fluffy moments and heavy stuff in this chapter. I am so sorry having to reveal the twins' fate ;_; but some wanted more of the twins and wanted to know about their background.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 33: Life After - Second Chance** **~  
**

Rika knew she was free from the hardships of life, she and her brother had fathers they loved and who loved them, but even here she was plagued by memories of her life. She heard the back door slides open and clicking of items on a tray and she flipped back to the landscape painting.

"It looks like you took the view and shoved it on paper, you might be better then your Papa and I." Keith sets the tray down and sits beside her. "You missed lunch."

"Do you remember your life?"

"To well. Something bothering you?"

Rika set the brush down on a paper towel after swishing it in the water and set the block aside to plop in Keith's lap. "Ryou had a chronic illness and whoa-" Keith had lifted her and the tray and brought both inside. "Shiro! You've got to hear this! And where's Ryou."

" _We're in the bathroom!"_

 _"Ignore the cream on the ceiling!"_

Both slow look up in time to have the said cream slap right in their faces and shared a glare. "You mean the very cream that's on our faces right now?" Rika yelled.

 _"...Maybe?"_ Came the same reply in almost similar tones and probably grimaced.

Keith set the tray down to grab wet tissues and they cleaned each other the best they could. "I gave him one chance in the kitchen and somehow-"

"Don't let either of them in here." Rika muttered and Keith broke down laughing when the two kitchen slayers arrived. "You two are forbidden in the kitchen!" Rika pointed at them when the last of the cream dropped on her head and they both look ready to run while Keith tries to muffle the laugh that almost restarted.

Rika went to shower and Keith set Shiro to wash the ceiling because he was the only tall one and it was clearly his fault it ended up there and Ryou cleaned the counters. "What were you going to tell me?" Shiro says when Rika comes back and starts eating her lunch in the living room area.

"Ryou had a chronic illness when he was alive, just like you did." Keith hugs the right arm of his husband whom looks at it and then their son. "I swear you are a mini-me!"

"Am nooot!" He giggled.

"You blew up the microwave and had me help you hide it under the deck." Rika says around her strawberry from the fruit salad lunch and while Shiro is now sure of the mini theory Keith hits his forehead on a beefy arm. "Oh he's sooo your son."

"He's yours too!" Shiro defended.

"If he wreaks the kitchen, he's yours." Keith retorts while grinning as Rika practically dies and Ryou is pouting at them but grins at the same time. Soon as the kitchen is clean they settle into the couch and have one twin in each lap, Rika crawls over to Shiro so he doesn't think there are favorites and pulls and squishes his cheeks while Ryou quietly explains how the microwave blew up as Keith combs his fingers through the short hair and to the under cut he's been asking about for so long.

Keith slides under Shiro's arm and smiles up at him when both twins are settled and asleep. "You know I was kidding."

"Mmh. I do know." Shiro's hand rests on the back of Ryou's head and on Rika's back and Keith rests his free hand on Shiro's knee. "But Ryou had a chronic illness like you, why Rika is here she didn't tell me."

"Give her time. She's starting to open up about it, they didn't talk much when I took them in."

 **000**

Shiro was reading when Rika crawled up to him and tugged his right arm. "What was your illness?" She asks and the arm traps her against his chest and the stubble tickles her merciless along with lips abusing her cheek. Shiro finally lets her breath and adjusts them both. "My cells were breaking down. I was hand picked by Sam Holt to be the pilot for Kerberos but the higher ups of the Garrison wouldn't hear it. So Sam said they could forget about the whole thing if I wasn't on the mission."

"And then the Galra and Voltron happen." Rika reaches her arms out and up jumps Black, a now slim furred cat version of her robot self and curls in her lap. "Yeah." Shiro pets Black and slides lower. "They gave me a robot arm and I have to admit I didn't have any trouble with my body during the whole thing. And then Zarkon destroyed that body and a clone was placed among the paladins."

"Uncle Hunk says Daddy wasn't with you then."

"He was to a start but the clone pushed him to a point that he decided to leave for the Marmora. It gave him time to understand his Galra side better and Keith didn't know it was a clone until later."

"And you gave him that scar. Why doesn't he have that anymore but you have the scar and white hair?"

"Why do you look like a mix of Daddy and Grandma?"

"...Not the point!" She hides in his chest and Shiro chuckles deeply before he goes on. "But I think you've heard this story."

"No I haven't! What happened next?!"

"Yeah don't stop now!" Ryou leaps up and Red darts in with a yowl because her charges were not in sight. Shiro wraps his arms around them both and hums. "I can't seem to remember well? Maybe Daddy can help." Ryou runs off yelling for Keith and Rika runs the other way of the house and Shiro laughs when Keith pokes his head in through the open front door, having been tending to the garden beds. "What now?"

"Telling them about the illness, Voltron and about to- Tell them of the fight. Said I didn't remember and that you maybe did so they ran off looking for you."

Keith takes the gloves off to lightly toss them aside near the basket of weeds and dead grass and removes the hairtie from his wrist. "It feels so long ago." He mumbles as Shiro starts to braid his hair and that's when the twins comes back and they wait for the hair-tie to be secure before climbing on their fathers. "Weeeell let's see if I do remember;" Keith hums as he settles with 3 sets of arms around him. "Haggar finally revealed the clone, who took Lotor to her ship and then lured me to a cloning facility and I fought the clone for a bit, we wreaked the whole thing-"

"Wreaked? You obliterated the place!"

"Like you two in the kitchen." Shiro pouts as Keith grins at him devilishly and kisses his cheek. "But yeah, that, and then he pinned me under the plasma blade and it scarred my right cheek." "Which you don't have but Papa has his!" Keith had know that would come up and soon the scar was there which seemed to make the twins happy. "Oh and Papa's mind was in Black, so after I chopped of the quiznaking arm, Black caught us from falling and we used that body to put Papa's mind into the clone."

"And I blamed myself for days after." Shiro adds and kisses the scar. Keith nods and looks at the twins. "The rest you know. But what we don't know is why you are here. Ryou we understand but you-"

Rika wiggles slightly and Ryou mumbles something into Shiro's chest which neither of the can make out. "What was that?"

Ryou moves his head to the side. "Doctors told our parents what was going on and while relatives where there too and offered to help they didn't pick up my medication, said it was to expansive and that it was just a waste of money. The pain got worse and the Doctors got mad that I was denied the meds."

"I think one uncle picked them up in the end and the pain got a little better but you were sluggish from them and it affected your school work and- Jerk got mad."

Both Keith and Shiro burst out laughing when her birth father was referred as that. "He lost the titles!"

"You can call him father."

"No, that's you two."

"Oh fine." Keith hums as they kiss her cheeks and hugs Ryou. "Then what? It affected your grades."

"Uh huh, they got mad. Teachers knew about the illness and tried to lessen the work load after the whole class had a voting but him and mom wanted me to have extra work." Shiro thought about it and he could relate to well, he had to work hard with his failing body to reach where he had been, only for Keith to have him shoved into a healthy body with a new arm and got to spend years after with him.

And now they were parents, what they had wished for so long.

"Did the pain get to much?"

Ryou hid again and Rika closed her eyes as she slammed her sentence together.

"Weoverdosedonhismedsandwounduphere." ('We overdosed on his meds and wound up here')

Shiro barely caught that and understood 'overdose' while Keith heard the whole thing and hugged them both. "Oh babies..." He whispered and twisted so they were between them and they all fit in Shiro's arms. "You must have thought it was the only way."

"It was." Rika mumbled. "It was that or keep being yelled at for something Ryou had no say in."

If Shiro readjusted them all to only hold their poor little boy nobody commented on it as Rika sat in Keith's crossed legs and played with his hands and Ryou stayed hiding his face in Shiro's neck. "The guide led us here and that's when Papa took us in and he told us all about you and then you finally appeared!"

Keith smiled at that and looked at his husband. "You should have told me about them in some dream."

"Believe me I thinking about it but I thought it was forbidden, so I waited."

"For 600 years."

"If a bet about my patience was placed I hope they enjoy the winnings." Shiro jokes and stands up with Ryou. "Time to nap, even if it's not needed here."

 **000**

Later when they were in bed Shiro lay awake going over what he had heard that afternoon and what both he and his son had been through, there had been no yelling for his part, just him proving to everyone around that he was going to achieve his dreams while his body was functioning.

Ryou probably never had a chance to have parents loving him instead of thinking of him as a burden.

That was what made Shiro carefully get up from bed and not wake Keith to found Rika coming to their room rubbing her eye and clutching her stuffed Red lion. She crawled up against Keith, who didn't even wake up as he moved the covers over her. Shiro made it to the twins' room and found Ryou awake and watching the sky. "Why are you in here all alone?" Shiro noted the roughness in his voice as he wrapped around his son and Ryou nuzzled against him.

"Didn't know Rika left."

"She threw stuffed Red in my face and climbed in and I saw that you weren't there."

Ryou nodded with a yawn and picked up his stuffed Black before they left the room. "Ryou, did your birth parents love you before the illness struck?"

"I can't remember Papa. But does it matter if they did? We have you and Daddy now."

"Of course you do kitten." Shiro thinks Keith won't mind the nickname being transferred to their son. "But I still want to know so we can love you more then they did."

"And get a heart attack? Daddy will be mad at you."

"I'll take the risk." Shiro muses as he crawls back to bed and soon one arm is under Keith's pillow as he moves closer to Shiro, Rika is smooched between them and Ryou in snug and comfy on Shiro's broad chest and they are so small! He thought Keith was small when they met but the twins are barely to Shiro's hip.

"Papa..."

"Mmh?"

"I think we all got second chances. We got you and you _(yawn)_ got us..."

The nose kiss and gentle rub on the cheek comes from Keith, having woken up because of the hushed voices. "And we all live happily yada yada sleepy time." That only threatens to wake up Rika as they muffle their laugh and Keith kisses Shiro on the lips before they settle again.

* * *

 **aaaand done!**

 **Ofc there will be misspellings when it's uploaded and I read through it -.- coz they hide when I read them here.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Promise Given I

**Another that has plagued me for weeks.**

 **Elements from Breath of the Wild.  
**

 **-Paladins lives. Armor and tech is like in the show (with added capes and their guardian element sign)  
**

 **-Altean Royal Family lives.**

 **-Blade of Marmora are the guards of Altea.**

 **-Paladins are Allura's personal guard.**

 **-Lions are... Sort of the Divine Beasts.**

 **-Zarkon and his people takes in the refugees. So yes I am borrowing Ganon.**

 **-Haggar is the Court Sorceress of Daibazaal.**

 ** **BotW/Voltron AU  
****

* * *

 **~Chapter 34: The Promise Given I** **~  
**

"A Marmora slate?" Allura and Pidge peers over Keith's shoulder as he shows them how it works, with some help from Thace beside him, having just revealed their gift for him. "It holds a map, inventory (I'm not kidding do you know how many herbs Ulaz stores in this thing? Or the amount of notes Kolivan makes?) Weapons, food, scope, clock, thermometer, camera and album, runes and Compendium. We use these to keep track of all Marmora when they leave for long travels."

Keith twists and turns it a few times before he gets up and places himself in the middle of the Sacred Grounds and aims the slate towards the castle. "So how do I use the camera?" Thace stands behind him and places his hands over Keith's to guide him and with a thin click the picture is taken and then shows how the map works and that they have placed trackers on the Princess and the Paladins, the pink and green dots blinks by Keith's red dot and the others (Purple, Blue and Yellow), along with a brown dot, are in the Training grounds.

"But that means no cheating in hide-go-seek." Thace lightly tugs Keith's ear and gets a confirmation that it would not be used as cheating. "I need to leave now, you can contact Kolivan or any of us on the slate if you wonder about something." Keith waves and lets the slate drop into Pidge's hands and she almost vibrates in excitement. "And I've seen it for the last time." He jokes and they walk back to the castle and past the newly unearthed Guardians that was giving Keith the creeps.

"These could be invaluable to us." Allura comments.

"Or they could one shot you to dust before you could blink." Keith shivers visibly and the girls leads him away from the area. "You really don't like them, you've been weird since they first found them and the king build those lions." Pidge adjusts her glasses further up her nose.

"Speaking of... (Ahh!) Never mind there's one of them." Keith laughs as Red pounds him and licks him before she let him up and Green chases Pidge around the hallway, passing Keith to give the slate back. "I love the lions, I hate those guardians."

Allura nods and they continue on their way when chaos erupts behind them.

"Aaaand I hate being right!" Keith drags Allura behind cover as one Guardian goes berserk because of a simple pot lid whacking it and starts shooting everywhere but it ends just as fast as a giant metal paw crushes it and when the dust has settled everyone looks up at the Black lion, silhouetted by the sun behind her.

"Is everyone okay?" Shiro calls out as he shifts Black away from the wreak and Pidge studies it. "Princess is okay."

"And Keith?"

"Still hate these things!" He roars loud and angry enough as he and Allura steps in view.

Shiro just laughs but only Black knows he was terrified just a few seconds ago. "I really can't blame him, thanks for helping me Black."

 _'Would you have fought it with a branch?'_

Another reason why the Paladins loves their lions.

They have character, sass and most of all they are protective as hell.

 **000**

"Perhaps it was good Keith was so against them. They have never acted like that before." Alfor views the work from the wall and now there are at least two lions guardian in case of another attack and needs stamping, Shiro sits on Black's head with Keith under his arm and Melenor giggles. "Oh those two are in love but they think we don't notice. I hear Kolivan nearly threw a fit."

"He hates watching kits grow to fast. I hated watching Allura grow so quickly, she was this small only yesterday and now she leads a small force of her own." Alfor honest to the Goddess pouts and Melenor laughs heartily. "Oh Dear, I hate to think of your reaction when marriage comes into question."

"What?!"

She nearly drops but clings to the wall as she cries of laughter and Coran is in a similar state as he comes over. "Why yes! Only a week ago there was letters sent to her and-"

"Out of the question!" Alfor turns to his best friend and advisor but the way he cracks Alfor knows he walked into that one and grumbles about them being cruel and sending him to an early grave.

Down a floor below Allura watches them with a light giggle and Lance shakes his head. "Whoever said every ruler had to be serious and had no time for jokes must have been nuts. Your parents are hilarious! Well, your dear mother is and Coran while Alfor is just hilarious watching getting teased."

"Think we can trick him into thinking we are courting?"

"I hope you've roped the priesthood into this." Lance snorts and Allura clings to her sides and her laughter brings their attention and Lance is far to pleased to see that it works already as Alfor's jaw hangs and Melenor says something with a finger on her chin and Coran wiggles his brows with a shit eating grin.

Up on Black Shiro chuckles at their silliness and Keith hums beside him. "Are they trying to kill the poor man?"

"I think Lance is trying to get himself killed. Or Allura is- I can't tell." Keith points out and Shiro laughs again and kisses his brow. "Thank you for stopping Kolivan from strangling me." "Thank Antok, Thace was just laughing and Ulaz adding fuel to the fire."

"The four out of five most serious Marmora high ups, teasing and joking like children slash cubs. Dear Goddess the sight nearly ended me." Shiro laughs at the memory and Keith laughs as well when the memory resurfaces. Black and Red sense their mirth and purrs, happy that their Paladins are happy.

 **000**

Allura snaps another photo with the Marmora slate and adds flora and fauna to it that she finds in the glade where they rest with their lions, separated into mount size while a portion remains in their metal bodies. Hunk snoozes against Yellow after their lunch, Lance refills their water bottles with Blue standing on some rocks and shoves her whole head into the stream and comes up with a jackpot of three fishes and they clap. Pidge is drawing the very flora and fauna into her book and is slightly jealous of Keith for the slate but to do the work by hand is relaxing.

"I wonder if the lions will be added to the Compendium?" Allura aims the slate at each lion and they do get added, along with their metal bodies. "It even says they are cuddly."

"Oh no! Our big strong and lethal mother-hens are cuddly?" Keith jokingly pulls Red's face to a goofy grin which has the all laughing. "What will our enemies think?" He lets go and she licks her nose and lays her head on his leg again, Keith and Shiro resting against a sleeping Black with Shiro using his right hand to scratch behind her ear. "And reduced to goo when we do this, Black's nearly snoring!"

Allura snap a picture of them all and hands it back. "We should return now. By the time we reach the castle we will be starving again and I'm sure we can fish some more."

"Already done princess! Hey Keith! Store these in- Okay that's how that works..."

Keith is just as amazed when the large bubble filled with big fish disappears into the slate. "But cool."

"Still jealous." Pidge glares up at him and he bonks it lightly in her head. "Keep whining and I'll force Kolivan to have you one."

"Why do you think she's complaining?" Hunk giggles as he wakes up."

 **000**

A traveling historian stops by Altea and shares any findings he has made and while it catches some ears Shiro doesn't like the tapestry the historian has rolled out.

Depicting the very Guardians they have found they surround a dark beast in the middle, a boy wields a sword and a girl with a orb of light advance towards it. In each corner is some animals and when Shiro touches it flashes of past events and possible futures unfolds and he jerks his hand back, staring as the dark smoke fades from his vision.

Feeling someone shake his arm he finds Keith there looking worried. "What happened? Your eyes were completely white until you recoiled away from it..."

"I- I have no idea if I am... That-" Shiro nods to the tapestry that hangs on the wall of the tent that has been set up. "Can you take a picture of it?"

Keith slowly moves one arm to unhook the Marmora slate from his belt and Shiro holds the other end of it as Keith shows him how the slate works and they soon have the photo in the album. Then Keith flips the slate and there's a picture of them, a little blurry so he would have to retake it.

"Lets go out, I need to clear my head from that thing..." Shiro tugs Keith's hand and ends up being the one dragged out.

Neither man sees that the King and Queen has watched them since Shiro touched the tapestry.

"I need to reach Zarkon and ask him to prepare..."

"All of Altea will go to Daibazaal for the festivals anyway. But to be sure please tell him." Melenor nods to the Marmora with them to photo the tapestry as well so it can be studied and one of them recoils when a similar vision falls on them and tells them of a ruined Castle of Lions.

Alfor frowns and watches the tent opening. "We should listen to the Paladins. Those two have had strange days lately."

 **000**

Allura notes that her parents are very hushed about something and Coran shrugs every time. "I'm afraid Shiro and Keith have been the same. Shiro look a bit pale a few days ago when the historian visited and they were gone for some time." And that just peaked Allura's curiosity.

"But enough of that, you have some magic practice to do Princess."

If the reminder of praying and practice didn't snuff out said curiosity.

"Why Coran? I feel nothing out of the ordinary and Mother has no magic. And a generation has skipped the magic before."

"Yes that is true but at least self defense practice will do you good."

It did do good until that evening when Allura heard someone speak to her.

 _'Awaken. Before he returns.'_

 _'Calamity Ganon.'_

 _'He who wields the sword shall also wield the power of the princess... One being becomes two.'_

 **000**

Printed and now laying on the table before them Keith studied every detail while Shiro looked out the window, holding smaller prints in his hands. Shiro lays a hand on Keith's after the Red paladin hugs him from behind and rests his chin on a broad shoulder. "Kolivan was going to delve deeper in what we found and told us to be watchful."

"I don't like this. First the attack, then the tapestry. I still can't make heads about this one." Shiro shuffles through the prints and finds the once of the corners and the animal on them. "What are they?" He mumbles in frustration.

"No idea. How's your head?" Keith nuzzles his neck.

Shiro sighs as he puts the prints on the table and turns to hold Keith. "Like my hair grew inwards and replaced my brain. Still can't sleep without waking up cold sweat." Keith sees the dark circles and is not happy with that piece of fabric messing with his lover. "Lay on the couch there," Shiro does as told and feels his head being lifted and Keith sits down, his thigh becoming Shiro's pillow and the sound of the thin grind stone meeting the metal of Keith's Marmora knife lulls him to sleep.

Through out the day Shiro hears hushed voices, the quiet clack of trays and Keith sharpening his throwing knives. Its sundown when Shiro wakes and peers up at his lover whom smiles down at him. "You look better."

"I feel better." Shiro rubs an eye and slowly sits up as Keith hands him some black tea to wake up and relays what happen while he was asleep. "Kolivan didn't find much about it but it has everyone on edge. The King and Queen mostly."

"Why? Did something else happen?"

Keith picks up the slate and finds the information Kolivan had transferred over. "Something that happened 10 000 years ago, a calamity that struck the land and four beasts needed to wrangle it until some guy with a darkness sealing sword brought the calamity down and a girl with a power to seal it away. They are worried that the seal is breaking and that it could happen again."

Shiro swallows the lump that had somehow made its way to his throat and takes Keith's hand. "Keith... Can you promise something?"

"What?" Keith turns off the slate and their foreheads rest softly.

"If we are separated... Promise me you will come back to me."

"Aren't I one who saves you like a-"

"I'm aware of the mix up between me and Allura." Keith smiles at the exaggerated sigh and soon gets lost kissing each other until there is a knocking on the study door and that person seems to have some decency.

Queen Melenor enters and Keith pinches himself, of course the Queen would be the decent one in the whole castle. "I figured you two would be in here, we are preparing to leave for Daibazaal. Coran is staying here however and asks that a Paladin and lion remains."

Keith stretches his arms up with a yawn. "I didn't sign up for the sword competition this year and my next Marmora trail is overlapping so I can't come either way."

Both Queen and Black paladin were way to good at the kicked puppy look. "But Keeeith!"

"I'm sure I can ask Kolivan to move it up."

"Nah, that would be the second time. It's not a long trial either, it's to teach me the runes on this." He waves the slate and gets up after kissing Shiro on the cheek. "And it's just a week. You'll manage without me."

"No I won't." Shiro slumps with a pout and Keith shakes his head with a grin.

Leader of the Paladins was a serious young man.

What a joke.

 **000**

Alfor waits for Keith in the Red Garden and nods at him. "I see the garden is well tended for its Paladin. Keith, I am aware of the signs that have appeared recently and as our best swords man and a Paladin... I hate to put this burden on you." Keith quirks a brow as the king moves to a bundle on the bench and reveals it to be a sword.

"This is the Master Sword."

"Why is it out of the treasury? Its a relic of the Altea nation..."

"Yes it is... But it is also the very sword mentioned in the legend... Which we have discovered is not a legend, but a true event about to repeat itself."

The sword that seals the Darkness...

Keith rambled curses in English, Galran and Altean in his head before looking at the king. "You worry it will happen in our time."

"Yes, but I worry more about Coran as he will be staying here. I feel the day might draw nearer and as one of Allura's dearest friends I beg you to be careful and to return to us safely. Should the Calamity prove to powerful we can find some place else to settle but you must lead the remaining people to Daibazaal. Or any of our allies."

He had to keep two promises now? Shiro's he could understand but if Kolivan added another Keith might jump in a hole.

"I promise to return to the Princess. And to Shiro."

He couldn't help but notice that the king's hands were shaking as the sword was handed over and it took residence in his cuisses along with the bayard and rests a hand on his chest plate before he leaves the garden and he can hear the king let out a shaky breath.

 _"Goddess... Please protect him. So many value him."_

* * *

 **If i type more this will take you guys 3 days to read through xD  
**

 **but this flows better then the LotR AU did. could be because I have spent hours on the game and explored (since I can't beat the damn Vah Ruta boss -.-)**


	35. Chapter 35: The Promise Given II

**Elements from Breath of the Wild.  
**

 **-Paladins lives. Armor and tech is like in the show (with added capes and their guardian element sign)  
**

 **-Altean Royal Family lives.**

 **-Blade of Marmora are the guards of Altea.**

 **-Paladins are Allura's personal guard.**

 **-Lions are... Sort of the Divine Beasts.**

 **-Zarkon and his people takes in the refugees. So yes I am borrowing Ganon.**

 **-Haggar is the Court Sorceress of Daibazaal.**

 **-Sheikah Slate is the same but is called Marmora slate.**

 ** **BotW/Voltron AU.  
****

* * *

 **~Chapter 35: The Promise Given II** **~  
**

Keith did his best to appear normal, still annoying Lance, being close to Shiro, asking Thace questions about the Marmora slate (he was sure his uncle would die if he knew what Alfor had given him) and what he had done everyday up until now. Watching the preparations to leave for Daibazaal Keith got a register how many would remain behind and that they would stay in the Capital to ease Coran's worry, Keith watched Shiro slowly strap his bags to Black's saddle and she stroke her head on him several times and looked up at Keith.

Red rumbled beside him as they walked away and Keith headed for the Red Garden where Allura's mice waited. "Did you switch them out?" Platt reveals the white rupee, then they made a charade that they had switched out the pendants and that she hadn't noticed anything.

"Good, now run off before she wonders." The mice climbed up on Red and she wandered off to find the princess.

Keith sighed and knelt by the Goddess Statue that was in every Paladin garden, little ones here and there in the towns, and the one in the Temple of Voltron.

 ** _You seek me Paladin of the Red Lion._**

 ** _The omens speak true._**

 ** _The darkness is rising beneath you._**

 _'I want to protect them. I know the power of the Goddess goes to a member of the Royal Family, but I want to take her place._

 ** _Human to seal._**

 ** _Galra to free._**

 ** _It is a great risk, but noble act._**

 ** _Calamity Ganon is a force one cannot defeat alone._**

 ** _You promised those you love._**

 _'How can I keep them if he rises? With the time I have I can prepare, and hopefully fulfill them one day.'_

 ** _Know that I will seal the princess and the Paladins in sleep until then._**

 ** _Losing you will cause great grief._**

 ** _Yet I see you are not swaying from this choice._**

 _'Goddess... Just-'_

"Keith, I've looked all over for you." Keith turned to find Shiro there and when he looked forward there was a new bloom before him and quickly wiped out the Marmora slate as Shiro came over. "Huh, that's new... Can't remember I've seen it before." _  
_

"I haven't either. You ready to leave?"

Shiro looked tear eyed as Keith hugged him. "I know you will be with your uncle... But I want to stay with you or convince you to come with me."

"Shiro it's just a week and 3 days. You'll last that long, you have before we-"

"No I didn't and Matt was tormented by it until he blurred it out in front of you and I just wanted to kill him."

Keith sighed and led them to the courtyard as everyone was mounting horses and other mounts and climbed on wagons, Allura looked at them from beside her parents and then entered the carriage and after some debate Melenor dragged Lance inside with a yelp from him and Blue let Matt ride on her.

"Be careful on the road." Keith whispered.

"Please... Please you have to promise to be here when we come back..." Shiro choked and didn't move when Kolivan came up and stroke Keith's back. "Thace is going to remain with some Marmora and teach you more about the slate, but I want you to swear that nothing will happen to you while I'm gone..."

Okay where is that ravine. He's promised Shiro, Allura and the Paladins, Alfor and now Kolivan.

"I'll be fine. Now go you're holding everyone up."

The convoy started to move and Thace stood by Keith and Coran watching them leave and Keith saw Ulaz look at them the whole time until the gates shut and the sounds faded.

 **000**

"They just made through the Gap to Daibazaal and Prince Lotor has met up with them." Coran came in the next morning during breakfast and set down his device. "Lotor is sad you could not join this year Keith but he understands your reason."

"Good because this thing is going out the window soon."

Thace chuckled as he reached for it and frowned. "Odd, you're missing some runes... I suppose Narlah wasn't done with them yet, she had run out of the material she uses to make them. I think the last went on repairing Antok's slate."

"Yeah I saw the mess it was when he came in, but better it then him."

"True. Alright I guess we can't do much on the rune part, how about we go over the compendium? Cross reference and maybe share what we have? I know Pidge and Allura have used it more then you."

Keith blep at him and they headed out soon after. Keith shifted and twitched his ears and looked at his reflection before running to keep up with Thace and Coran talked about the castle history again.

"Are there pathways under if we need them?"

"Why yes! And we just recently finished the tunnel to Kakariko too, the Blade of Marmora hollowed out the mountain around for more space if we need to hide."

 _Good._ Keith wanted to prepare where he could and with a poof Kosmo appeared and whined. "Hey boy, shouldn't you be with mom?" Keith found the note on the collar and sighed. "I swear it's the sign up- it's the sign up." Keith had always done the sword competition every years since he hit the age to sign up. This time he burned it right in his hands.

"Sorry boy, not this year. Little busy." He pats Kosmo whom teleports out again with a whine.

 **000**

"Why do you have these photos?"

Keith looked up and scanned them before shrugging. "Places we all were at, I don't know why Allura took them. Aren't you and Coran late for your meetup?"

"Ugh, you just had to remind me." Thace groans and heads out. Keith continues to read when he sense more then he should and sprang up.

 _ **He has almost awakened.**_

 _ **I am prepared to bring everyone to safety.**_

Allura's rupee glows and Keith looks at his right hand to see three small triangles, two beside and one on the top and in the middle is the V of Voltron.

 _ **That is a both the Triforce and Voltron's power.**_

 _ **The lions refuses to lose you.**_

 _ **The rupee will help you split.**_

Keith ran out and had just reached the throne room when everything started shaking and a loud roars was heard, darkness started appearing and malice dripped from the windows and Keith touched the gem.

 _'I'm sorry'_

* * *

 **-throws this up and starts on the next-  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Life After- Keith's Birthday

**Nopenopenope no way I'm missing Keith's birthday!**

 **Noooo fricking way!**

 **yes I like my Life After AU to much okay?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 36: Life After - Keith's Birthday**

"IT'S OCTOBER!" Ryou screamed after turning the calender on the fridge and started jumping around Shiro who was cutting carrots. "It's October which means Halloween and season change and leaf diving and-"

"Daddy's birthday." Shiro smiles down and that makes Ryou freeze, eyes wide and then Rika pops up from the couch. "Daddy?! When?!"

"23rd honey."

Rika's jaw dropped and then she was gone, Ryou stayed for about a second before he too was gone. "What got into them this time?" Keith appeared from the hallway carrying the laundry basket and Shiro laughed. "Oh they realized it was October and went to fix their costumes in time." Keith blinked before shrugging and set the basket down to start sort the clothes in it.

"I think I heard 'it's October'. You told them when my birthday was didn't you."

"Baby I had too! You missed the looks on their faces!"

Keith huffed as he folded shirts. "Do we even do celebrations here?"

"Yup, since it's the one day of the year two worlds are so close to one another. We do the other holidays too." Shiro set the knife down and sat behind Keith to hug him. "You know we watched you then, I was right by your side wishing I could hold you..."

"...You did once. I thought it was because I missed you... But I felt your arms, like now." Keith entwined their fingers and leaned into his husband watching the fingers of their left hands gently play and hit the rings to hear the soft clicks.

Shiro had cried a lot since Keith joined them and now his eyes burned again but he tried not to cry this time. "All I could do was listening to your breathing, your whispers of love to me... We really do break the barrier."

Keith huffed at the old joke their friends made and turned his head so the two of them could kiss , hearing giggling and then Ryou tugging Rika away saying to leave them alone. "Huh, thought they'd call us gross." Keith hummed into Shiro's cheek. "Nah, I told them to much about us. I think Allura sugar coated some tales too... They know well enough why I have trouble letting go of you."

"Ditto." Keith kissed him again before turning back to fold clothes. "Get out here rascals we are done burning your eyes out."

Hearing full blown laughter from the room brought smiles to them. "Please crack jokes like that, Lance would need stitches."

"I guess I could. Now go finish dinner."

 **000**

"I'm not at all surprised you two are dressed like that!" Lance points at the twins, wearing spot on miniature Paladin armors of their fathers and joined the other kids running around. "Really? You helped them make that."

"Lance I can assure you I didn't know they were making that until those capes changed shape just now." Shiro folded his arms but smiled at his kids. "But now I know where the album went."

Lance rubbed his neck looking nervous. "Well, the gate is about to open... You'll find Keith this year too right?"

Shiro just nods and sees the mask he had watched being painted this morning and prepares for the storm of angry accusations for not telling anyone Keith was already here. Kolivan joined them and Shiro had to admit the Galran did look much better here. "Kolivan, you feeling okay?"

"Yes, this will be my chance to see how the Blade of Marmora are doing since mine and Krolia's passing. And since Keith isn't here I assume our... I'm sure he's angry at us."

"You protected Keith because he had become like your own kit, it's pretty understandable you'd do that." Lance shrugged and Shiro had to remind himself Lance wasn't all bad jokes and flirting, even in the after life. Kolivan nodded before he joined the Blades again and Shiro waved at Ulaz whom nodded and Thace's ears twitched a little until he too saw Shiro.

Hunk waved the two of them over and jumped slightly. "The gate is opening! I hope Keith is okay!"

"Shiro will find him like always."

"Well this year we are coming too!" Pidge pointed at him and Shiro shrugged. "Fine, first one to find Keith gets double candy bucket from your mom."

Colleen started preparing and Shiro waved the twins over and whispered the plan to them and they agreed to play along with Voltron. The gate open and soon everyone was walking the streets of the living watching in amusement, vampires had a fun time and other tale creatures watching little living children dress as them. Or fictional heroes.

"Okay! Spread out and find Keith!"

Pidge frowned then. "Wait, Keith is no longer on Earth. When I passed I told him to go back to Marmora and if he was on the mission with Kolivan and Krolia, either he died and hasn't found us yet or he survived." Hunk's smile faded slowly as Allura hug herself and Lance held her shoulders. "So he may be in a coma? At the base of Marmora?"

"We won't know until-"

"Guys I see him!" Matt pointed and was gone with 3 out of 5 Voltron after him, Allura was still unsure and Shiro blinked in confusion before he turned to her. "Want a hint?"

"Hm?"

Shiro open his other eye and smiled. "That wasn't Keith he saw."

Allura was clueless until someone in a mask appeared and wound his arms around Shiro's shoulders. "Found you."

Mask removed and Allura flung into Keith's arms and could now use full Altean strength on him. "Please let Shiro win? Double candy means it enough for four. Well five with you-"

"Oh yes! What do you think of the twins?!" Allura recoiled with hands clasped and blue eyes shining. They went back to their festival ground in the after life and the twins joined them as Keith talked to Allura and Shiro got his price after a sneaky wink from Allura and the twins poured in their own share and Ryou sat in Keith's crossed legs. "But they are also rascals." Keith finished with a kiss on the white forelock and giggled along with his son. "And no 'buts' from you."

Allura accepted the sour worm and her face twisted slightly sending Rika and Shiro into fits of laughter. "Yeah I could barely handle them the first time either but they are good." Keith comforted her.

"They are, but I wasn't expecting the taste! Human candy are different still."

 _"Are you kidding?!"_

Keith looked over to find the rest of the team had come back and Lance was in a state of shock, Hunk was crying of the sweet family picture and Sam and Colleen was holding back their kids from maiming Shiro whom let Rika pop a vanilla fudge in his mouth and she started on a long jelly snake. Both wearing smirks of victory.

"We win! We found Daddy!" Ryou grinned and Allura was glad to have a handful of candy already so she could hide her grin by just chewing, sucking the rest of the jelly worm with an evil grin when Lance's jaw fell seeing her.

 **000**

Now sitting a bit away from the festival grounds Keith let Shiro feed him and had the twins snoozing in their laps. "Best way to tell them I was here." Keith hummed around the bit of chocolate and Shiro agreed as he adjusted the candy vampire teeth and they chuckled at them before Shiro chewed them down.

"I knew this would be great evening. And that it fell on you birthday too."

"It is? I thought it only happen around the end of October."

"So?" Shiro asked as he fished out a long jelly worm and bit into one end and turned his head to Keith, whom picked up the other end and they ate it until their lips met. "Love you baby." Shiro whispered as Rika turned to face them and rubbed her nose but still woke as she flung away from her fathers to sneeze and shook her head. "Hmph, stupid sneeze." Cape wrapped around her once again she buried her face into Shiro's stomach and was oblivious to the loving smiles being aimed at her and Keith checked on Ryou who was resting his head on Keith shoulder and basically drape over him, Keith leaned into Shiro and Shiro's left hand had been coming through Ryou's hair for hours now.

Keith realized with 4 jelly beans in his mouth that he didn't know the twins' birthday and when he asked Shiro he had to wait for the water to go down and clear out his mouth. "I really don't know actually. I thought they didn't remember."

"Poke Rika."

"No she's asleep." Shiro looked scandalous at the very idea to wake their little girl.

Rika then poke her nose into Shiro's abs and turned her head. "Jelly bug." Finding a candy with white underside and a colored jelly on top Shiro carefully rested it on her lips and it was quickly devoured. "And it's February 29th." She hummed when she went back to sleep.

Keith gaped in glee as he turned to Shiro and glee turned fond when he saw the tears.

"So I have 3 leap year babies." Keith mumbled as he reach up to wipe the tears and Rika flew up. "Wait what!" Ryou grumbled as he open an eye and saw Shiro crying. "Papa is leap year too." He muttered and snuggled deeper into Keith. "Trying to merge with me baby boy?"

"Maybe."

Keith hummed and started to sit up. "Let's go home then since your two are mostly sleeping and we can talk more later."

 **000**

 **Morning**

Much more awake and still snuggle bugs the twins hung from Shiro's arms and Keith ate his breakfast smiling at them when the door was hammered on.

 _"Get out Keith! You can't hide anymore!"_

Rika looked at Black and soon she was in her lion form and Rika peeped over to the door and once Black was in place she flung it open. Lance's girl scream never got old and it hit a brighter note this time. Keith grinned evilly as Rika raced over and soon she was on Keith's hip hiding her red face in his neck and Shiro grinned proudly as Black was now in cat form and Red lay on her pillow laughing.

Lance recovered and was soon back to his pissed off self. "I fricking knew this would happen!" He pointed at the father-daughter pair whom wore identical smirks and then the father-son pair on the bar stool. "Watch it Lance." Shiro warned as he ate his toast. "You don't want to know Ryou's tricks."

Hunk scuffed. "Huh I think the phrase should be 'You don't want to know Shirogane tricks'. And where did you find the devil horns?"

"And are those halos glued on the tips?" Matt quirked a brow and laughed when Keith and Shiro looked at each twin in their arms and grinned. "You went with those first and then kidnapped the album?"

"Yup! Oh yeah-" Shiro pouted when Ryou scooted down and went to find the album, placed it back on the self and then giggling climbed back up and was smooshed with scratchy kisses, Shiro hadn't shaved yet and the twins laughed at the feeling.

"Aaand that's our cue to leave before we gain weight! This is more unhealthy to watch then eat tons of candy!" Matt dragged Lance out and Hunk stepped in to leaved the basket of baked goodies on the counter and got a double hug from Keith and Rika. "Thank Hunk, You have no idea how much I missed those!"

"Kinda figured. There's a extra basket out on the front porch."

Ryou shyly peaked over Shiro's shoulder. "Voltron cookies?"

"And Strawberry vanilla cake with digestive as bottom."

Keith nearly keeled over. "Oooh my fricking god thank yooou! Matt! Tell Pidge she lost her place as our fave Paladin! Hunk just blew his way up top!"

 _"I'll tell her but you better bar the door!"_

 **000**

Keith took another bite and melted. "Best birthday cake he's made ever!" Shiro was to busy not swallowing and the twins sat on pillows by the coffee table having fun lightly shaking their plates to make the dessert jiggle. "Kids eat it." Keith poke his toe into Ryou's side. "Don't play with the food."

Keith fell back with a yelp holding his plate in a safe grip and watched upside down how his husband disappear. "Heey!"

"Sorry! Going to get a refill!"

"Could have warned me!" Keith scarfed down the rest and held it over the couch back and his plate was replaced with Shiro's and Keith smiled, they kissed every hour of the day so was what was a few germs on the spoons? Shiro came back and they were back in their snuggle position. "So you three share birthday then."

Shiro had forgotten that and was close to cry again as he set his plate aside to hug the twins after they climbed up in his lap. "Warn me now if you want me to go all out." Keith smirked as he took a bite and all three glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

"But I want to."

Shiro sighed. "And I know arguing with you about that is hopeless."

"Aww you remembered." Keith cooed as he sat up to set his plate aside and hug them, kissing Shiro in the process.

"How dare you think I didn't."

"The hair."

Keith was long gone by the time Shiro got the twins off him and they lay there screaming of laughter.

* * *

 **I know Halloween is about October 30th-November 2nd (depends on the calender) but I wanted a double celebration :)**

 **Rika was Red Paladin  
**

 **Ryou was Black Paladin**

 **With both lions around of course being the baby sitters while Keith sneaked around wearing a hand painted cat mask with symbols that only made sense to Shiro and Keith.**

 **No they never told anyone they cheated the double candy reward and Allura got her share of it so she never said anything either.**

 **Pidge calmly accepted her lost rank and agreed that Hunk deserved it because Colleen had tried to replicate one recipe but it became an abomination, much to everyone's horror and the Shirogane's side splitting amusement.**


	37. Chapter 37: Icy Hand

**I knew i had written this, but as I read through the moments i couldn't find it and then is hit me.  
**

 **"Did i write the whole thing at night, think i posted it and started on a new one?!"**

 **clearly that's what I did! *facepalms***

* * *

 **~Chapter 37: Icy Hand~**

Shiro was slightly peeved.

Okay make that majorly.

Keith had been missing for 2 days and no one could find him, he wasn't in Black, not at the shack (that's when Shiro freaked out), none of the hover bikes were missing, Krolia had no idea where he was and joined the search and soon all blades were in on it. Garrison officers weren't much help and neither were the little brats in orange, the MFE pilots didn't know eit-

"He went to pick up his hover bike."

Okay so Leifsdottir knew where Keith was.

"Yeah he said that he was."

And Lance.

Shiro nearly strangled him. "You knew where he was while I was close to die _again_ but of a fucking heart attack?!" He yelled at the Red Paladin whom fled behind Griffin who was rod straight and didn't dare breath. When Keith finally returned Kolivan caught him first and lightly scolded him for giving them near heart attacks.

"I told Lance where I was going!"

"And he didn't pass it on, Leifdottir heard however and when she found Shiro she told him andthat's when Lance remembered."

Keith sighed and after looking around (like 3 times) he dove into Kolivan's midsection and made the older Galra lose some air as Keith hugged him. "'m sorry I scared you again... After being gone for 3 years..." Not even Krolia would find out Kolivan's hand had shock has he hugged back and Keith went to find Shiro and had to dive out of the way before he was run over.

"I'm sorry!" Keith rose his hands as Shiro rubbed his head after hitting the door and then got hold of Keith. "No good enough! You nearly scared me back to into Astal form!"

"Where is your arm? Your hover one."

Shiro blinked. "Uh... Off powered in the bedroom?"

"Power it on and bring it here." Keith held up his hands and soon the limb lay in them and Keith walked over to the freezer but before he opened it he told Shiro to turn it off so he didn't feel the cold and shoved it, dusting his hands and dragged Shiro to the bedroom for a round of apology cuddles.

And a mountain of paperwork as long as Keith's arm from shoulder down.

 **000**

Keith snuck into Lance's room with the ice cold hand and after Allura had rolled up the pajamas top Pidge gave the all clear and Shiro powered the hand on, Keith darted out with Allura over his shoulder after letting go of the hover hand that landed on Lance's warm back and the shriek was heard through the Garrison. Shiro's arm soon followed them and picked up Pidge on the way.

Lance was grumbling when he entered the mess hall and some giggled while other were clueless, his older siblings were howling at their table (Hunk had told them about the prank) and Shiro smirked before drinking his coffee (Matt heaving beside him) and Keith had his back to Lance but he was grinning at Matt nearly dying.

* * *

 **the first one i wrote was between in season 1 format but I chose S7 now, like after it and before S8 shorts out our brains.**

 **double chapter if I can get last part of the Voltron/BotW AU out.  
**


	38. Chapter 38: Paint My Gray World I

**Modern AU**

 **\- Gamer Shieth? Here you go!**

 **\- Painter Keith and Astronomy Shiro.**

 **\- Shiro's parents plus Adam doesn't know Keith.**

 **\- Also he's to generous for his own fricking good. (Trust me, i get yelled at all the time when i send gifts in online games xD)**

 **Thank you google maps and wikipedia!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 38: Paint My Gray World I~**

Closing the front door and kneeling to open the carriers Shiro hushes the cries within them. "I know I know, that vet was so rude to you! You'll get treats for clawing and biting him ladies."

"What happened?" Shiro looks up to find Keith on the dais, dressed in his painting clothes and long hair pulled in a pony tail. The scar on his cheek after a very close call in a car accident was still in its healing process, much like Shiro's own across his nose, on his body and the phantom pain in his right arm. The prothesis opened the red carrier and the kitten launched out grabbing that hand playfully biting it and Shiro felt the vibrations that should be painful.

"Vet was rude to our babies. He held Red's neck to tight and Black clawed his hand to make him let go." Shiro stood up with Red while Black ran over to Keith who set the brush and palette down so his now free hands pet her everywhere.

"Did you now? Good girl." Keith praised the older cat and kissed her head. "Good thing I bought more treats, and cans of tuna."

Black crashed in almost everything between Keith and the kitchen and Shiro stood now empty handed. "I guess I should go open a can then. Anything you want my love?"

"Hm... Yogurt with strawberries and a coke please." Shiro walks over to kiss the scar and then goes to give the cats their tuna and bring the human snack over to where Keith had taken the dais as his art corner, Shiro had another desk with his laptop on the other side to be close to his love and then the cat tree in the middle.

The 4-room apartment was spacious enough with open floor living room and kitchen, a corridor leading to their bedroom, a guest room, Shiro's home office (which was the second biggest room so they made half of it into a game room with stationary computers and older generation consoles) and 2 bath rooms. By the front door there was a washing room where the litter box were under the open counter, a cabinet with their cleaning supplies, the washer, dryer and foldable hanger.

The windows also had a view of the Golden Bridge and the Golden Gate Raptor Observatory where Shiro worked. Keith had moved in about a year ago and then Shiro had enough of his controlled life, packed his things, left the ring on the nightstand, got his 24 year old twin brothers Kuro and Kuron and moved here.

Keith had fixed everything.

The twins lived a floor below them and they spent the evenings playing both video and board games, Kuro talking about his medical school work and internship with Ulaz, who was married to Keith's uncle Thace and Kuron talked non-stop about the different cars Keith's dad Tex, Antok and he fixed up. "And then when Tex starts it up it lets out this black smoke and I nearly died! You know this plain wall they have?" Keith nods as he just stuffed his mouth with nuggets. "Antok was leaning there and this black smoke covers him and the wall and when he moves-"

"He was still in the wall wasn't he?" Shiro snickers and Kuron was crying with wheezing laughter nodding. "I honestly thought that only happen in cartoons."

"I am not complaining!"

"So what did you do?" Shiro gently elbows Keith beside him.

Keith lets go of the straw on his drink. "Finished the landscape painting that Melenor had taken a picture of but then her phone went nuts and all her photos vanished. Alfor made a backup that he sent to me and I've picked up canvases in several sizes. Shiro was at the vet today-"

"Who deserved to get clawed to death by our girls." Shiro stroke Black who sat in his lap sniffing the nugget Keith held to her while Red ate some ham that Kuro put on the plastic top that had been on his salad. "He was holding Red- Like this (Red purrs this time because she knows it's a demonstration, smart cat) and Black goes at him like crazy. I held Red til she could breath again and the rest of the visit they let me hold the cats. Black is not trusting a vet ever again."

Keith pets Red as she eats. "They deserved those treats and the tuna."

Kuro snorts as Kuron points at him, still holding the neck of the beer bottle. "You better cuddle them til one digs her claws in your arm."

"They don't actually. They just trap our hands and play bites." Keith finishes and wipes his hands with a napkin. "I really thought Red would be the bite-clawing type but I think Black mellowed her out when they first met." Shiro snickers as he remembers the day. "Black just sat there watching Red and then lay her paw on Red's head and (Shiro snaps his fingers) she quits hissing and moving, Keith stands there wondering if witchcraft was involved."

"I had her for a week by then and she was really distrustful and this-"

"Greek god that somehow is our 27 year old dorky older brother that we love to death but his 25 year old boyfriend love him to reincarnation." Kuro clips in and Keith can't even attempt to reply because his brain is steaming out of his ears, Shiro's face has landed in the box of chicken nuggets and Kuron is howling, high fives his twin and then, just for fun, holds his palm up to Red whom bonks her paw in it.

 **000**

Shiro lay on the couch playing with his Switch on the TV and teeny tiny Red has long ago clonked out on his broad chest while Keith paints Melenor's lost landscape photos and huffs. "What's wrong honey."

"You look cute with Red on you like that."

"Her head is pressed to my chin so when I move it she purrs 'cause I haven't shaved." Shiro chuckles and Keith leans over the back of the couch to take a picture (and paint it later). "She looks comfy."

"Where's Black?"

"In her cube." Keith reaches for the pro controller to help with another Test of Strength shrine. "I hate these." Shiro grunts as he watches Keith fight the 3-armed guardian and wins with just 4 hearts of 10. "Ready for bed yet?"

"Just going to finish the mountain and I will, you go ahead."

Shiro saves and with a hand on Red so she doesn't tumble off he stands and walks over to Keith. "It's beautiful." Keith nodded. "Melenor took it with as high resolution her phone could muster, I'm doing all I can to make it good." Keith had his laptop out and had managed to make them high resolution but on a wall there was no way the pictures would disappear, unless stolen or a house fire.

"It's mostly gray, was this in Winter?"

"Yeah I think so," Keith zooms in on a section and points. "Yeah there's some white here so early winter or spring snow that stuck around for while."

Shiro nods as he cuddle their little fur baby and finds the other one in her cube of the shelf circling beneath the windows, tail flicking and upside down. He smiles at how much happier he was after just 1 year and wounds an arm around Keith to kiss his temple. "You know... A year ago my life was gray like this painting. No matter where I looked it was all I saw, when I found your number among my old things I tried to see if it worked."

"And you texted me but I had changed phone over the years and the contacts were all saved, so anytime I got a text I would tell them that I only saw the numbers but I couldn't remember the name. Lance understood because he had gone through the same so he helped me out, there were a few I couldn't fix so I let them be. Turns out one of them were yours." Shiro smiles and carefully lay Red with Black and neither cat wakes up so Shiro has his hands free to hold his lover.

"How long did we talk for?"

"A whole day I think, I was painting and you were studying on a free day. Which was useful because I would look over Kolivan's shoulder a few times during a weekend dinner."

"And then I called him to proof read before I sent it to the teachers, but they nagged for more and in the end, your uncle snapped and told me to get my ass down from Colorado to San Francisco."

Keith snickered. " _'And bring your brothers because we all need a favorite each, Keith won't tell us which of us is his favorite!'_ " They laugh quietly as Keith finishes the mountain and starts cleaning up. "And no I won't even tell you because you crack under that kind of pressure." He kisses the stubbed jaw and Shiro smiles down at him. "Thanks. I'm going to clean up here while you wash the palette."

"I need to get the ones that can be put in the dishwasher." Keith groans. "Much faster and I'll have multiple."

"We need groceries anyway and litter." Shiro flicks off the lamps except the softly glowing fairy lights that makes the room look cozy and heads for the bedroom to wait for Keith. "We'll make the list in the morning and eat breakfast out, we have no coffee and the cats have a scoop of food each."

"Don't we have an emergency box in the pantry?"

Keith had taken off his shirt but went to check and Shiro hears the box being pluck out and set on the counter by the cat food and comes back. "Yeah we did." He kisses Shiro for being so smart as to have backup's.

 **000**

Shiro smiles as Keith skips through the art store and fills the cart with what he needs and his brothers gaps. "Holy crap how fast does he use up things?"

"Every two weeks."

Kuron whistles. "Yeah I can understand that, he's super fast at painting. Does he do commissions?"

"Mostly within family, some friends. You know the Spyro one you got from me?"

Kuro nods. "I can't believe you got an official-"

"Keith made it."

"...I'm sorry... That heavenly looking being that you have gotten you hands on made it?" Kuro blinks as Kuron wheezes into Shiro's back and the oldest grins. "Yep. And the Mario one for Kuron."

Keith hears them on the other side of the shelf and was blushing violently as he gathers the colors he needs, Golden Paint brand was his favorite and walks back to them. Shiro misses his cheek when he sees the blush and whispers thank you for all of them and continues to follow around with the twins, Kuro picks up a drawing pad and some pencils and Kuron finds paint that suits the plain white plastic figures he ordered a while ago, Keith helps him pick the brushes and they all load into the SUV Tex and Kuron served up as a gift to Shiro.

"Next is- PetSmart." Keith looks at their list. "You know the fishing pole toys? We could get a dog one for the kitties."

"Oh they are going to love it." Shiro laughs. "Black hates the small ones after she drew blood on you, she was so sad the whole time you had the bandaids on your hand!" Keith smiles as the scars and rubs them. "But they are scars of her love!"

They still pick up the fishing pole toy that's really for dogs but it's like 10 times bigger version of the cat toy that Keith heaves to the cart and Shiro finds some toy mice that are big enough. Kuro plops down bigger plushies ("Trust me the cats will lose it, I've seen pets have a cuddle toy.") and Kuron finds the food and cat litter.

Home at last to unpack Keith tears open the toy and in the most open part of the room, sitting on a bar stool, he waves it around so Red sprints around trying to get the large toy attached to it and Black watches from the couch until Keith coaxes her to join in. Shiro watches the scene and decides once again he will not go back to the grayness that had been his life before.

Seeing his family in the golden sun light made him regret nothing.

 **000**

Summer passes to Autumn and to a rare snowy Winter when Shiro comes home with his hands full and Keith taking some of the bags. "Welcome home love."

"Happy to be home. Red missed you at the vet and our little munchkin lady is healthy and cute, really I could have told them that as she was feisty with them but a fluffy puddle in my hands!" Keith laughs as he picks up Red and kisses her. "Good girl, showing mean vets who's boss. Who says size has to be a thing? You're a cute munchkin kitty, yeah you are."

Black jumps up in Shiro's arms and nuzzles him with purrs and licks making him laugh, non-regret number two was getting these fluff balls the month after he moved in. "I was planning on chicken, with salad and garlic bread."

"Yes please I don't know what you do but it's sooo fucking good!" Shiro almost drooled as he sat in the giant bean bag and Keith dropped Red on him after one last kiss and goes to make lunch as Shiro plays with the cats, but nearly flies out of his skin when the twins rams through the door and ducks when a knife sinks into the closed door.

"Save the knife throwing! They found us! Or he did at least."

Shiro groan in his hands and slowly drags the skin down. "Why did I think they would leave us alone?" Keith walks over to him and sinks down beside him (he hadn't even gotten the food things out, just the knife and cutting board) and runs his fingers through the white hair. "I can always scare them off."

"You are going to stand beside me looking gorgeous while I throw our cats at theeetheyagree they agree claws in my sides!" Shiro pokes the cats until the claws goes away and Keith snickers as he pets Black. "Where were they?"

"Outside our apartment, we took the stairs because Mrs. Collins was using the elevator with the aider." Kuron removed the knife from the door and was looking for the paste to patch it up with. "Good thing the doors are white!"

"But the paste is gray, just patch it and let it dry. I'll paint it over later." Keith gets his phone out.

 _'Keith! I'm out with my parents for dinner.'_

"Cashing in a favor everyone's been nagging they owe me."

 _'...Oh dear... This is the 'I'm ready to kill someone' voice.'_

Keith smirks. "Can someone be charged for following someone who wants nothing to do with the former?"

Allura hums and passes the phone to Alfor. _'That depends on what it's all about. We know Shiro and the twins moved away from them with no word.'_

"Kuro says they are outside their-"

The twins jumps as the door got hammered on and a voice shouts ' _Takashi'._

 _'Outside your door you mean. Well you can certainly make this a court matter and if so I'll be happy to help, your mother even more. She's one of the most feared judges in San Francisco.'_

"No need to remind me." Keith ends the call and 'accidentally' slams the door right in Adam's face so he stumbles into Ryou whom grunts at the impact. "Ah, not just one asshole but all three." Keith shuts the door and leans against it, his knife strapped under his shirt and ready to start hacking if anyone touches his poor boys. "They want to be left alone. They left for a reason!"

"What ever your name is- Move the hell away!" Adam rubs the impact spot. "I'm not leaving until Taka-"

Keith narrows his eyes and thanks the heavens that the elevator opens and his mom exits it with his dad and all his uncles. "Keith? What's going on?" Thace looks between them but Kolivan is the one who catches on. "Shiro wants nothing to do with you, take it from the one who works with him daily."

Anzu folds her arms. "We are not leaving until we're dragging them back! How dare they leave without a word and expect us not to follow." Keith rolled his eyes. "Because neither wants to take over a shitty company full of stuck ups or date a dream breaker."

"Stop acting like you think you know him!"

Krolia sighs. "Alright lets take this inside before everyone starts poking out wondering what the hell all the shouting is all about. I'm sure Iverson and Coran are happy to drop by and handcuff you. Keith, open the door."

"No fucking-"

"I'm with the boy on this." Kolivan scowls.

Keith stumbles a little as the door opens inwards and lands in Shiro's arms, Kuro smiling in apology and it quickly drops as he turns to them all. "Iverson is already on his way and so is Alfor. If we really need to drag the court in this to make you leave us alone then fine." Krolia quirks a brow when there's a throat clearing and Iverson waves at them while Coran spins with the cuffs, Rolo and Nyma glaring behind them. "Causing trouble for our friends?"

 **000**

Since Keith is the only thing in the universe that can stop the brothers from strangling someone Thace slams down the packs of water bottles and flops in a chair. "So let me start this off; you two start to make decisions for these three when they long ago had made their career choices, and you complain about relationship issues when you are the idiot that picks a collage an hour away from the apartment. Am I right so far Shiro?"

"You're the brain shrinker." Shiro grunts out where he has his back turned to them all playing with the cats, this time with a smaller fishing pole toy but Black is turned to them in Keith's lap, him leaning against Shiro and stroking the hissing cat every time 1 of the 3 looks at her papa and her dada rewards her with more petting.

Protect the family they taught her.

And boooy is she protecting.

Thace nods. "I'm right. And now you think you can use a sledgehammer to shatter their new lives that they have built up because you are controlling bastards that wants them to do thing _you_ want them too. And as the one with the psychology degree; this is not helping their mental healing one fucking bit."

"42 years later he curses." Kolivan states and Krolia was sooo glad she and Alfor were recording this (Nyma was filming from her phone hidden behind the radio).

Ryou clenches his fists. "They are the ones that ran off! We reported them missing but no one told us anything because they were 7 states away!"

"And when we found jobs we wanted and lived so happyyou decided _'Hey we found you! Time to fuck your lives up again like we did at 20 and 17!'._ You froze me out of the medical schools in Colorado!" Ulaz's face harden and Keith's hand stopped over Black and she slowly rose hissing even more.

"Because we had told you what we-"

"You told us shit!" Kuron barked from the window desk. "No matter where we applied it was always ' _We're sorry but you have already been accepted to the financial line at this collage. All entries have canceled and all we can do is to wish you luck!'_ So we ran off rather then kill you!"

At this point Krolia was starting to lean towards their side and Tex was shaking. Adam glared at Shiro from the couch. "And what's your excuse?" Keith caught Black just as she jumped with a pissed off howl and Adam recoiled back in fright unseen by them Shiro's lips lifted just little, both at Black and Red whom was biting the toy in her short stubby fluffy limbs. "My reason was that I was tired of everything and wanted to leave. I know you wouldn't listen so while you were in class I packed what was mine, called the twins. I had talked to Keith for several months by then and he fixed everything here, the tickets, the twins' apartment, the jobs."

Keith leaned close to his back and their could feel each others hearts trying to reach out and merge together through their bodies. "My life was like the painting there," He points the toy to easel where the for-the-moment gray painting sat. "No matter where I look I saw nothing but gray and thought everything was pointless. I will never regret moving here, working at the Golden Gate Raptor Observatory with Kolivan, spend evenings here playing with the cats, Keith and the twins, go out and hang with our large friend crowd."

He makes Red catch the toy again. "Try anything and I will punch you, police witnesses or not."

"I'd let you." Iverson grunts.

"So you were cheating on me too."

Practically everyone face palmed, Black went limp in Keith's arms and Red's paws lay over her eyes, Shiro smiled at that as he hung his head. "Oh. my. fucking. god are you for real?" Kuron was the first to speak up where he had smacked his head to the desk surface and Kuro was pulling his hair. "I knew he was dense but I really want to punch him..."

"Again; I'd let you." Iverson groans into the wall.

Keith stared at the ceiling and wondered how soon he would explode when the door bell rings and Antok was the closest to open it. Allura stepped in and her smile instantly falls. "Oh dear, who said something dummer then Lance?"

"The EX-tremely dense brunette to your far left of the couch." Thace said behind his hands. "Also how are you this fine day Allura? Hopefully better then all of us here!"

"Well I was here to drop off these." Allura waves the folder. "Copies of their high grades that got them into the school, repair shop and observatory. As per Keith's request and you have still 65 favors in total to cash in mister! And I'm counting _everyone_."

"Lovely..." Keith huffs as he takes the folder and Black purrs as Allura greets her while Keith flings the orange folder at the demons and the blue one gets passed to Krolia (Tex and Thace were between them) whom looks through them. "I can see why you took them on so quickly."

"Krolia the moment I hear Kuro's graduation date I will employ him the second that damn scroll lands in his hand!" Ulaz points at the twin whom looks baffled and turns to Keith, whom smirks. "I told you." And Kuro shakes his head. "...Forgive me for ever doubting." Ryou reads through and while he is impressed he gets even more pissed that they had studied something that was not important and needed for the company.

Adam stared at Shiro's grades and glared at him again. "This is not what we agreed on."

"Says the shit who kissed someone else on campus."

Every living being froze.

Allura pressed her lips to a line, slowly removed one finger at a time as the conversation went on.

1.

"Don't change the subject!"

2.

"You wanted to know why I left you!"

3.

"Curtis was whispering-"

4.

"Since when does whispering involve sucking each others faces off?!"

Allura held her index finger on Black's head. "Father?"

"Yes dear?"

"May I remove my finger from this lovely creature that's about to claw this asshole?"

Alfor looks between her, the people whom hurt his daughter's friends, to the doctor and then to the police.

"You may."

5.

And the hell was unleashed.

 **000**

* * *

 **by the 8K mark i had to split this off ^^'**


	39. Chapter 39: Paint My Gray World II

**Modern AU**

 **\- Gamer Shieth? Here you go!**

 **\- Painter Keith and Astronomy Shiro.**

 **\- Shiro's parents plus Adam doesn't know Keith. (Well they kinda do here)**

 **\- Also he's to generous for his own fricking good. (Trust me, i get yelled at all the time when i send gifts in online games xD)**

 **Thank you google, maps and wikipedia!**

 **On the 8K mark i had to split it and heres the second part.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 39: Paint My Gray World II~**

Shutting the water off Shiro sat down on the toilet lid gently wiping Black's paws off and smiles when a plastic ball with a small bell in it hits the door and Red skids into it attacking the ball and Keith's laughter flows in. Black purrs as Shiro picks up the clipper and gently presses her front paw and starts cutting the claws down.

Today had brought back the emptiness from 1½ year ago and Shiro was struggling to get back to the week before the hellish day.

"Hey,"

He looks up to find Keith there holding Red to his shoulder like a baby. "That paw is done honey, you keep rubbing it."

"Oh..." Black holds up her other paw and Shiro clips the claws. "I was just-"

"I know." Keith kneels before him with a smile and glances at the prosthetic arm. "I have something to show you later. Why don't you nap on the couch with our little heroes?" Shiro smiles back and when he lowers Black to the floor along with Red and as they run out Shiro kisses his love and strokes the scar.

"I love you."

"Love you more." Keith nose rubs them and gently tugs Shiro out to the living room, going for the easel as Shiro lays down and removes his glasses. Keith paints as snores soon fills the room and sees that the right arm is hanging on the side and gently removes it from his lover and cleans it.

Opening a few small paint jars he mixes colors, picks a brush and starts working while the cats and boyfriend snoozes. Kolivan drops by with food and quietly leaves (Keith had texted his family that if they dropped by, they were to be quiet). The sun had long gone down and the lights were off in the room save for the soft ones by Keith's work space as he hangs the arm to dry and goes to see what dinner Kolivan had brought them.

He gently kisses Shiro awake and passes a plate with reheated chicken nuggets and a small cup in the middle with barbecue sauce. They ate up, played with the cats and head to bed with Shiro laying on Keith instead of the opposite and the cats sleeps on Shiro's back. Keith lays awake for a little as he plays with Shiro's hair and rubs his shoulder.

"How dare they throw paint remover on you? All the colors you had managed to recover gone in an instant..." Keith whispers into the soft starlight hair, kissing it now and then, stroking his thumbs in hair and on shoulder before he falls asleep himself.

 **000**

Shiro wakes to the cats playing on them and smiles when Red sniffs his face he opens an eye to see her furry face. "What are you doing honey?" He coos and raises a hand that's not there and smiles when he smells the coconut lotion.

Keith had removed the arm and tended to the stump.

Speaking of the man whom had his arms around him still Shiro smiles as he closes his eyes to listen to the gentle heartbeats and kisses the spot. Red tumbles down from his head and Shiro grins. "Can't pet you baby, arm is trapped and the other is somewhere."

So Red rubs her head on his chin and his chuckles brings Keith back to them from the sleeping world and smiles. "Best sight to wake up to. Two goofs and an engine."

"You forgot one;" Shiro raises enough that they can look at each other.

Keith smiles back because he knows there is an butter melting comment about to be spoken.

And sure enough, Shiro throws that butter in the hottest place he can. "The angel that holds us in his arms."

"They say you can fit your world in your arms." Keith muses and Black makes a barfing sound and Red bonks her head into Keith's chest while Shiro presses his face into it and is red from ear tips to shoulders. "Keeeef!"

"Shiwooo." Keith giggles and Black picks up Red in her mouth and leaves the room before she actually starts barfing hairballs and the lovers giggles even more. "That was the most unspoken judgment I have ever seen." Shiro wipes his eyes and Keith had his phone out texting Krolia and cackles.

"Mom says; _I understand the poor animals and now I have to brush my teeth **again** , I just left the bathroom._" They laughed when Tex says that their cheesiness will make him spend more time in the gym.

 _'Shiro started! :P_

 **Mom:** _Suuuure._

 **Mom:** _We all love you but you are going to make us sooo overweight!_

 _'You look pretty fit after having me.'_

 **Dad:** _PFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! x'D_

"Please don't give her a reason to send you back to heaven." Shiro laughs as he watches the conversation and Keith grins. "No idea what you're on about dear."

"Suuure Baby." Shiro kisses him and gets out of bed. "Care to inform me where my arm is?"

"Living room after you fell asleep the first time."

"Warm with cats, lonely without my beautiful lover."

Keith smiles as he closes the app and opens Solitaire when he hears nothing else, he's on his front playing when he heard footsteps, smiles into the pillow and lifts his head to speak. "It sits for two weeks before it starts to fade and I get to play with it again."

The mismatched hands slowly takes his shoulders and waits til the game is closed and screen turned off before Keith sits up and turns to his crying love, the arm in place and gray metal painted like a canvas. Shiro was speechless as he leans into Keith and looks at the arm.

 **000**

Keith finished the last of Melenor's photos-turned-paintings just in time for her birthday and Alfor when picks them up both decline on joining the party as they had to pick up Shiro's grandparents from the airport and Alfor left a friendly warning that his wife would hug Keith to death.

"Not if you don't reveal the artist!"

Shiro came out of the office cleaning his glasses with their new medium thick frame and smiles as his long sight returns when they are on and finds his lover. "Ready to leave? I was thinking we could eat out when the twins gets back."

"Out sounds good. Just let me fill the bowls for the kitties." Keith passes him and laughs when he's gently twirled into Shiro's arms for a kiss. "Fair warning, I'll still be cheesy even if they are over. I love you."

"Love you too _(kiss)_ Takashi."

Aaaand Shiro's brain cells called sick and thus never noticed Keith slipped out of his arms or the sound of dry food hitting the porcelain bowls, Keith led him to the door texting the twins where they would meet up after dropping off the bags. Shiro recovered enough to drive and they got there early so they waited by the baggage claim. While Keith found their bags Shiro leaned down to hug his grandparents and Keith giggled at the cheek pinching and nearly died at the fish face.

"And who this Takashi?"

"That would be Keith."

Hakaru and Aiko's jaws fell and looked again. "Noo... You're pulling my leg Takashi..." Hakaru grabs Keith by the shoulders and gently sways him. "This can't be the same kid that spent every waking second beside you as kids."

"It's him, trust me." Shiro reclaims Keith and kisses his temple before it dawns to him that he hadn't-

"HA! I told you! I told you years ago they would be together!"

"Alright alright! Fancy dinner coming up my love." Hakaru shrugs in defeat and winks at the boys whom blush at the apparently long known future. Keith googles up a restaurant that fits their plans and sneakily pays ahead, then texts the twins where to meet. Aiko squeals at the sight of Red coming at them in her adorable running and Black peers up at Hakaru before carefully coming forward and decides she likes him.

While the cats are being entertaining Shiro pulls Keith to the bedroom for a quick chat. "I swear I had no idea they were thinking that all these years." Shiro blushes and Keith laughs as he sits down. "Did you have a crush on me?"

"You were cute when little, the sight you are now is air thinning." Shiro stumbles around and Keith covers his mouth to hide his wide grin. "Then find an oxygen mask you big goof!"

Aiko peaks in with a smile. "I think mouth to mouth is effective."

Aaaand Keith is dying.

Shiro was red as Keith's shirt and sputtering a mix of english and japanese while his grandma grins at him and tries to pry answers out of his rapidly dying body.

 **000**

Like Shiro the twins had to go through cheek pinch and fish face greeting from their grandmother and hugged her with tears and smiles as Hakaru looks at his boys. "At least you stay down here with us Keith!" He ruffles Keith's hair and Aiko points at him with a laugh. "And don't you dare shoot above our heights!"

"My chin is up to Takashi's shoulder!" Keith defends with a glare match they are both rapidly losing by laughing to hard and finally they enter the restaurant Keith had booked their table. Keith spent more time talking to the grand's then listening to the brothers when a phone rang and most shook their heads until Hakaru took up his and grumbled.

"Oh great. Ryou." He rolled his eyes and answered. "So now you decide to check up on me. Don't give me that crap I know you were in the area back in May."

"Does..." Aiko turned to Keith as he mumble. "Is everyone on rocky terms with each other right now?"

"Not us with the boys and wise-versa," She smiles. "But I can tell you I am very disappointed in our son right now."

Keith decides to remain silent after that and continues to eat but worries when the phone talk gets more heated and since Keith sits between them, placed his hand on Hakaru's closed fist and in the corner of his eye he catches the brothers look at him in fright and then shock as Hakaru grins and claps their hands together and Aiko beams in pride.

"What I do in my time and where we travel in the world is none of your business Ryou. I have to hang up, the table company is more preferred then your yapping." He ends the call and runs his hand over his face. "That boy is just dying to make my blood pressure go nuclear."

"Then it must have been some radiation that pulled Aiko to you." Keith blurs out and whole table loses it, Kuro pounded his chest from the water he breathed, Kuron was wheezing and Shiro's head was on the clear space of the table hiding his face in his crossed forearms and they could see his shoulders shake but not a sound came out. Aiko was trying (failing) to retort the statement and Hakaru was crying and holding Keith's shoulder.

 **000**

The game room came in good use as the boys aside from Keith tried to beat each other or played games from the old days, Keith had surrendered the kitchen to Aiko and could focus on his latest painting. "Feel like old times being under the same roof?"

"Oh yes!" Aiko spun around beaming. "It's far to quiet at home and-"

"I could help-"

 _"Keith I can hear you and don't you dare!"_

Keith pouts towards the office and Aiko shuffles closer so they can whisper. "You said Colleen was a broker?" "Yeah, she suggested this apartment to me and with everyone insisting they owe me I asked if she could fix something for the twins. That woman is a beast, Katie too."

Aiko nods and taps her chin. "Your parents lives in a house don't they?"

Keith grins and hands over a note. "Don't let him hear you."

Loud laughter was heard and Aiko smirks. "I don't think that will be a problem."

She finishes making dinner (and calls) and Shiro wipes some paint from Keith's face when he finally notices it, they spend dinner talking about games and relocate to the living room and once seated in couch, bean bags and soft pillows Keith brings out Telestrations and Shiro starts laughing. "You are going to love this, it either goes well or really really bad!"

Keith hands out 6 of the 8 pads and explains how it works. "You write your name here on the front down here, pick a card and choose a word, then your draw on the blank page," He flips it up again. "And in this oval the neighbor guesses what the drawing is and when it's all done and we have our pads again we reveal what our word pick was. And like Takashi said it either goes well or sidesplitting bad. So far when the four of us have played we have survived with a few discussions."

They manage 4 good rounds and then it down spirals and they are left red faced, tear-eyed and gasping from laughter.

"Okay this one," Shiro coughs to clam down. "It started well out but then my pen slipped and I- I just..." He shows what should be a Cow and they all lose it and Keith pounds the coffee table. "That's not a cow!" Kuro gasps in tears while Kuron hits the floor and Shiro just gives up on everything as he laughs.

"Don't flip to mine!" Hakaru wheezes. "Don't look what I guessed!"

Keith flips it anyway, blinks and is done for. "A claw headed cow!" He howls and Shiro writhed with laughter in the beanbag, Kuron was crying and Kuro shipped for breath. Keith manages to recover enough to reveal his word. "Okay okay so my word was 'Ring' so I made this fairy ring, with the mushrooms here-"

"Those look like Navi." Kuron recovers and Keith nods. "Yeah I didn't have to actually draw a fairy so I went with the quick version. And Hakaru guessed- Mushroom circle, not to far off actually or I think I misdirected you. Aiko draws just that and Kuron guessed Ring and Kuron, you dork, drew The One Ring with the writing in it and all." Kuron shrugged and Keith flipped it again. "And ShiroooARE YOU KIDDING?"

Keith drops the pad to cover his mouth and they all wonder how Shiro had time to _actually tape a sliver ring with three diamonds_ onto the page. The twins gaps at the ring, Aiko was crying for a whole different reason and Hakaru lifts his glass on the side of the table and holds out an envelope. "You need that too to make it official."

Keith's eyes flickers between the envelope, the ring and the Guess It page with _Will you marry me Keith? -S_

That. Big. Lovable dork. "You knew?"

"Those were blanks we found while cleaning and when we married the papers were just gone, couldn't find them anywhere but we got new ones pretty fast that were filled in and just needed our signatures, these," He taps it. "Are blank. So you two can fill in the information on your own or you can ask Alfor-"

"And Allura finds out through him? Forget it!" Keith glares him but he does text another lawyer that his mother knows and ask if the papers were still valid, sadly they weren't but he could quickly come over with it and since he was needed anyway to sign his part of the papers. He hugs Keith tight and promises not to let anyone know (yet) and points at Shiro but just waves his hand when the two kisses. "Yeah you get gizz! Now who signs as witness?"

They get creative and the grans signs the upper part and the twins the lower part of it, he signs his part and then Keith and Shiro. Promising to mail a copy in the morning he leaves and the twins decides to bail out along with the grans ("We haven't seen your place yet.") and Keith launches into Shiro's arms.

"You absolute dork! I love you I love you-" Keith cries as they hug and Shiro sniffs. "I've carried it for 3 months now, trying to find the best possible moment... And now I finally have you! You're finally mine..."

"I was always yours." Keith leans back to look at his crying husband and kisses his chin. "This was why you invited them over. The people you love the most."

"Now I just have to survive your mother."

 **000**

How.

 _How did they find out?!_

Barely 4 days later Keith sat against the wall with Shiro and trying to break each others hands as they listening to the shouting in the small conference room. Ryou had somehow found out his parents were in the city and discovered Shiro was now married which blew Adam's lid off. They called everyone in to 'finalize' the marriage but the second they entered the room they knew it had been a trap and were now stuck here until the marriage was undone.

Shiro refused.

Krolia's friend blank refused and was now having a shouting match with Ryou.

Keith rubbed his thumbs over the back of Shiro's left hand and rested his head on a broad shoulder, closing his eyes to try drown out the noise and Shiro looked at him in worry as Keith's face revealed how big of a headache he was getting and wanted to leave the room.

Adam glared at them and yelped when he tumbled backwards and groaned as he hit the floor, blinking the blackness away and found Krolia there, surprise clear in her face and left arm loaded with folders and her tablet. "Uh... Mr Weir? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for that to be over." He waves into the room and Krolia looks at them all and finally stops at Shiro and her own son, whom opens his eyes and slowly stands up ready to leave and Shiro follows wrapping his arms around him. "Come on; lets find you a wending machine for a water bottle."

"You aren't leaving this damn room Takashi!" Ryou bellows after slamming his fist in the table. "You leave when that fucking marriage is undone! You! Get those divorce papers!"

"You don't decide who marries who! And why the hell are any of you back here?! You were told to leave them alone!"

The guards had heard them and the mess was settled enough that Shiro could slink out with Keith and as far away as they could get, finding the cafeteria and some aspirin for Keith. Shiro knelt before him after the counter girl left them with a bag of more water, fruit salads and a map of aspirins from one of the staff members. "How are you holding?"

"I wanna go home..." Keith whispers as he rubs his temple and Shiro presses their foreheads together. "Can you stand? Need me to steady you?" Keith nods soon after and they had just made it outside when the hell follows and Shiro had enough. Keith was set on a bench, the guards dove aside as Shiro punched his father with the right hand hard enough to fling the man into the glass window and crack it, Anzu screamed in fright, Adam stared and Krolia barely cared as she pointed to Shiro to take Keith home.

The car ride was silent and Shiro blinked a few times before he realized he didn't have his glasses on. "Babe? Do you have my glasses?"

Keith jerks and his hands goes into the inner right pocket. "Yeah here, you forgot them in the kitchen." He opens the hard case and unfolds them for Shiro who puts them on and sighs. "Your headache was of noise, mine from straining my eyes." Keith passes two aspirins and a water bottle as they wait for the traffic light to switch to green. "How did he find out? How did they find us?" Shiro takes his hand and does the braid. "I don't know... I wish I did." He hits the wheel in frustration but also to warn a driver when he cuts Shiro off.

"I'm not in the mood to paint."

"I know, I'll have to tell Matt to drop off their forest model another day."

Keith blinks. "What?"

"D&D. It's a map that they have-"

"And they want me to paint it?"

Shiro's eyes lights up. "Do you have airbrush?"

"Nope." Keith shakes his head. "And where would I do it?"

"Hm... Good question."

 **000**

Turns out Keith could do it at home so while he dug out their fold out table from the appartment complex attic, Shiro went out to buy the airbrush kits and a large amount of paint (and bought some food on the way home). Matt dropped off the model and a box with still packed figures.

"In case you join us some night and want your own figures. Keith be ready to do this again because they went nuts on building the next maps."

Keith shrugged. "Honestly I could use the side work. We had a tough day and I didn't feel like working on the painting."

Matt looks at them and they see his face melt into worry. "Yeah you both look terrible... What happened? Is there anything we can-"

"Matt please-"

"Keith no! You've done so much for us all! Please let us help for once!"

Shiro sighs and shares a look with Keith, noting that while Shiro's arms were crossed to hide the ring Keith had his hands in the hoodie pockets. Shiro chew on his lip before sighing again. "My parents showed up, with Adam, about 2 weeks ago. You can guess the rest."

"No need I bet it went hell." Matt closes the door and takes off his shoes, flops into the couch and instantly have a cat on him. "Did they just torment you two or-"

"All four." Keith sits down and Shiro picks up Red before joining and she carefully walks over their laps and flops on her side in Keith's lap. "Then my parents and uncles arrived and things got more hectic, Alfor, Iverson and Coran also showed and Shiro finally snapped."

Shiro lay back and nods to Black in Matt's lap. "Allura also showed and I turn around to find Black scratching Adam's face."

Matt hums as he slowly stroke Black and leans back. "And today?"

Keith holds up his left hand and Shiro reveals his that Keith but on later and Matt blinks, stares, blinks again and his mouth opens but Shiro cuts him. "We already signed the papers," He looks at Keith when he turns. "We've been married for 4 days." They smile at each other and Matt, normally a gremlin and never wasting a chance to tease his best friends, smiles and gets up to dispose Black on Shiro. "Well don't let me disturb the honeymoon. Let me know when the model is finished."

 **000**

Matt uses his copy of the key and finds the model boxed and ready in the hall way and carefully walks in to drop off the 'thank you' bag for their hard work, pets the cats a little and takes the boxes with Lance locks the door and picks up his box to the car. "Oh wait I almost forgot!" Matt darts back and from his jacket he takes out an envelope and sets it on by the plastic bag and darts out again.

Shiro comes out an hour later and picks up Red before she trips him. "You're vocal today aren't you." He mumbles as he scratches her and passes the kitchen island only to turn around. "Where did that arrive?" He goes through it and smiles at the cake, Mike&Ike's jelly beans (Keith was so going to loose it), 2 Switch games and an envelope on the outside of the bag that Shiro picks up and opens.

 _Shiro._

 _No excuses this time._

 _The tickets are a 'pick any day of this year kind' and we want you boys to go on the cruise for your honeymoon. You and Keith have done so much (Keith mostly, but you know what I mean) for everyone so we got together and pitched in. Krolia has told Matt to bring the cats over to her and Tex while you are gone._

 _Also you are not escaping the dinner everyone has planned when you get back._

 _-Sam_

"No use declining huh?" Keith asks as he winds his arms around Shiro as he pulls out the tickets. "I guess not. And I could use the distance from my parents right about now. Ma and Pa are over with the twins anyway."

"But they could stay here if they wanted. So we don't have to bring the kitties over, they are scared of Kosmo anyway."

"True. I'll talk to them while you starts on breakfast." Shiro kisses him and smiles. "Need to call Kolivan anyway."

So arrangements were made, Kolivan sounding way to smug over the phone, Shiro's grandparents staying at the apartment to watch the cats and Keith finishing his painting and places it among the others by the wall and by Saturday the car is packed and Krolia drives them to the port.

"So how 'everyone' was Sam talking about?" Shiro asks from the back.

"Literally everyone." Krolia grins. "Matt lost his mind when he set up the model you two painted and he screamed that that was it, it was time to repay you two. So Thace suggested a cruise but we knew we couldn't make you go on a specific day so Sam picked those you now have."

"Mom-"

"No Keith," The car stops by the pickup section and points at him when they climb out. "Sam is right that you have done to much for everyone and never minded yourself-"

Keith sighs as he grabs a backpack. "I'm not that impo-" Aaaand Shiro kisses his words out while Krolia grumbled heaven wards. "You are important Keith." Shiro whispers. "You're so important to me and I love you. Even if others are annoyed by your constant unrepaid generosity." Keith hums quietly and they hug Krolia, makes it to the cruise ship and their room where Keith flops on the bed. "Do we even know where we are heading?"

"Not that I- Oh gods are they joking?" Shiro pulls out small pendants, one with a Hobbit house and one with the One Ring.

Keith blinks at the items. "They're sending us to New Zealand?"

"Looks like it."

"...Your brothers are more nerds then us and clearly jealous."

Shiro sighs as he sets it on the nightstand. "Down Keith. You can send them there on their birthday."

"I can?"

"I've been thinking of doing it to them for years now." They both look around for a ringing phone and Shiro groans. "Should I answer?" Keith climbs over him and answers. "Takashi's phone, Keith speaking."

It was Anzu.

 _'Is Takashi there?'_

"He just entered the shower after a jog. Should I tell him to call back?"

 _'...No. No I think Ryou will call him anyway. You weren't home so Ryou sent his guards to look and-'_

Keith's head hit the bed and Shiro closed his eyes.

That meant one of those lackeys could be on the ship shadowing them.

So much for that honeymoon.

"What will it take for you to accept that all you are doing is ruining it for him and the twins? They told you several times they were unhappy in Colorado. Takashi doesn't want to give up everything he's struggled to get." Shiro hugs Keith to hopefully ward off the change of tone and hears Anzu sigh.

 _'I saw the rage in Takashi when he punched Ryou. A rage I've never seen before that faded when his worry for you won over and how- I guess seeing Takashi snap like that made me realize... But Ryou is still stubborn.'_

"And why is Adam here?"

 _'He wants Takashi to wake up and realize what they had, all the plans they made that Takashi threw out the day he just vanished during the blizzard with the twins. Adam wants him to come back so they can-'_

Shiro moves a little so he sounds far away. "Keith? Who's on the phone?"

"Your mom."

"...Are you- For fuck sake." Keith smiles at the act and passes the phone that's on speaker and nuzzles under Shiro's left arm. "What is it now? Please tell me I broke his nose."

 _'Bruised and more pissed off. Adam wants you to wake up and come back to him.'_

"Oh I'm wide awake." Shiro huffs. "And clear headed enough that leaving my old life was the best decision ever. I'm happy, happier then I ever was back there. Kuro is almost done with school and Keith's uncle has already pulled strings to get him a job as a nurse. Kuron is in his own heaven fixing cars and I get to stare at the stars and everything at the Observatory," He tightens his arm around Keith after he switched to video on WhatsApp. "And I'm even more happy with Keith." Hopefully she'll see their looks and Keith rests his head on Shiro and their left hands twines together to showoff the rings.

Anzu nods slowly. _'Kuro says he and- Was Ulaz the doctor?_ _(Keith nods.) Ulaz were going to send Adam to the morgue if this kept going on. Ryou won't stop until the marriage is broken and the three of you accept to join the company.'_

"Grandfather hates you both right now." Shiro sighs as he scoots lower. "He and Grandmother accepts Keith."

 _'Your paternal grandparents perhaps. Question is will your maternal?'_

"Don't fucking go there witch." Keith jumps and Anzu's jaw falls before the calls ends and Shiro gathers enough pillows to scream into them (and muffled by the one over his head) and just lays there until Keith's hand lands on the center of his back where his heart beats. "You wanna risk take a walk? Get some air and food..."

"...5 minuets Love."

"Sure, we have 15 days at sea with no stops... I think."

 **000**

They passed the 6 day mark when Keith sensed the lackeys and clutch both bag and Shiro's hand. "Found two." Shiro sighed as they passed the shops. "I had just started to forget them." Two more appeared and Shiro's eyes narrowed. "You really wanna make a scene here?"

"We have orders to take you back."

"You only. The freak is allowed to remain on board."

Not only did Shiro deck them, but 3 others overhearing and the Captain was not happy hearing about the 'conversation', he cared shit about the deckers, just the goons that thought they could get away with it all. Sure the partners of the 3 weren't all to happy but they had been busy checking on Keith to care much and they all went their own ways.

Shiro shut the door to their cabin and when he turned he found Keith curled up in an armchair so he knelt before him. "Whatever negative thoughts you have right now, ignore them, and focus on the fact that I love you. And I won't leave you."

"...I just... I just want them to leave us alone. I just want this trip to be ours."

"I know." Shiro managed to lift Keith's enough to kiss him and smiles. "I know dear husband."

Aaaand upset redness turned full tomato red neon-light and Shiro grins. "You briefly forgot didn't you. Forgot that we are husbands."

Keith could only nod and bite his tongue before his mouth filter completely failed him and Shiro shakes his head. "You poor thing. Get some sleep before your mind fries and filter fails." He lifts Keith over to the bed and smiles after kissing him. "And no I'm not a mind reader but I know the being that holds the second half of my heart very well."

Pillow now blocking his view of the red face and Shiro barks a laugh as he topples over Keith's legs and feels him trying to kick but just whines. Shiro picks himself up and gets their Switches out and hooks up one to the tv in the room to play and soon Keith shoves the pillow behind his head to watch, gets up to pull the curtains and lays down again with guides ready on his tablet.

 **000**

"I'm thinking we take the flight back." Shiro says in the phone as Keith steps out from the shower on the 10th day. "That's 13 hours of flying... Well sure but I think we need a break from the ship that a 15 day travel... Like you two were any better in your day!"

Keith blushes under the towel and waves at Shiro. "We haven't done it 1½ years... Almost 2 now."

"What Keith sa- Your point Sam?"

"Sam I dare tell Pidge whom actually broke her stuff!"

Shiro laughs at the panic coming out of the phone as Keith sits down. "So change the subject. I think we can handle 13 hours of flying back." Tickets ready and call ended Shiro places the electronics on the night table and smiles at Keith. "Where's your brush?"

"Oh, I think I left it in the bathroom."

Brush in hand Shiro sits behind Keith and starts to brush out the tangles and looks at Keith's phone. "What are those?"

"Not only has he found my apartment but my number too so they text me about ending the marriage, Adam pestering me about me having forced you and that he doubts the love I have for you... That I can just barge into your lives and-"

"And he can shove it up the damn crack." Shiro rests his chin on Keith's shoulder after grabbing his own phone, takes a picture of the texts and Adam calls soon after on Keith's phone. _'Oh joys'_ Shiro thinks as he kisses the scar cheek. "What the hell makes you think I will ever go back to you if you- No you listen for once in your fucking life Adam! You shattered what we had, accept it and move on."

 _What is going with you?! This isn't you Takashi!_

"Oh it's me. It's the side of me that has stayed nice and quiet for years that has broken out and gets pissed off when outsiders starts messing with my new life, my husband and makes his life sour."

Keith leaned back and shook his head and Shiro smiles as they rest their foreheads together. "I'm hanging up Adam. I hope you find someone else. I have a honeymoon to spend with my husband." He ends the call and soon enough a text from Kolivan plings in.

 _Both of your numbers are changed. Only ones left to change it is with each other. Let me know._

They learned long ago to not ask how the heck Kolivan did all this so Shiro changed the number and Keith soon got a notification that his new number was now updated and then other notifications asked for updated information so Keith updated them all. Including his mail and made his social medias private.

Shiro didn't look when his phone rang next. "Hello."

 _'Wow... You do live.'_

"Curtis?" Shiro blinks. "Uh... Are you with the twins or?"

 _'Yeah I ended up at the repair shop your younger brother is at... I keep mixing them up but... White fringe, black hair and undercut.'_

"That's Kuron, Kuro doesn't have undercut and my hair is all white now." Keith smiles as he straddles Shiro's lap and runs his hands through it, pressing down on the floof to watch it bounce back and giggles. Shiro catches one hand to kiss the palm. "I bet they forgot to tell you I'm on honeymoon."

 _'With Keith, yeah I heard that from Kuron. Ouch he just slammed the back of his head in the hood... He wonders when you left and if you did it willingly.'_

"10 days ago and yes willingly." Keith smiles as he hugs Shiro and Shiro moves the phone from his ear to find that a request for video that he accepts and flips the phone to landscape and sees his old class mate and his younger brother, still rubbing his head.

 _/I see the cabin so you aren't lying!/_

 _'When do they take a break?'_

 _/Never. That's the problem./_

Shiro bleps at his brother. "Hey you called for a reason?"

 _'Yeah do you know what's up with Adam?'_

Keith catches the phone as Shiro flops back. "Probably in San Fran. with Shiro's parents. All three have been a torture."

 _/Yeah no fricking shit./_

 _'He has been acting weird since the breakup happen... But I see that Shiro looks better then before. Not as tired and rapid weight loss before he left.'_

"I lost weight?" Shiro looks at the phone and sits up. "When?"

Curtis shrugs. _'I can't say a specific time line but you didn't look to well and the teachers were worried about you. You barely slept and started to fade out of the classes, rumors were starting to spread around the campus.'_

 _/You did faint once, I remember that./_ Kuron wipes his hands on a cloth and turns to where Curtis has set up his phone and leans against what must be his car. _/Kuro was freaking out and at the same time trying to check your vitals. You don't remember being in the hospital?/  
_

"Not really." Shiro replies and winds his arms around Keith, feeling the heart beat going insane and soothes him. "I can't really remember much of that besides the anger and want to leave, which I finally gave into. So I dragged the twins along and as you can see, Kuron is overjoyed!"

 _/Do you know how rare it is to see cars from the fricking 80's?! But oh my god Tex nearly lost his shit when he open the hood and shouted at the owner what sort of idiot had served it. So we are ordering original parts, we have most just missing some./_

 _'I have a doctors appointment that should have been in Colorado but they managed to find someone here who could take it. Ulan?'_

"Ulaz. He's married to Thace, Keith's younger uncle and Antok is married to Kolivan, Keith's older uncle."

 _'And Tex is his dad I know that much. Heard him talk about Keith earlier. That means his mom is Krolia?'_

"Yep."

 _'Thought as much, seen pictured and you two are very alike. Oh my battery is dying and my appointment is in 45 minuets.'_

"Antok can take you there if you ask him. By the look on Kuron's face your car might take a while longer." Keith suggested.

 _/At least until I can get a fan for this model. This one is just Sayonara into the trash container in the back. And don't worry about the price (Pling)...'cause Keith Shirogane can't stop being generous!/_

 _'...What was the price and how much did he send?'_

 _/Just $350 and he sent $1000. Looks like he wants me to go through the whole damn car./_

 _'KEITH!'_ Curtis looked ready to faint and Shiro cackled into Keith's neck. "Bye guys." Keith ends the call and sets the phone on the charger. "What?"

"You are impossible."

"You love me."

 **000**

Shiro was the one to notice the lackeys this time and his hand tighten around Keith's as they head for the hotel but gets stopped by the taxi pick up. "Sir we are to escort you to-"

"Last time. Back off and tell my damn father to quit it." Shiro barks and Keith hides the best he can with them being watched by four of them and he slowly slips his hand out of Shiro's but nearly has it broken. "Don't even think about it Keith. I'm not going with them."

"Shiro... This is the second time. Your dad just won't stop destroying our honeymoon..."

"I'll destroy his fucking face next time I see him." Shiro pulls him and the bags to the taxi and the driver (with the security that had been called out) loads up their luggage and driver to the hotel, muttering about 'fine dressed _(inserts nice little words here :) )_ ' while Keith gets pulled deeper into the darkness that Shiro pulls him out of, again.

"I love you." He whispers as he pulls Keith to the middle seat and holds him til they reach the hotel and the desk cleric finds their reservation but halts in giving them the key cards. "Someone asked for you before... Seemed really angry and barked orders to notify him when you arrived..."

Aaaand Shiro rams his head into the counter. "Call an ambulance while I got beat my father into a body cast. I've had it!"

Keith wonders how this hasn't ended up on the news. He sees the girl smile to him. "I'm sorry your honeymoon keeps getting ruined Mr Shirogane."

"Yeah... Is it wrong to think like this?"

The manager comes just then. "To beat up the source of the problem? Not to me it ain't."

Keith nods and is led to their room to wait for Shiro and he taps one contact on his phone.

"Lotor. Time I cash in a favor."

* * *

 **7K...**

 **goddamnit.**


	40. Chapter 40: Group Angel

**I hope the emojis are visible here... they are on AO3...**

 **-crosses fingers as she presses save-**

 **damn it -.-**

 **oh wait... some stayed? (plz guess the rest?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 40: Group Angel~**

 **Keith:** _Katie. Anna. Holt._ **  
**

**Pidge:** _Meep😨_

 **Lance:** _Eeep😨_

 **Hunk:** _-whimpers-_

 **Allura:** _Oh dear O.O_

 **Shiro:** _-half asleep- Oh great... Drool on my notes..._

 **Shiro: 😶**

 **Shiro:** _Oh my fuck what in gods name did you do Pidge?!😨😨_

 **Pidge:** _I have no idea he just typed that and I'm cold sweating!😰_

 **Keith:** _Remember when you said you burned Lance's notes for bugging you?_

 **Pidge: ...**

 **Pidge:** _OH PLZ GOD DON'T TELL ME THEY WERE YOURS!😱_

 **Keith:** _4 breakdowns and 192 hours of no sleep!😣_

 **Keith:** _I'm stuck in detention because that Ass of a teacher wouldn't accept that as an excuse! "Sir my friends had a spat and one mistook the others for his notes to burn but they were mine!_

 **Pidge:** _I'm sory!😭_

 _Keith has left the group._

 **Pidge:** _NOOOOOOO_ **😭😭😭  
**

 **Shiro:** _-face in the textbooks- You. did. what?!_

 **Allura:** _I am so disappointed in you both_ **¬_¬**

 **Hunk:** _Really?_

 **Hunk:** _I'm offline for like a day and come back to this?!_

 **Hunk:** _I'm gonna ask Keith what the notes were about and try restore them._

 **Shiro:** _No need Hunk😉_

 **Hunk:** _?_

 **Shiro:** _(Picture of dog tags, one is a flash drive)_

 **Shiro:** _I always save copies of Keith's notes😁_

 **Shiro:** _I am no dummy_

 **Pidge:** _I'm sowwy!_ **🙇 ️💔**

 **000**

 _Shiro has added Keith to the group_

 **Shiro:** _So the teach finally accepted what I told him and showed him our conversation. Keith got a C+ (really was a D but Teach felt bad for not believing him)_ **  
**

**Shiro:** _and Keith didn't clobber anyone ^-^_

 **Allura:** _Yaaay!_ 😍

 **Hunk: (╥︣﹏᷅╥)** _He's back!_ **😢😭  
**

 **Keith:** _I'm back for Hunk_

 **Hunk: 🏃💨** _to make🍰_

 **Shiro:** _told you_

 **Keith:** _y_ _eah yeah._

 **Keith:** _Again: you act like an Angel and Allura looks like one._

 **Shiro: 💜**

 **Allura:** _I did have trouble with my Halloween outfit._

 **000**

"Pidge is still sorry she got you in trouble."

"Hhhng."

Shiro glances to his left and finds Keith facedown in a pillow. "Please turn your head right or left. I love you and would like you not to die."

"Then kill me."

Shiro grins.

"Not until I get that ring on your left hand."

 _(Keith freaks in_

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1...)_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **will i do more emojis?**

 **no idea**


	41. Chapter 41: Second Chances

**-will forever be pissed about S8 until DW corrects their shit-**

 **set after the "season that sent 100% of** **its** **fandom to asylums"**

* * *

 **~Chapter 41: Second Chances~**

Keith left after the newly weds walked down the aisle and makes the long trek in space to where the final battle had taken place, to meet the Voltron lions there and feel Black's comfort through his mind. "Take me away from here... Somewhere I can heal from all this..."

Black opens her mouth and after he's seated they take off and fly in some direction, Keith was curled up hiding behind his knees and silently cries, feeling each lion comforting him. He lost track of time until Black alerted and found they were before some blue stream, going to an orb like-

What.

"The core of Realities... You can get here on your own?!"

 _Your lions have departed. We are from a reality where places were switched._ Black tells him.

 _You took her place... It devastated everyone..._ Blue prods his mind and Keith blinks. "Every- No one cares about me!"

 _-sigh- I knew it. I knew he'd say that..._ Yellow huffs and lowers her head and Red, literally, smacks a paw over her eyes. Green hovers before Black and Keith leans back slightly.

 _Get ready._

Oh boy.

Keith grunts as he gets punched by emotions, screams, hurt, sadness, pain... Events he was familiar with...

He sees Lance before him, hears Pidge scream, sees himself jetpack towards the light and turn...

The gentle grin and tears falling from his eyes...

Keith frowns and sees his other self mouth something, that Black translates.

 _There is always another way._

The vision fades and Keith looks at Black's consol. "He and Allura are behind this..."

 _Very good!_

 _Now if only Red was just a clever and not hotheaded._

 _Watch it._ Red wipes around to growl at Blue and Keith swears if they had face expressions Blue would look smug. Black hovers forward a little.

 _What do you decide? Stay here, or come with us._

Keith closes his eyes to sort his memories, his pain, and feelings...

"Did you leave just to get me?"

 _No, the princess postpones her coronation all the time and its making some impatient and questions. She refuses to do it without you there._

Lucky him for still having his paladin armor, it was still dirty and a little chipped after his last mission.

"What are we waiting for?"

With a united roar they enter the stream and Keith sees Blue shoot a beam where they entered.

 _To prevent jumpers._

To prevent his versions from dragging him back. Keith closes his eyes as the light gets brighter and then they are out, same place but heads forward and Voltron is formed without him doing anything and he finds the bayard in the slot (his own was slipped into Coran's bag.

He was going to have Red melt his Luxite knife, he'd save the melted material for something else.

Altea is before them and its night time, like when they left in Keith's reality. They face the same place they had seen their Paladins and Keith can see them, Coran, Romelle, the MFE's, his Mom, Kolivan, Ulaz and Thace and Antok. The lions land and Red nuzzles Black's jaw and Keith takes it as a hint to climb down to the mouth as Black lowers her head and the light behind him blinds them slightly so he takes the second to pull out the hair tie and when Black lowers the light Coran is first to lose his mind.

"YOU KEPT YOUR WORD!"

Keith takes one step forward, blast his jetpack and barrels into the Team. Him and Shiro clinging to each other in the middle and Pidge clinging to Keith, Hunk and Lance crying, Allura and Coran thanking Keith for so many things he stops listening to them. His eyes zeroes in on Kolivan holding his mom up and Keith gets out of the hug to jetpack to her.

"Mom!"

Aaaand he knows it will take hours before she ever lets go of him.

 **000**

Keith notices vital differences and blames his confusion on 'was I gone that long or don't I just remember?' Thankfully no one blames him and patiently updates him on things but of course something bites him in the ass because Pidge catches him one day.

"It's like you're talking about a different reality!"

"Well he did restore them all so its possible he used so much of his own quintessence he forgot which was his reality!"

Keith grabs the best thought he can. "I think Lance is right... Maybe that's why I've been such a mess lately?" Pidge looks between the two and slowly backs til she plops in Shiro's lap. "Help... He... Keith..."

"Just agreed with Lance." Shiro never looked up from his datapad but pat Pidge's head. "Deep breaths Katie. Listen to Green whom I guessing is telling you to calm down." Pidge takes about 5 in and out breaths before returning to the subject and by now Romelle and Allura had finished trimming Keith's hair and braided it.

He catches Shiro alone in his office one night and clearly his face showed something because Shiro almost leaped over his desk trying to get to him. "I-I can't remember anything between crashing on Earth and the Restoring..." Shiro leads him to a small sofa and holds his hands. "Keith, hey its okay. What is it you can't remember?"

"...Tell me about the Earth Robeast?"

So Shiro does, how he had frozen seeing it go off, how he found Keith in black bleeding from the head and feared he had lost him, how Keith woke up the day before his mom and Kolivan arrived and Shiro had cried with relief and kissed him. "You scared me so badly Baby-" Shiro's hand lands behind Keith's head and gently pulls him into a kiss and Keith's eyes slips shut and doesn't open until the kiss is over and rests his head on Shiro's left shoulder after they adjust. They left Earth in Atlas and Shiro shows on the Datapad about Olkarion how Keith had randomly taken control of Blue's sonic canon and made the weblum hightail away.

Pidge had nearly broken Keith's ribs apparently, at least what Hunk told Shiro.

"And then you restored it. Rynar said it wasn't looking post-Acolyte demolished."

"Acolyte?"

Shiro nods. "That's what Honerva called her Robeasts. They were made by the stone statues of the legendary Altean alchemists and-"

"I brought them back too?"

"And the White Lion. Which if I mention it to Allura she's going to freak and you better hope she doesn't hug you to death." Keith sighs but gestures to continue which Shiro does, he tells about about Zethrid and how Shiro had lost control over himself fighting her after she dropped Keith into the volcano and James had caught him in his plane, Veronica sniped Zethrid in the shoulder and picked up Keith's knife where it had fallen in the skirmish and Shiro stayed by Keith's healing pod as he recovered and been a mess most of the night.

Keith which the old Shiro would have done the same. "I do wonder about one thing... And I hope it was a dream... You arm wrestled and-"

"Not a dream Baby. And that might be something I can jog your memory off." Shiro sends his arm to one side of the room and with his left he covers Keith's eyes. "Heeey! Shirooo!" He tries to get the hand away and when he does there's a stuffed Hippo hovering midair and its the one Keith had tried to win on clear day but failed, leaving him triple sad that he had didn't get it, had to go on a ride with Hunk and not have a day of fun with Shiro.

"You go it for me?"

"James saw you try for it and ran into me, so I took a shot and got it. Wanted to surprise you with it later." Keith hugs it close and bonks into Shiro's shoulder again. "Thank you."

"Thank you for coming you for coming back to me Baby."

 **000**

Keith stays close to Shiro and is happy that he gets asked for his thoughts about something and sees Curtis, nearly has a panic attack when Adam hugs Curtis from behind and their rings are visible... Keith still had a short out but waves at them when they see him. Shiro confirms and takes Keith's hands in his own. "I found these before." He takes out a box that Keith recognizes.

"Wait wasn't that-"

"In your shack yeah. I remembered which floor board it was hidden under and Kolivan was- I swear him, Coran, Allura, Sam and Colleen nearly exploded seeing the 'unforgivable commendations' you had been under and Kolivan asked how the ever loving fuck you had lasted a whole year alone out there? Which, honestly, I wonder about too."

Keith shrugs and looks away. "Does it matter?"

"Keith."

"...Adam snuck one of his cards among the things I took with, my stuff and some of yours... He left a note with it saying he had added an app on my phone telling me how much it was on it and what days it would get refilled on. He didn't want me to die alone like you had..."

Shiro blinks several times. "Guess I should thank him later. But enough about that, remember the rings we picked?"

"That are way to small for us now, yeah I remember."

Shiro tests them and groans. "Of course they don't. Hey, it gives me a reason to take a day off, looks some rings online and pick a the most expen-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SHIROGANE!"

"I dare and you love me to much to kill me." Shiro winks, tip of his tongue peaking out and Keith slumps. "Please don't do that!"

"I want to."

 **000**

Shiro finds a site that makes custom orders and he spends long time on each ring, some in Voltron colors that he likes, some plain sliver with some white going in the middle, other pain and three stones on Keith's. In the end he calls the jeweler for a meeting, gets hold of the Marmora Forger and asks if Luxite is possible to be used. He shows his custom order and the two gets right on it and the Forger suggests they wear the rings around their necks for a time so they will bond.

Shiro wears them under his uniform during the day and at night he carefully places them on Keith and brings them back to the Forger whom confirms it worked and that they are ready to be used.

For once he's glad Pidge found out and takes Keith out for a race and he makes sure to be in the lead sometimes, neck in neck and finally he lets Keith win and Shiro tears his goggles off. "Explain who the fuck you did that!" Keith is to busy being overjoyed and Shiro lets him. He wasn't ready for the storms of texts and glares at Keith.

 **Matt:** _Ladies and Gentlemen! Shiro finally lost a race!_

 **Adam:** _Should we ask the Princess to ice you? ;)_

 **Allura:** _I'm in Blue right now!_ 😈

 **Curtis:** _Just the SIM scores left then. xD_

 **Shiro:** _I hate you and I dare fire you all. Coran can pilot Blue._

Allura backs down instantly and by now Keith had calmed down and sat watching the sun and Shiro gets a basket and blanket out of his hoverbike compartment. "Keith, stand up for a second." Keith does as told and then flops down once the blanket is in place and accepts the food Hunk made them.

"The night before Atlas took off... Did we spend it together?"

Shiro was glad he had just lifted the bottle. "Of course we did. Remember Lance's random appearance when he climbed up on Black?" "I do. Did Kosmo get the sausage string?"

"Yeah he did. Hey can I ask you something?"

Keith nods since he had his mouth full so Shiro scoots closer, wounding his arms around Keith and holds up the ring box and Keith freezes slightly (not choking because he had just swallowed) as the lid is lifted and rings revealed. Shiro explains the work behind them and his his face in the crock of Keith's neck.

"Well we got the dying part tacked off."

Ignoring the joke they slide the rings on each others ring finger and kisses.

 **000**

And puts the rings on again on their wedding day and Keith throws himself into Shiro's arms to kiss him and the cheers grows louder. They hug Coran who had the honor to wed them and the poor man was a mess that they gladly comforted (and no one interrupted them) until he was ready and Allura wipes his face with some tissues and wonders if he would cry worse when She and Lance married, yes they would and no she wanted no one else thank you.

Walking down the aisle arm in arm Shiro flexed his to make sure Keith wouldn't slip away and the hand on his arm tightens as they walk to the reception and were seated at the Sweetheart table and when they didn't eat Keith would rests against Shiro with his eyes closed and Shiro quietly talked to whom ever came up to them and they participated in some games and quizzes.

The current quiz was about Voltron and the team was by Keith and Shiro and let the guests guess the right paladin.

"Okay next question! Who has the shortest fuse when it comes to Slav? Hunk, Allura or Shiro?"

It was like one voice saying Shiro and he cackled with the paladins when Sam shouts that he could relate and Thace instantly covers Slav's mouth before he goes off and Ulaz literally kissed his mate.

Coran recovered from that. "Okay, next question... Who discovered the Blue Lion? Keith, Pidge or Krolia?"

Some guessed Keith, other Pidge. Coran waited before revealing it. "It's actually Krolia! And well, Keith's human father too from what I gather." Krolia nods and the next sets them all off. "Who finally kicked Kolivan's ass? Keith, Thace or Antok?" Kolivan smacks his head in the table and Krolia laughs the loudest while Ulaz pats his back (while dying himself) and one Blade flies up.

"It was Keith! I was there and it was glorious!"

"I will never live this down am I?" Kolivan groans from the table and gets several No and never.

Keith wipes his eyes. "Coran please tell me that was the last one?"

"It was. Now how about some cake? Hunk skipped a week's sleep."

"HUNK!" The Team shouts and the Yellow Paladin yeets behind Antok but Keith flies after him anyway and Hunk screams as he flees when he losses ground and hangs from Shiro's metal hand as he's brought back. The sight was hilarious to everyone else and Shiro facepalms. "No wonder my hair is white!" And small dose of hilarity goes sidesplitting.

Keith tugs Shiro over to the cake and taps the figurines of the Lions and Atlas.

Later Shiro leads them down to the beach when the sun starts to set and takes off his shoes and socks and rolls his pants to his knees and guides Keith in a slow dance in the water and eventually Shiro's hands are on Keith's waist, Keith's arms are around Shiro's shoulders and their faces are inches apart.

"You were so beautiful at the ceremony... Coming towards the alter like that and... You've been beautiful since I crashed after Kerberos." Shiro whispers and his eyes calls close when Keith kisses him softly and Shiro lifts him slightly and twirls carefully as the kiss ends and Shiro stops when the sun is behind Keith and glows around him.

"You're home..."

"I'm home Takashi. I'm home."

 **000**

Keith held the Datapad.

Shiro held his metal hand over Keith's belly...

The datapad showed two little fetus...

No wonder Keith's health and weight had gone rollercoaster. "I give you my word... I had no idea I could do this..." Keith finally gathers enough brains cells that can connect to his mouth and then they are all gone again as Shiro moves his hand and both are more visible, not a dark grainy scan but a clear and HD scan. "This one is a boy!" Shiro brights up and moves his hand again and this time it takes a few tries. "Come on Baby, show me your... Don't move your leg further up!"

Keith slaps a hand to muffle his giggles as he watches Shiro grunt and mutter about the rudeness of his own baby. "Aha!" Keith zooms in a little and smiles. "Girl."

"Clearly a mini you!" Shiro rests his chin on the bump. "So rude to me! Ow!" Aaaand Keith is lost. Shiro glares at the little bump that appears and presses a finger there. "I saw it was you!" He tells their daughter. On another screen is the development when the babies can hear and they have determined Keith was 16 weeks and Shiro wondered how they could have missed something so wonderful.

They had been laying in bed enjoying a week off when Shiro felt movement under his left hand and thought it was just Keith moving closer, pressing harder he felt something grace the palm of his hand and flew up so fast Keith had jerk and dropped his phone. "What the hell Tak-"

"Shirt up... I felt something..."

Which brought them to here.

Keith placed his own hand there and smiles. "How long do you think it will take before anyone else notices?"

"Well we are heading for Earth now and won't be going anywhere for a while... And Kolivan has nagged you ab- Oh god you've been on missions like this..." Keith pales more then him but they just found out so they could be forgiven. "Okay... Okay I'll tell him I'll be taking time off... And we need a pad from a Galra Doctor... But how without drawing their attention?"

"I wanna know more so I can take care of my husband?"

Somehow Shiro succeeds on that and they find that they still have to tell Ulaz because trying to count out on their own was impossible.

Ulaz is just as surprised when he arrives. "I didn't think it was possible but some time I had to be wrong. But I think you'll be carrying full human term."

"Long vacation it is. And I don't think either of us will be told No."

 **000**

Long vacation granted and now in a small modern house ready for their family. The Shack had caved in by one wall and while the place held a dear place to Keith it was time to let it go so Shiro collected what he could and let it fall to more ruin. Keith skillfully hid his belly in Shiro's hoodies and wrapped in blankets when their friends called and made sure that only he was only seen shoulders and up during calls. Shiro took calls in his office so Keith could walk around with out to much ninja skills.

Ulaz always came to do his appointments and then came the question of birth. "Where can it be done so no one sees?"

Shiro checks the planners and finds that Altas will be docked for a long period and its during that when Keith is due, so a week before Keith gets moved to a room there and Shiro is vibrating. "Takashi calm down."

"Nope, can't, to excited!"

"Did you raid a sugar store?"

"Baby you'll be having 3 of me in that case!"

"...Oh boy." Keith huffs in joy and feels one of then kick. "Aaand I felt an agreement. But I swear they will have my tantrums."

Shiro wasn't phased by that.

One afternoon Keith feels the kicks harder, then Shiro notices the bed was wet and that Keith was dialing and gets Ulaz. Even under safe pain-dampeners Shiro offers his metal hand to be crushed as the birthing begins but Keith doesn't get angry like he thought, but excited that it was happening and Shiro beams at him. If happiness could kill Keith was sure he was doing that to Shiro right now.

One last push and Ulaz grins as he wraps the little one in a gray blanket. "Pun."

Lady first then.

Keith smiles as their daughter is handed over and she angles her face and Keith literally sees the hoard of arrows hitting Shiro at the sight of gray eyes. "Here you big goof. Careful..." He transfers her carefully to Shiro's arm and the metal one stays with Keith as they begin again and laughs breathlessly when they heard their son's little sounds as he gets wrapped in a red blanket and Keith notes the black little hat with cat ears and sees the red one on their daughter.

Ulaz glares fondly.

"Fine, since you found out first of everyone."

"Speaking of which, who is next?"

 **000**

Shiro was gone for just a few minutes when he enters the room, holds of a basket and freezes. Keith is still asleep in the bed, the twins in the cribs beside it...

But the people around are _not his versions._

Lance threw his hand up while the other covers his mouth and they turn to find the Black Bayard in gun form and Pidge points behind him, her finger tips walking on the palm and he moves aside as they hurry out and into a room further away and Lance is the first to lose it. "Why is Keith here and why were there babies in those cribs?!"

Shiro still holds the gun ready. "His Galra side had the ability too, which he didn't know about. He was 16 weeks along when we discovered and I fucking dare kill who ever goes near my family."

"Yep we got that detail!" Lance folds his arms and glares when his Shiro opens his mouth. "You zip it or he's sure to blast us!" Hunk finally snaps out of his cuteness overload and bounces over to Shiro's side. "They were so small and cute and those little hats-"

"Little joke gift from Ulaz, which we allowed and they were cute. Now how did you get here?"

Hunk goes serious. "We traced the ships nanites and it took time for Pidge and I to build something that could get the rift open and Kosmo brought us here, Pidge used her scanner to find the right room, we found Keith, whispers a little, Lance found the twins and then you showed up ready to blast."

Always trust Hunk to go fast and important parts.

Shiro looks at his other self and Hunk nods. "Yeah that happen. I'm guessing Keith told you."

"Told me what?"

"...He's from our reality. I saw him at the wedding before he left and when no one heard a word from him Pidge started looking into it, still pissed I knew he left but I understand why."

Shiro deactivates the bayard and nods to Hunk. "You stay here, Hunk you come with me. Being the only entity in the universe Keith would never beat the shit out off." Hunk goes with and they enter the room just as Keith wakes and smiles. "Told Hunk huh?"

"Um... The thing is Keith..." Hunk rubs his neck. "We discovered you were missing... In our reality."

Keith's eyes widens and Hunk waves his hands. "It's okay it's okay! Shiro here had us at gun point and we went along! The others are further down in a room and yes we found you and the twins, who are super cute by the way, asleep when he came in." Hunk walks over with his hands clasped behind his back and looks at Shiro. "And one of them seems to be waking up. Grey blanket."

Shiro walks up and smiles before picking up his son and put him with his sister and leaves the arm there and both latches onto a finger. Hunk was a lost cause all over again and Keith smiled as Shiro sat beside him and draped his arm over him. "How old are they?" Hunk looks over.

"26 hours."

"...Oh my gosh!" His eyes are stars and the bites his lip. "Can I bring Lance and Pidge in?"

Keith clings to Shiro's hand and breaths out. "Kuron too."

"Ku- Right! Okay, him... If you feel you are ready?"

Bless that nervous blob of yellow cuteness.

Hunk returns and repeats to be quiet and Pidge hugged Keith and then asked him questions about anatomy (much to everyone's surprise) as Lance looks at them and then hums. "Grey and Red blankets... Both boys? Ow! Grey blanket threw a pacifier!"

"You insulted the lady." Keith smirks and Lance looks between and then bows down with his arms to the right. "My greatest apologies Ma'am!" He cleans the pacifier and joins his friends once the eyes are shut and sighs when Keith's shoulders are shaking he clings to the pillow and hides his face. "And Hunk even recorded that!"

"Yes thank you!" Keith's head shoots up and Hunk sends the video over. Kuron (Shiro) stands by the door and Shiro looks at him and then the others. "Well we better go outside if these two are ever going to fall on better terms." He's the last to walk past him thou. "I will break your face if you try anything to him. You fucked up your chance."

Kuron nods and walks over to the twins and in the corner of his eyes he sees Keith grab the bayard and gun forms it. Kuron's hands are behind his back and he stands about a foot away but he still sees them in the crib. "You worried your mom and Kolivan. Everyone in fact. But I guess you double secured your stay here... Married and with kids."

Keith doesn't say anything as Kuron walks to the other side of the bed and stands by the foot of it. "I just... Wanted a chance to say I'm sorry. For hurting you the way I did... I never intended it. I misunderstood the 'brother' thing... It was deeper then that, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... But the lions here wanted me to have a second chance... Give me a happy ending too..."

Kuron nods and holds his left hand out. "Friends again?"

He lets a few seconds go by before he grasps the hand. "Friends again."

"...Can I hug you? One last time..."

Keith deactivates the bayard and sits up better and he feels Kuron lip wobble. "Good luck Keith. Stay safe and happy. I'll tell your mom you're safe, but I won't hurt her about not meeting her grand-kids."

"Thanks. You better head back."

Hunk, Lance and Pidge gets to say their goodbyes as well and Kosmo before he teleport them back to their reality and Shiro breaths in relief as he sinks beside Keith. "Not yet, bring our stars over?" Shiro springs up and once Keith holds them in his arms Shiro joins him and smiles when their son's purple eyes peers up at them.

"I love you Keith. Thank you, for always saving me, for coming back... And for them." His finger brushes their daughter's cheek."

"Rika and Ryou."

"...I dread their reactions."

 **000**

Rika had just started crawling when the call came and she was in view behind Shiro and Allura was first to see her. _"Shiro? Who is that in the back?"_

"Grey or Red?"

 _"Um... Grey?"_

Shiro spins the chair and smiles as he leans forward and Rika crawls over to him and happy babbles once she's in his left arm and the video group chat is stunned. Keith walks in with Ryou freshly bathed and stands in view behind Shiro. "Did she have enough exploring?" "She wanted to cuddle." Shiro hums and then remembers he's on a group call and looks up. "So we showed our big news. Was it Allura's turn?"

Allura was gaping and Lance had long fainted beside her and Kolivan blinks back to the planet. _"Hang- Keith... He was... that's why he took 7 months of time off?!"_

"Yep. Ulaz found out first because... He had to."

 _"Well now I know what to tell Thace the next time he asks where Ulaz is. Are they well?"_

Ryou sneezed and looks confused as to what happen, what was that and how did it happen? Keith smiles as he kisses the little nose. "They are just fine. But I doubt Antok will want to hold them."

 _"Keith... They would disappear in his palms."_

Keith shrugs and Shiro ends the call because he wants to cuddle his family and yes he was a sap. Shiro had had another surgery for a new arm, one that was attached to his body, the size of his Galra arm and covered in synthetic skin. It measured the heat of his body and his other hand and it worked so well Shiro himself was forgetting it was a prothesis. But it made things easier...

Such as holding both his children.

Keith smiles as he unbuttons his shirt and is still awed that he can breastfeed too (what the heck body?!) and soon Shiro sits behind Keith, arms holding a twin and his chin on Keith's shoulder.

 _'Thank you for this second chance Black.'_

 _Don't mention it Cub._ Black opens an eye where she lays in the sun with Red's kitten form sprawled over her and Atlas in chibi form laying on Black's flank.

 _Don't mention it._

* * *

 **i started in january, rewrote it several times and when i got to this one i decided this was the best one and here you are!**

 **if there are misspellings i'll go over them later. They then to hide here but appear when I read the posted chapter**


	42. Ch 42: Yellow Rose Birthday Fading Path

**No warnings.**

 **Read at your own risk...**

 **Yes I am terrible right now.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 42: Yellow Rose Birthday** **\- Fading Path**

 _"So you're not coming."_

"No. I'm to far away and he doesn't want me there."

 _"You don't kn- Actually never mind that bit. Anything I can pick up and give him in your name?"_

"...If the shack stands, under the bed, firth floor board from the wall there's a lose board. You'll need something to pry it open. There's a tin box there with some trinkets, take the dog tags and give them to his husband."

Hunk frowns sadly. _"You sure?"_

"I have no right to keep them. Or any of the stuff in the closet box."

 _"...Okay. You be careful on your mission."_ The video ends and his hand slowly falls to lay beside him.

Keith sees his reflection and a sunken face gazes back, the filter having hidden his true appearance. He ignores it and changes to sleeping clothes and slips under the the covers, having just hid the datapad when the door opens and Shiax, one of the doctors on his ship, enters and holds her scanner up. "It will only be a moment Sir. Did you manage to eat anything that would stay down?"

"Some goo. It has stayed down today."

"That's good. Well I can say that it has grown worse..."

Keith coughs again and more yellow petals falls from his mouth, this time they get cleaned up and Keith softly laughs at the irony.

"Sir?"

"On Earth... There's this rose..." He taps his datapad and an image of it appears. "Flowers on Earth have secret meanings... Some positive, negative and or both. Yellow Rose... Means," He taps again and a list appears because he didn't have the breath to cite them all.

 _Friendship._

 _Jealousy._

 _Infidelity._

 _Apology._

 _A broken heart._

 _Intense emotion._

 _Undying love._

 _Extreme betrayal._

Shiax stares at the flower and the list and then at him and the petal in her hand. "I take it will not rid of them through surgery."

Keith huffs. "He may have... He was also the first one to care, teach me things I didn't know... Yes, he did hurt me. But I'm glad I got to know him." Shaix squeezes the petal and looks at him. "Please Sir, can we at least place you in a healing pod? Perhaps slow it or have time to find a cu-"

"Shiax... I'm tired. Of fighting, of failure, of things being taken from me..."

"...Very well Sir... Perhaps something to ease the pain at least?"

Keith nods and soon falls asleep, glad that he'll have one night of painless sleep.

But Shaix refuses to accept the made up choice. She looks up what she can and dives into work to try and find anything that could save their commander.

 **000**

Hunk finds the tags and holds them for a long time thinking his options. He talks to Iverson about it and is surprised to say the least. "Those are Kogane's, we'll make others to have over but those worn out looking ones? Keep them with you for now, because if you look at the second tag there..."

Hunk looks and sees Keith's name there. He looks up to see Iverson hold the second pairs. "They were among Shiro's things, Adam told us to wait a week before helping cleaning and told us Kogane had been in there and grabbed what he wanted and that we were not to press charges."

"So we both keep these for now?"

Iverson stares at the tags in his hands. "Until Shiro realizes what he has done."

Huh... So Hunk hadn't been the only one after all.

He leaves with a nod and goes to find Coran, Romelle, Matt and his parents and shows them the tags and about his conversation with Iverson and Matt nods firmly. "Yeah keep them on you. Either Shiro comes around on his own or we'll drop hints that he's an asshole. How's Keith?"

"He looks good actually, little dark under the eyes but he looked healthy otherwise."

Matt relaxes a little. "Good. I should call him myself soon to check in, aaand include Pidge or she'll murder me."

"Oh yeah she will." Hunk nods quickly.

Coran hums quietly from his seat, stroking his mustache.

 **000**

Matt and Hunk try (and fail) to look happy as they watch Shiro open gifts on his birthday and they almost crush their cubs when Shiro opens a gift from Curtis and gets kissed as thanks. Hunk wished Yellow could link him with Matt for some mind chat but as the older man looks ready to murder something he guesses they are on the same page.

It should be Keith sitting there.

"I need some air before I suffocate." Matt takes out his com-unit and tapes the case as he walks away and Pidge calls for him to be back for cake and he randomly waves and Hunk makes a plate for the mice and keeps his back to the party and Chulatt chews angrily and bristles up over something and Hunk frowns. "Yeah I agree. It doesn't feel right."

When the part is finally over Hunk manages to catch Shiro before he leaves and shoves a box in his hand. "Alone and God fucking help you if you don't catch the hint." He hisses to a shocked Shiro, turns around the wave at them all, death glares at Shiro and leaves.

It takes a day or two but he does get a text.

 _When are you free._

 _[Get your ass to Altea.]_

A week passes and Shiro enters a room where Romelle, Coran, Hunk and the Holts are waiting. Shiro takes the remaining chair and his left hand his holing the box in view, his head bent low. Coran taps his screen and greets Shiax.

"How is he?"

 _'Getting worse I fear. He told me what this Yellow Rose means and gave me a list of its meaning. It's ironic how it fits him right now.'_

"And nothing to be done?" Romelle leans closer.

 _'3 options. Surgery would remove feelings and memories, Confession would clear the wines and flowers... Death is what the whole ship is trying to avoid and he's the very first recorded being to last past stage 3. I'd say he's on stage 6.'_

Romelle and Coran literally hits the floor.

Shaix looks and Hunk and the Holts and explains a Galra Disease called Hanahaki. If a love is not returned one party will develop wines and flowers of some kind and meaning that would grown in their lungs and slowly kill them unless the love was returned. Hunk wants to punch Shiro and Matt is being restrained by both his parents.

The doctor shows a feed of Keith, looking 5 times worse then the Earth Robeast fight. He was more corpse then Hyrbid and it made Hunk grab the bucket beside him and lose all his meals and Matt is dropped to the floor and he crawls up to stare at the screen.

Shiro wasn't sure his body was working anymore.

 **000**

Keith wakes up during the night and finds those he had wanted to spare the truth from.

Damn it Shaix.

The mice are bundled on his chest, Kosmo's head is on his leg, Pidge has claimed his left arm and his right arm is in Shiro's...

Keith double looks and Shiro is right there, asleep leaning his upper body at the bed and his hand is holding Keith's.

There's no ring.

Shaix enters and some are started awake so Keith shuts his eyes. "Just another scan. It appears the whole universe is holding their breath about Blade Keith's status." She scans him and frowns at the result and the shows Coran. "He's to weak to wake up... You may not have a change to atone Admiral."

Keith feels his right hand lose blood and Pidge reaches over him. "Stop that you're going to pulverize it!" The grip eases and Pidge returns to her spot but slips away. "Who wants to walk the corridor with me?" There some agreements and the room clears of everyone but Shiro.

Why was he here.

"I'm sorry Keith. For everything... Had I realized sooner you wouldn't be fading in this bed. Please... Please talk to me one last time? I'm sorry... I need to hear you- Either forgive me or..." Keith slits his eye to see Shiro cry and raises Keith's thin, now bony hand and kiss it. "Please let me hear you one last time..."

No what he wants to heeear. (🎵Sing-songs🎵)

He stays quiet til Shiro looks up again and runs the back of his human finger over Keith's cheek.

"I love you..."

Now we're talkin'.

Keith lets it sink in and feels the wines and flowers start to work out of his system, Shiax and the other doctors rushes in and Shiro is pressing and sliding against the wall in dread and holds Krolia's arm before Kolivan gets them out. Keith knew he was to weak to even survive this but he hears that the stem as been expelled and feels gentle hands run wet wipes over his skin and falls asleep again.

He has no idea how long he was out for but its daylight and Shiro is back in the chair, this time looking horrible and his eyes are red and puffy, his hair is matte and he has stubble on his chin. Kolivan looks even older and Krolia has her face hidden in her knees so he can't tell if she too aged like 100 years.

There's no sight of anyone else.

The TV is on and Keith thinks its Lance talking about Keith's condition and that all missions was to be on hold for now as they wait.

Kolivan turns his head to look and frowns, stares at him long and finally gets up slowly, making his way over and lowers down a little. His dull eyes widens and lips part when Keith opens his eyes more and lips twitch beneath the oxygen mask. "Kit?" Kolivan whispers and carefully run his finger tips over Keith's skin, Keith didn't even know Galra could retract their claws. He blinks a few times and tilts his head to the finger tips and whatever weight had been on Kolivan seemed to drop away as he sinks on his knees and-

Keith must be on some good meds if he was Kolivan crying.

"You're b-back.."

...Holy shit above Kolivan was crying...

Did Keith just purr? He must have because there was a smile added to the tears now...

"Kolivan?"

Whup! Krolia!

She came closer to the bed and Shiro startles awake at her cry and sinks back as the tears break free again.

 **000**

Keith sees his reflection in the mirror and understands Lance and Jame's visible body shivers and how careful everyone is with him. It was going to take years for him to regain all his lost body mass. The disease had left him weaker then ever and even a slight cold could take him out.

He kinda regrets not using the healing pod to-

Keith jumps when everything goes gray but his own body has colors and sees Black come towards him and he gulps. "I am so dead aren't I?

 _'The thought crossed. Red is not happy you know.'_

Yup he was dead.

Black seems to look him over and shakes her head. _'Well? Shall we send you to when it first appeared? Or have you continue down this path?'_

"Caaan I see what would have happen if I did?"

Black ponders but finally nods and he feels no weakness or pain as he stands to follow her.

* * *

 **yeah i'm doing one good and one bad birthday chapter.**

 **mainly because i like both ideas.**


	43. Ch 43: Yellow Rose Birthday - Pod Path

**and here's the good chapter! it takes place about the same time but you'll notice key things that were changed  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 42: Yellow Rose Birthday** **\- Pod Path**

 _"So you're not coming."_

"No. I'm to far away and he doesn't want me there."

 _"You don't kn- Actually never mind that bit. Anything I can pick up and give him in your name?"_

"...Yellow Rose.

Hunk's brows shoots up. _"You sure?"_

"Yep."

 _"...Okay. You be careful on your mission."_ The video ends and Keith sighs, coughing slightly.

Keith sees his reflection and a slightly sunken face gazes back when the door opens and Shiax, one of the doctors on his ship, enters and holds her scanner up. "Sir? Apologies if I interrupt."

"Not at all.

"Very well. I'd like to scan you again if it's alright"

Keith coughs again and more yellow petals falls from his mouth, this time they get cleaned up and Keith softly laughs at the irony.

"Sir?"

"On Earth... There's this rose..." He taps his datapad and an image of it appears. "Flowers on Earth have secret meanings... Some positive, negative and or both. Yellow Rose... Means," He taps again and a list appears because he didn't have the breath to cite them all.

 _Friendship._

 _Jealousy._

 _Infidelity._

 _Apology._

 _A broken heart._

 _Intense emotion._

 _Undying love._

 _Extreme betrayal._

Shiax stares at the flower and the list and then at him and the petal in her hand. "I take it will not rid of them through surgery."

Keith huffs. "He may have... He was also the first one to care, teach me things I didn't know... Yes, he did hurt me. But I'm glad I got to know him." Shaix squeezes the petal and looks at him. "Please Sir, can we at least place you in a healing pod? Perhaps slow it or have time to find a cu-"

"I don't think there's a cure but I've heard horror stories about how Ulaz treat his patients. Please don't become my version of him?"

"If you set a good example I might spare you that."

Keith nods and changes into the white suit she had with her and sits the wheelchair a trainee waits with outside his room and hears a small sigh of relief from them as they head to the healing pod room. Shiax and another doctor helps him inside and he wonder if you dream in Cryo.

 **000**

Shiro holds the yellow rose, reading the note and willingly digs the pad of his left thumb into the thorn and keeps it there to feel the pain. He leans his head back and tries to fight the tears but it's useless...

He would never forgive himself for this.

Thankful that he had lied about his birthday to Curtis to be in September it gave them plenty of time (for Shiro) to glide apart and one day Shiro started to pack his things and Curtis didn't stop him when he came home with a folder and slaps it on the dinner table.

They hadn't really talked to each other much since he peaked at Shiro's conversations with his former team and found he was never mentioned once.

Only Keith.

Shiro gets back in active duty and finds Kolivan when he can and asks about Keith but the response leaves him trembling.

"There been no word from him in months. Or his crew."

It doesn't even take a day to prepare the Atlas. Iverson throws himself by the weapon console and Veronica slips on the floor, grabs her console before she hits the floor back first and hauls herself in the chair. The hanger and cargo bay is a pissed off ant colony of activity and wormholes open every second.

Shiro is honest to god surprised that the wide announcement got so much attention and help.

 **000**

Shaix grumbles as the techs fails again to bring the ship back to life. "How much power can be reverted to the healing pod?"

"About 46%."

"Do it. The pod is the only thing slowing the Commander's illness right now." The techs nods as Acxa enters. "We're reverting power to the pod. How are fuel?"

"Low. That storms took out a good portion of the ship and evaporated most liquids. What was that anyway?"

"That I don't care about Captain! What I care about right now is to not lose our Commander!"

Acxa and several Blades blinks and hurries back to work, making Shaix sigh. "Can we at least call for help?"

"Comms are out."

Damn that energy storm. She goes to tend to another Blade that had been thrown around like a doll during the tremors and splits the leg, giving instructions to the Blade that brought them in and gives them leave before checking the pod where Keith was still in Cryo sleep and finds that even in the pod the illness gets worse, but slower. But being stuck like this they will lose him for sure since the storm hit right in the middle of report hour so any reports hadn't gone through, meaning no one knew where they were.

She tugs her hair and leans against the console. "I'm sorry Sir... I... I don't know what to do anymore."

Lights flickers back on and a blade darts in. "The Atlas is here!"

"Quickly help me detach the pod!" They clear the ship in less then 20 minutes and Shaix barks orders on the way to the nearest med bay and they quickly set the pod in a free socket and Shaix quickly taps on a screen. "Atlas I beg you to give as much power you can. The pod is failing!"

The lights around them shine a little brighter and the pod's levels finally gets steady after being on the borders of red and yellow for so long. The Atlas Captain rushes in and a blade holds him back with some effort and Shiax makes her final adjustments before looking at him. "Now you decide to show up?"

"What happened?!" He screams and Shiax takes a moment to study him; his wide pupils, rapid breathing, shaking body and distressed sounds. She also remembers his records... He had been ill too.

She hates to do it...

But he hurt their commander.

"You are aware that your illness have been untraceable correct?"

The Captain looks at her in confusion but nods and Shaix taps on a datapad. "Looks like he made a trade; His fine health for your illness." Yep, she broken him good. He sinks to his knees after staggering to the pod and his hands are fists over the glass, his body shacking with the sobs and the room is cleared to leave them alone when the other Paladins arrive and Shaix repeats her words. The Green one looks destroyed and the Blue tries to deny it out loud, the yellow one is over by the Atlas Captain rubbing his back.

"Can you bring him out? Is he well enough to talk?"

"Yes and not so sure about that. But I needed to run some tests anyway. Please leave for a moment and call in the medical team."

It takes about 30 minuets before they get called in and finds their friend awake in the bed and the mice all squeaking and hugging his face, he looks up when they get close. "I didn't want you to know."

"Thought luck, we do and what the hell?! Shiro was a mess when we got here!"

Something flashed in those purple eyes. "Why are you here? Should you be with-"

Shiro's metal arm grabs Pidge by the scruff of her uniform jacket and the other two catches the hint, the door closes after the arm returns to his side and in his left hand is a yellow rose. "I betrayed you."

"Mhm."

"I broke you heart."

"Mmhm."

"I ruined our friendship."

"Not that badly."

"...You were jealous."

Keith huffs. "Was even when Adam was around."

"...You still love me... Undyingly."

"...Glad you caught the hint."

Shiro reaches into his pocket and brings up a small pamphlet with the picture of the yellow rose. "Had some guidance... Are you... Did you really trade?"

"Hm?"

"Your health to me... And my illness to you."

Keith doesn't have to guess where that idea came from. "I would," Shiro inhales sharply. "If it had been possible. This is a Galra thing however; Hanahaki Disease, born from unrequired love. Its said that the patient's throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, sometimes even the flowers. Only ways to rid of it is if the feelings are returned before it's to late, a surgery but that will remove the feelings... And death."

Death had barely been uttered before the other man threw himself over Keith clinging and cried in his neck and Keith was honestly surprised. "In my case... There's only de-"

"I love you too."

Death by imploding mind and heart what the hell man?

"...You don't-"

"I do mean it. I was blind and stupid to not see your feelings, to remember what you said at the cloning facility... Will you ever forgive me?"

Keith studies him for a long time and Shiro's head lowers thinking he had ruined everything forever when Keith smiles and cups Shiro's cheek to make him look up. "Yes Takashi. I do forgive you."

 **000**

Shiro spent his birthday with just Keith and smiles when a red rose is placed on the table and Keith sinks into his lap. Shiro runs his human hand over Keith's chest and nuzzles close. "No pain?" "No, it's gone and w cheat death again. At this point people will think we are immortal."

"If it keeps you like this in my arms. Thank you for using the healing pod."

"Happy birthday Takashi."

* * *

 **and that wraps that. I might fix it later but next week will be hectic for me.**


	44. Chapter 44: The Promise Given III

****BotW/Voltron AU.****

 ** **Locations and some races are BotW while Altea, Daibazaal, Balmera, Arus and Olkarion are Voltron.****

 **Characters I am borrowing from Breath of the Wild:**

 **The 3 Dragon Spirits, Ganon, the Sheikah and Yiga Clans, Goddess Hylia, King Dorephan and Prince Sidon (Uncle and Cousin of Lance... Just go with it), Purah and Robbie.**

 **(And 100 years pass because double AU's tries to give me brain damage -.-)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 44: The Promise Given III** **~  
**

Kakariko Elder Aceth turns to the Princess and her Paladins, returned after 100 years of sleep in Daibazaal and he had just finished telling them the story of Altea's fall.

"-And what we all know is that the Red Paladin is still in the castle keeping the Calamity at bay with the power you were suppose to have princess. But given his sense of duty and his oath to protect you I suspect the Goddess granted him the wish to switch, which mean you will have to free the Red Lion."

Allura clenched her hands over her chest and leans into Lance.

"He has lasted this long. I'm sure he'll least til you free the lions. Green Paladin, there are two possible locations to find your lion; Lost Woods and Faron Woods."

Pidge nods after a second and her eyes narrows just a little. "Yellow Paladin, your lion is located in the Gerudo Desert. The chieftain has made an exception for you to enter the city for an audience. Blue Paladin, I'm sure you are eager to see your uncle and cousin again." Lance nods with a grin.

"Black Paladin, your lion isn't that hard to find since it's the only one with wings."

Shiro sighs. "Guess I'm off to Rito Village then. You're lucky Hunk, going to the sun and warmth." Hunk shrugs with a sheepish smile.

Aceth clasps his hands behind him. "The Red Lion is located at the Eldin Volcano, prowling around Death Mountain."

Pidge hums. "I don't think it's a good idea to take the lions alone. And since Black is the biggest lets-"

"I'd recommend the Blue lion first." Aceth interrupted her and lowers his head. "No offense, but the Blue lion is threatening to flood the East Reservoir Lake. The lion has been raining that area for 100 years."

Lance spins with Allura still in his arms. "No objects! Blue first! Lets go!" The others can't do much but to follow and misses the look on Aceth's face as he turns to look in a mirror and it shows him the Castle of Lions.

 _'Hold on Keith. Your friends are coming.'_

 **000**

The Zora's were overjoyed to see Lance but some were a bit pissed (who could blame them) but they understood the deep sleep part and thus let him go to his Uncle who chuckles. "Well met Nephew."

"Uncle have you grown even more?! Give me a break!"

"Cousin!"

Lance gapes as Sidon runs and picks him up in hug. "It's been a long time! What coral have you been hiding in?" Lance glares at a grinning Shiro. "You so much as breaths this to Keith and I'll kill you."

"He'll kill you faster." Shiro retorts and looks at the King. "We heard the Blue lion is about to flood everything unless we stop it?"

Sidon sets Lance down. "That is correct. The Malice controlling her is strong and going near her is impossible. She sends Ice at you if you draw near." Shiro comes up to him. "Can you find us Zora's who can aid us in that bit?"

"Certainly. You will have to ride on me however, since we are both larger. Meet me at the Reservoir once you are ready and Lance, do get some shock arrows."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, the thing is we had an Altean launch such arrow and it harmed the Blue lion. Seeing as the archer wasn't as skilled as you we decided to note it down and gather those arrows. I know there is a Lynel up at Ploymus Mountain and-"

Lance's eye nearly dropped out of his head. "WHAT! But Keith slayed it?! His arm was in a sling for weeks and Shiro was half wreak and half furious with him!"

"Lance I was a tiny bit freaked and large amount furious. Not to mention the Blade of Marmora." Shiro corrects.

"Point stands!" Sidon waits for Lance to round at him again and looks at the sky, still covered in gray clouds. "You may not see it from here but at random times, as the midnight strikes, a blood moon occurs and rises any defeated enemy; Moblins, Lynels, Bokoblins, Guardians ect. We believe this may be the very one Keith slayed but we can't be sure as none of us has gone up there close. Seen him at distance yes."

Lance rubs his chin. "If it does have shock arrows I could collect them from it and from the shop here. We unlocked some shrines so there must be some settlement that has shock arrows?"

Pidge gets out her Marmora slate and checks. "You take Shiro while we get the arrows."

"Okay what did I do to piss you off that badly?!" Shiro looks down at her but gets no reply so he pulls Lance with him before he starts flirting with Allura. They climb the mountain grumbling and Lance nearly faints. "Oh Hylia it is the same one! Those scars are from Keith's blades!"

Shiro stares at the monster that nearly took his lover once and wonders how Keith even downed one that size the first time. Around them in tree trunks are shock arrows so they carefully sneak around collecting them but Lance is seen and a fight starts. Shiro freezes when it comes charging and he holds his shield ready but he can't move.

 _"Shiro!"_

The Lynel is dazed as it gets deflected and Lance starts hacking it the best he can til it dies and drops a bundle of shock arrows. "Shiro? You with me man?" He kneels beside the Black Paladin and feels his body shaking. "Whoa dude what happened there? You froze for a second and-"

"...Keith... I heard him... I felt him take over me and deflect the Lynel."

"Like he deflected that Guardian blast? Heh, I guess he really is alive then. Did it feel good? Knowing he had you for a second?"

"...Yeah. I've felt cold since we left Daibazaal... Now I just feel warm."

Lance gives Shiro a moment to come around and helps him down to meet up with the others. Sidon nods after he hears their story. "So it was the same one. Are you sure you are up to this Shiro? You can sit out this part of the plan, we mostly need Lance to shot the switches on Blue, those glowing points. Come Lance, a Zora girl made you this armor to swim in waterfalls."

Lance donned the armor and Shiro sighs and sits on a step. "Think I'll wait here while you do it."

Sidon nods. "I'll wait with you. As I said before I am the only one big enough who can carry you."

They watch the Paladins try deflect the ice projectiles and Shiro winces as Hunk hits the drink again and Sidon looks at him. "Your slates are of no help here?"

"...Actually yes! ALLURA! CRYONIS!" Shiro cups his hands and yells as a Zora brings her near and she destroys the ice block coming at her and the others do the same. Lance takes out three legs and Sidon gets in the water with Shiro on his back and they reach Blue just as she lowers into the water and a hatch opens up. "Good luck!" Sidon waves at them and leads the Zora's away.

"Our fates are with you now cousin."

 **000**

"What the heck?!" Lance stares at the interior of Blue. "She wasn't this big inside!"

Hunk lays his slate on a consol that lights up and a platform by Allura and Shiro lights up.

 _"...I know those faces anywhere."_

Hunk shrieks and hides behind a shook up Shiro, Pidge spins around in a circle and Lance looks up at the ceiling. "No fricking... Keith?! Where are you?!"

 _"...You'll need a map of this place. The guide stone is over there. And- Let Pidge do the puzzle solving."_

"Keith!"

Pidge sighs. "No use. Let's go and solve this thing."

They find the Guiding stone and the 5 control units easily and heads for the main control unit. Lance barely touches it before Malice explodes out of it and they stand before a messed up looking creature.

 _"Be careful. That Waterblight is a part of Him. And my undoing when I tried to fight him to free Blue."_

At 'Undoing' the fight was on and the blight lost that fight pretty fast. Lance tried the console again and this time he could feel his connection with Blue restore and she blasts out of the console in cat form and into his arms meowing, purring, licking; you name it. Lance looks up at a light blue glow and sees Keith close by, walking on the water surface and small blue flames around him.

His armor is the same white and red but his cape is blue with the Spirit Guardian Water symbol on the clasp.

 _"I don't think it had a chance to know what happened before it was lights out."_

"Keith, number of questions. Are you dead, why are you here, why is the cape blue and what was that thing?!" Hunk looks nervously around like something was going to jump at them. Keith chuckles lightly.

 _"If I go in order; No, thought I could save Blue, cape is blue because of my memories of Lance and that was a Blight made by Ganon. There are 4 more plus him to wipe out and if you happen to get Black next; Bomb arrows. A shit ton of them."_

"Works fine for me!" Lance grins with sparkling eyes and Keith hums in amusement. " _I'll stick around here for a bit so you can go with them Lance. Blue will likely cling to you anyway in cat form."_

He fades away after sharing Blue's healing ability and she sends them outside and flies to a cliff lake over Oren Bridge and aims a beam toward the castle and Keith folds his arms. _"One lion down."_

 **000**

Rito Village was in the Tabantha Frontier in Hebra region and they stopped at the Rito Stable for some rest before heading up to the Village and over head they could see Black circling slowly above and some patrons grumbled until Allura lowered her hood. "If you wish to share you opinions gentlemen, I am all ears."

"None of your business lady!"

"...Kinda is. You just back talked the returned Princess." The Stable Owner says from his station and the man wilts right on the spot while his companion leans back to watch this unfold. "As he was saying- The Black Lion is blasting Rito's out of the sky if they get to close."

"It's to keep them from getting corrupted by the malice. It's faint but I can feel our connection." Shiro says from one of the door ways, looking up at his lion circling above. "Let's get some rest team. We'll enter the village tomorrow and then get my lion back."

The morning came and as soon as they enter the village the girls lose their minds at the Rito chicks so Shiro leaves them to see the Rito Elder Kaneli, a large owl-looking Rito. "News of your return spread quickly among the races Paladin. I know you are the pilot of the lion above. You have a shrine here that you may want to link up to. I suggest finding Teba to help you in the sky."

Shiro blinks because he had barely opened his mouth and already every task was laid in line to be done. "I- Thank you." He turns to leave and chuckles when a small green Rito chick crashes into his legs and the siblings coming in swarm with Pidge bringing the rear. "Hey Shiro! Were you run over?"

"Almost. We need to find a Rito archer named Teba-"

"He's just left for the Flight Range." A female Rito points out the way and they all head over and Shiro is ready for the cold treatment.

Teba looks over his shoulder as he tweaks his bow. "A dream message then. Thought I had imagine it all but here you are. Yes, I spoke to the Red Paladin in my dream. He gave me the task to aid you in reclaiming your lion and I see you have loaded up on bomb arrows. That's good. Let me send the flare up for your rides." He stands and fires his own bomb arrow and after it detonates they wait for Rito's to arrive and the Paladins chuckles at the little ones standing with their wings in salute and but Teba sighs. "We've talked about this-"

"Paladin Keith told us to help! We have spare bomb arrows here that has a protective spell until one of you takes it out of the bag. And The lion hasn't shot down us chicks!"

Shiro nods. "Yeah, the connection is faint but she says she knew they were harmless. It was the adults she warning shotdown."

Teba nods slowly and looks at the 4 sets of 2 chicks with the bags between them. "Alright but please stay out of harms way. The solo chicks can spread the arrows around." They all nod and takes to the sky but Teba is confused as he nears with Shiro. "She's not firing at us... She must know you are here." Shiro nods but they take out the outer barrier just in case and lands on her back. The portal sign lights up and Keith speaks to them again.

 _"You kept the lady waiting Takashi."_

"I know. Hope she won't ash me for it?"

 _"She's thinking about it. Go get the terminals, hope you're good with the gliders and bows at the same time."_

Shiro rolls his eyes. "Why else do we have Lance?"

"Hey!"

Finding the terminals inside the morphed version of Black is trickier but they do it and finds the main control and understands what Keith meant, Lance and Pidge have the most fun and brings the blight down quickly. Hunk pulls them away however as Shiro nears the main unit and smiles when Keith walks up to him.

 _"I knew you could do it Takashi. Black is free and your bond is open again. She thinks Green could be in the Lost Woods so the Kakariko Elder has to train Pidge a little to connect with Nature."_ Keith tucks his hair behind his ear and smiles at Shiro as they stand closer now. _"Don't worry, at this rate we'll be together in no time. Red knows Allura will be the one to turn on the terminals, I had some Goron wait for you at the stable with gear suited for a volcanic area."_

"Keith... Please I-"

Keith smiles and places his hand over Shiro's heart. _"You only had to ask."_ Keith fades into Shiro and from the main unit Black flips out and into his arms and bats her paw at his jaw. "Okay okay I'm sorry I'm late!" He laughs quietly. "Please let me keep my face?"

Black narrows her eyes but nuzzles closer as her robot body steers to a high cliff to take aim at the castle.

 **000**

Pidge heads for Kakariko with Lance to do what Keith asked. Allura, Hunk and Shiro would head to Gerudo Desert and this one time they allowed males inside as they flanked both Allura's sides and stood hands behind their backs as she spoke to the chieftain, a young girl name Riju whom looks at Hunk for a short moment. "It's nice to see my distant cousin alive and well."

"Thank you for letting them enter this rare occasion. I assume you can tell us about the Yellow Lion?"

"Yes, but I see Hunk has spotted a slight detail."

Hunk nodded and points at a stand beside her. "Yeah, the Thunder helmet is missing. And if Aceth told us right... Yiga Clan?"

Riju and her guard nods. "Bingo. So a trade?"

Allura nods and was about to leave when Hunk stops her. "No need, Shiro went. Lets leave him to take out some suppressed anger on bad guys okay?"

"...Thaaat is a good idea. I'm amazed he has restrain himself this long."

Riju sits up now. "Ah yes. The Red Paladin is his lover and other half, he also mentioned that arrows at the feet of the Yellow Lion will stop it for a short time to allow you access. Princess, have you ever rode a sand-seal?"

 **000**

Shiro returns by sun down with the helmet, some bruises and his armor looks a little chipped. They are lead to private rooms and his armor was sent to be mended, leaving time for him to practice sand-seal riding for the morning and collapses in the bed. "Feel better? Beat up countless Yiga?"

"Some and yes. Thou we may have Yiga appearing all over the land at random times to avenge their now flat leader, who killed his fat self with a giant spike ball in a pit." Shiro turns his head to look at the Yellow Paladin whom looks so done with everything. "Really? Like really?"

"Yeah, I just had to use Magnesis, send the balls back at him and then he brings out this giant one that rolls back at him and down the hole. And when we freed Black Keith entered me so he appears beside me having that exact face you're doing and facepalms wondering how such an idiot could be a leader of an assassin clan." Hunk nods firmly. "Yeah he asked a good question. So how do you feel now that you have unleashed pent up energy?"

"I'll feel better when we kill Ganon and I'll hold Keith again. And Goddess help you if you guys try to interrupt us!"

"Noted!"

Keith sat on the edge of the bed as Hunk left and looks at Shiro. _"3 lions left, then it's over."_

"How long can you hold him back?"

 _"The lions shares a portion of power to me to hold him back longer... Get some sleep Takashi. I'll sit beside you."_

 **000**

Yellow prowled around in the sand storm before them and Hunk could feel the anxiety from his lion, Shiro lays a hand on his shoulder for comfort as Allura and Riju talks about how to do it. Riju would wear the helmet to protect them and they would launch bomb arrows at the feet to briefly stun Yellow to enter and find the terminals. That part is easy... Inside Yellow was hell. Pidge had solved all puzzles before and now they were clueless so they split up to cover more ground and they lose track of how long it takes...Clearly long enough for Lance and Pidge to catch up by entering through the portal sign and updates them that they had already freed Green and Keith had betrayed them about taking so long to free Yellow. Shiro glares where Keith is floating and gets a grin back as the final terminal is found and the Thunderblight was a pain to beat but they did it.

Keith appears again in Yellow and wrinkles his nose. _"Not my color."_

"Yeah I can agree on that. Honestly Blue and Green didn't suit you either." Lance cringes and rubs his neck. "So its only Red left right?"

 _"Yes. But getting to her will not be as easy... And she's really angry. Meet the Goron's at Woodland Stable, they have some potions for you unless you want to spend rupees on clunky looking armor."_

Pidge adjust her glasses and hums. "But Keith you're the Guardian Spirit of Fire. Can't you enhance our armor?"

 _"No... Or I could but I'd need a Great Fairy's help."_

"One Great Fairy Fountain comin' up! There is one near Terry Town and it's close to Death Mountain... But you are bound to the lions..."

Keith shook his head. _"I'll be there. When you freed Black I merged with Shiro, mostly to quell the hurricane going on in him."_

"Less chatter more travel." Pidge presses the icon for the shrine and disappears in blue light and the rest follows after Keith shares Yellow's Fury, Hunk tries it out and lighting strikes around him and his grin is pure evil. "I know how to wake up Pidge!"

Keith blinks as he leaves and holds his hands up. _"Tell him I'm **not** saving him if she goes after him."_

"I'll let him know." Keith sends them away from Yellow leads the lion to a mountain to take aim and pats the lion/cat by his feet. "One more and it's all over. Now lets see how long-"

"Yo Keith! Send down Cat Yellow!"

Keith does as told and chuckles when Lance leaves again and his smile fades as he looks at the moon.

 _"All over soon..."_

* * *

 **yeah i'm gonna have to cut it here for now, part 4 will have Pidge and Lance freeing Green and then they all head to Akkala for a Ancient arrow stock up and, likely, a final boss fight (I suck at writing fight scenes and no I will not ask for betas. last few just up and vanished)**

 **if there are misspellings i'm not seeing right now bare with it. I just want this posted...**


	45. Chapter 45: Life After - Hair

**still alive! just busy xD**

 **i missed my Babies :)**

 **Even thou they are dead and in after life they have sort of a routine around the house: naps, food ect.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 45: Life After - Hair~  
**

"What are you doing?"

"Ruffling Papa's hair." "Trying to scrub me bald!"

Keith laughed as Rika roughly ran her hands over Shiro's white hair and threw her hands up to look at the result, it was standing all over and the floof flopped down. Shiro glared at her and then lifted her away from his lap. "Here! Take your monstrosity!"

"You're the one who first adopted them." Keith retorted as he took Rika and blew raspberries in her cheek and neck.

Shiro carefully tames his hair and hissed at his sore scalp. "Well they picked up your brattiness!"

Keith grinned proudly as he walked away, feeling Rika play with his braid.

 **000**

Keith put the scissors down and ruffles the newly trimmed floof and Ryou grinned widely. "White hair white hair!" "You are really trying to be a mini huh? How about the forelocks?"

"Hhmm... Old style good!"

Ryou giggles when his new floof got kissed before the dye was applied and bounced in on the toilet lid. "Rika looks like you when she braids her hair."

"And you look like Papa did before his forelocks were white and then all of it."

"Papa old."

"Then Kolivan is ancient?"

"Uuuuh... Yes?"

Keith snorts as he sets the timer and tinfoils the forelock so they can gets some food. Shiro was asleep in the shade and Rika was sprawled over his chest drooling. Keith gently snuck a small towel under her cheek and moves her hair from her face and with Shiro's floof he plays with it a little til Shiro tilts his head left and into Keith's hand, his lids starts to flutter.

"Nothing," Keith whispers and kisses him. "Go back to sleep Love."

Shiro doesn't answer but he does go back to sleep as Keith ducks back in and brushes the back of his hand to Ryou's cheek and grabs the sandwich and had just finished it and an apple when the timer went off and Ryou nyooms to the bathroom with Keith following at a slower speed. "Good thing nothing here can ruin your hair." He comments as he gets the tinfoil off and washes the dye away, no bleaching involded and after a towel ruffle and hairdryer a tiny white floof blends with the black and Ryou bounces on his feet and Keith picks him up mid bounce to swing him on his hip and nuzzles it.

"You are so cute!"

"I wanna show Papa!"

"When he wakes."

"Heh... Old man."

 **000**

Keith joined Shiro after putting Rika to bed and finds Ryou all cradled in Shiro's arms and Shiro crying as he flexes his legs to swing the hang sofa gently. "Why?"

"He wanted to look like you. And you know I love the floof." He plays with Shiro's and reaches up to kiss it and Shiro huffs quietly. "Let your hair out?"

"Once our mini-you is in bed." Keith moves back as Shiro stands to head inside and comes out with some wine and Keith removes the hair-tie and Shiro combs his fingers through the hair. "I've missed this so much... Feeling how soft it is." They fit perfectly laying in the hang sofa and just runs their fingers through each others hair. Keith leans up a few times to sip his wine to not spill it on Shiro and smiles down at him.

"Happy 682nd anniversary." Shiro cackled before he sat up. " _How?_ How have you put up with me for so long?!"

"I'm an enigma." Keith smiles into the kiss and holds his face. "We might have beat ever record about that bit too."

"You are."

 **000**

"Baby Floof!" Was the first thing Rika said when she saw her brother on Shiro's back and Keith tugs her braid. "Then you are Baby Braid."

"Tehee!" Rika grins up at him and makes grabby hands. "Berries please!"

"Which ones?"

"Strawberry obviously aaaaand... Blueberries!" Keith sets the bowls before her and then the spoons as he sat down and smiles seeing Ryou still asleep on Shiro's shoulder and Shiro doing everything one handed. He held his mug and smiles into as Rika plopped in two giant strawberries looking like a chipmunk and Shiro running his hand over Ryou's floof over and over and it stood and fell, stood and fell.

If he wasn't already dead he would have died of this sight alone.

* * *

 **I'm not dead!**

 **(but this idea nearly ended me)**


	46. Chapter 46: Father's Day

**in sweden Father's day isn't til November and since i love my OC!twins...  
**

 **;) fluff incoming**

* * *

 **~Chapter 46: Life After - Father's Day~  
**

"We know you are there Babies."

Keith smiles into Shiro's neck as he hears the door open and giggles. "We could have been the lions!"

"Or Voltron!"

"Or Marmora."

"Quiet, loud and would have scared us to death." Shiro holds up a hand and rises a finger for each he counts up and Keith chuckles and opens an eye. "You gonna stand there or are you gonna come here? Papa's warm and cozy."

Ryou climbs up behind and crawls so he lays over the both and Rika presses tight into Shiro's right side and smiles at him. "It's father's day!"

"And we have both of you to spend it with!"

Shiro was near tears and Keith opens his eyes to look at them. "How does laying in this bed, cuddling up nice and cozy sound?"

The twins had no objections to that idea and Shiro kisses him.

Of course they don't get too.

Krolia drags them of bed and while she almost caves at the twins double deathly kitten faces that has broken Kolivan of all people she stands strong and out they go. Keith hugs them both and thanks them for trying and whispers that crying kits are the worst a Galra could face. Kits are precious and making one cry was seen as a sin and the worst thing they could do, even the Galras Keith faced were on their knees because while he was adult on earth he was a kit by Galra standards.

He lost count how many times they used that info.

Rika and Ryou grins evilly and Shiro smirks as he too kneels. "So we better practice once we get free."

 **000**

Keith gets run over by friends long passed and Shiro valued his own health so he had to leave his husband in his predicament and carried Ryou. "Hope you're happy Krolia. You ruined the twins' plans so bad Ryou hasn't stop crying." Only Shiro knew Ryou's shoulders shook from suppressed laughter and Rika was hiding under a table with her back to them, Hunk pouts as he let's the table cloth fall back in place.

Ulaz's glare does cave her this time however. "Fine! 30 duboshes?"

Shiro feels the nod and pout. "Only 30." He goes to find his father and Keith finally gets freed by Tex and they walk aside when Rika shoots from her hiding and up Keith's back who doesn't flinch, his arms going under her legs and her bottom. Ryou becomes shy around Shiro's parents and doesn't turn to look at them until he feels Shiro sit down.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Not used to strangers?"

"...Bad experience."

Shiro was going to haunt the birth-parents to the point of madness and asylums. "Not here. They love you and Krolia will double check with you next time okay? Ulaz broke her."

"...If they think hard before asking questions."

"Of course. I'll glare at them if I see them try to slip." Shiro lays his hand on the back of Ryou's head and the little boy takes it as a sign to move his head back and accept the forehead kiss from his papa and then it's right back to hiding in his strong neck. Shiro's parents do mind what they say and Ryou slowly appears from hiding.

Over by Keith Rika is a little braver...

But thats becuase she studies Keith's knife while in his lap and Tex eyes her a few times. "I'm out of subjects to talk about." He admits and Keith nods. "You're just afraid how quick she can gut you."

"I thought your mother was frightening but no. It's not how skilled they are, it's how small."

Kolivan actually laughs from where he is. "Don't make me count up the times Keith had head on dived into fights where the galra are 5 times his size!"

"I head dove into fires so that solves that mystery!"

Kolivan seems to think about before shrugging with one shoulder and a nod.

 **000**

Beneath the Galaxy sky and soft glowing moon Keith walks in the sand hiding Shiro's hand as the twins chases each other and rounds back to grab their free hands before they are off again. Shiro soon swings his arm around Keith and smiles. "Had a good talk with your dad?"

"Yeah. Weary of Rika holding my knife but we had a good time. I saw Ryou was hiding in your neck a lot."

"He was nervous about my parents, said bad experience with grandparents. He did fall asleep at one point and I sat rocking him."

Keith looks over and sighs. "You're going after them."

"If I hear one more thing I will gather everyone and haunt them to insanity!"

"Takashi,"

Shiro sighs and closes his eyes. "But not today I know. Today is for our kids to just have their time with us, think they have gifts?"

"We got gifts for you!"

Shiro stops walking with a shocked look and Keith bends over barking a laugh and nearly falls over. Ryou grins while Rika tries to cover her laugh but she is the one ending up on the ground instead. Ryou holds up a wrapped, rectangular box that Shiro, once he recovered, undoes the string and finds three things.

One is a velvet box and the other are two foam bits holding two chains with dogs tags and the name on one of them faces him.

 _Keith Shirogane._

 _"Never give up on you."_

He turns it and finds Keith's date of birth there along with his old last name and his titles, Red/Black Paladin and Blade Commander.

Under it his his own. His name with the _"We saved eachother."_ under and his own date of birth and his titles. Since Keith is still busy dying Shiro kneels down to hug Ryou and to tell Rika he loved their gift once she calms down. "We're going back home. Kosmo!"

Kosmo appears the size fit for the twins and Shiro gently holds the wolf's head. "You and the lions watch them now." Kosmo nods and locks him before zapping away and Shiro finally turns to Keith. "Okay mister laughter, kids are home and I wanna finish our little walk." He pulls Keith up Shiro goes on his knee instead and Keith really loses his breath when Shiro holds the box with their rings and it only now dawned to Keith the he hadn't wore it this whole time.

"Don't bother asking that Takashi," Keith goes on his own knees holding Shiro tear wet face. "You know already. You know my heart." Shiro smiles and after they both return each other's rings and kiss deeply Shiro pulls out the dog tags and Keith's eyes nearly jumps out of their sockets, his hands tearing the line of his shirt and finds scar free skin and no tags.

Shiro had asked that Keith holds his ring and dog tags for when they met again.

So how did the twins?

"I don't know how the kids had them... But it's their father's day gift to us." Shiro smiles as he puts on Keith's and Keith returns the gesture. "Looks like I made a bad job looking after these..." Shiro smiles and holds him close after they get up. "I had honestly forgotten about them until now. Wanna spoil them tomorrow?"

"No one gets in our way."

 **000**

Shiro nudges the door opens holding his price in triumph. Rika over his shoulder and Ryou under his arm. Keith snorts as they get in bed and Ryou flees into Keith's arms while Rika screams of laughter as her side gets attacked by raspberry blows.

"Loved your gifts," Keith mumbles into the mini-floof and kisses it. "Thank you honey." Ryou nuzzles closer and his eyes shuts as sleeps takes over again, his Daddy's heartbeats in one ear and the loud chaos of his Papa and twin.

Another wound was healed over.

* * *

 **apperently it was father's day in some countries on June 16th 2019**

 **Misspellings?**

 **Write on phone after a day of pokemon go killed my legs and this damn heat! I'll go over it all later.**


End file.
